


Midnight In Konoha

by evenharts_pride



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Multi, Orochimaru has a daughter, Shinobi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 133,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenharts_pride/pseuds/evenharts_pride
Summary: Sarutobi Kita is a daughter to one of the legendary Sannin and granddaughter to Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. For all her life she was different than her peers and lonely until she finds consolation with her new friend, Uzumaki Naruto.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Biwako/Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 47





	1. Sarutobi Kita - the granddaughter of Third Hokage!

A black-haired thirteen-year-old girl was sitting at the desk, listening to the lecture being given by Iruka Umino, one of the Academy instructors she liked the less. However, she could not prevent herself from glancing from time to time at the blond-haired boy sitting in front of her. ‘ Uzumaki Naruto,’ she thought.

Kita tossed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at her empty notebook. She hadn’t written a word so far, wasn’t really paying attention to Iruka’s words. For the whole time she felt someone’s eyes on her, she even turned around a couple of times but was unable to deduce who it was, there were too many students to find the one. Finally, the bell rang.

‘Your exam is coming. You have a week to prepare if you want to pass it. The exam will cover all material we’ve discussed and all techniques we were practicing. Well, good luck.’

Kita was one of the last students to leave the classroom. She thought about the exam, knowing she will pass it without any problems, she did not even expect herself to practice; she was unable to count all times she had used to hear how advanced she is to be a Gennin; she had more important matters on her mind. In a few days there was an anniversary of her father leaving Konoha village and no one besides Kita considered it important. She missed her father every day, she remembered him, sometimes even dreamt about him to some extent believing he was really there to contact her, but her mother had claimed those were only dreams.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream of a boy, ‘ONE DAY I’LL BE HOKAGE, TOO!’ Turning around, she realised it was no other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. He did not know his father had been a Hokage, that his mother had died after giving birth to him, that the Nine Tail was sealed inside his body, and Kita would've never found out if she hadn’t eavesdropped her mother and grandfather’s talk. ‘YOU HEAR ME, KITA SARUTOBI? EVERYONE WILL SEE!’ Kita frowned her eyebrows at Naruto but said nothing, only turned around and headed towards the exit.

Naruto had no parents and it was clear he was desperate for attention, that was why he was acting like a jester and sadly, he had no friends. The only person who seemed to care about the boy was Umino Iruka but he had also a private life, a job, and could not replace a parent. On the other hand, as opposed to Naruto Kita had a family. She lived with her mother, Manami, and grandfather the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

When she had been four her father has been forced to leave the village but no one ever told Kita why, that made her angry for a reason. Her mother and grandfather avoided the topic every time she brought it in a conversation, even her mother’s friend Kakashi Hatake never said a word.

‘Kita,’ she heard behind her back the boyish voice. She hadn’t been paying the slightest attention where she was going to until she saw Naruto.

‘Hey, Naruto. What’s up?’

‘Well, you know I wanted to ask you something,’ Kita was all in ears. ‘It’s about the upcoming exam. See, you’re the best and – and – um – I was wondering – could you help me?’

‘Help you? In what way, Naruto?’ she asked, shrugging her shoulders. The boy was hopeless at the simplest jutsu and yet, he wanted her to help him improve.

‘I mean – to get better?’ For a while, Kita wondered. Was she up to it?

‘Sure,’ she replied. ‘Meet me at the training field at four and don’t be late. I hate when people are late.’

‘Sure, of course! Thank you, Kita!’ he called out with a big grin on his face. The kunoichi smiled at him and continued to walk on, heading home. Her mother was at work, had been sent on a mission as an ANBU captain and Kita was not seeing her for days, meanwhile, her grandfather was spending most of his time in his office. As a result, Kita was left alone that gave her comfort and the possibility of practicing various jutsu techniques.

She looked at the clock, it was two in the afternoon but she was not hungry although the fridge was filled with meals prepared by her mother. Kita went outside to the garden, sat under the Jasmine tree, closed her eyes, and started her daily meditation. It was a beautiful feeling to feel chakra circling her body, the power that was within her. She felt free, she felt peaceful and she was sitting like that with her eyes closed for two hours before she realised she was late for training with Naruto.

‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!’ she called out, shutting the door and running fast towards the training field. She turned up in front of Naruto who was sitting on the ground, startling him.

‘You’re late.’

‘I know, I’m sorry. Let’s begin, shall we?’ Kita sighed, putting her backpack on the ground. ‘Let’s start with targeting,’ she handed kunai to Naruto, ‘Your task is to aim in the middle of the shield over there, standing exactly where you’re standing right now.’

‘It’s impossible.’

‘We’ll see about that.’ But for Naruto it seemed indeed impossible. After two hours of having not hitting the middle of the shield Kita decided to give him a different task and gave him shurikens. ‘Here, take these. Try hitting the middle with them.’

‘I thought we’re gonna practice clone jutsu and all that –‘ but seeing Kita’s face expression Naruto went silent and did as been told. He tried to hit the spot in the middle of the shield for half an hour, with no result.

Kita was tutoring Naruto ‘til ten in the evening when it was time for them to go home. Uzumaki had wanted to go for ramen earlier but Kita hadn’t let him even sit down.

‘Same time tomorrow,’ she told him as they were standing on the crossroad. ‘Goodnight, Naruto.’

‘Goodnight, Kita.’

Naruto Uzumaki was looking at the granddaughter of the Third Hokage as she was heading home, but when his stomach started to growl he had no choice but to run towards the bar to have ramen. Kita was going home, thinking what next days of training Naruto would bring. She felt tired, luckily the next day was a Saturday. She could sleep as much as she wanted, but Kita woke up in the middle of the night experiencing a funny feeling down her legs. She opened her eyes lazily and saw two small snakes whose black eyes looked familiar.

‘Hi dad,’ she muttered, then closed her eyes and fall asleep once again with snakes around her feet.


	2. Kita the Sensei

Next morning, Kita was woken up by a loud knocking at the door. Her mother was still away on a mission, so Kita knew that it was impossible it was her, then it must've been the only one person but when she slid the door open, standing only in grey shorts and white t-shirt she saw not her grandfather but her uncle, Asuma.

‘Hi Kita,’ Asuma said, grinning at her and gnawing on a matchstick. ‘How are you doing on your own?’ Kita frowned her eyebrows at her uncle, she hadn't expected to see him there. ‘Well, your mum and grandpa are away so I thought me and Konohamaru should visit you. Is that okay?’

Kita now realised that her grandfather had left Konohagakure two days ago to visit Amegakure to participate in celebrations of five years peace between the two villages.

'Sure, come in.’ Kita said, looking down at her cousin and went on, ‘I’m fine, not mentioning that the guards are following me like I’m Konohamaru but –‘

‘HEY!’ the kid shouted at her. ‘DON’T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! ONE DAY I’M GONNA BE HOOOOOOO –‘ Konahamaru stumbled down on his blue scarf and fell on the floor, crying loudly. Kita raised her eyebrows in amusement, barely preventing herself from bursting into laughter.

‘Well, you have to defeat Naruto then,’ Konohamaru looked at Kita in bewilderment. ‘It’s his ambition too to become Hokage.’ Konohamaru went red and looked down, not saying a word. ‘Uncle Asuma, what is it?’ she asked, seeing a troubled expression on the man’s face.

‘Yeah, about the guard - We’ve added two more people to watch you.’

‘WHY?’ Kita had hissed through gritted teeth, turning around abruptly. ‘Why are they watching me?’

‘Because you’re a part of Hokage’s family and no one’s here with you right now. If someone decided to attack you –‘

‘You know very well that I’d be perfectly fine.’

‘I know, but still, precautions must be taken. Just in case.’ Kita snarled. ‘Konohamaru, stay here. I have to talk to Kita in private.’

‘Sure,’ the boy mumbled under his breath and lay down on the floor. While Kita and her uncle were out in the garden, the former said no word until Asuma started a conversation. He had hesitated for a while, not really being sure how to bring the matter he wanted to discuss but knew he must have talked about it with Kita sooner or later.

‘Your exam is coming. I was wondered if you needed anything, any help.’

‘I’m good, thank you.’

‘Kita, why are you angry?’ Asuma asked, stopping gnawing on a matchstick and looked at Kita interrogatively. All he could see was anger in her eyes, her jaw was clenched as if she was preventing herself from saying anything. That was when her eyes seemed dangerous…

‘Because I’m thirteen.’

‘And?’ Asuma suspected where that conversation was going.

‘I’m still a Gennin.’ Asuma sighed loudly, he was right. ‘I should’ve become a Chunnin years ago. I hate him for doing that to me. He’s stopping me from achieving my fullest potential.’

‘Maybe that is why he’s doing it, so you can achieve your fullest potential having the right people on your side.’

‘You can never trust people, you never know what their real intentions are,’ Asuma raised his eyebrows. ‘Father told me that before he left and I live by this rule til this day.’

‘You must understand Kita that your father had to leave. He was too dangerous.’

‘Oh, so is that what the Hokage is afraid of? That I might be dangerous, too?’ Asuma looked at his niece who was standing just a few steps away from him. The wind blew lightly, moving her long black hair. Her eyes coldly fixed on Asuma, awaiting his response. ‘Everyone knows I should be a Chunnin long time ago and everyone knows I’m not because of the Hokage, that in the end, he decides. But you agree with him, don't you? Like my mother does? You do everything he tells you to, you don’t even think for yourselves.’

‘Kita, watch your mouth girl. It’s the Hokage you’re talking about, your grandfather,’ Asuma said firmly.

‘I know. I’m sorry but if that’s all I have to have breakfast and prepare, I’m meeting someone today.’

‘Who are you meeting?’ Kita smirked. _They always want to know everything_ ,’ she thought.

‘That’s – none of your business, uncle. Goodbye,’ and showed towards the door. Asuma frowned his eyebrows then left the garden without a word, taking Konohamaru along with him.

*

Kita hadn’t had lunch before meeting Naruto on the training field. She was disgusted by her own behaviour towards Asuma who had only wanted to help. Kita knew she was having difficulty not with controlling her emotions but with showing them. Currently, she was sitting with her eyes closed, listening to the wind and awaiting her friend to show up and thinking about her family. The fact that two snakes somehow had gotten into her room last night and slept with her still seemed unbelievable, but snakes were with her even now. Always nearby. Because for Kita it was the only way to feel her father’s presence even though he was not there. _He must left the village. He was too dangerous_ ,’ Asuma’s words stuck in Kita’s head and rang like a bell. Her father was so dangerous that even the very Hokage was afraid of him – this thought astounded Kita but also at the same time made her proud, because it felt like Hiruzen feared his own granddaughter, too. Although Kita was just thirteen most of shinobi agreed she should have become a Chunnin a very long time ago, but Hokage had never supported the idea. It was the second reason why Kita was sometimes unable to look him in the eye, the first one was, of course, exiling her father from Konohagakure.

‘Kita-chan, I’m sorry I’m late,’ she heard from above and looked up. A blond-haired boy was grinning widely at her and scratching his head. ‘What are we gonna do today?’

‘Same as yesterday,’ Kita gave him her backpack. ‘All you need you to find is inside. Once you succeed we can move on to more complicated things.’

Anger and determination were the most useful traits of Naruto in a fight. As he was getting angry he was becoming more determined to fight and win, to prove himself. After what felt like half an hour Naruto managed to hit the target: the very middle of the shield with Kita’s kunai.

‘HAVE YOU SEEN THAT? YOU’VE SEEN THAT, KITA?’ he called out happily with excitement on his face and jumping up. ‘I DID IT! I DID IT!’

‘Well done, Naruto,’ Kita said, smiling back at him. ‘You’re getting better. Let’s hope it won’t change,’ the kunoichi winked at him.

‘Kita-chan?’

‘Yes, Naruto?’

‘You’re a Gennin, right?’ Kita nodded. ‘Then why are you still at the Academy?’ Kita felt a pang in her heart. She saw the way Naruto was looking at her, he didn’t know and didn’t want to hurt Kita on purpose.

‘It’s complicated,’ she replied sadly. ‘Now, let’s begin a more difficult part.’ Naruto grinned again, Kita pulled out another kunai under her coat and showed it to Naruto. ‘We’re gonna work on your concentration and speed.’

‘But – but why?’

‘You’ll need it. Anyway, your task is to hurt me but don’t go overboard. Naruto, are you alright?’ she asked, seeing her friend’s face expression – Naruto had gone white.

‘But what if I hurt you too much?’ asked he nervously but Kita only smiled at him and shook her head.

‘Then try not to. Ready?’ Uzumaki stood for a while in quiescence, staring at Kita. It took him another while to pull himself together and to nod. ‘Ready? Set! GO!’ Naruto tried to hit Kita but without any problem, she blocked his hand. Naruto used the other hand, his legs but in the end, attacked without slight hesitation Kita who made various dodges and surprised him by entrapping him in the ground.

‘WHAT?’ Naruto screamed his head was the only visible part of his body sticking out from the ground. ‘FREE ME!’

‘Free yourself, Hokage-sama,’ Kita snarled. ‘I can wait, we have time. It’s been only an hour? We have a lot of time then, but if you get out we might finish training an hour earlier,’ she informed, looking at her wristwatch then gave Naruto a kind smile. ‘Remember, your task is to hurt me.’

‘Has anyone ever told you you’re crazy?!’

‘Might have.’

Naruto sighed. He started to move a bit, fidgeted, tried to dig in the ground with his nails to make more space for himself. ‘AAAAA! THIS IS TORTURE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!’

‘A real shinobi must face the unknown on his path. He must know the risks and difficulties he might face, especially the one who wants to become Hokage,’ she explained. ‘I’m not being mean to you, I believe this kind of training will help you and maybe also teach you something. Get to work Naruto and get out.’

‘And how am I supposed to do that?!’

‘Think Naruto, think.’

Having said that Kita sat down in front of Uzumaki and closed her eyes. While Naruto was trying to free himself Kita was concentrating on snakes in her inner pockets underneath her coat. They were not moving as if expected order to. Kita was convinced those snakes hadn’t come to her by an accident, she was convinced that they were indeed the manifestation of her father’s presence, that he was now with her all the time.

‘I remember when my dad used to train me. I was three years old when we started,’ Kita started to say and Naruto stopped fidgeting and listened to a person he considered his friend. ‘He did various types of training with me that you wouldn’t believe. First, it was all about chakra control then simple jutsu then yet again about chakra control. We moved onto more advanced jutsu, after two months I was training taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu but it was too much for a three-year-old. My body was exhausted and we had to stop training, and I had to be hospitalized.

‘Dad was a type of a discoverer, a scientist. He had been creating his own techniques, medicines, various things. His medicine helped me recover faster than it would take but mum claimed training me had become his obsession. That day, for the first time I heard them arguing and believe me Naruto, it was terrible to listen to my parents screaming at each other, mum smashing the plates in the kitchen. I’d never heard them arguing before and that time it was all about me.

‘Every year since I’ve started attending the Academy I passed the exam and they never let me join a team. I should’ve been a Chunnin long time ago, you know?’

‘Why didn’t they let you join any team, Kita-chan?’

The kunoichi shrugged her shoulders in response then said, ‘Probably because of dad. He was very powerful, even became a Sannin.’

‘A Sannin? Who’s a Sannin?’

‘I’ll tell you once you get out from there. Good luck, Naruto. You have fifteen minutes.’

‘FIFTEEN?!’ Uzumaki screamed, fidgeting rapidly like a fox in a trap.

‘Eh… baka.’

*

Kita returned home, sleepy and tired. As she was heading down the hallway towards the staircase she saw the door leading to living room open ajar. She peeked in to see her grandfather sitting on the floor at the table and staring into the crystal ball placed in front of him.

‘Mum’s not back yet?’ Kita asked, catching the attention of the old man.

‘Kita. No, not back yet.’

‘Were you spying on me?’

‘It’s very noble of you to help Uzumaki Naruto,’ said Hiruzen but Kita did not reply to his words. She folded arms across her chest and continued staring at her grandfather, leaning against the door. The silence fell.

‘Will you – will you finally let me join a team this year?’ she asked after a while. With hand gesture Hiruzen ordered his granddaughter to sit down next to him, so Kita did.

‘Kita,’ he started to say slowly, ‘there are things you don’t know about, things you’re not aware of. The reason I’ve never agreed on you joining a team? Simple. You were not ready.’

‘I WAS READY.’

‘Hmm,’ Hiruzen looked down in the crystal ball in which a picture of a blond-haired boy had formed. ‘You know you’re the only Gennin that still attends the Academy. You’ve scored one-hundred percent on every exam, you passed the Gennin test every year and once you join a team you get to set off onto missions. Not dangerous but simple from D rank. Then, without a doubt, you will pass the Chunnin exam. Next, you’ll become a Jounin sooner than your peers because as you know very well you should’ve been a Chunnin years ago. Your techniques are already equal to Jounin level, you started your training earlier because of your father.’

‘He wanted me to be the best, to be ready for everything.'

‘No, Kita. He wanted you to be his weapon, you were never a daughter to him but another experiment. Your father has killed many innocent people in the village. They had disappeared, no one knew what had been going on until your father was caught in the act. He was killing people, Kita.’

‘I don’t believe you,’ the kunoichi said firmly, glaring at her grandfather.

‘After your father had escaped I forbade everyone talking about what had happened,’ he informed.

‘Are you afraid of me, grandpa?’ Kita asked without hesitation in reaction to Hiruzen’s words. He seemed startled by her question but after a while, he smiled thinly and said, ‘No, Kita. I’m not afraid of you because I know you have a good heart. You’re nothing like your father.’

‘I think I’m more like him than you’d expect.’ After those words, Kita left the living room and headed outside to the garden where she sat down under the Jasmine tree and let her snakes out and observed their behaviour.

‘Sannin,’ she had told Naruto while they were sitting at the table in the Ichiraku ramen, ‘is the greatest ninja of his time. My father was or still is one of them. I’m saying was or is because I don’t know if he’s even alive. He left Konoha years ago and no one heard anything about him since. My father together with two other Sannins was a part of my grandfather’s team. My father trained me not only in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu as I told you before but also in kinjutsu.’

‘Kinjuitsu?’

‘Hai, Naruto-kun. Kinjutsu are techniques that have been banned to be taught or used because of the danger they bring with themselves,’ Kita had explained. ‘I was never allowed to graduate from the Academy and join a team because – probably because I was feared. But now I decided,’ Naruto had been looking at his friend intensively, listening to every word she had been saying, ‘that if I’m not allowed to join the team I leave the village.’

‘Leave? What do you mean leave?’

‘I’m gonna look for my dad and I will find him,’ Kita had said and she had had no idea that next to them had been sitting a person who had been listening and had heard everything Naruto Uzumaki and Kita Sarutobi had been saying. A woman. Kurenai Yuhi.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i wrote something but i dont rly know what it is

Kita was sleeping soundlessly until she heard movement on her bed. She opened her eyes wide and pulled out a kunai which she was keeping under her pillow. She aimed at the throat of who she thought was a foe but it turned out only to be her mother, Manami who has just returned from a long time mission. ‘Mum, you’re back,’ said Kita, surprised, lowering down the weapon and hugging her mother. ‘Are you alright? How was the mission?’

‘I’m fine and you know very well that I can tell you nothing about it. How were you, Kita? I’ve missed you so much.’

‘I missed you, too, mum.’ They both were sitting still, hugging for a long time not saying a word to each other. The only thing that counted at that moment was the comfort they were giving each other – mother to daughter, daughter to mother. ‘What time is it, mum?’

‘Oh, half-past two,’ said Manami, having looked at the clock on Kita’s nightstand. ‘Go back to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.’

‘Goodnight, mum. Sleep well.’

‘You too, honey. You too.’ Manami silently left the room as Kita closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Manami hadn’t noticed snakes laying on Kita’s pillow above her daughter’s head. It seemed like they were guarding her, they were with her bonded forever.

*

Night in Konohagakure was surprisingly peaceful as opposed to what has been expected after ANBU had gathered information on the new-formed criminal group, Akatsuki. Hokage has been expecting attacks, but nothing happened so far. The guard had been doubled, guarding Konoha’s gates.

A little black-haired girl was wandering on her own in the village, not looking what’s in front of her but at her feet that were taking steps in the unknown to her direction. She did not know where she was going, probably her mother had been worrying sick if she had noticed her daughter’s disappearance. The girl was only four.

‘Kita,’ she heard a male voice that immediately made her come to a halt. She looked up and with her big blue eyes, she saw her father. He was standing in front of her, wearing a grave face expression, arms folded across his chest. He was wearing a black Jounin suit and Konohagakure headband on his forehead, his long black hair in a ponytail. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ the girl shrugged her shoulders without giving his words any thought.

The girl’s father kneeled in front of her and raised up her chin to make Kita look at him. ‘Everyone’s looking for you. Your mother is going mad that you’re gone, let’s go home.’ At the very same moment, they heard a whish and as both turned around they saw a white-haired man whose half of the face was covered by a mask. Kita knew that man very well as well as her father did. It was her mother’s friend, another Jounin.

‘Good evening, Kakashi.’

‘Orochimaru,’ Hatake nodded in response, then turned his eyes on the girl. ‘I see you’ve found Kita.’

‘Dad and I were just going home,’ the girl said coldly. The very fact that she had said anything surprised Kakashi as Kita had tended to be quiet, never taking part in any conversations. Kakashi could notice a smirk on Orochimaru’s lips. He still could not accept that Manami, his best friend had decided to marry Orochimaru but she had fallen for him and there had been nothing that Kakashi had been able to do about it. He never trusted Orochimaru and his attitude towards the Sannin never changed, but it wasn’t the thing that was worrying Kakashi the most. He was concerned about the little girl standing next to Orochimaru, Manami’s daughter who seemed to be very attached to her father. _She has Manami’s eyes_ ,’ Hatake thought.

Everyone in the village, amongst shinobi of Konohagakure, knew that Orochimaru has been training his daughter believing that one day she would follow his footsteps and some believed in the Sannin’s change but not Kakashi or Hiruzen. _‘He was always weird you know,’ Jiraiya had said. ‘But he would never hurt Manami or Kita. I simply won’t believe it.’_ Not once Jiraiya or Manami herself had told Kakashi that Kita had taken after her father, that snakes were coming to her like to Orochimaru, that the Sannin was spending his all free time with Kita teaching her probably everything he knew. Even Manami did not know what Orochimaru was and how tough he was training their daughter.

‘I’ll inform Hokage she’s found then.’ After those words, Kakashi disappeared like the wind blow. Orochimaru and Kita were still standing in the same spot as before until the doors of the bar opened and few of drunk from Sake men went out. Orochimaru lay his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, looking at men with disgust on his face, then together with Kita he headed home. 

‘You may never know what people’s real intentions are. Be aware of them and never trust them, Kita.’ Those words stuck in Kita’s mind for the rest of her life. She was thinking about them, not even realising when they got home. As the door closed a blond-haired woman of big blue eyes appeared in the hallway. Seeing her daughter, she approached and hugged her tight.

‘Kita, where have you been?’ she asked, shocked. Her heart was pounding with fear. Fear for her daughter was worse than fear she experienced during missions. She wouldn’t bare thought that someone might have hurt her sweetheart. 

‘I’ve found her wandering around,’ Orochimaru informed.

‘Kita, do you know what time it is? Everyone's been looking for you. I was worried sick! Never leave without telling anyone where you’re going. Something might’ve happened to you! Oh, God!’ Manami hugged her daughter, even more, sobbing.

‘I’m sorry, mummy.’

‘It’s okay, it’s okay now. Orochimaru, will you stay with her? I’ve been summoned to Hokage’s headquarters,’ said Manami, looking up at her husband who nodded at once.

‘Are you leaving again?’ asked Kita, sad. Manami sighed and replied honestly, ‘I don’t know. Even if I have to your father will stay with you,’ Manami kissed her daughter’s forehead, then looked at Orochimaru and left shutting the door behind her back.

‘Come here,’ said the Sannin, spreading his arms open for his daughter who approached and nestled into his arms. ‘You know I love you, right?’

‘I love you, too, dad.’

‘And never let people tell you otherwise,’ Kita looked in her father’s yellow eyes but could not read anything out of them however, she believed his words eternally. ‘Never let people convince you that I do not love you. Promise.’

‘I promise. Father, but why would they want me to think you don’t love me?’ she asked.

‘Because there are some people in this village who do not like me, Kita. They would do anything to destroy me and turning you against me might be beneficial for them.’

‘What does _beneficial_ mean?’

‘It means useful, they might gain something out of it. You’re my little girl and if anybody will try to hurt you I swear that they will regret it so much that they will beg me for death,’ he said, looking into the blue eyes in front of his face. ‘It’s late, you should be sleeping. Come on.’

Orochimaru was there with her all the time, no one could accuse him of being a bad father. He would do anything for his little girl, no matter what it would be even if he had to risk his life. Kita was comfortably tucked in and every night before falling asleep Orochimaru showed her tricks. That night he gathered chakra to his right hand and reached out towards Kita. Chakra formed a white ball of light which next turned into a half-moon. ‘Sleep now.’

‘You’re leaving?’

‘Gado will be with you tonight.’ A long green snake slid out from Orochimaru’s sleeve and glided down onto the floor and towards Kita’s bed. ‘Goodnight, Kita.’

‘Goodnight, dad.’

*

He did it again but it was the only way of speaking to his daughter. In her dreams. He was far away from Konohagakure, leaving her unprotected. But he had had no choice, had had to leave the village from which he had been banished by his own father-in-law, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He felt some kind of a relief knowing that two of his faithful pets were now with Kita, but nothing could change the fact that he was not there to protect, see her. But he will see her when it’s time. He had established a village, his new home, with new people and then when they meet she shall come with him. They will be together again.


	4. New ... Friends?

Kita had been training Naruto for a week till the day of the exam and every time Naruto had the problem with the same technique: Clone Jutsu. Kita had tried to explain and teach Naruto that particular technique for last three days but it was the only technique Naruto hadn’t been able to learn although Kita had explained to him in many ways and also by demonstration. They even met on the day of the exam at six in the morning to practice but without result.

Kita sighed afterwards and lay hand on Naruto’s shoulder, both looked disappointed. ‘Don’t worry. Let’s hope you can transform during exam’ Kita said. As it had turned out, unfortunately, Clone Jutsu was the one everyone had to demonstrate in front of two examiners to pass the exam. ‘Fingers crossed, Naruto,’ she said as Naruto’s name had been read out loud and he had been asked to come into the room next to the classroom where his peers were sitting in. ‘Good luck.’

Naruto Uzumaki looked at his female friend and smiled. She seemed the only person to care and be worried about him. Naruto smiled at her, Kita smiled back and he left the classroom to face the examiners: Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei. Kita had already passed the exam as it happened every year, before Naruto it had been Sasuke Uchiha who had left the room and who also had passed the exam. Kita still couldn’t forget the moment when accidentally Naruto had kissed Sasuke. Unfortunately, as a result, Uzumaki had been beaten up by other than her girls and Kita knew that one of the worst things to do is to make girls angry.

Kita waited until Naruto left the classroom and instead of being happy he was rather angry but at the same time seemed extremely sad. At once, Kita knew what had happened: Naruto hadn’t managed to perform the jutsu and hadn’t passed the exam what meant that he was the only person in the whole group who wouldn’t graduate from the Academy. ‘Hey, don’t worry,’ said Kita, having approached him sitting on the swing in front of the building of the Academy. ‘You’ll try next year. We can train every day from now on.’

‘No, I am hopeless. I’ll never become Hokage, people will never respect me,’ Naruto replied, looking down at the ground under his feet. ‘Besides, you’ll move on, be away on missions and I’ll be still here.’

‘Hey, Naruto,’ Kita lay her hand on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up, ‘the fact you failed doesn’t mean anything. Everyone has the right to fail –‘

‘Yes but I am failing all the time! I have enough of this!’ he shouted then got up abruptly and started running away towards the forest.

‘NARUTO! NARUTO, WAIT!’ but Uzumaki had already disappeared behind the trees. He would not listen to Kita at that time, he was too sad and too angry with himself. It was hard for Kita to imagine what Naruto was feeling, but whatever it was it was powerful. Resigned, Kita Sarutobi headed towards the headquarters of Hokage, on her way hearing the oh’s and ah’s from girls surrounding Sasuke Uchiha. _‘They never leave him alone. Eh_ ,’ she thought, turning her eyes away from the group of people.

‘What is it?’ asked the ANBU shinobi guarding the entrance to Hokage’s office after he had seen Kita heading towards him.

‘I need to see him.’

‘Hokage-sama is busy,’ said he. Kita looked away towards the window to notice birds behind it, then scratched her head and looked yet again at the guard with terrifying coolness in her eyes.

‘I’m sure he’ll find five minutes for his granddaughter. Now, open the door.’ The petrifying coolness was also in her voice. The ANBU member did not dare protest, obediently opened the door and let Kita in. The kunoichi smirked, then entered the office.

Hiruzen was standing at the window, admiring the mountains of Konohagakure. As the door opened he had not turned around, he had recognised his granddaughter’s chakra at the moment she had stood in front of his office. Kita waited until the door closed and looked around: everything was clean, at its own rightful place. The desk was piled with papers and scrolls. Kita also noticed two pictures on the desk and of course, the crystal ball.

‘I’ve passed the exam again, grandfather. Will you give me permission this time to join a team and become a proper Gennin?’ she asked, raising her eyebrows, arms folded across her chest.

‘Teams composition are being set.’

‘Does it mean _yes_?’ Kita asked carefully, starting to smile widely. Hiruzen turned around and with a thin smile, he winked at his granddaughter. ‘Finally! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’ she called out, running up to and hugging him. ‘It means so much to me, thank you, grandpa.’

‘You’re ready, it’s time.’ As the day was passing Kita was spending time with her grandfather in his office, talking and drinking tea. ‘Kita, there’s something I have to ask you about,’ surprised Kita looked up at her grandfather. ‘I haven’t talked to you about it yet because maybe I wouldn’t want to hear the answer but I must know. Is it true that your father has taught you kinjutsu?’

The kunoichi felt as cold sweat started to drip down her forehead. Should she tell the truth, or hide it? Whatever. Her father wouldn’t have any trouble because he was not living in Konoha, might have been even dead. ‘He did, yes.’ Suddenly, Hiruzen’s face was emotionless and his voice sounded cold when he asked, ‘Do you realize Kita how dangerous those techniques are?’

‘Yes.’

‘Are you aware that they are banned from being used and taught?’

‘Yes.’

‘What techniques did Orochimaru teach you?' Kita fell silent. ‘Kita, let me repeat my question: what Kinjutsu techniques did your father teach you?’ Kita looked around and tried to find a way that would possibly help her out from that uncomfortable talk. ‘Kita, I must know and if you will never use them it’s fine.’

‘Sometimes in certain situations, we are forced to do things we never wanted to,’ she recited. ‘Dad’s words.’

‘And they are true. Well?’ Kita knew there was no way of getting away, so she had to confess.

‘The Summoning but I won’t tell you more.’

‘That’s all I wanted to know, I don’t need more. Are you wondering how did I find out?’ Yes, indeed. How did he find out? ‘Someone heard you talking to Uzumaki Naruto at Ichiraku and came to me with this information.’

‘Who was it?’ asked Kita angrily, gritting her teeth. She must be more careful next time, walls indeed have ears.

‘That will remain confidential. I think you should go now.’ So Kita left.

*

Not many people knew what had happened at the very same day of Gennin exam in Konohagakure, only ANBU members and other shinobi knew that Uzumaki Naruto had stolen the Sacred Scroll with techniques written by the First Hokage and he’d done that because Mizuki had egged him on. In that way, Naruto had become a Gennin and was allowed to join a team which the composition and name he found out three days later on Monday. _‘Anyone but Sasuke_ ,’ Naruto thought. ‘ _But if I’m with Sakura anybody else but Sasuke.’_

‘ _God please, anyone but Sakura_ ,’ Kita thought. ‘ _She’s so annoying, such a drama queen. Please, anybody anybody but her.’_

‘Team Seven!’ Iruka read out, ‘Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura!’

‘YES!’ Naruto yelled, getting up with his hands in the air. Meanwhile, Sakura did not look happy.

‘Uchiha Sasuke!’

‘YES!’ she called out, this time victorious. Naruto groaned. Kita knew he hated Sasuke and was in love with Sakura so this combination to her seemed a bomb. ‘Sarutobi Kita!’ Kita frowned her eyebrows in amazement when Iruka had read her name.

‘Sensei, there must be a mistake,’ she said, few other people nodded in agreement. ‘Teams usually consist of three people.’

‘Your team is an exception,’ Iruka explained, smiling. ‘I didn’t set the composition, lists were approved by the Hokage. If there is a problem you can always ask him for transferring you to another team. However, the balance must remain so I doubt it would be possible.’

‘Kita-chan,’ she heard Naruto say to her, making puppy eyes, ‘please, don’t leave. You’re the only friend of mine. Having you along is bearable but Sasuke? He’s a nightmare. You know I can’t stand him!’

Kita sighed, ‘Eh, fine. Let’s be a team.’ With the corner of his eye, Sasuke Uchiha was watching the granddaughter of the Third Hokage. He had heard rumours concerning her abilities and if they turned out to be true he would have another opponent to defeat, to be better from.

When Iruka finished reading the names of particular teams members he once again looked down at the composition of Team Seven. _Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kita. That should be interesting,_ ’ he thought then rolled up the scroll. ‘You meet your sensei tomorrow at nine in the morning in this classroom,’ he announced and added, ‘Please, do not be late.’

*

Kita was sitting on one of the desks at the window, together with her new team members awaiting the sensei. Everyone had already gone home but they were the only ones who were left alone and hadn’t had a meeting with their teacher yet. ‘It’s been an hour,’ Sakura said but no one said anything. ‘Naruto, what are you doing?’ Kita looked up at Uzumaki at the same time with Sasuke. Naruto was standing on a stool and placing a dirty sponge in the aperture between the door and the wall. ‘Do you really think that a Jounin will not notice it?’

‘Hey, it’s not my fault he’s late. Next time, he knows he should be on time.’ There was some truth in those words and Kita with interest watched when the door opened ajar and the sponge fell down onto a white-haired head. Naruto was rolling on the floor with laughter while Sakura was explaining herself, Kita was rolling her eyes at Sakura’s behaviour and Sasuke was sitting at his place, unemotional as always.

‘They say, first impression is the most important. Well, my impression is you’re a bunch of idiots,’ said Kakashi, looking up at the kids. Kita gave him a glare, Naruto gritted his teeth and Sakura’s mouth fell half-open in awe.

‘Well, you shouldn’t be late then, sensei,’ Naruto said firmly.

‘Still doesn’t explain why you behaved like a three-year-old. Follow me.’ Kakashi Hatake led them to the roof where they all sat down. They could see the whole village from there. ‘Maybe at the beginning, introduce yourselves.’

‘I – Introduce?’ asked Naruto, confused. ‘But – what are we supposed to say?’

‘Whatever you want. What your name is, things you like, things you don’t like. I’d like to get to know you if we are about to create a team, well we’ll see about that. Who would like to go first?’

‘Maybe you’ll start sensei so we know how it should look like,’ Naruto said. Kita nodded, agreeing with them. That was an idea and Kita had to admit it was a good one.

‘Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. What do I like? Well, many things. What I don’t like? Hard to say. My hobbies? There are too many of them to mention all. What are my dreams? To be honest, I’ve never really thought about it.’ The four of ninjas squinted at their sensei. ‘Well, maybe you on the left. You go first,’ said Hatake, nodding at Naruto who at once grinned and scratched his head.

‘My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like doing pranks, eat ramen and then choose the best I’ve tried. I don’t like some person,’ here Naruto looked at Sasuke with the corner of his eye. ‘My biggest dream is to become Hokage! There’s actually one person who’s important for me…’ It was clear that Naruto was talking about Sakura.

‘Thank you Naruto, I must admit that was quite an introduction. You?’ Kakashi turned his eyes on Kita who was sitting next to Naruto. She rolled her eyes in response as Kakashi knew her well enough because of being friends with Kita’s mother but of course, he had had to ask to be fair towards the others.

‘My name is Sarutobi Kita and basically, you know who I am I guess so let’s not get into that much. What do I like? I like learning new things, spending time in nature and reading books. Friends and family are the most important things for me and what I don’t like? Well, mainly arrogance and when someone do drama out of nothing. My dream and goal at the same time is to find my dad. That would be all.’

‘Thank you, Kita. And you?’ Kakashi turned his eyes on Sakura. ‘ _She wants to find Orochimaru, that’s not good. Her abilities are on a very advanced level, Hokage made a mistake not letting her become Chuunin earlier and also her chakra… It’s powerful. I feel like there gonna be trouble with this girl.’_

‘My name is Haruno Sakura. What do I like? Well – um – a person and he sits next to me. What I don’t like? Umm – umm – My dreams are – umm -‘

Kita rolled her eyes again. ‘Yes?’ asked Hatake but Sakura was unable to respond, words stuck in her throat and she had gone all pink.

‘My name is Uchiha Sasuke. What I don’t like? Many things. What I do like? Pretty much nothing. What are my dreams? I wanna find a particular person and kill him.’ Kita’s eyes widened in bewilderment, she didn’t expect to hear that from anyone. _‘Well, that’ll be interesting,’_ she thought, smirking. She could swear that she had seen Kakashi Hatake watching her with the corner of his eye and Naruto seemed more nervous than usual, having heard Sasuke’s words.

‘Tomorrow you’re gonna take a test I’ve been preparing for you. Actually, it’ll be training.’

‘What test, sensei?’ asked Sakura, surprised as well as the other three. Kita closed her eyes and lay down on the ground, listening to Kakashi’s words.

‘A test whose purpose is to check your skills, endurance, strength. I’ll give you a task and you’ll have to do it if you want to pass,’ he smiled.

‘Sensei, but what happens if we won’t pass?’ Naruto asked, blinking twice in surprise _. I’ve just passed one test and now, I have to go through another one again!? Will this never end!?’_ he thought.

‘You will go back to the Academy.’ Hearing those words Kita immediately straightened up like an arrow and looked at Kakashi in shock then called out, outraged, ‘You can’t do that!’

Kakashi turned his eyes on Sarutobi girl and replied, ‘Of course, I can. Did you expect that I’ll treat you differently because you’re the granddaughter of Hokage-sama?’ Kita’s eyes became inimical, she barely prevented herself from losing her temper when saying through gritted teeth, ‘I don’t care about that, being his granddaughter means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing and Kakashi sensei,’ Hatake was all in ears since Kita had started speaking, ‘don’t expect us to fail.’ Sasuke smirked along with Kita, while Naruto was dripping from excitement, telling Kakashi Hatake that Kita was right and he would see it himself on the following day. Sakura smiled at Kita, too but did not show more enthusiasm than that.

‘At five in the morning at the gate and oh, have no breakfast,’ said the Jounin to jump in the air and disappear in the blink of an eye.

‘Who does he think he is?!’ Naruto called out next to Kita, showing his white teeth.

‘Oi, Naruto! Will, you finally stop behaving like a toddler all the time?!’ Sakura yelled in the reply at poor Uzumaki. She looked as if was about to literally explode.

‘Eyy Sakura-chan, why are you being so nervous?’ asked Naruto calmly.

‘Me, nervous? Oh no, I’m not nervous,’ Haruno replied, smiling sweetly at Uzumaki but as Kita was watching her she could tell that Sakura was – having trouble with self-control but it seemed that for her it was harder than for Kita. ‘BEHAVE!’

Because of being in the same team, Sakura suggested having lunch together but Naruto did not want to eat at one table with Sasuke and Kita did not necessarily want to eat at one table with Sakura if she could avoid it. Sasuke did not seem eager to go either, so Sakura eventually gave up and ran after the love of her life. ‘Pathetic,’ said Kita, looking at long pink hair in the distance moving away faster and faster. ‘Going home. Wanna come over? I bet mum already made lunch and is preparing dinner.’

‘Ummmm,’ for a while Naruto seemed shocked that someone had invited him to their place. More shocking for him was the fact that someone was no other than Kita Sarutobi, the granddaughter of the most important person in Konoha. ‘Sure, if that’s okay with your grandpa?’

‘It’s not his business who I invite over, don’t worry besides he’s very fond of you.’

‘HE IS?’ Naruto’s eyes shone like two bright diamonds. Kita nodded then explained, ‘The only person who truly has some power over me is my mum and believe me Naruto when I say she can be a nightmare sometimes,’ Naruto gulped with fear, ‘but in the end, she’s a good person.’

‘Kita-chan, and what about your dad? I mean I know he’s not with you anymore but do you remember him?’ Kita did remember Orochimaru, of course, she did. How could she forget his golden eyes or all those days they had been both training together? Or when it had been late and for some people, it might’ve sounded unimaginably Orochimaru had been reading to her. ‘I did but I don’t really want to talk about him and Naruto,’ she said as they had come into a halt in front of the gate leading to Sarutobi’s house, ‘don’t say anything about my father in there.’

It took a while for Naruto to process the fact that someone might have not talked about certain family members at their home but of course, it was home of the very Hokage-sama and additionally, it was a very sensitive topic for Kita as well and Naruto did not want to be disrespectful towards his best friend. Uzumaki nodded, he understood. For Kita having Naruto as a friend was comparable to having a treasure which she did never want to let go of.

She opened the doors, letting Naruto in and as they took their shoes off they heard a female voice coming from one of the rooms, ‘Kita, is that you?’

‘Yes, mum! Come on,’ she said to Naruto, encouraging him to follow her but Naruto turned out to be shy what, by contrast, seemed surprising for Kita. ‘Mum, I’ve brought someone with me,’ Manami was wearing her casual trousers and a grey t-shirt, her hair was in a high ponytail – that was how she was dressing when she had some time off which happened almost never because as ANBU captain Manami spent most of her time away on missions. ‘Mum, this is Uzumaki Naruto and I invited him for dinner if that’s fine with you?’

‘Of course, nice to meet you Naruto,’ Manami smiled. ‘I’m Kita’s mum, Manami.’

‘It is a pleasure, Sarutobi-san,’ Naruto bowed in half to Kita’s mother who was continuing to smile at Uzumaki.

‘How was meeting with your new sensei?’ asked she, as Kita and Naruto were having lunch at the table. Naruto’s mouth was full of food so before he could say anything Kita decided to reply, ‘It’s Kakashi, mum.’

‘Oh, yeah. I’ve heard something about that…’

‘Why didn’t you tell me? Mum, he treated me as if I was stupid. You know what he said?’ Kita asked, getting angrier within every next second. ‘Do you know what question he asked me? _Did you really expect me to treat you differently only because you’re the granddaughter of Hokage-sama?’_ she quoted then raised her eyebrows. ‘What’s wrong with this guy?’

‘Alright, Kita. First, he’s your sensei which means you show him respect and listen to him no matter what. Secondly,’ this time Manami seemed irritated as Kakashi Hatake was her best friend and her daughter had been talking about him dismissively. Naruto was listening to the talk in awe, looking from Kita to Manami, from Manami to Kita who was again gritting her teeth, ‘he knows you’re intelligent, he knows your abilities. He was probably only bantering with you, it’s his sense of humour which I must admit sometimes is weird.’

‘What do you mean he knows my abilities? Did you tell him everything?’

‘Of course not Kita, even I do not know what fully you are capable of and I suppose you will never let me know,’ Naruto still listened attentively, having another onigiri. ‘My daughter can be very mysterious, can’t she?’ Manami asked Naruto who only nodded. ‘I better go. Your grandfather will dine with us tonight as well. And I invited uncle Asuma and Konohamaru, too.’

‘Just great,’ Kita mumbled under her breath. ‘Are you going to meet Kakashi now, mum?’

‘Even if I am I wouldn’t tell you. Sayonara kids!’ Manami called out from the hallway then the only sound Naruto and Kita could hear was the doors shutting.

‘She’s annoying, isn’t she?’ asked Kita, reaching out for her second onigiri with salmon.


	5. IT'S PASS OR FAIL ... KAKASHI'S TEST

Dinner with Hokage and his family where Naruto had met Konohamaru and Kita’s uncle and Manami’s brother, Asuma had passed in a very pleasant mood. Surprisingly, Hokage hadn’t asked Naruto too many questions but, by contrast, Kita’s cousin, Konohamaru had done and even had seemed to be fascinated with Naruto. ‘His teacher is stupid,’ Naruto had said after dinner when he had been about to say goodnight to Kita.

‘Ebisu, you mean?’ Naruto nodded. ‘Hey Naruto, if you want you can stay tonight. I know you live alone and well, I mean maybe you’d like a company? We could talk, I could show you my room and stuff. Of course, I understand if you don’t –,’ before Kita had managed to say anything more Naruto had surprised her by hugging almost raising her off from the ground. ‘Wait, did I say something wrong?’ she asked, afraid.

‘Kita-chan,’ Naruto started, sobbing loudly, ‘that’s the best thing anyone ever offered me!’ the two had returned inside and as Kita had come to a halt in an arch leading to the living room she had informed, ‘Mum, Naruto’s staying over tonight. We’ve to get up early tomorrow, Hatake wants to see us at five.’

‘Kita, it’s Kakashi sensei for you,’ Manami said sternly while Hiruzen glanced at his granddaughter and daughter, watching. ‘And that’s for your grandfather to decide. After all, it is his house, not ours.’

‘Really? And what happened to the house where we lived with dad?’ asked Kita, folding arms across her chest. She had known very well that her mother did not like when Orochimaru’s name was brought up in any conversation and Kita did not want anyone to rule over her to the point where she could not invite her friends over. ‘Maybe you tell me where it is and I and Naruto will go there? Or have you burnt it down?’

‘Kita, you’re talking to your mother. Show her respect she deserves,’ Hiruzen said harshly all of the sudden, having her attention at once but Kita was silent, lowering her gaze until Hiruzen added, ‘Naruto can stay. Now, both off you go to bed and if I hear you’re not sleeping –‘

‘Thank you, grandpa.’ Naruto had been standing behind Kita all that time and listened, but as Kita had come out from the living room he had pretended to look around.

‘Kita-chan, I have nothing to change into,’ Naruto said all of the sudden as they were walking upstairs.

‘Don’t worry, I have some things dad’s left. He hadn’t much time before leaving and to pack, you know? Mum got rid most of his things but I kept some and there is something I have to tell you. Please, don’t freak out,’ Kita started to say, feeling snakes fidgeting in the pockets of her coat. Naruto nodded.

‘I have this ability to talk and understand snakes. Since I was a little girl they’ve been attracted to me, I mean like they’ve been coming to me. The same was with dad but never mind. What I want to say is that there might be some snakes in this room but they are not dangerous. You’re my friend, they won’t hurt you.’

Naruto blinked thrice before he let out, ‘You talk to snakes?’ Kita nodded. ‘And they’re not dangerous.’ Kita nodded once more. ‘And they are in this room.’

‘Actually, I have two in my inner pockets right now.’ Naruto blinked again in shock. ‘Naruto, are you alright? Did I scare you?’

‘Just a bit.’ _WHO NORMAL CAN TALK TO SNAKES? THIS IS CRAZY! WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!_ _AAAAA!_

*

Last night passed in a peaceful atmosphere, Naruto slept like the dead meanwhile Kita was unable to fall asleep, knowing she would have to get up before five o’clock and did that when it was three. The sun had already risen and no sound besides birds chirping was coming from outside, even Kita’s snakes were not moving as if they were dead. They must have caught something tonight,’ Kita thought, looking at bulges visible on their two stomachs.

Kita was not the kind of person who did not have breakfast and for a while, she wondered if she could probably cheat and not listen to Kakashi, but she suspected he would notice. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair for the rest of the team if she cheated so instead of having a breakfast Kita pulled out her backpack and started packing things she might have needed: shurikens, kunai and a scroll. Even though one kunai had fallen on the floor Naruto hadn’t woken up. Kita waited until four to wake her friend up and as she softly nudged him Naruto let out a groan, mumbling, ‘Just five minutes.’

‘But only five,’ Kita said, taking her backpack with herself and left the room. She wasn’t hungry but felt she needed to have some coffee, otherwise, she would fail the test. The view of Kita drinking coffee was so rare that Manami came to a halt when she was about to enter the kitchen.

‘Stayed up late again?’ she asked. She was already wearing her ANBU captain uniform.

‘Naruto slept all the time and I just couldn’t. Maybe because of today,’ Kita thought out loud, thinking that it was not only day of Kakashi’s test but also the day when her father had left Konoha years ago. Kita knew her mother must have known something about his whereabouts if he was still alive, but at the same time, Kita knew that asking about Orochimaru is the only way to upset her mother the most. Kita sipped coffee when all of a sudden she heard a boyish scream behind her:

‘KITA-CHAN!’ Naruto had called out, running into the kitchen. ‘O, Ohayo gozaimasu Sarutobi-san,’ Naruto said, bowing in half to Kita’s mum, ‘KITA-CHAN! WE’RE LATE!’ Kita looked at the clock and indeed it was five past five.

‘Shit!’ Kita let out, leaving her coffee on the table to hastily grab her backpack and leave the house with Naruto. ‘Sayonara, Sarutobi-san!’ Naruto called out from outside. ‘Thank you for dinner!’

‘Come on, Naruto!’ Kita shouted, standing already a few metres away from him. Uzumaki ran along with her towards the gate of Konoha but as they got there Kakashi sensei was nowhere to be seen. ‘He’s not here yet? Oh God, good.’

‘Ohayo Sakura-chan,’ Naruto said while grinning and going red. Kita frowned her eyebrows, looking at her friend with pity and was about to tell Naruto that Sakura was taking him for an idiot the whole time when she heard Sasuke’s voice, ‘I thought you two dropped out.’ Naruto and Kita turned around at the same time to see young Uchiha standing behind them leaning against the tree. Uzumaki boiled with anger and when he was about to threaten Sasuke Kita stopped him by laying her hand on his arm and said, ‘Your brother was not that arrogant,’ Sasuke moved abruptly, looking up at Kita in shock. ‘And the only thing I hate the most is arrogance,’ She smirked, seeing how powerful impact her words had had on Sasuke and she was about to go much further. ‘That’s right, I knew Itachi.’

‘I – Itachi?’ Sakura asked but Kita ignored her.

‘He had been my friend before that whole massacre happened but then he left Konoha. Funny guy he was, things he could do with his chakra my god,’ within next Kita’s word Sasuke was getting angrier and it was harder for him to control his anger. ‘Oh, and of course the famous Sharingan eye. Amazing stuff. Do you have it as well?’ Sasuke ran at her, preparing to strike but before he even managed to blink Kita had vanished in front of his eyes. ‘SASUKE!’ Sakura had shouted, then Uchiha felt a tight grip on his neck behind his back. ‘KITA, LEAVE HIM!’

‘Hmm,’ Kita’s lips formed a thin line and for a while, it looked as if indeed she was wondering, ‘no.’

‘KITA, LEAVE HIM OR KAKASHI SENSEI WILL FIND OUT!’ as much as Naruto was excited and astonished with the view in front of his eyes of how Kita was holding Sasuke in her grip he must admit that Sakura was right and things might have turned nasty.

Kita loosened the grip on Sasuke’s neck, making him fall onto his knees then turned around on her heel and headed towards Naruto. Sakura ran up to Sasuke, giving him a hand but the boy got up on his own then turned around and looked at Kita with hatred in his eyes. _She’s fast._ _I haven’t even heard her move_ ,’ he thought. ‘ _How did she do that? She just gripped my neck and I – I couldn’t move._ ’

‘KITA-CHAN, THAT WAS AWESOME!’

‘Thanks, Naruto.’ An hour passed with Kita and Naruto discussing what kind of task they might have faced on Kakashi’s test. ‘It’s Kakashi, who knows?’ Time passed and Kakashi wasn’t still coming. ‘I hope he will have a good excuse.’ And then they heard a whoosh and their new sensei was standing in the middle, smiling and waving at them.

‘Ohayo. I’m sorry I’m late. The black cat crossed my way and I had to go around.’

‘LIAR!’ Naruto and Sakura called out, pointing at him. _So typical of you_ ,’ Kita thought, watching Hatake who was also watching her. He could feel tension that was between his team members and for a while he pondered if it was his responsibility to ask but decided not to. Instead, he pulled out three small silver bells and swung them slightly. ‘Your task,’ he said, ‘is to take them away from me. You may wonder why there are only three. Well, it’s because one of you won’t get the small bell and will be sent back to the Academy.’

 _‘Are you actually kidding me?’_ Kita thought, being as surprised as everyone else. _‘Which of them will it be?_ ’ her eyes stopped on Sakura. _‘I do hope it’s gonna be you, Haruno.’_

‘You can use every technique, every weapon even shurikens,’ Kakashi informed, then looked back and smiled at Kita, ‘Of course, try not to go overboard with your techniques. You have time ‘til twelve,’ he informed, pointing at the clock standing on a marble memorial. ‘The person who won’t get the small bell will not have lunch as well. Now, you have three seconds to hide,’ Hatake closed his eyes. _That’s why he told us not to eat anything before,_ ’ Sakura thought, abashed.

‘One,’ he heard a swish around, ‘two,’ complete silence, ‘three,’ the jonin opened his eyes to look down and see Naruto grinning at him. ‘ _What a kid._ Well, your friends did hide but why didn’t you?’ Kita could not believe her eyes, she refused to believe Naruto could possibly be that dumb. No, he must have had a plan. She hid very well inside the tree and watched sure Kakashi was reaching for a weapon but he pulled out, _‘A book?_ ’ she thought.

Naruto went at him, trying to attack but the Jounin blocked every move of his without even looking away from the book he was reading. Uzumaki did not even notice when the white-haired turned up behind him. _‘Tiger seal!’_ Kita saw and without hesitation created her clone and sent him to help Naruto. Somewhere Sakura had yelled for Naruto to run away from a place where he was standing, ‘Ey, sensei behind you,’ said Kita’s copy, using her legs to hit Kakashi in the stomach. The force of her kick made him fly a good five meters away and almost hit the tree if he was not fast enough. ‘Tiger seal against a Gennin? Really?’

‘ _I haven’t even heard her. She’s faster than me. This is really not a good combination for a team,_ ’ Hatake thought, getting up and wiping blood off his lips. ‘ _But she showed up to save Naruto. She did something none had done during this test so far.’_

‘Kita-chan, you didn’t have to do that!’ Naruto called out but Kita’s clone did not reply. The only thing it was doing was staring at Kakashi and awaiting his next move. ‘I could easily kick his butt by myself!’

‘You know I wouldn’t hurt him.’

‘Didn’t look like it, did it?’ she called out in the air to Sasuke and Sakura and they knew it was for them. Kakashi did not reply but continued to analyse Kita’s movements she had performed a while before. Suddenly, he felt a tight grip on his legs and saw two human hands reaching for him from the ground, then the real Kita’s face smiling wide at him. ‘SURPRISE!’ she called out, reaching for a small bell that rang.

 _‘WHAT-?! HOW DID SHE-?!_ ’ quickly, Kakashi formed five seals and changed into a block of wood. Body Replacement Jutsu. ‘ _That was close and I didn’t even realise she was there all the time,’_ he thought, hidden amongst the branch of trees. He heard Kita’s angry scream and saw her clone disappear with puff.

‘I should’ve known he would do that. Simple technique yet very effective,’ Kita was hissing to herself, walking back and forth, then turned around to face shocked Naruto. ‘We have to co-operate, otherwise, we’ll never get them. Now, listen.’ After Kita finished explaining her plan Naruto nodded and both separated, disappearing from Kakashi’s sight.

‘ _Someone finally understands what this test is all about_ ,’ Kakashi thought. ‘ _That’s gonna be interesting but for now… Where are Sasuke and Sakura? Let’s find out.’_

*

Scream. Birds flying in haste circling above her head. Kita had heard Sakura’s scream, she was sure of it belonged to the pink-haired but what had happened? Could Kakashi possibly do something to her? No, it wasn’t possible. The test was supposed to be difficult but Kakashi would never hurt them. Maybe he might’ve scared her? Yes, he must have scared Sakura that’s why she had screamed.

Kita looked around but she was alone, Naruto or Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. She was supposed to meet Naruto in this place fifteen minutes ago, where was that kid? At the very same moment, she heard the alarm clock ringing from distance. ‘Great. Just great,’ Kita sighed and headed towards the field with the monument and that was where she saw an astounding thing: Naruto was gridded to the tree. ‘What happened here?’ Kita asked, seeing Kakashi looking up at the sky. After a while, Hatake looked at her, ‘Well, Naruto wanted to cheat so I decided to punish him. He won’t have lunch.’ Naruto was fidgeting and yelling. ‘Besides, time’s up. It’s over.’

‘Wait, what do you mean it’s over?’ asked Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke turned up next to Kita.

‘You’ve failed.’ No, it couldn’t be true. Kita couldn’t go back to the Academy, she’s been there last seven years and that was enough.

‘Give us another chance!’ she said.

‘Rules were clear, you had time to get the small bells and yet none of you’ve done it. Well, two of you almost did it,’ saying that he pointed to Sasuke and Kita. ‘Naruto, you had no plan and you continued to attack me recklessly until Kita showed up thinking I was performing a tiger seal and saved you. Then, she wanted to co-operate with you but she didn’t include either Sasuke nor Sakura in her plans. Sakura,’ he turned to the pink-haired. ‘all you cared about was Sasuke, didn’t even try to make contact with others, meanwhile you,’ he turned to Uchiha, ‘you were convinced that you can do perfectly well on your own, treating others like they were obstacles. This test was about co-operation and clearly, you are no team. Enjoy your meal,’ Kakashi gave them three boxes of lunch before turned around to face Naruto, ‘and oh, don’t feed the traitor because you will meet a very cruel and painful punishment,’ and vanished.

Kita was that furious it was almost impossible for her to eat but constant growl in her stomach did its part and she had no choice but to eat. Was almost finishing her meal when heard a growl so loud that without any doubt could replace an earthquake sound. Everybody looked up at the same moment at Uzumaki who smiled at them and said, ‘No worries, no worries. I’m alright.’ But Kita knew he was not alright and wanted to offer the rest of her lunch to her friend when suddenly, Sasuke did that first.

‘But Sasuke, Kakashi sensei said there gonna be punishment for us if we feed Naruto,’ Sakura said.

‘Well, he’s not here now, is he? Besides I can’t sense his chakra nearby. Just eat it before he gets back or we’re gonna be indeed in big trouble,’ Naruto fidgeted and moved his hands to reach the box, but lines were too tight around Naruto making it hard to move at all. 

‘AM I GONNA DO WHAT, NOW?!’ Sakura yelled, having heard she would have to feed Naruto as his hands were tight. ‘WHY ME?’

‘Because I don’t wanna Sasuke feed me –‘

‘I wouldn’t feed you anyway.’

‘And Kita-chan is well – she doesn’t look like she’d do that –‘

‘Think what you’re gonna say next,’ Kita warned, eyeing Uzumaki from head to toe but Naruto was on the verge of starving to death, according to himself, so desperately cried, ‘Sakura-chan, please I’m hungry!’ Sakura gritted her teeth and took a ball of rice into chopsticks when suddenly, there was a whish and the box fell out from Sakura’s hands onto the ground.

‘What have I told you about feeding him?!’ Kakashi bellowed, starting to perform various seals, making sky go dark and the wind to blow heavily, thunders strike above them. A ball of thunders formed in the Jounin’s hand. _‘What technique is he using? I’ve never – never heard of it before,’_ Kita thought.

‘But Kakashi sensei, you said it yourself that we should work as a team! Naruto was hungry, so he needed to be fed, otherwise, there’d be no use of him!’ Sakura called out, feeling blood boiling in her veins. Adrenaline had started kicking in. Naruto was shivering in fear like a petrified cat, he cried out as tears were streaming down his cheeks, ‘WE’RE GONNA DIEEEE!’

‘Sakura’s right!’ Uchiha confirmed, stepping forward and pulling out one of his kunai. ‘We’re a team and we’ll protect each other no matter what!’ Kita stepped next to Sasuke, rolling out the scroll with written incantations onto the ground.

‘Because that’s what a real team does and we’re gonna fight you if we have to,’ she said coldly and added about to bit on her thumb, ‘You won’t touch any of us.’

‘If this is it then,’ Kakashi smiled, his Chidori vanished. ‘Congratulations. You’ve all passed the test.’


	6. C RANK MISSION: TRAVELLING TO LAND OF WAVES. KITA'S SECRET REVEALED

Similarly to Naruto, Kita had enough of doing tasks that were boring and mundane. She hated babysitting, working in the garden, walking out the dogs or taking care of cats. Animals were usually able to detect snakes in Kita’s pockets, they got scared and did not let Kita touch themselves. ‘How am I supposed to take you out for a walk if you don’t want to co-operate?’ she asked the dog which was barking at her from at least five minutes.

Kakashi Hatake usually did not help, all his time when he was supposed to supervise the team he was spending with his book. ‘Wait a minute, I know this series. Is it this Icha-Icha Paradise stuff? Written by Jiraiya?’ asked Kita, as she was standing in the water and attempted to catch fish. She knew Jiraiya was her mum and dad’s friend, that even he had been a teammate of her father’s once however, things changed after Orochimaru had left the village. Yet still, Jiraiya tended to visit Manami from time to time, which also meant he has been visiting Kita as well and every time Kita heard almost the same: _you resemble your father but just a bit,’_ _Oh, I see. Wanna show uncle Jiraiya this new Jutsu you learnt? You know I can teach you some as well.’_

Hatake looked up at her then smiled and, _‘WAIT, DID I ACTUALLY MAKE HIM BLUSH?’_ Kita thought. ‘I thought you’d rather read more – ambitious literature,’ when Kakashi was about to respond they heard Naruto’s scream. He had been taken by the current. ‘AAAAA KITA-CHAN! HEEEELP!’ However, Sasuke was closer and he was the one to catch Naruto in the nick of time before he fell and Naruto, well Naruto did not seem happy about it. That was the only exciting thing that happened so far at any of their missions.

After that mission when they went to the Hokage headquarters to give their report, Naruto was unable to stand it any longer. ‘Ey, ey, Kita’s grandpa!’ he called out. Kita hid her face in hands, embarrassed. ‘Those missions we’re given are boring. Could you give us something more serious?’ Sakura and Sasuke also agreed with Naruto that their missions were extremely dull and there was no way they would help them become real shinobi.

‘More serious you say?’ Hiruzen looked up at him, smiling thinly. ‘Your missions are suited to your level which is Gennin,’ Kita wanted to reply but felt Kakashi’s hand on her arm. For a second Kita felt like many years ago when she had hurt her leg at training and her father had comforted her. One of the things had done had been laying his hand on her arm.

‘Don’t touch me, are you mad?’ she asked, brushing Kakashi’s hand off. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Hiruzen took his eyes off Naruto and startled, looked at his granddaughter. The very same thing did the rest of Kakashi’s team. ‘Maybe you can date my mother but don’t even think you can replace dad!’ Their eyes widen in shock.

‘Kita –‘

‘YOU’RE DATING KITA-CHAN’S MUM, MANAMI-SAN?!’

‘Naruto, shut up!’ Haruno said firmly, hitting him in the head. ‘This is Kakashi sensei’s personal issue, don’t pry!’ At the very same moment Hokage bellowed, ‘QUIET!’ and everyone went silent. ‘That’s better. Now, as I was explaining to Naruto all missions are suited to the rank and abilities of shinobi. For every order from a client the village gets paid. There are four ranks: D, C, B and the most dangerous A. For each of those we needed shinobi and Gennin gets the simplest ones, here in the village.’

‘HEY, THE OLD MAN! FIGHT ME!’ Konohamaru ran into the room, heading at his grandfather when he stumbled on his scarf. Kita hid her face in hands once again, embarrassed, ‘ _My family.’_

‘Hey Kita-chan,’ Naruto said to her, ‘isn’t that your cousin?’ The only thing Kita wanted to do at that moment was to vanish or stop being Sarutobi for a while. Before she noticed Naruto was arguing with Konohamaru, hitting him in the head like Sakura had hit him before a while. _‘It’s already the third time today_. _I must admit he’s determined_.’ Hiruzen had thought when Ebisu appeared and helped Konohamaru get up. The boy ran out from the room, making Ebisu run after him.

‘If you want to get _more serious_ as you said, well there is actually a mission of a C rank I could give you,’ said Hiruzen. ‘It’d involve escorting a very important person to their homeland Land of Waves.’ Naruto’s eyes shone, ‘Whom are we gonna be escorting? A princess? Some important businessman?’ he was asking with excitement. Hiruzen only smiled, _‘He really expected that I’d give them that kind of mission. What a kid,’_ then Hokage looked at his granddaughter _, ‘She probably wants to get something more ambitious as well…_

‘Mr Tazuna, please come in,’ he said, his eyes turned away on the door behind Kakashi’s team backs and that was when for the first time they saw the client. He was an old, grey-haired man with round glasses on his nose. His cheeks were red from constant drinking, Kita, as well as the others, was able to smell alcohol from him at once. _‘This is whom we are about to escort?’_ Sasuke thought, his eyebrow similarly to Naruto’s twitched.

‘So, those kids are to protect me?’ asked Tazuna, making Kita almost gag from disgust. She was not a kid, she could escort him on her own without anybody’s help but as it was required for Genin to participate at least in eight missions to take part in Chuunin exam she had no choice but to agree. She had already fulfilled seven missions, as well as the rest of the team. There’d be no problem to fulfil also this one as it was C ranked. _‘Easy peasy,’_ she thought, smirking. ‘ _It’d take a day to get to Land of Waves, it’s not that far. We’re escorting the guy and get back. What could possibly go wrong?’_ Naruto was already shouting at Tazuna for calling them _kids,_ Kakashi interfered by hitting Uzumaki in the head.

‘What are you laughing at?’ Tazuna asked bluntly, pointing at Kita whose arms were folded across her chest and she was still smirking.

‘Because you called me a kid when I’m about to protect you. If you doubt us why would you even ask for protection? Genins are completely capable of escorting someone to their homeland and protect from roughnecks. Unless the mission is B ranked where you for instance have to protect people from more skilled ninjas.’ Tazuna’s contempt seemed to slowly disappear from his face. Naruto and the rest grinned at Kita, evidently feeling the same while Kakashi only let out a silent sigh, _‘Eh, these kids. But I must admit, she’s right._

‘We’ll leave in an hour, Hokage-sama,’ then the Jounin said to his students, ‘Go and pack the most important things. We’re meeting at the Konoha gate in an hour.’

‘HAI!’

*

First person to arrive at Konoha’s gate was Kita Sarutobi. She was wearing differently that time: had a black fishnet top, comfortable loose black trousers styled on the ones of ANBU, a black coat with high collar with Sarutobi’s clan emblem on her back and blue shinobi sandals. Her snakes, Shi and Seikatsu were resting in the inner pockets of her coat, on her both thighs she put black leathery holsters with kunai in them. Her backpack lay on the ground as she was leaning against the gate and watched two of ANBU’s members who seemed not to pay slight attention to her.

‘Question: do you have any information on the current whereabouts of a nin known as Orochimaru?’ she asked. Kita knew it was risky and probably the information she had been asking about her father would eventually reach her mother and grandfather but she had had to take that risk. There was always hope, one percent chance.

The ANBU turned their eyes on her behind their masks but none of them said a word. ‘I thought so.’

‘This kind of information is classified. Even if we knew we wouldn’t tell you anything,’ said one of them after a while. The other ANBU nudged and scorned him for even speaking out. Kita did not ask any more questions however, deep down in her heart she felt her father was still alive and she set a goal: to find him.

Soon, they all arrived at the gate. Mr Tazuna was coming towards them together with Kakashi, they were the last ones to arrive. ‘Has everyone got their passports?’ the team nodded. ‘Well, then we can go.’ Before they set off Kakashi had exchanged a few sentences with the guard however, none of the team 7 members was unable to eavesdrop and get anything from that conversation. For an hour they were walking in silence until Sakura started asking Sasuke questions about his brother, nonetheless, Sasuke did not reply her even once. Naruto obviously joined the conversation and pressed the topic which made Sasuke furious and greedy of kicking Naruto’s butt as Uzumaki even had suggested Itachi might have been Sasuke’s boyfriend… He was about to attack him but in the nick of time, Kakashi interfered and stopped the fight. ‘Calm down boys,’ said he, standing between the two. Kita together with Sakura and Mr Tazuna was watching from the side and wondered, _‘Did I really make him that furious when said I had known his brother?’_

As they walked on Naruto started to question Mr Tazuna and found out he was a bridge builder, which made Naruto even more disappointed that he had to escort and protect a bridge builder. _‘With these kinds of missions, I’ll never become a strong ninja, dattebayo!’_

All of a sudden, Kita came to a halt. She could swear she had felt somebody else’s chakra near them and it was not chakra of any of her teammates. That kind of chakra was dark, even…, ‘ _Evil.’_ When she was about to turn around and ask Kakashi if he felt it too she heard Sakura’s scream:

‘AAAAAA, SNAKES! KAKASHI SENSEI! SNAKES! SNAKES! SASUKEEEEEEE!’ Kita looked down and saw Shi and Seikatsu gliding next to Sakura’s feet. Naruto shouted as well, and hastily Kita ran up to take her snakes away, meanwhile, Sakura continued to scream.

‘Sakura, stop yelling! You’re frightening them!’ Kita said firmly, holding Shi and Seikatsu in her arms.

‘I AM FRIGHTENING THEM?! I?!’ She yelled pointing at two snakes that entwined around Kita’s waist. ‘THEY’RE CLINGING ONTO YOU LIKE – LIKE PARASITES! AND WHO NORMAL CALLS THEIR SNAKES _LIFE_ AND _DEATH_?!’

‘It’s like Yin and Yang,’ Kita explained, trying to sound friendly but Sakura screamed again, ripping out some of her hair. ‘ _I’M GONNA GO MAD! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY! NARUTO AND HER ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!_ ’

Kita quietly scorned her snakes, feeling eyes of everyone on herself and she knew she had to explain why she was carrying snakes around. Judging on her sensei’s face expression he already knew the answer and seemed to be the only person to understand and not ask any question. The similar situation was with Naruto to whom Kita had revealed her secret as he had been sleeping over at hers, however, the abrupt view of the snakes had startled also him, obviously he hadn’t been prepared. Tazuna hadn’t screamed as well as Sasuke who as always had remained poker-faced and emotionless to the situation.

Kita was about to open her lips and ask Kakashi a question about the unknown chakra’s presence but before anyone noticed Kakashi had been attacked and bind in chains. Two ninjas from Kirigakure were standing in front of them, ‘Naruto and Sakura, protect Mr Tazuna!’ Kita called out, pulling out three kunai in the blink of an eye. _‘They’re not amateurs, it feels like they don’t. They have masks on, but their hitai-ate... They’re from Kirigakure.’_

‘Kita-chan, do you really think you’ll fight them alone?’ Naruto called out behind her back then turned up next to her and pulled two shurikens, ‘No way!’

One of the ninjas laughed, ‘Look, these kinds really think they can fight us. Your sensei can’t help you, prepare to die! Who are you?’

‘My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I’m gonna become the most powerful ninja!’

One of them smirked, ‘You’re just a kid and you’re weak.’ At that moment, Naruto did something no one expected him to ever do. He pulled out a kunai and thrust it in his hand, ‘BAKA!’ Kita yelled. ‘You’re gonna bleed out, you idiot!’

But Naruto did not listen to her and started to explain, ‘I’ll swear on this wound. I AM NOT WEAK! I’LL SHOW YOU WHO’S WEAK!’ At once, Naruto created six clones of himself, Sasuke and Kita attacked from both sides throwing kunai at the chains and as the result, pinning them to trees. _‘Not good_ ,’ Kakashi thought, analysing the fight between his eyes. Naruto and his clones jumped up at two Village Hidden by Mist ninjas but they blocked their attacks, ‘NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!’ Kakashi shouted as two clones of their foes emerged out from the ground. Kita and Sasuke reacted at once but those two ninjas turned out to be only cloned, ‘WHERE ARE THEY?!’ Uzumaki yelled. Ninjas were nowhere to be seen but Kita, as well as Kakashi, could felt their chakras, they were hiding.

‘Somebody must help Sakura protect Tazuna,’ Kita said quietly to her teammates, ‘and someone must free sensei Kakashi, so one of us is left in case they attack again. Naruto, five more clones of yours please.’ Uzumaki smirked proudly and replied, ‘Sure.’ He performed a seal and with a puff, five more clones of his appeared around them when Kita had heard Sasuke move and deduced he had headed towards Kakashi. Silently, from the puddle behind Tazuna and Sakura’s back, Kirigakure ninjas emerged. Kita and Naruto acted at the same moment, Naruto’s clones ran at them with clenched fists ready to strike, while Kita stood behind backs of one of them and with her thoughts and chakra connection ordered the snakes attack the other ninja. ‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!’ Clones and snakes were keeping them in a grip until Sasuke brought chains and threw them under their feet.

‘Now,’ Kakashi said, kneeling in front of the captives, ‘as you can see they’re not weak kids as you called them,’ Naruto grinned with pride, showing off his white teeth and adjusting his headband. ‘Who are you?’ as Sakura came closer together with Tazuna but leaving him unprotected, Kita at once jumped away behind the man in case there would be more of the attackers but couldn’t feel anyone else’s chakra near. _‘Either there’s no one or they’re hiding their chakra presence very well.’_

‘Why did you attack us? You’re not after money, you’re professional assassins. Kita,’ she heard Hatake’s voice, ‘please, tell your snake to slacken a grip on him so he can talk,’ and indeed, the man was barely able to breathe even when the snake slackened a grip. Shi had almost choked him to death. Kita was to concentrate on her surroundings to listen to Kakashi interrogating, however, as she heard the chains clang she turned around and saw two of the Kirigakure ninjas tied. Shi was already gliding up Kita’s leg to her inner pocket. For the last time before they set off Kita had looked around but no one was there.

*

They were near to the Land of Waves but still not close enough. It was when they heard their sensei shouting, making them to abruptly come to a halt, ‘GET DOWN!’ In the nick of time. A long silver blade was spinning around above their heads and stuck in a tree on which a tall silhouette of a man appeared. He had grey skin and narrow hazel eyes, very muscular body and half of his face was covered in bandages. ‘ _The hell?_ ’ Kita thought. Snakes moved impatiently in her pockets, she had to calm them down. The ninja was staring at Kakashi while the rest of the team was standing in awe by a sudden entrance of his. ‘Who are you?’ asked Kakashi, the man smirked. ‘My name is Momochi Zabuza but most know me as the Devil of the Hidden Mist.’

_DEMON?!_

‘Ah, yes. I’ve heard about you,’ said Hatake. Kita had heard of Zabuza, too however, it hadn’t been directly. She’d overheard a conversation between ANBU members who once had visited her mother to tell her she had to go with them because she was needed outside the village. It had been another mission that had taken Manami another two months.

‘And I’ve heard about you. Copy-Nin Hatake Kakashi.’

‘Sasuke-kun, do something!’ Sakura yelped, terrified. The coolness from Momochi’s eyes could touch everyone, even Kita shivered when she felt his eyes on her person, she even felt in a way paralysed as it took more than just a simple reach to pull out a kunai, however, it was unbearable for her to go through Sakura’s drama when they were all in danger.

‘STOP BEING DRAMATIC FOR FUCK’S SAKE!’ Kita yelled and for a while, it seemed as if as a result, her voice had just gone but she continued to speak to Sakura this time calmly, ‘You’re such a drama queen. All you care about is Sasuke, does our team mean nothing to you?’ Kita’s reaction shocked everyone as she had never shown any emotion before, Sasuke and Naruto were staring with their lips half-open.

‘Protect Mr Tazuna! Create the formation!’ Kita gritted her teeth but did as told. Together with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura they shielded Mr Tazuna from every side so no one could attack him.

‘We should help him,’ Kita said to herself, ‘Kuso!’ she hissed under her breath and that was when she realised there was actually a way to keep an eye on the fight and help Kakashi if needed.

She kneeled down and formed a snake seal with her fingers, focused all chakra and gathered it in her eyes. Snakes glided outside her coat onto the ground, _‘HEBI-ME NO JUTSU! EYE OF THE SNAKE!_ ’ she called out in her mind and immediately, felt pain in her right eye and saw bushes, the ground, feet from the snake’s perspective. The left eye of Kita was focused on her surroundings while the right one observed the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza. The other snake had remained by her side and Kita already knew what she would use it for. If Kakashi needed help Kita would transform a snake into a clone of hers and run. It was only her first mission and yet felt extremely dangerous.

Kita could feel Sakura’s eyes on herself, the snake had already entwined around her hips and was ready to attack while the other one was at its place, next to Kakashi and Zabuza – none of them noticed. They were too busy, fighting.

‘We should help Kakashi-sensei,’ she heard Naruto say.

‘Excellent idea! Tell me how are we supposed to do that? We must protect Mr Tazuna,’ said Sasuke, looking around for another attack.

‘You two go. I’ll stay with Sakura,’ Kita said in response and boys both nodded in agreement. They were a team and even though they were not really fond of each other they knew that was their chance to prove themselves yet again, help their sensei and for that they had to co-operate.

‘You think these brats will help you? They’re only unnecessary burden for you, Kakashi,’ Zabuza said, glancing at four teenagers in distance. ‘However, I must admit there’s a very powerful chakra in one of them. I can feel it even from this distance. Oh, look Kakashi! There’s your support!’ Hatake looked away from his opponent and with the corner of his eye saw Naruto and Sasuke running towards them.

‘STOP! DON’T COME ANY CLOSER! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!’ Zabuza could not hide his amusement and did nothing but laughed. ‘Zabuza, let’s finally finish this.’

‘With pleasure.’ It was too close for Kakashi to get hit and even Naruto or Sasuke were forbidden to interfere but they had to, someone had to so Kita moved. In the blink of an eye, she was between Kakashi and Zabuza and kicked the latter in the jaw as she usually used to do to their opponents, sending him high in the air. For a moment, it seemed that she was in charge -

‘KITA-CHAN!’ she heard Naruto yell as Zabuza had kicked her so that she flew a few feet away in the air and hit the ground with a loud bang. She felt blood dripping down her face from eyes and lips, next she saw Momochi standing over her preparing to strike but fortunately, Kakashi turned out to be faster and blocked Zabuza’s strike with one hand. Kita got up slowly with all of her strength, feeling her ribs broken, and stood next to her sensei, ‘Any orders?’

‘Step back.’

Kita heard a slight movement behind the back and as she turned around she felt pain in her ribs: the Zabuza that’d attacked before was only a clone but so was Kita. Kakashi’s eyes widen in shock but then heard a puff and Kita’s silhouette disappeared, turning into a snake.

 _‘When did she manage to duplicate? Where’s this girl then?’_ he thought, carefully looking around as Zabuza was laughing.

‘I thought you know your students well, Kakashi.’

‘Oh, I do but you see that’s Kita. One may never know what to expect from her,’ and then Zabuza smiled. Pain in Hatake’s wounded hand got noticeable as itched very much but Kakashi couldn’t involve his students in a fight when there was Mr Tazuna to be protected. ‘Let’s finish this!’ Kakashi touched his headband to after a while lift it and reveal the eye he had been hiding all that time from everyone and in his eye was –

_SHARINGAN?!_


	7. Danger All the Time! In Land of Waves

The fight was going well for Kakashi before he found himself trapped in a bubble above the water where he had hidden in, thinking he had been able to lure Zabuza in his trap but Momochi was not a typical ninja A-ranked, he was the Devil. He was an assassin sent to kill Mr Tazuna whom Team 7 has been escorting to his homeland. They already had fought two ninjas from Kirigakure and now, Zabuza himself.

This time fight with Zabuza was more ferocious than before. Zabuza was everywhere managing to hurt Kita Sarutobi, not her clone but Kita herself. She was coughing blood, lying on the ground, writhing in pain while Sakura was the only one left to protect Mr Tazuna as Sasuke and Naruto were trying to set Kakashi free and defeat the opponent.

‘Kita, look at me. Look at me,’ Sakura said when she had run-up to her teammate together with Mr Tazuna. ‘Talk to me, you hear me?!’ Kita was on the verge of passing out. Sakura pulled out her kunai and ripped Kita’s coat to have something to staunch blood with. ‘Kita, don’t you dare die on us. Can you breathe?’ Each time Kita tried to take a breath her stomach hurt mercilessly. _We should interrupt the mission but we can’t. Kakashi sensei is trapped, Naruto and Sasuke try to set him free and Mr Tazuna… We can’t leave him_ ,’ Haruno was thinking. ‘MR TAZUNA! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO?’ Shi and Seikatsu glided out from the coat’s pockets and glided onto Kita’s chest. ‘What are they doing?’

‘I – I don’t – know,’ Kita gasped. Snakes were heading towards her stomach, towards the wound.

‘She should be taken to the hospital at once.’

‘But we can’t leave them!’

‘That’s okay Haruno, it’s nice of you to stay with me. The real team never aborts and teammates should never leave each other, right? No matter what.’ Sakura nodded in response, she felt helpless. Not only wasn’t she fighting but also was unable to help Kita, the only thing she could do was to press on the wound to not let her bleed out completely.

‘Kita, please stay with us. We need you.’ Sarutobi smiled dimly, her face was draining out of colour.

‘Are you joking? I’m not going anywhere. My mother will kill herself if I die, in the afterlife she would kill me once again,’ Sakura laughed, sobbing. Even though she tried to stop crying she couldn’t, and one of the rules of shinobi was to never show emotions or any weakness no matter what was happening.

‘Why are you crying?’ Kita asked. She felt a bit better as if gained more strength, looked down her waist and noticed that Seikatsu has been releasing a white stream of substance from his fangs _. ‘It doesn’t kill me. It is healing_ _me_ ,’ Kita thought in amazement. ‘ _Life, right. Life and Death. Seikatsu and Shi. Of course, of course_!’

‘TAKE THIS, YOU DUMBASS!’ Naruto yelled behind Zabuza’s back who just figured out their plan. He had three clones behind his back and another Fuma Shuriken flying at him, he had no choice but to let go of Kakashi. Uzumaki fell into the water and when he swam to the surface he heard Kakashi complimenting his and Sasuke’s co-operation.

‘Sensei Kakashi’s back in the game!’ Sasuke called out to his female teammates but not receiving any reply he turned around to check on them. What he saw for a while he didn’t know but everything became clear a second later, ‘NARUTO!’ he yelled for his friend, Uzumaki was getting closer to the shore and was surprised when saw Sasuke helping him out.

‘Why are you yelling?! You want me to go deaf?!’

‘KITA’S WOUNDED.’

At once the boys headed towards the lying on the ground Sarutobi girl and two people gathered around her. Kita had already closed her eyes but she was not dead, her chest was still raising up and lowering down as she was breathing, her snake Seikatsu lay on the left side of her chest, but Naruto hadn’t noticed any of this. His eyes were focused on Kita’s sleeping face. ‘Kita-chan?’ he gulped and fell to his knees. He took her hand in his, took a pulse and let out a sigh relieved. Uzumaki clenched his fists and looked at their sensei fighting Zabuza on the water, they were moving around so fast that they were barely noticeable to a human eye. ‘I hope he’ll kill him,’ Naruto said through gritted teeth, ‘for what he’s done to Kita-chan. Kita-chan,’ he repeated her name once again, this time shaking her gently. ‘Kita-chan? Kita-chan!’

‘Naruto, it hurts her!’ Sakura shouted at him, then they all heard Kita say, ‘I’m a shitty shinobi. First mission and I got hurt.’

‘Everybody could get hurt, it’s a miracle we’re all still alive,’ Sasuke said, kneeling next to her. ‘We’ve freed Kakashi –‘

‘Yeah, so I heard. Good job,’ Kita chuckled, feeling guilty. ‘You’re better than me and I treated you like shit. Sorry, Uchiha.’ Sasuke felt a pang, no one had ever apologised to him before and the fact Kita did, as he had been imaging her to be cold and distant with a deep hatred for him, made his heart feel warmer. He looked at her, leaning above then said, ‘Apology accepted and no, I’m no better than you.’ All of that was interrupted by Kakashi Hatake’s yell, ‘ON THE TREES, NOW!’

The great wave of water was coming at them. Naruto lifted Kita and in the blink of an eye, they were standing on a branch high above the ground, whereas Sakura and Sasuke took care of Mr Tazuna. The trees were shaking under the influence of the power of the water, Shi and Seikatsu loosely entwined around Kita’s neck and watched the flood. Through coping Zabuza’s movements Kakashi had used a water jutsu to finally get rid of the opponent, who currently weakened, was pushed by the water at the tree with incredible force.

‘Naruto, I can’t stand any longer!’ Kita called out, Naruto grabbed her in the nick of time and held up. ‘Who is that?’ Kita asked, frowning her eyebrows at the person in a mask in distance. He was standing on a branch above Zabuza and talked to Kakashi but none of the team 7 members heard anything until they got down onto the ground.

‘HEY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!’ Naruto yelled, pointing at Haku. He had let go of Kita who could have hit the ground if not being caught by Sasuke. Watching the scene in front of her eyes Sakura Haruno could not feel any different but hurt, she was the one who loved Sasuke and would do anything for him, Kita was the one to hate him and yet Sasuke seemed more fond of Kita than Sakura.

‘Naruto, there are kids in this world more powerful than me,’ said Hatake, having stopped Naruto from doing anything irresponsible. With the corner of his eye he was looking at Kita, he noticed she was held up by Sasuke and looked weakened, ‘or you will ever be. This boy is a real shinobi who came here to kill and get rid of Zabuza’s body.’ Haku was lifting Zabuza onto his shoulders then nodded at Kakashi’s words.

‘I must go now, my journey ends here, however, I feel we shall meet again.’ Having said that the boy disappeared in the form of wind and leaves circling the place and Naruto Uzumaki felt nothing but anger with himself. He wanted to punch things, scream at the top of his lungs but that was when heard Sasuke, ‘She’s passed out!’

*

Kita was standing in the field of grass but she was not alone. Her surroundings were not colourful as usual and certainly, she was not in Konoha. As a matter of fact, she had no idea where she was and who was the person standing back to her, but Kita came closer and stood next to him. It was a boy, he was wearing a black coat in red clouds and stared in distance, gaze in his onyx eyes was empty. He had not changed much since Kita has seen him last time but still, she did not know what he was doing there. ‘Itachi?’ she asked, but he didn’t reply. ‘Itachi, where’s Sasuke?’

‘Sasuke’s gone,’ he answered coolly.

‘What do you mean _gone_?’ Suddenly, Kita felt fear overwhelming her body and mind. ‘Itachi, where’s Sasuke?’ she repeated this time firmly. Not knowing why she started to cry, her heart hurt and she herself let out a scream then woke up all sweated. Her eyes registered she was in somebody’s room, lying on the comfortable mat.

‘Finally,’ she heard. Kakashi was sitting at the window, reading a book. Just then Kita saw crutches next to him in the corner. ‘Did you sleep well? Took you a day.’

‘A day?’ Kita asked, but Kakashi only turned to the next page. ‘What happened to you?’ the kunoichi nodded at crutches.

‘I almost used all of my chakra, I feel a bit weak but don’t worry about me,’ Kakashi had closed his book and was now currently looking at Kita. ‘Did you know Uchiha Itachi?’ he asked suddenly. Could it be possible Kakashi knew? But how? ‘You were repeating his name at least five times when you’re sleeping.’

‘I had a nightmare.’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘No.’

Kakashi sighed and for a long while they both were silent before he started to say, ‘I am not trying to replace your father, Kita. I know it is impossible but I like your mum and as you know we’ve been dating.’

‘How long?’ she asked.

‘Two months.’ _Damn, that’s long._ ‘I’m gonna tell you a secret, I always liked her. I was always in love with her, even when she married your father.’ _Wait, what?_ ‘And this time, I’m not going to give up on her and I know you don’t like me but understand, your mum is happy with me and I am happy with her.’

‘I can’t imagine you getting married to my mum and being –,’ but Kita was unable to finish that sentence, indeed she couldn’t imagine her sensei married to her mother and being her step-father. It sounded to Kita like one of the worst nightmares.

‘Who says I ever will? Nothing lasts forever, Kita. Maybe we won’t last too?’ With that Kakashi got up, took crutches and headed to the door. So, there was still only hope left for Kita.

‘Wait, sensei. Where is everyone?’ she asked, Kakashi had come to a halt. It was the third time she had called him a _sensei_.

‘Oh, you mean Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They’re in the woods, training their chakra control but you don’t have to, everybody knows you don’t need it.’ He had sent her a smile then left the room. Kita got up without any problem what had surprised a woman who had come in with a tray of food but Kita only smiled and thanked her. Having been done with her breakfast she set off to the woods to find Naruto and Sasuke running up the trees, Sakura was sitting on the ground and watched, Kita decided to join her.

‘Ohayo, Kita-chan!’ Haruno called out as she had seen her. Sakura was smiling at her, things changed after a fight with Zabuza. Kita was more understanding towards Sakura and vice versa however, the Sarutobi girl was still unable to imagine them being friends.

‘How’s it going, boys?’ Kita called out, approaching. Even though she had no problems walking and her wound didn’t hurt her anymore, she walked slowly taking steps one after another.

‘Kitaaaa-chan!’ Naruto shouted, grinning then waved at her from the tree. ‘I’m doing great!’

‘Yeah, this is your first time when you didn’t fall off the tree and I didn’t have to catch you,’ Sasuke said grumpily, standing on the ground with his hands in his pockets.

‘Keep it up, boys!’ Kita replied, showing them thumbs up. Sasuke looked at her, surprised and asked, ‘Hey, wait a moment. Why aren’t you training with us?’

‘One, I’ve been hurt. Two, Kakashi sensei said I didn’t need it,’ Kita explained, smiling kindly at Sasuke who only felt angry yet again because of the thought of Kakashi’s favouritism. Yet, it wasn’t true, Kakashi did not favour Kita at all.

‘Kakashi sensei said I had an excellent chakra control,’ Sakura displayed, proud with herself. ‘And again girls are better than boys.’

‘Yeah, I must admit he’s right this time,’ Kita replied, observing how Naruto and Sasuke were still trying to get to the top of the tree. She couldn’t help it but chuckle. ‘Hey, since we’re both free maybe you’d like to go for a walk with me?’ she asked Sakura who startled raised her eyebrows.

‘Sure.’

*

Everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the table to dine. Mr Tazuna was bewildered to hear that those two boys were still training on their chakra control in the woods although it was dark and started to get colder. ‘They’re always like that, compete with each other all the time,’ Sakura informed, taking a mug of green tea from Tazuna’s daughter. ‘Thank you.’

‘Kita, you’re being quiet recently. How are you feeling?’ asked Kakashi all of the sudden, smiling at her but Kita seemed to be lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t even realised everybody was talking around. She was thinking about recently changed Sasuke’s behaviour and the latest dream of Itachi she had had. ‘Kita?’ Now, she realised that her sensei tried to make contact with her for some time.

‘I’m sorry, sensei. You were saying?’

‘I was asking how are you feeling?’ he repeated.

‘I’m doing better. You haven’t seen my snakes by the way? They’ve been gone for hours and I thought the might’ve gone hunting but they should be back by now –‘

‘No, I haven’t seen any snake around,’ Kakashi replied coolly. ‘Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll turn up. Pets tend to come back to their owners, usually.’

‘Are you – angry with me or something, sensei?’ Kita asked because of Kakashi’s tone of voice that seemed cold towards her. ‘It seems like you are, I mean I feel like it.’

‘I’m not angry with you Kita, not a slightest.’

Suddenly the front door shut loudly and after a while Sasuke appeared in the kitchen, holding Naruto upon his arm. Seeing concern on Kita’s face, who immediately get up having seen the state of her best friend, Uchiha said, ‘Idiot almost used his all chakra, nothing happened. He almost fell off the tree again and I managed to catch him. Could someone possibly help me? He’s heavy.’ Mr Tazuna got up and together with Sasuke took Naruto to the room they shared. After a while, they were back in the kitchen. Sasuke sat down with a sigh next to Kakashi and took a bowl with miso soup from Tsunami, Mr Tazuna’s daughter. Uchiha seemed exhausted to Kita but she managed to ask anyway, ‘How did it go?’ Surprised that Kita had talked to him Sasuke looked up from his bowl, slurped pasta in and replied, ‘What do you mean?’

‘Your training. How did it go?’

‘Perfect,’ Kita folded arms across her chest, smirking, ‘What now?’

‘You’re lying. You’ve had difficulties, even asked Naruto for advice,’ Sasuke rolled up his eyes. ‘Sakura told me,’ Uchiha glared at the pink-haired who only went red and mumbled words close to, _‘I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun…’_

‘I reached the top of the tree and my chakra control is perfect now, thank you for asking,’ he said then returned to eating his miso soup.

‘Whatever you say, _Sasuke-kun_ ,’ Kita said, making everyone around burst into loud laughter.

Naruto had been trying too much, last night he had returned around midnight, exhausted from constant training, however, he had reached his goal: he had reached the top of the tree with excellent chakra control. It had taken him definitely more time than Sasuke but when he had fulfilled his task he had felt utterly satisfied and ecstatic.

That day, he woke up at eleven o’clock and when he had found out everyone has left for the bridge and had left him behind, Uzumaki got dressed and without having breakfast he ran out from the house. As he was half-way to his destination he noticed barks of the trees, bushes and even slaughtered animals and thought came to his mind all traces led towards Mr Tazuna’s house where Tsunami and Inari had left on their own. ‘Could that be -,’ Uzumaki thought out loud. ‘Oh, no! I have to get there as soon as possible!’ and returned back, knowing there was a certain someone being after Mr Tazuna’s family. In the end, there were nins after Mr Tazuna and the family was always the weakest point worthy of targeting. It was time for using his special Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu.


	8. Two On One! Fight On the Bridge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I'm finally done with this mission, it was exhausting lmao  
> This chapter confuses me a lot

That was it, Zabuza was hunting them again and this time if Mr Tazuna had left the house on his own to work on the bridge with his fellow builders, he would have been dead by nine in the morning. _Naruto had left at Tazuna’s house, probably still asleep and here we go me and Sasuke two on one, to fight the boy named Haku_. ‘Haku,’ Kita said, stepping forward and heading towards the boy whose face was hidden behind a porcelain mask. ‘How old are you? You sound younger than us.’ Kita came to a halt halfway, awaiting a reply to her question but Haku was still silent.

‘Kita, it doesn’t make sense,’ Sasuke said, standing next to his teammate. Sakura was protecting Tazuna while Kakashi and Zabuza were about to start their fight, unfortunately barely anything could be seen as Momochi used his special jutsu and created a very dense fog. Kita and Sasuke were seeing only their opponent, from time to time heard the sounds of kunai hitting against each other, wind whirling or water movements.

‘Wait, Sasuke,’ Kita said sadly, stopping him as he was about to perform seals for his Katon. She came closer to the boy who aimed five senbon at her. ‘I know who you are, Haku. Listen, you don’t have to do this, we don’t have to do this. Is it really worth it? Sacrificing your life for that man? He’s only using you.’

‘Mr Zabuza gave me home, he took care of me when no one else did. I was starving on the streets, without a home, without warm clothes in the middle of winter and he took me in. I know I am no important, I know that I am only a tool. He took me in so he could use my talents and as you know because you are very clever, I come from a kekkei genkai bloodline family. Father was mad when he found out what I could do, I was only five when my ability to use chakra started revealing itself and he was furious. Killed my mother, so I killed him as well,’ Haku said. ‘Mr Zabuza did more for me than my own father ever did. That is why if I die for him I will be happy to. Don’t pity me, Kita-senpai. You’re a worthy opponent, as well as your friend. I thought there was four of you, where is this funny kid?’

‘Probably still asleep,’ Kita chuckled, then smiled thinly at Haku.

‘Kita, what are you doing?! The sooner we fight him the better, we can help Kakashi sensei!’

‘Sasuke,’ Kita looked at him with pity and extreme sadness in her eyes. He had never seen eyes so sad, even to some point in tears. ‘You really don’t understand, do you? He’s like seven years old,’ Kita almost whispered the last sentence. ‘You really wanna kill a child? An innocent boy?’

‘He’s not innocent! He helped Zabuza! He hid the truth from us! You know very well who he is, you saw what he can do!’

‘I don’t wanna fight you but Kita senpai.’ Sarutobi girl sighed loudly, then stood barely a metre away from Haku. ‘Will you do me this honour and be my opponent?’ Kita nodded sadly and before she could blink Haku sealed them in a place with icy mirrors.

‘KITA!’ Sasuke had to jump away to not get hit by icy spikes that had been sent at him. ‘BAKA!’ But Sasuke could do nothing at that moment, he had to figure out a plan to help his female teammate. He hoped Sakura was dealing with protecting Tazuna and Naruto would finally appear, Sasuke had never wished for his help as much as at that moment.

Kita looked up and saw as what at the beginning thought were Haku clones his reflections in every mirror. The real Haku was in one of them, manipulating the rest with his chakra but how possibly Kita could differentiate the real ones from the rest? _‘Shi, Seikatsu any ideas?’_ Kita asked her snakes telepathically, only one thought was enough for her to communicate with the two snakes in her pockets and give them orders. _‘Katon. Let us destroy the mirrors, use your scroll.’_

_‘He throws senbon, you can die from poison.’_

_‘No, we can’t. We are not like other snakes, we come from Ryuchi Cave, we are the descendants of the White Snake. We had been given to your father after he had become an adept and reached the Sage mode. We are Life and Death, we cannot die.’_

_‘Very well then, let’s do this. Out.’_ Kita rolled out a scroll she was always keeping in the pocket of her black trousers onto the ground. The scroll had written incantations within, snakes glided down onto it, Kita bit on her thumb and cross across the scroll with her blood and started performing various seals with the right hand, while the left one was performing Sarutobi’s clan technique: Fire Release, which was more powerful than Uchiha’s Katon that Sasuke tend to use.

Shi and Seikatsu in a second became gigantic, Shi spat his poison at all mirrors that were starting to melt down, Seikatsu was destroying the rest with his long blue tail, Kita was breathing fire standing on Shi. Fight outside stopped for a moment as two fighting each other shinobis had heard two loud hisses.

 _‘Could Haku be in trouble?_ ’ Zabuza thought, glancing on the right where the hisses seemed to come from. _‘That must be that Snake-girl.’_

‘SASUKE, NOW!’ Kita shouted for Uchiha to step in and as mirrors collapsed and Haku’s reflections disappeared, and the only one from them left was the real Haku. Sasuke ran at him, throwing Fuma shuriken, all fire kunai he was in possession of, used his Katon but Haku was defending himself fiercely and ice he was creating with his chakra was hard to melt. Kita joined Sasuke by using Fire Release once again but their opponent was moving too fast, he was re-creating the mirrors with his reflections in them throwing senbons at both Kita and Sasuke who screamed in pain.

Sakura shivered, holding two kunai firmly in her both hands. She must be brave, she was not weak, she could prove that she was no worse than Kita, or the boys. She was from the Haruno clan, she could do this, but she had just heard Kita and Sasuke’s screams from afar and feared the worst, that have got hurt. _‘YOU’VE GOT THIS, YOU’VE GOT THIS!’_ Inner Sakura was shouting. ‘I’ve got this, I’ve got this,’ Sakura was silently repeating under her nose to herself. ‘I’ve got this!’

Shi and Seikatsu’s had returned with a puff to their original sizes, the Jutsu ended the moment Kita felt pain from senbon in her arms. ‘Are you okay?’ Sasuke gasped, trying to get up. Kita growled in response. _‘He missed our vital points. On purpose?’_ Uchiha got up as first, both were panting as if ran miles.

‘They’re not clones Sasuke, they’re his reflection. You’ve had the real one but now we’ve lost him,’ Kita said, standing up on her legs.

‘Not really,’ Uchiha smirked, looking for the particular Haku with a significant burn on his coat. There he was, in the middle of the highest row of mirrors. ‘Heh, l got you now. KATON!’ Sasuke breathed fire at the mirror behind which Haku was standing, all mirrors started to collapse once again.

 _‘HOW - ?! HOW DID HE KNOW?!’_ Haku jumped out over them, throwing senbon once again. This time he threw more than just ten, they hit Kita and Sasuke almost on all places possible. Uchiha couldn’t get up, Kita barely could move while trying to pull out the needles from her skin. They both were convinced that they had got hit in their vital points.

‘NARUTOOOOO!’ Kita yelled at the top of her lungs then once again, ‘NARUTOOOOOO!’

Sakura could not wait any longer, she had to do something, she had to go and help her friends but how? What would she do? How would she attack Haku? If Kita and Sasuke barely managed together and now, they were screaming how could she help?

‘Mr Tazuna,’ she said to the bridge builder behind her. ‘I have to go and check on them.’

‘I’m coming with you.’

Kita was shaking Sasuke and tried to wake him up but he didn’t reply, she hoped he had just passed out and was not dead, not after having remembered her last nightmare where Itachi had told her Sasuke was gone. ‘UCHIHA, STOP THIS NONSENSE AND WAKE UP AT ONCE! WAKE UP!’

‘I’m sorry,’ Haku pulled out the last senbon he had and was about to throw it at Kita when two sharp jaws caught his both hands and a kunai threw senbon out of his hand onto the ground with a loud cling. Shi and Seikatsu were back in the game, as well as –

‘DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH KITA-CHAN!’ the Sarutobi girl beamed with joy, seeing the blond-haired boy with a grin on his face standing behind their opponent. She couldn’t prevent herself from calling out his name, ‘Naruto!’

‘Sorry I’m late but heroes usually come in the very last moment,’ Uzumaki said, adjusting his headband. ‘I had things to do on my way here like save Inari and his mum for example!’ he shouted at Haku, pointing at him. ‘How could you? He’s a boy without a father who was also killed by Gatou!’

‘I did not send those men, it was Gatou.’

‘I don’t care! Kita-chan, are you alright? Did he hurt you?’

‘Not a slightest!’ she called out on the verge of passing out, she just hoped she wouldn’t follow Sasuke’s footsteps, she took his pulse. _Gosh, he’s alive. Thank God,’_ she thought then called out for the last time, ‘Naruto! Finish him off for me, will you?’ Kita didn’t see Naruto smirk but heard him saying incantation for jutsu he was the best at, ‘KAGE-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!’ She knew she was weak after getting hurt by Zabuza three days ago, she was not as fast as usual and her observation skills were much weaker as well.

‘Kita! Sasuke-kun!’ she heard Sakura’s voice from afar, she was running towards them but there was also someone running with her. She shouldn’t have jeopardized Mr Tazuna and shouldn’t have moved at all. ‘What happened?’ the pink-haired asked, kneeling next to her friends. Her whole attention was concentrated on Sasuke lying unconscious next to Kita, which hadn’t surprised Kita at all as she knew very well Sakura was head over heels in love in the younger Uchiha. ‘Sakura, you must pull out these needles from my skin ‘cuz I can’t – move.’

‘Hai,’ Sakura carefully grabbed the first needle and at once pulled it out from Kita’s skin. The latter was gritting her teeth to prevent herself from screaming. It took some time for Sakura to pull out all needles and from all points, they had been in on Kita’s skin blood was leaking out down her body. She was a real bloody mess, she barely got up onto her legs but pulled herself together as a real shinobi should and said, ‘Take care of them, Sakura. I’m gonna help Naruto.’ And with that, she was gone.

*

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, hearing silent sobs then felt some wetness on his face. For a while, he thought it was somebody’s blood but then he saw those were tears of, ‘ _Sakura? Crying?’_ He took a sharp breath and with all his strength he said her name out loud and for the first time he saw her that happy, it was a different kind of happiness she showed every time she saw him.

‘Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, you’re alive!’ she hugged him tightly. ‘I thought – I feared the worst!’

‘Where’s – where’s Naruto? Where’s – where’s Kita?’ he let out with a raspy voice. Sakura beamed at him and explained, ‘They fought the boy who did this to you, Sasuke-kun. Naruto was furious, I’d never – I’d never seen him like that and his chakra – it was angry, it was different…’

Sakura was looking at the place where Naruto and Kita had been standing for a long time over Haku’s body. She didn’t know that Naruto was wiping tears off his face and Kita had just closed Haku’s eyes. It was her who had killed Haku in the end, Naruto hadn’t been able to do it himself because simply he saw too much of himself in Haku, they had a lot in common. As Kita got up and lay hand on Naruto’s shoulder to comfort him they heard a cold laugh.

In front of them, there was standing a little old angry man in a suit, with black sunglasses on his nose and a firm stick in his left hand. Nor Kita or Naruto had seen this coming, they also hadn’t noticed that fight between Kakashi and Zabuza stopped and now both of them stood behind their backs. What was more than petrifying in their current situation was the fact that there was a crowd of angry men with weapons standing behind Gatou, those were his men.

‘You think you’re gonna scare us with a bunch of your animals, little jerk?’ asked Kita, heading towards the crowd. ‘You think we can’t defend ourselves?’

‘Doesn’t seem like you can!’ laughed Gatou, then he did something no one expected: he touched Haku’s face with his foot, tutting. ‘You call yourself the Devil?’ he asked Zabuza. ‘Children defeated you!’ Then he turned to Kita, ‘You’re first in line. Would you like to sacrifice yourself maybe?’ he called out, bursting into laugh. The crowd of Gatou people followed him and how shocked they were when a medium-size snake held a grip on Gatou. ‘AAAAAA! WHAT IS THIS THING!? IT’S ENORMOUS! KILL IT!’

‘Don’t you dare. He can spit his venom four meters afar. If one drop drips on you, in your eye, on your lips you’re dead,’ Kita said coolly. ‘I don’t have to talk to this snake in order to let him know what I want him to do. Shi and I can communicate telepathically. One thought of mine is enough to let him know,’ the snake tightened his grip, Gatou started to go blue and the snake didn’t look like he was going to stop any soon.

‘That’s very impressive,’ Zabuza said to her. ‘But this one is mine. Give me your kunai, kid,’ he turned to Naruto who was standing next to Kita and at the same time closer to Zabuza. Uzumaki looked at his sensei who nodded, he had no reason now not to believe Zabuza’s words. If anybody would have done to Sasuke the same what has been done to Haku, he would act the same and kill the person responsible. Hatake noticed Shi loosening his grip on Gatou, the snake was gliding towards Kita, Shi was almost the same height as his owner.

‘Good job. If you behave I’ll let you eat them,’ Sarutobi said, striking Shi’s head. Everyone besides Zabuza shivered having heard those words coming from a thirteen-year-old’s lips but Kita smiled. ‘Need a hand? I like a good slaughter.’

‘No. Kids like you, like Haku should remain innocent. There’s no need to kill them, there’s only one I’m after!’ Zabuza shouted the last sentence and ran at Gatou with kunai in his mouth. Kita watched as Zabuza was running, slitting throats of Gatou’s people one by one and making them fall dead onto the ground until he jumped in the air and his aim was just there, in front of him. Gatou’s life was ended the same way as many lives before his, his body fell down to the sea. Finally, it was over.

Nevertheless, Kita never expected to see someone being slain alive and that was how Zabuza died: three swords were thrust into his body and still, with the rest of his strength he got to Haku and died, falling next to his side.

Inari had gathered people from the village and together with them and his mother, he left to the bridge to help the heroes, as he was now calling the shinobi from Konoha. It was fortunate that he and the people from the village showed up as Kakashi and his team were exhausted and almost none of them was to fight on, especially if they had to fight on the crowd of angry people. However, ‘I think I may have enough chakra to do it, well here we go!’ Kakashi thought, following Naruto’s lead and created hundreds of his clones. Gatou’s people fled, shitting their pants.

*

_‘I LIKE A GOOD SLAUGHTER?!_ WHAT WAS THAT, KITA-CHAN?!’

‘Naruto, chill. I said it only to scare them off, that’s all. You really think I would kill so many people just for fun?’ asked she, swinging on the chair back and forth but no one replied to her. ‘Seriously, guys? You really think I’m like that?’

‘Well, certainly it has scared them off and some of us might have got scared as well. Where did that come from, Kita?’ Hatake said, watching her behaviour and movements but she seemed not to care at all, she only shrugged her shoulders. ‘Kita, before we left Konoha I had promised to a certain someone I’ll be watching over you, as a matter of fact, that I’ll be watching you and if I notice anything suspicious I let them know just after our return. You should believe me when I say you don’t want to open this Pandora box, do you?’

‘So, you were spying on me all the time?’

‘No, of course not. After the fight with Zabuza I was incapable, you know why,’ Kakashi had been too weak to walk on his own and had had to use crutches for support. It had been impossible for him at that time to watch Kita.

But she was outraged, she wanted to grab her backpack and simply leave but she knew she couldn’t, it would be treated as disobedience towards her teacher who was in charge. Kita was outraged and disappointed. As she stopped swinging on the chair back and forth she got up and headed towards the door, before she left she had looked Kakashi in the eyes and hissed, ‘I thought you’d be better than that.’

The door shut, the whole team 7 was standing still in the room and no one dared say anything. Naruto was the first to leave, angry with Kakashi’s spying on his best friend he glared at him and ran after Kita, calling her name over and over. Sasuke only gave Kakashi the coldest look possible and left as well, Sakura and the sensei were the only ones left by that time. They could still hear Naruto outside calling out, ‘ _Kita-chan!’_

‘Sensei, you did what you were told. You didn’t really have a choice, did you?’ Sakura said, having laid her hand on Hatake’s shoulder. She didn’t like seeing anyone upset or sad, that’s why she wanted to cheer their sensei up.

‘See Sakura, that’s the problem because I think I actually have had a choice. Still, I don’t have to report this –‘

‘Report? Report where, Kakashi sensei?’ asked Sakura, astonished blinking her eyes twice in a row. ‘It’s not part of the mission, is it? You don’t have to report it anywhere. Kakashi sensei?’ But the Jounin did not reply, he left the room without a word.

*

People from Land of Waves were utterly grateful to shinobis who unfortunately soon had to leave for their home village. Having buried Zabuza and Haku on the hill next to each other, they gathered their belongings and headed home.

‘What is it, Naruto?’ asked Kita, walking next to him. She had noticed her friend had been awfully quiet for that entire time and said nothing, what was unlike Naruto. ‘Does something trouble you?’

‘I’m just thinking about that boy, Haku. He had no one, just like me. It could’ve been me, it could’ve been any of us. It’s just Haku actually had someone to love, die and kill for unlike me. Still, he was respected and I – in comparison to him I am no one.’

‘Naruto, it’s not like you’re alone, you know?’ Kita said, making Uzumaki come to a halt. She did the same while the others kept on walking, but after a while, as Sasuke stopped the others followed his lead. ‘No one liked me at the Academy either because of my skin colour. Sakura was not liked either, only when Ino Yamanaka came along that changed. People were laughing at her, saying she has a big forehead.’ Naruto smiled thinly and approached his friend to hug her, for a while, Kita stood astonished to finally hug Naruto back. ‘No one liked me until you came along. There’s always someone for everyone no matter how lonely they are, there’ll always be someone waiting for you to be their friend. Thank you Naruto for being my friend, I couldn’t ask for a better one.’

Naruto sobbed silently, Kakashi smiled and Sasuke and Sakura stood next to their sensei watching the scene in front of their eyes. ‘Kita’s right, Naruto,’ Sakura said suddenly, beaming at them. ‘There will always be someone for everyone, it’s just the case of timing ‘til you meet them.’

‘I think I already did.’


	9. Back in the Village

Having arrived in Konoha it had been impossible to pass around a medical check-up. Having examined young shinobi and their sensei medics hadn’t found any serious injuries to their bodies, by that time Kita’s wound had been properly healed, only wanted them to get some rest. ‘Rest? Rest?! I’m not tired, I must train dattebayo!’ Naruto called out with enthusiasm and grin on his face.

 _‘Damn, does he never get tired?’_ Hatake thought to himself. Uzumaki was pointing and grinning at Kita, telling her she should be training along with him, which basically meant Naruto wanted Kita to supervise his training but she was too exhausted and the only thing she wanted similarly to Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura was to have proper sleep.

‘Not today Naruto. What about my wound though?’ she turned to the two medics. ‘Can I fight fully?’

‘I’d advise trying not to overstrain yourself for another few days, Honourable Granddaughter.’

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah,’ Kita muttered under her breath, waving blankly at the name that medic had called her. She folded arms across her chest, thinking, _‘I hate when they’re calling me that.’_

‘Alrighty kiddos, get home safe and take some rest. We’ll see each other tomorrow on the training field at eight. Mate ne!’ Kakashi said, then with another second was gone.

‘Yeah, ja ne!’ Sasuke said, then was gone as well. Kita and Sakura followed his footsteps and also headed home. Naruto was the only one left and before he even realised the medics were also gone.

‘I should get some ramen,’ Uzumaki thought out loud.

*

The Third Hokage was taking a stroll around his village, currently, he was admiring mountains – the landscape of Konoha he loved the most. Birds chirping above his head, hiding in the branches of the trees in their nest, and fresh open air was things he needed after spending constant six hours behind his desk in the office. Hokage’s job was difficult but Konoha was his home, a place he loved and its inhabitants were his family and he would never leave his family in need. That was why he knew that he was ready to die for the village if that had to be done.

His contemplation was interrupted by a sudden fast swish behind his back. As Hokage turned around he saw a white-haired Jonin with a scroll in his hand reaching towards him. ‘Hokage-sama,’ said Kakashi, bowing in half to the Sarutobi.

‘Hatake Kakashi,’ Hiruzen let out the steam of smoke from the pipe. ‘Finally, you’re back. Took you and your team more than I expected.’

‘We’ve come across some problems but fortunately, my team is safe and sound,’ Kakashi smiled, Hokage took the scroll for him. ‘My report.’

‘Thank you, Kakashi. Tell me, did you do as agreed?’ Hatake looked down in the right corner for a while, thinking about Kita and her words of slaughter, her spectacular fight with Haku and Zabuza, then nodded.

‘Hai, I watched Kita as had been told, however, haven’t noticed any suspicious behaviour. Her abilities increased though, I must say,’ Hiruzen chuckled. ‘Hokage-sama?’

‘I doubt they did, recently Kita hasn’t been training as much as she used to. For a while, I thought she gave up but no, she never gives up, this girl. You just hadn’t seen what she can really do. Kakashi, it is possible I’ll have another mission for you and some ANBU members in two day time.’

‘ANBU?’ Hatake frowned his eyebrows. ‘S rank mission, I suppose?’

‘Yes, you find out all details soon. I’ll send for you, now go and get some rest. You must be tired.’

‘I won’t lie I am.’ Hatake bowed to Hokage in half then jumped on a branch above them and headed towards the north of the village.

*

Kita just managed to close the door leading to Hokage’s mansion and heard her mother’s voice calling, ‘Finally! Oh, thank goodness!’ Manami came up to her daughter hastily and hugged her tight. ‘Are you alright?’ she asked, searching for any injuries on Kita’s body. The girl sighed.

‘Yes, mum. I’m okay, don’t treat me like a child. I’m just tired and hungry, I wanna go to bed, please.’

‘Of course, I’ll prepare you a bath and something to eat, okay? By the way, you must tell me everything about your mission, I want to know all details.’ Manami was saying, excited, her eyes shone like two bright diamonds. Many could accuse Manami Sarutobi of being overprotective over her daughter but no one could deny she was an excellent ninja, moreover, her ANBU inferiors admired her enthusiasm she had every time while setting off for another dangerous mission.

Truth must be told, Manami Sarutobi loved adrenaline and danger. For some time it had changed after giving birth to her daughter, however, as Kita had been growing up Manami had returned to work as an ANBU captain.

‘Later, mum.’ Kita headed to her room and fell onto the bed, Shi and Seikatsu hissed in her pockets. ‘Sorry.’ Snakes glided out onto the bed and then a window sill. Kita heard doors opening and closing, her mother was preparing a bath for her. Kita was after her first mission and Manami was so very much excited her daughter had returned home safe.

Finally, after having a long warm bath and a plate of sushi, Kita clambered to bed and drifted off to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Manami was sitting in the living room reading the second part of Icha Icha series written by her friend, Jiraiya. She was about to read through the sizzling encounter between two main characters when she heard knocking on the door. In the threshold there stood no one else but Kakashi Hatake.

‘Manami,’ he said, smiling at her. ‘I’m sorry I came just now but had to give Hokage my report.’

‘Kakashi!’ she called out happily, throwing her arms around Hatake’s neck. ‘I missed you, come in.’

‘Actually, I can’t.’ He was thinking of Kita’s words she had told him on the very first day of the mission, _‘Maybe you can date my mum but don’t think you can replace dad!’_ and also on the third day, _‘I just can’t imagine you and mum – you being my -,’_ he knew what Kita had wanted to say. _A step-dad._ He was Kita’s sensei and he supposed how she must have felt in the current situation, uncomfortable.

‘Manami, I think we should stop seeing each other for some time. It is hard for Kita to accept it, I’m not surprised. I am her sensei, I was your friend and she knew me as such and she thinks I want to replace Orochimaru,’ Manami’s eyes widen for mentioning the name. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned him.’

‘No, that’s alright. It’s been so many years but still, I can’t get over it. I can’t forget what he’s done to us all and I think you’re right, maybe we should stop seeing each other for some time indeed. Yes, that’d be better but I hope, one day we’ll be seeing each other again,’ Manami gave him a sad smile. Hatake took off his mask and leaned towards her to give her a soft kiss, the ones she liked.

‘See you around, I guess.’

‘Yes, see you around Kakashi.’ The door closed, Kakashi was long way gone and Manami sobbed silently. It’s been years and now, she had fallen for a man she never thought she would. She whispered his name, wiping tears off her face. Manami was devastated, another man she loved had left her.

*

‘Honourable Grandson!’ two shinobi were calling after a seven-year-old boy running away with a bucket of red paint. ‘Honourable Grandson, stop it right now!’ Konohamaru Sarutobi was a frolic kid, the grandson of Third Hokage, cousin to Kita and surprisingly, a friend to Naruto Uzumaki.

From an hour, he was trying to lose two chasing after him shinobi after painting Four Hokage craved into the mountain faces red. As he was turning right suddenly bumped onto another shinobi, his tutor Ebisu.

‘Honourable Grandson,’ said he, finger-wagging. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Konohamaru scratched his head and grinned at the man. He got up from the ground then formed a hand seal:

‘SEXI JUTSU! Hello, Ebisu-sama,’ said the naked female version of Konohamaru, standing in front of and winking at the nin who started to bleed from his nose similarly to shinobi that had been chasing after Konohamaru and now, they were standing behind him bleeding from their nostrils and falling to the ground. ‘Hehehe works every time.’

Konohamaru ran towards the Ichiraku’s where he was hoping to meet his Naruto-nisan and he was there, sitting and slurping ramen talking about his mission to the owner of Ichiraku ramen with his mouth full.

‘NARUTO-NISAN!’ Konohamaru yelled behind his back, jumping onto him, they both fell onto the ground, ‘You must tell me everything! Tell me, tell me, tell me how did you kick their butts?’

‘Oh, hey Konohamaru!’ Uzumaki grinned. ‘Well, it was pretty easy. No, it wasn’t that easy but I saved my friends!’ Konohamaru’s eyes shone like a child’s who just got a new present. ‘I fought S-nin and his people and oh, there was also a dangerous guy who had terrorized the village in Land of Waves but after fighting him it stopped!’

‘Amazing! Tell me more!’ Konohamaru grabbed Naruto’s arm as the latter had sat on a chair and returned to eating ramen.

‘Wait, let me eat first! I am starving!’

*****

Kita woke up at eight in the evening but having looked at the clock she decided to go back to sleep, her body was exhausted and she felt weak, she did not know what it was and was convinced it could not be chakra exhaustion, her chakra control was perfect as many said. She knew that problem lied much deeper than that, in her mind. She was unable to forget the nightmare she had had while being in Land of Waves, the nightmares where Itachi had been telling her that Sasuke had been gone.

Kita found it difficult to fall back asleep so got up, got dressed and left home for a walk. As she was passing the fence she came across her grandfather who was just coming back from Hokage’s headquarters. ‘Konbanwa, grandfather.’

‘Kita, finally you’re back. I saw the report from your mission, C rank mission turned out to be A rank,’ Kita nodded. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Oh, I was sleeping all day so now I want to have some fresh air. Are you done for today?’

‘Luckily and I am dreaming of nothing but having a rest. I’d like to talk to you tomorrow morning, I’m leaving at nine in my office.’

‘Alright,’ Kita replied, suspicious. ‘Grandpa, did something happen? Is it about dad?’ she asked hopefully. Hiruzen turned around and said calmly, ‘No, it has nothing to do with your father,’ and continued to walk towards his mansion. Kita watched him turn the corner, ANBU must have been around to protect Hokage and Kita could sense their chakra presence.

Not only Hokage himself was guarded but also his house, sometimes it annoyed Kita that she couldn’t do everything she wanted because of the guards around. She had complained many times to her mother and grandfather, asking them for removing at least two of shinobi from their residence but Hiruzen had explained it had been always this way and he wouldn’t change the rules, in case next Hokage would have been less competent than he. Imagining that Naruto would become next Hokage Kita couldn’t help but chuckle, she believed he would have to have guards around indeed.

It was getting dark but nevertheless, Kita continued her stroll in Konoha meeting people greeting her with _Honourable Granddaughter_ title that she hated. She was passing Ichiraku ramen hoping to see Naruto but he wasn’t near, moreover she couldn’t sense his chakra anywhere around.

‘Good evening,’ Kita said, approaching the counter behind which the owner of the Ichiraku and his daughter were standing.

‘Good evening, Honourable Granddaughter,’ the two bowed to her with respect. ‘What can we get for you?’ asked the owner, smiling.

‘Actually, I’ve been looking for Naruto. Was he by any chance here today?’ asked Kita politely.

‘Ah, of course he was!’ the owner replied, smiling even wider. Naruto was almost daily client at Ichiraku and it would be astonishing to not encounter him there at least once a week. ‘He was here together with the Honourable Grandson but they left.’

 _‘With Konohamaru?_ ’ Kita thought, raising one of her eyebrows in awe. _‘Kami-sama, with Konohamaru?’_ she thought again then asked, ‘Long time ago?’

‘Oh yes, a few hours ago at least.’

‘Alright, then maybe I’ll take -,’ but then when Kita was about to pick a ramen from the menu she heard a noise, heavy metal things must have fallen onto the ground. The noise was accompanied by loud male voices that were calling after someone. ‘Excuse me for a while,’ Kita said then left outside and saw two owners of nearby shops chasing after a little girl, shouting after her, ‘A THIEF! CATCH HER! A THIEF!’

The Sarutobi girl let out a short questioning _huh_ and decided to follow the three of them. Hastily, she ran and came to a halt behind a dark corner, the little girl in clothes that looked like rags was lying on the ground, clutching onto a loaf of bread and shaking in fear. Her wide brown eyes looked at the holding thick branches men, horrified of what they were about to do to her. Silently, Kita stood behind them and watched the situation develop.

‘You think you can steal food from our shop, huh?’ the man hit the ground with a bat, threatening. ‘Do you know how expensive it is these days?’ Kita was able to feel the frustration and fury of two men standing in front of her and before they could say or do anything more she asked, ‘How much for this?’

They abruptly turned around and as they saw Kita Sarutobi they bowed to her immediately, ‘O, O! Honourable granddaughter! With whole respect, that orphan stole our goods and we had to react. We can deal with the situation, you don’t have to –‘

‘I asked how much for bread.’ Kita repeated this time firmly and keeping her head up with dignity.

‘180 yens.’ Kita took out a black leather wallet and started to search for money she next gave to the men who looked at her in awe as she was passing them to approach the little girl.

‘If I ever see you wanting to beat the shit out of a child again, then imagine what I’ll do to you,’ Kita said coldly, as she had come to a halt and looked coldly in their eyes. ‘Go. Now!’

‘Hai!’ the men bowed twice to her before they ran back to their shops. Meanwhile, Kita managed to sit down next to the girl and say, nodding at bread, ‘Eat up.’ In less than a minute the whole loaf of bread disappeared in a hungry orphan’s mouth.

‘What’s your name?’ Kita asked but the girl didn’t reply, just looked at her in fear. Kita sighed, brushing through her long lose hair, ‘Do you understand what I’m saying?’ but the girl didn’t reply either. ‘Can you read?’ no answer. ‘Can you talk?’ again, no answer. It’s pointless,’ Kita thought, then got up reaching out a hand to the little girl. ‘Come on,’ but the girl didn’t move. ‘Come on, we have to feed you.’ Only after a couple of another seconds the brown-haired girl moved towards her slowly and took her hand. Kita led her to the Ichiraku ramen where she ordered a large bowl of ramen for the girl, the same ramen Naruto liked the most and for herself a shoyu ramen.

‘Who’s your friend?’ asked Teuchi’s daughter as she had placed a bowl of ramen for the little girl in front of her.

‘I don’t know, she doesn’t speak. I’ve just found her, two sellers were chasing after her.’ It was getting darker outside within every next five minutes and as the girls finished eating a delicious dinner and Kita paid, they left and headed towards the Sarutobi mansion. ‘We’re going to my home. We’ll clean you up a bit and you’ll sleep at mine’s tonight.’ But the girl didn’t reply, she was constantly holding onto Kita’s hand and stared in front of her. Fortunately, there was no shinobi outside the mansion this time so none would have asked Kita any questions.

As Kita and the little girl was about to go upstairs, they heard two voices coming from the living room. Kita recognised them both, they were her mother’s and also Ibiki Morino’s, the commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Kita put one finger to her lips to let the girl know to be quiet then listened.

‘I’m just saying you’re getting yourself into big trouble, Manami. This mission is far from dangerous, you shouldn’t go. Leave it for ANBU members who –‘

‘Who don’t have experience and can die? No, that’s out of question. I’m going, I have to.’

‘No, you’re not. I won’t allow,’ suddenly, Hiruzen spoke. ‘Stop this nonsense, both of you. I’ve already decided who will go, I assigned a special team consisting of people I can trust and believe they are up to the task.’

‘So, you don’t trust me father?’ Manami asked, clearly outraged. Kita lay a hand on the little girl’s shoulder and without hesitation, led her upstairs to the bathroom.

‘You take bath, I’m gonna find some old clothes of mine for you. I’m locking the door from outside so no one besides me can get in, okay? I’ll be back in ten minutes max.’

Kita was rummaging through cartoon boxes in the attic, looking for her old clothes from childhood hoping they would fit the little girl. It was clear for her that she was scared and wasn’t used to talk to strangers and Kita didn’t force her to. She was planning on taking a girl for a check-up to hospital on the next day, she believed the girl wasn’t deaf but also believed she could talk however, was only afraid to speak.

Kita hadn’t told neither her mother nor her grandfather about a guest at their house who had stayed last night. The alarm clock beeped at seven in the morning, the little girl had been sleeping sweetly and innocently in Kita’s bed after two hours of having nightmares. Kita herself had taken the floor but she didn’t mind at all, she got up and prepared breakfast for both of them which they ate upstairs.

‘Hey, hey,’ Kita slightly nudged the girl, waking her up. She opened her eyes lazily, then as she saw Kita she seemed startled. ‘I’ve made us breakfast, eat up. We have to go somewhere soon.’

ANBU gave Kita interrogative looks as she was leaving the mansion with a little girl by her side who was wearing Kita’s old clothes, but Kita Sarutobi didn’t bother to explain anything to them. She and the girl headed straight to the hospital where Kita’s suspicions were confirmed, the girl was neither deaf nor mute, she was just in shock. ‘It’ll take some time until she speaks I think, but seems like everything’s alright with her.’

‘Alright, thank you. Come on, we have to go. I have to be somewhere soon.’

Just five minutes before nine o’clock they reached the Hokage’s headquarters and the floor where his office was located on, ‘Okay, I have to go inside and you stay here and wait for me, alright? I hope it won’t be long, but if it will do not worry, alright? I’ll come back for you,’ she reassured her, smiling and for a moment it seemed that the little girl smiled back. Kita passed the guard in front of the door and knocked, her grandfather’s voice invited her in.

The little girl was watching Kita disappearing behind the door, meanwhile as Kita entered the office was filled with at least seven people, eight including Kita herself. Hiruzen was sitting at his desk, then as he saw Kita he smiled and said, ‘Everybody’s here. Good, we can start.’ Amongst the gathered in the office shinobi Kita noticed her uncle, Asuma and also Ibiki Morino. She came up and stood next to the former, her arms folded across her chest. The latter seemed surprised with Manami daughter’s presence.

‘Hokage-sama, why are we here?’ asked one of the shinobi Kita didn’t know.

‘Thank you you asked, Kai. I called you all in here because I’d like to discuss with you a mission I’m about to assign to you. It will be a very dangerous mission and I cannot guarantee all of you will make it out alive.’ Kita was listening in amazement, could it be possible that her grandfather suddenly noticed her and realised how powerful she is that he had decided to send her off for a dangerous mission? Could it be the one her mother was forbidden to go on?

‘What’s the mission, Hokage-sama?’ asked another voice and Kita recognised it from somewhere, it sounded very familiar to her ears. She looked around and noticed the owner of the voice was no one else but her sensei, Kakashi Hatake himself.

Hiruzen smiled under his breath then looked at the first row of people, where Kita was standing. She was also curious and awaited the answer. She couldn’t believe, finally she was treated as she deserved, not like a Genin, she was treated like a real kunoichi and she couldn’t wait ‘til she hears the answer.

‘You’ll be send to Suna. We’ve received information that a dangerous organisation known also as Akatsuki wants to attack the village and as an ally to Suna we’re obliged to help them. I’ll send you for a particular reason which is the scroll of powerful techniques Suna offered us in exchange for helping them defend their village. The scroll has been stolen many years ago and belonged to the First Hokage of Konohagakure.’

‘Kinjutsu techniques?’ Kita asked, guessing. Just then Kakashi looked at and noticed her, one of his students was also in the Hokage’s office and was about to be send for S-rank mission along with him. He didn’t doubt Kita’s abilities and Hokage’s decision but he never wanted any of his students to be faced with danger similar he had had to face when he had been their age.

‘Yes, very powerful and dangerous kinjutsu techniques. No one, I repeat NO ONE is allowed to open the scroll until you get back to the village, understood?’

‘Hai!’ everyone besides Kita called out loud. Hiruzen had noticed, he looked at his granddaughter awaiting her answer, everybody else was wondering why Hokage was silent and kept them waiting. Kita sighed and said, ‘Understood.’

‘Good. You’re leaving tonight.’


	10. Parting

Everybody was leaving the office, Kita was one of the last to leave but when she was about to step outside her grandfather’s voice ordered her to stay in for a little longer. With the corner of her eye as Kita was closing the door, she noticed Kakashi leaning against the wall in the corridor and talking to Ibiki, Asuma and Hayate, another friend of her mother’s. The little girl was still sitting on the chair and as she saw Kita, she ran up to and hug her tight. ‘Wait another minute, okay? I have to discuss something with Hokage.’ But the girl didn’t want to let go, Hatake had noticed and watched the scene in front of him. ‘Fine, come in.’

Hiruzen was waiting and he smiled as saw a child entering his office along with his granddaughter. ‘So, this must be the guest who stayed over last night,’ he said, giving the little girl a smile. She shyly hid behind Kita’s back.

‘I should’ve realised you’d notice. I found her last evening, she was hungry and alone so I took her in for the night,’ Kita started to explain and her grandfather was not angry at the slightest, he looked rather intrigued and kept on listening. ‘I also took her to the hospital today for a check-up because she doesn’t talk, but the medics said everything’s alright with her and she’s just in shock. You don’t know her by any chance, do you?’

‘I do.’

‘What?’ Kita asked, her eyes almost fell out from shock she just experienced.

‘It’s a Sagyo kid. Her parents died at mission three months ago, her father was a gambler and after his death, she lost home.’

‘And no one took her in? She has no family or -?’ Hiruzen shook his head. ‘Why hasn’t she received money from the fund for children whose parents died during missions?’ Kita asked, clenching her fists until they went white.

‘All funds were taken by the people her father owned money to. I couldn’t do anything about it.’

 _‘I bet you didn’t even try_ ,’ Kita thought, furious as Hiruzen went on, ‘That’s a gambling world, once you’re in there’s no way out. Gambling is a terrible addiction.’

‘Does she attend the Academy?’ Hiruzen shook his head and said, caressing his beard, ‘I’m not sure, I know nothing about it but you could always go and ask in the Academy. If she doesn’t you should enrol her.’

‘Without parents signatures, or her guardian’s? Will they even let me?’ Kita asked and Hokage beamed at her. He leaned down and took out a seal from a drawer. ‘And you give me this because -?’

‘You show them this and the girl will be enrolled on my behalf,’ he explained. ‘But I don’t know her name. Besides, I want to talk to you about the mission a bit. Ibiki will be a commander, so you listen to him, alright? I believe you heard our talk yesterday and know how much your mother is upset that she cannot go, don’t tell her I’m sending you, I’ll tell her by myself once you’re gone.’

It took a while for Kita to process all information she had been given then asked at last, ‘Is there anything else, grandpa?’ Hiruzen thought for a moment then straightened up as if he just realised something of the highest importance.

‘Yes, yes. Find Ibiki, he has to give you something.’

‘I think I’ve just seen him in the corridor, that makes it easier. If that’s all we have to go to the Academy,’ Kita sighed, then together with Sagyo girl headed towards the door, Hiruzen had nodded at his granddaughter and gave a warm smile to the little girl, surprisingly she smiled back.

Once Kita and the girl were out of the office she noticed Kakashi Hatake sitting on the chair and reading Icha-Icha Paradise. Sarutobi girl rolled her eyes with disappointment then headed down the corridor when suddenly, Kakashi appeared next to her and asked, ‘Why weren’t you at the training today?’ Kita closed her eyes, realising that because of all events from last evening she had completely forgotten her training this morning.

‘I’m sorry, there was so much going on that I forgot, it won’t happen again I promise. I’m really sorry.’ Kita was truly sorry, she really liked their training sessions especially sparring with Sakura or others was bringing much fun to her. ‘I have to go and do some things before we leave, so we’re in a hurry if you don’t mind –‘

‘We broke up.’

‘Huh?’ Kita came to a halt then figured out Kakashi’s latest words, ‘Oh,’ she let out, not really knowing what to say, ‘I’m sorry to hear that. Why? What happened?’

Kakashi let out a silent sigh and replied, ‘I – It’s complicated, but we’ll get back together I hope.’

‘Yeah, mum was happy with you and I’m sorry I was such a brat to you, sensei. It was – I was – mean and lost and now, I have to take care of her and,’ that was when Kakashi looked down at the girl clutching onto Kita’s wrist and followed her like a faithful dog, ‘and everything. I must figure out where she will stay, I doubt my mum agrees. Maybe I’ll leave her with Naruto.’

‘Naruto?’ Kakashi repeated, surprised, raising his eyebrows at Kita. ‘Do you really think Naruto can take care of a small child?’

‘Well, he’s friends with Konohamaru so I bet she will like him and besides, Naruto can be responsible even if he doesn’t look like one.’

‘Can I ask where did she come from?’

‘Um – I kinda saved her last evening, she was an orphan but not anymore, right girl?’ Kita slightly nudged walking next to her little person who seemed to chuckle silently but Kita didn’t notice that. As Kita continued her conversation with her sensei the Sagyo girl carefully looked up at her with the corner of her eye, she started to treat Kita like her older sister she never had and started to experience hope she wouldn’t finally be alone and on her own, that she would come back on the streets.

She was wearing comfortable clothes, produced from a high fabric and material especially for the granddaughter of the Third Hokage when she had been a child, patterns with Sarutobi’s clan emblem were sewed manually on the sleeves and the t-shirt’s back. That must have been one of the reasons why Kita’s grandfather had smiled at the view of the Sagyo girl, he must have recognised old of his granddaughter’s clothes.

They were currently heading towards the Academy where it turned out that no one did know the Sagyo girl and she wasn’t attending any classes. Kita entered the secretary’s office together with the little girl by her side where she was greeted with a smile by a woman sitting behind the counter piled with files with students’ names on them.

‘Good morning, Honourable Granddaughter,’ said the women, giving Kita a kind smile.

‘Good morning, Akimari-san. I came here to enrol this little person in the Academy,’ Kita pulled out a seal with the Third Hokage’s emblem on it and showed it to the woman who looked down at the Sagyo girl and smiled.

‘Hello there, what’s your name sweetie?’ but the girl didn’t reply.

‘She won’t tell me, I guess I have to name her myself,’ Kita informed as she had received three pages of the application form and sat down to fill them. ‘Okay, first. Name. How should I name you? Oh, what about Naoko? Do you like it?’ for the first time the girl nodded. ‘Perfect! Sagyo Naoko it is then. Parents names. Eh…’

‘Just write _unknown_ ,’ the woman behind the counter said, typing on a computer keyboard.

‘Date of birth? I have no idea! How am I supposed to know that? Is there anyone in the village who knew your parents?’ Kita asked and it seemed like Naoko wouldn’t answer her but she nodded. ‘Really? Who? Do you know their name?’ the girl shook her head, Kita let out a sigh.

‘Will she be just starting or is she transferring from somewhere?’ asked Akimari, nodding at Naoko.

‘Starting, her parents were shinobi but she wasn’t enrolled in the Academy. What should I do?’ Kita asked, shrugging her shoulders. Akimari pursed her lips, her eyes fixed on the girl.

‘Leave the form, just sign it and seal on the bottom, but please sign with Hokage-sama’s name.’

Kita rubbed on her temples, this application form filling already had given her a headache. Naoko was watching Kita from the very beginning, especially when she signed the form and got up to give it to Akimari.

‘Thank you,’ she said. ‘I’ll explain everything to teachers, class starts at eight in the morning. Here’s her timetable,’ Kita took a rectangle sheet of paper with hours and name of the subjects written on it, then gave it to Naoko hoping she was able to read.

‘Thank you,’ said Kita, leaving the office and waiting for Naoko to pass by. ‘Sayonara, Akimari-san!’

‘All the best Honourable Granddaughter!’

‘Thank you! Alright, now we have to go and pack you and I have to pack then go and visit Naruto. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll take you in and will take care of you for the time being when I’m gone. By the way, can you read?’ the girl shook her head. ‘Okay, so we’ll ask Naruto for teaching you. I’m sure there won’t be a problem,’ but deep down, Kita doubted it. If Naoko couldn’t read probably she couldn’t write either…

‘Thank God, mum keeps everything,’ Kita said as she and Naoko were packing clothes for the latter in the room of the former. ‘Put these on and tell me if they fit,’ Kita said, giving children-size shoes to Naoko.

Before dropping off Naoko at Naruto’s Kita took both of them to have lunch, as her mother seemed to be supervising training of young ANBU members. When they got to the place Kita knocked twice before the door was opened to them.

‘Ohayo, Kita-chan!’ Uzumaki grinned, seeing his best friend but then he noticed a backpack on Kita’s back and a surprised expression came onto his face, ‘Huh? Are you going somewhere?’

‘Hey Naruto-kun, actually I am. Unfortunately, I am and you must do something for me.’ Naruto looked startled at Kita then turned his eyes onto the little girl standing next to her.

‘Who’s she, Kita-chan?’ asked he.

‘I’ll explain everything, will you let us in?’ It was already late evening and it was quite cold outside as they were standing and awaiting Uzumaki’s response.

‘Oh yeah, of course. Come in.’ With a hand gesture, Naruto invited both of them in, his flat, as usual, was in a mess and Kita for a split of second regretted she had decided to leave Naoko with him but then she remembered that none of them had really a choice. The sink was piled with dirty plates and bowls, empty boxes and packets after food were lying around, open scrolls were untidily left on the floor and the bed was not made, it looked like someone had been having tantrums in it.

‘I have a mission for you Naruto and I trust you because you’re my friend and I know I can always count on you, right?’ Kita said after a while when she had looked around the flat. Naoko was standing at the door, carrying a purple backpack with a rabbit image on it, old backpack from Kita’s childhood.

As an answer, Naruto grinned proudly showing his white teeth to them and called out loudly, ‘Always, Kita-chan!’ Kita smiled even though his scream had almost given her a headache.

‘I want you to take care of Naoko while I’m gone. She has no family, so there’s literally no one she can stay with and I have nobody else besides you to leave her with. Could you? Please.’ Suddenly, Naruto found himself experiencing a mild shock but he would never refuse help to any of his friends, so without further hesitation and need of convincing him he agreed, nodding. ‘Perfect!’ Kita called out, clasping hands. ‘I’m leaving you money to buy her food and here are her clothes,’ Kita nodded at the purple backpack Naoko was carrying and now hugging to herself. ‘Here’s her timetable. She starts class tomorrow at eight IN THE MORNING and finishes at five. You see her off and pick her up, okay?’ Naruto nodded.

‘And please, I’d like her to have healthy meals so go to the market today and buy food that isn’t fast food,’ Kita gave Naruto a stern look, his face revealed that with all his effort Uzumaki was trying to process information and remember as much as possible. ‘Any questions?’

‘But Kita-chan, where are you going? And why weren’t you at the training today?’

‘I forgot about the training and I’m being sent off on a mission and honestly, I have no idea when I might be back so please Naruto, be patient with her and take care of her, okay?’

‘Hmmm,’ Naruto looked up, wondering and stroking his chin at the same time.

Kita sighed, folding her arms across her chest, ‘What is it?’

‘I met Kakashi sensei today and he said he’s being sent on a mission as well. Kita-chan, are you going with him?’ In the nick of time Kita bit her lip, she could not tell Naruto any details about the mission and also with whom she was going as those considered to be classified information. Sarutobi girl sighed, ‘You know Naruto I can’t tell you anything.’

‘Yeah, yeah sure. I just thought I’d try!’ At the very last time Naruto grinned at her, Kita gave him a warm smile then kneeled before Naoko and said, ‘You’re gonna be safe with him, okay?’ she could see tears springing to the little girl’s brown eyes. ‘Don’t cry because I’m gonna cry, too,’ Kita nudged her gently, Naoko threw her hands around Kita’s neck and hugged her tight.

‘I don’t want you to leave.’ The sweet voice startled Kita who looked astonished. _She talks!_ ’ she called out in her mind.

‘Hey, I’ll be back I promise and Naruto is great, you’ll love him. Believe me, you’ll love him so much that you won’t want to leave when I’m back,’ Kita poked Naoko’s forehead with one finger and kindly smiled.

‘Mum and dad said the same and they never came back.’

‘You know, I’m not your mum and dad. Remember, I left Naruto some money to buy groceries for you and he’ll see you every day to the Academy from tomorrow on, hmm? You’ll be safe with him and if something happens but nothing will, but if something happens you immediately go and get my grandfather, okay?’

Naoko nodded and for the last time that day she hugged Kita. The latter said goodbye to both of Naruto and Naoko then left without looking back and headed hastily towards the Konoha gate where already all team had gathered and she was the only one left. The weather was on their side, although it was cold the sky was clear and the moon was shining bright lighting the way for a team of shinobi as they had left to Suna.

‘This is for you.’ The male voice had said as the man silhouette suddenly appeared next to Kita as she was jumping onto another branch in front of her. Ibiki had been holding a green flak jacket. It looked the same as the one worn by Kakashi: it had three pouches for scrolls on both sides of the chest, a high neck guard and extra padding added over the shoulders and moreover, Kita was the happiest as she had been given the brand new flak jacket. Worn by Chunins and Jounins of Konohagakure. Finally, she had been given a sign of appreciation. At that time she wondered, _‘Maybe I can keep it when the mission’s done?’_

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake was running next to his friend, Hayate and saw the moment when Kita had been given a flak jacket. Immediately, he had thought of Manami and how proud she must be of her daughter and he himself could feel pride but at the same time, pride was accompanied by sadness as Kakashi Hatake had realised that within the moment of being given the jacket Sarutobi Kita was not his student any longer and no longer the member of Team 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella yes! Finally, dear Jiraiya there it is! I'm so proud of this chapter and I rly like it. I hope you like it too, please comment and tell me what you think, leave kudos and bookmark. Thank you for sticking with me! <3 and also, if someone's interested in the other story I have written and finished (the one from HP series) I started writing the second part and you can already read chapter one ;) Link in my profile!


	11. On their way to Suna

The assigned forces were travelling to Suna from good three hours, according to Kita’s wristwatch it was close to two in the morning. With ninety-nine percent Kita was sure her mother had already found out that she wasn’t in bed and set off on a mission, sent by her own grandfather however, Kita had no idea what was happening at Konoha, especially in Hokage’s residence. Saying that Manami was furious would be an overstatement, she was more than furious.

During their run Ibiki had informed everyone that hours earlier special ANBU forces had also been sent to Suna as a support and once he and the rest would arrive they’d meet them. ‘Yeah, I was thinking that only seven of us is not enough,’ Kita muttered under her breath to herself. She had recognised all faces who were travelling with her, there was a Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru’s father, alongside with Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi who formed the famous trio _Ino-Shika-Cho._ There was also Kita’s uncle, Asuma Sarutobi and sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

‘I can’t believe she’s going with us,’ said Shikaku to his closest companions with the corner of his eye glancing at the granddaughter of Sandaime. ‘But if that’s Hokage sama’s will I’m not gonna protest. It is too late for it anyway.’

‘Why do you think he sent her though?’ asked Choza, adjusting a bo on his back. ‘From what my son’s said I thought she was far more than our children.’

‘If Hokage-sama’s wouldn’t reject her every time she passed the Genin exam probably that girl would be a Jonin long time ago,’ Shikaku said, looking ahead. Not far from them were running Ibiki and Kakashi, accompanied by Asuma. For some reason Kita had been on her own.

‘A Jonin? At such a young age? She’s not more than thirteen!’ For all this time the only one remaining silent was Inoichi Yamanaka who was pondering on his daughter’s words about Kita Sarutobi, ‘ _She’s terrifying! She doesn’t have to do anything, look is enough. When she looks at you with THAT look you feel like you could die in an instant. I’m scared of her.’ ‘So, she has no friends?’ Inoichi had asked and surprisingly, his daughter in some way laughed, waving her hand. ‘Oh no, she has. Surprisingly she has. I can’t believe it myself but that Uzumaki Naruto seems to be friends with her, I see her talk to Shikamaru sometimes too.’ ‘You don’t know what they’re talking about by any chance, do you?’ ‘Dad, why would I care? I don’t want to have anything in common with a person I’m scared of.’_

That was it, his daughter Ino was scared of the Third Hokage’s granddaughter and as he was examining Kita’s face he wondered why. She didn’t seem unfriendly or cruel but rather distant, exactly what shinobi should be. Inoichi had heard Kakashi telling after the meeting in the Hokage’s office what Kita was like and what they could expect from her but there was something Kakashi had said that had also confirmed his daughter’s words, ‘ _She’s faster than me, has excellent chakra control, might give you impression she has endless amount of chakra but of course, I can’t tell you everything otherwise there’d be no surprise,’ Kakashi had smiled at them._

_‘Kakashi, that’s the point. We don’t want any surprises,’ Ibiki had said firmly. ‘I’ve already talked to Hokage about her but I must know your perspective.’_

_‘My perspective? Hmm,’ For a while Kakashi had been looking up at the ceiling as if he was daydreaming but then he looked back at his friends expecting him to give them details. ‘Well, my perspective is that Kita can be scary but in the end she has a good heart.’_

His contemplation was interrupted by a sudden shout ordering them to come to a halt. It was Kita Sarutobi and she had raised her right hand in a manner of letting them know to remain silent. She had heard something and had felt more than three chakras near, but that was not everything. Besides the three unknown distant chakra signatures she also recognised another one however, it did not belong to a person but it was just in front of her and was invisible. Kita did her best to in seconds analyse the situation and come up within a plan. ‘Yamanaka-san, you’re a sensor as well, right?’ Kita asked almost quietly, barely turning her head to Ino’s father who nodded.

‘Kita, what’s going on?’ Asuma asked.

‘Can you sense any chakra presence from where you’re standing?’ she asked. Inoichi did not sense any chakra presence near, he shook his head in response. ‘Could you come closer and try again?’ Inoichi jumped onto the branch next to Kita and suddenly, he felt a wave of enormous chakra power in front of himself but he couldn’t see it.

‘Impossible.’

‘What is?’ Asuma asked, jumping onto the branches next to them together with Kakashi and Ibiki.

Kita sighed, relieved. She was not hallucinating and her sensor skills did not let her down, she had been unable to detect any chakra before from a place Inoichi had come from as well, someone must have created the barrier in front of them specially this way, someone didn’t want them to pass. If any of them had made a direct contact with the chakra-made barrier in front of them they’d have ended up dead.

Tension and suspense could be already felt in the chill air of the night. As the owl from nearby tree hole flew up in the air and came to a direct contact with a barrier it felt dead, roasted like a chicken, with bones sticking outside. Kita had had to turn her eyes away from the sight, she didn’t like seeing anybody suffer except her enemies, children and animals especially.

As Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate above left eye he could see vividly the barrier made of chakra in front of them and at once knew who was the person that had created it. The barrier was invisible to a human eye without possessing dojutsu like he did, so the question was not who or why did it but how they were to destroy it so they can reach their destination?

‘An invisible giant chakra barrier.’ It had been the voice of Shikaku Nara who explained to the others who didn’t know what in front of them was. ‘And a roasted owl.’

‘Can we destroy it, Kakashi?’ asked Ibiki while Hatake’s eyes were fixed on the barrier in an attempt to try to locate any weak points but there were none. Everyone including Kita was looking at him and awaited his answer.

‘Doubtful.’

‘Everyone step aside,’ Asuma said then turned firmly to his niece, ‘Kita, Katon in three!’ At the same time in a perfect synchronization Kita and her uncle were performing seals for Fire Release. ‘Two!’ Kakashi, who had copied Fire Release as one of many techniques, decided to help as well. ‘One!’ Deep breath in and out: stream of fire came out from their lips and headed at the barrier in an attempt to destroy it. It was burning but left no more significant marks afterwards, remained in its perfect state.

‘THE HELL?! WHO CREATED THIS THING?!’ Kita looked deeply distressed by the thing she had come across an obstacle that seemed undefeatable.

‘Your friend,’ Kakashi replied. ‘The one you had nightmares about.’

 _‘I – Itachi?_ ’ Kita had turned abruptly towards Hatake with shock over her face. She felt a pang in her heart, knowing that if Itachi Uchiha was involved and tried to stop them from going further it must have meant he was the part of Akatsuki, the organisation that according to Hiruzen was planning on attacking Sunagakure, which meant that Kita probably would come across and would be forced in one way or another to face him. _Fight Itachi? I’m gonna get killed.’_ Was all she could think about while the others debated on taking another way that would unfortunately delay their arrival to Suna as barrier seemed indestructible. _Fight Itachi? That’s – that’s impossible. No one can defeat Itachi_. _I may not return home… I haven’t said goodbye to mum. To Sakura and Sasuke and I said Naoko I’d be back. WHY AM I EVEN HERE? THIS IS S-RANK MISSION AND I’M THIRTEEN! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?_

_‘I wanna go back. No Kita, no you can’t. You can’t chicken out, not now. You’re the granddaughter of the very Hokage, what would he say? Desertion. Betrayal. Death sentence? No, you cannot go back. You have to face what’s ahead of you and you cannot leave uncle Asuma, Kakashi sensei. And you might see Itachi, you don’t have to fight him –‘_

‘Kita, are you alright?’ Just then she realised that her uncle must have been kneeling in front of her for a longer while, trying to bring her down to earth, even had waved in front of her face few times.

‘Yes, yes. I was just thinking how to –‘

‘We’ve agreed on taking another but unfortunately longer way,’ Ibiki informed. ‘And we cannot waste our time so move and let’s go!’ Everybody besides Kakashi and Asuma jumped off and followed Ibiki and Kita would follow them as well if not the fact that she couldn’t move, as if someone had used a paralysis jutsu on her. But it wasn’t just not being able to move any of her limbs, she felt weak and blood circulated slower what as a result made her dizzy.

‘Kita, breathe,’ Asuma said, realising what was happening. His niece was having a panic attack, it had happened only in the past when Kita had been a child and each time there had been something that had triggered it, Asuma knew that there was something that triggered her this time, too.

‘I don’t want to.’

‘Kita, you must breathe. Don’t panic, whatever you’re thinking don’t let it take over, breathe. Kakashi, go. We’ll catch up with you.’ But Kakashi didn’t move, he approached Kita and reassuringly, lay hand on her shoulder saying:

‘I know it’s a lot to take in and you didn’t ask for being here, but you were sent with us for some reason and Hokage-sama would never send you off on a mission you wouldn’t be capable of taking. You are a great shinobi, if you hadn’t been good enough you wouldn’t be here.’

Kita took deep long breaths, held them for five seconds and exhaled listening to Kakashi. She still had tears in her eyes, her body was trembling but anxiety seemed slowly to leave her. ‘Better?’ Asuma asked, and Kita nodded in response. The former let out a silent sigh, after a while Kita regained her composure and was able to stand with more confidence.

‘It gets better when you move,’ Kakashi said and at the same time all three of them jumped off and ran to catch up with their teammates.

‘We must be careful of traps now.’

‘I’m sorry you had to see me like this, Kakashi sensei,’ Kita said, partly embarrassed and partly sad. Clearly, she did not want anyone to see her while having a panic attack. Who would have thought? The famous Kita Sarutobi could have panic attacks.

‘There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Kita. I went through that many times, too. Sometimes, I still experience it and oh, one more thing. I’m not your sensei here, you can call me Kakashi if you want.’

With a smile on his face Hatake had explained and Kita felt much better knowing she was not alone going through anxiety, her grandfather had told her on many occasions that very often shinobi tend to experience PTSD after the war, when she had been a child she had used to visit a therapist who had helped her deal with panic attacks, after some time they had been completely gone and hadn’t happened until now.

‘Kita, I assume you know why you were sent with us,’ Kita looked up, frowning eyebrows at her uncle. ‘Oh, well then someone should tell you that you’re not here to fight, your main task is to be a representative to Hokage-sama as his granddaughter to get the scroll from Kazekage, and you’re the one to figure out how to get it before the fight starts, because we assume that we’d be given the scroll only if Suna wins and we cannot guarantee their winning.’

Kita blinked thrice in sudden realisation then still being in a mild shock let out, ‘Good that you’ve explained, uncle Asuma because probably I’d risk my life for the village I know almost nothing of!’ the last part Kita almost shouted out. ‘That was why he sent me?! You’re his son, you could have served as a representative as well!’ she pointed out. ‘I am risking my life for a scroll –‘

‘We’re all risking our lives Kita and we’re risking it for the village. Remember Will of Fire –‘

‘Oh no, not again. Stop this Sarutobi philosophy talk, please.’ Kita pleaded with her blue eyes, looking at Kakashi but Asuma went on, ‘is in each of us and that’s what keep us going, we do it for our village, for our families, for people we love. Until that flame is burning –‘

‘Uncle Asuma, I’d heard this before and I believe Kakashi heard those words as well and we don’t need –,’ Kita couldn’t continue as she was forcefully stopped by Hatake who had grabbed the neck of her flak jacket in order to prevent her from falling down the bluff. Kita had been concentrated on her uncle’s Will of Fire words instead of watching around in order to prevent situations like this one.

‘I really liked the Kita from before, the one who during missions usually was quiet and didn’t waste her voice, only when she had something important to say. But,’ Kakashi smiled at her kindly, ‘I suppose you’re different when being around your family members.’

‘Thank you, Kakashi,’ Asuma said, embarrassed. ‘I shouldn’t have talked so much. Kita, find Ibiki and the rest.’

‘Yosh!’ Kita closed her eyes and concentrated in total silence and after two seconds she knew the exact location of Ibiki, Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku. She sensed their chakras very clearly and they were far enough, so they had to speed up to keep up with them and reach Suna. They were already late and Kita didn’t want to talk but do as Kakashi had said: her eyes should be on the area around, analysing, that was what Kita had usually done during an important mission; but at the same time Kita wanted to gather more information on their mission as clearly nobody was telling her things she ought to know, just as she had found out before.

‘Besides, what is this whole Akatsuki organisation thing?’ Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other and at once it was decided that it was the latter who would explain everything.

‘Akatsuki is a criminal organisation consisting of nine but very dangerous shinobi. All of them are missing S-rank nins, they get mission orders and when they complete them they get paid as well as we are in our village. As you know, your friend is part of it.’

‘Friend? Your friend is part of Akatsuki?’ Asuma asked almost shocked and angry at the same time. ‘Kita, what kinds of people are you friends with?! Do you really think your grandfather or what am I talking about, your MOTHER! Kita, your mother is an ANBU captain and you’re friends with a missing ninja? How would she react if she knew?!’ It hasn’t been long enough but Kita had already enough of this mission, she decided that it was the last time when she willingly had accepted the mission having her uncle with her. According to Kita, he was by all means too annoying at that point.

‘Asuma, it’s not her fault. Besides, Uchiha Itachi left the village when she was eight, she hadn’t been in contact with him since, isn’t that right Kita? Do you really think that your niece would still be friends with a criminal who wiped out his own clan?’

_Thank you Kakashi, finally someone gets it!_

Kita would gladly tell them the story how she and Itachi exactly had met but decided to keep it to herself. It had happened before both Itachi and Orochimaru had left the village. Both of her parents had been supervising their pupils training and for a while Kita had decided to walk away and follow a beautiful yellow-blue butterfly that had been flying above her. She hadn’t really paid attention where she had been going, all that time her eyes had been on the butterfly above her until she had stumbled onto a stone and fallen. It had been early spring and all animals and flowers had already woken up to live and bloom again, Kita had been laying onto the grass with an open fracture crying.

_‘Oh my, what happened?’ she had heard suddenly and as she had looked up she had seen a tall black-haired Uchiha boy standing in front of her. Itachi kneeled next to her and carefully examined the fracture on Kita’s leg with a brim grimace on his face._

_‘I – I was following the butterfly and fell,’ Kita let out through tears as Itachi was doing his best to stop the bleeding from Kita’s leg by pressuring the wound. ‘You’re Sasuke’s elder brother, right?’_

_‘Yes and you are the Hokage’s granddaughter,’ he smiled kindly with his eyes closed. ‘I’m Itachi, your name is Kita, do I remember correctly?’ in response, Kita nodded and wiped tears off her face. ‘You’re on your own?’_

_‘No, dad’s near but I just walked away and he told me not to wander off, he’s gonna be so angry. Please, take me to mum instead –‘_

_‘Believe me, I wish I could but the faster someone takes you to hospital the better and besides, he might be already looking for you, you know?’ Itachi had immobilized Kita’s injured leg and gently picked her up. ‘You’re shaking. Are you afraid of him?’ he had asked._

_‘No, I mean not usually but he can be scary. But mum can be scary, too. I just don’t want to see them argue again because of something happened to me when I was with dad. We used to train together, but my body couldn’t take it. I landed in hospital for a week from exhaustion and mum was furious. She and dad were arguing.’_

_‘That what parents do when they really both care about the child, they want the best for you although they may sometimes not really know what’s the best for you. Everything’ll be fine, don’t worry.’_

_Spoken of the devil, Kita’s father had appeared just in front of them alongside with his female student, Anko and he hadn’t looked very pleased. His eyes had been fixed on Itachi for a longer while before Orochimaru had turned to his daughter, ‘What did I say?’ Silence. ‘Kita, what did I tell you about wandering off?!’_

_‘I’m sorry, father’ had been all Kita had managed to say to her father. She had been holding onto Itachi as if her life had depended on it, before Orochimaru had been able to say anything more Itachi had stepped in:_

_‘Orochimaru-sama, there’s an open fracture on her leg. I believe you should take her to the medic to see it. I’ve already immobilized the leg.’_

_‘Thank you, young Uchiha. Luckily, it was you who encountered my daughter not someone who would gladly get rid of her.’ Orochimaru had beamed at Itachi who was already giving Kita to the former’s arms. ‘It seems we’re done for today Anko, I’ve to take my kid to Tsunade.’ The girl next to Orochimaru had looked at Kita with disgust because she had just become deprived of further training with her beloved sensei. The Sannin had chuckled at the sight of her, ‘Now Anko, don’t look at my daughter like that.’_

_‘I apologise, Orochimaru-sama.’_

_Orochimaru had chuckled once again, this time it had been Itachi who had spoken, ‘Would you like me to inform Manami-sama, Orochimaru-sama?’ The Sannin had turned his eyes on the Uchiha and smirked, ‘That won’t be necessary but perhaps if you stick around longer maybe you could give me a hand in one thing or two. What d’ you say?’_

‘Uchiha Itachi? That kid who – that kid is part of Akatsuki?’ Asuma asked, astonished, ‘ _Not good, not good at all_.’

_‘I’m sorry but I have other things to do,’ Itachi had replied, trying to sound polite. The truth was Itachi had hated Orochimaru from the very beginning, he had liked Hiruzen Sarutobi and his family of course, had considered them decent people as Sarutobi clan had helped Uchihas many times before in the past and both clans had close and good relations. Itachi’d adored Manami and still up to this day wondered, ‘How such a decent woman could fall for a person like Orochimaru? And most importantly, how was it possible that Hiruzen allowed him in the family?’_

_‘I understand. Thank you for dropping my daughter off, young Uchiha.’_

_‘There’s nothing to thank for, Orochimaru-sama.’_

‘Finally, caught up with us eh?’ Shikaku said as Kita and her uncle along with Kakashi by their side joined Ibiki and Ino-Shika-Cho trio that for half an hour had been ahead of them. ‘We should be in Suna in two hours unless we come across any obstacles.’

‘There are no obstacles that cannot be defeated.’ Everybody looked up at Kita who had just spoken with confidence, Ibiki smirked under his breath and asked her, ‘You haven’t seen much in life, how can you be so sure?’

‘Everybody has a soft spot. Every-fucking-body. I was told I don’t have to fight, what a shame,’ Kita closed her eyes for a moment and grinned without any particular reason, ‘Because me and my snakes were just thinking of slaughtering some Akatsuki, right Shi and Seikatsu?’ The snakes slid out of Kita’s pockets onto her shoulders looking both sides at shinobi around.

Inoichi pondered on Kakashi’s words before they left the village, _‘Kita can be scary but in the end, she has a good heart.’_ Not only Inoichi seemed to remind himself those words, everybody else looked slightly anxious as snakes hissed eyeing them suspiciously, Asuma turned to the rest of the team trying to ease the atmosphere, ‘She’s just being stressed out, it’s her first mission of this kind,’ then turned to Kita with hint of exhaustion in his voice, ‘Stop showing off.’

The exact situation reminded Kakashi of the one that had happened on their mission in Land of Waves while he and his team were fighting on the bridge the armed crowd of Gatou’s people, at that time Kita had turned to Zabuza, who was about to slay the crowd, saying, _‘Need a hand? I like a good slaughter.’_ And here she was yet again, using the very same word: _slaughter_. Hatake couldn’t help but feel anxious, because as he glanced at Kita he looked into her eyes and he saw them. The dangerous blood lust eyes that reminded him of a snake’s and poison it can kill with. He had seen these eyes in a very distant past, they were his eyes. The Orochimaru’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so that was chapter eleven! I plan on showing more strands from the past, before Kita was born and after she was born and how her friendship with Itachi but also life at the Academy looked like. I am trying to post every week or so and not delay, but I assume when I find a job it's gonna get difficult. Well, that's all from me and I hope you liked the chapter <3 Thank you for reading :)


	12. The past

That day on May 26th the whole Konohagakure was celebrating because of the daughter of Sandaime’s wedding with one of the three legendary Sannins, Orochimaru. For Manami it was the second happiest day of her life, after Kita would be born three years later.

The village had been decorated for that occasion and every inhabitant, who was not a shinobi, had been allowed to take a day off to celebrate. For many, it had been difficult even the eldest to recall the last time when the spirits of everybody had been that cheerful.

‘Are you sure?’ asked a white-haired man at the door, wearing a red montsuki kimono with a yellow ornaments under the neck. His friend was standing in front of the mirror, reflecting himself in a long black montsuki wedding kimono which perfectly matched his long black hair, along with Hakama made of the highest class silk.

‘Can I be ever sure of anything, Jiraiya?’ Orochimaru asked as his friend had handed him a black Haori with five samurai mon on it.

‘You know, it’s Hiruzen’s daughter. I mean you better not mess with the jiji,’ Jiraiya joked, grinning at him. ‘I still can’t believe it that you’re marrying Manami,’ he said as Orochimaru put Haori on.

‘Contrary to what some may think, so far this is the best day of my life.’ Jiraiya’d smiled before noticed that it was high time to leave for the ceremony.

‘You know if you ever have kids –‘

‘How many times did I tell you that it will never happen?’ Jiraiya wondered for a while.

‘About fifty, I don’t know. Are you really expecting me to remember such things?’ But Orochimaru did not really listen to him, he was staring blankly ahead as they were getting closer to the temple belonging to Sarutobi clan within each next second. ‘Don’t be afraid, it’s gonna be alright. I bet you’re gonna be a great father.’

‘This is my last warning, Jiraiya. One more time you mention me having kids and I swear –‘

‘What? You’re gonna fight me on your wedding day? Hehe, don’t be silly Orochimaru.’ The Sannins were already in front of the Shinto gate leading to the temple. To the ceremony there had been invited only the closest friends of both Manami and Orochimaru and Sarutobi clan. ‘You ready?’

Orochimaru stopped for a moment, that day he was sure his whole life was about to change and if once he declared what he was about to declare during the ceremony there would be no turning back. Years ago he would have never suspected that he would vow love to any woman in his life and yet, here he was standing and Manami was waiting for him and he was waiting for her.

‘Yes, I am ready.’ Before he had doubted but now, he was sure of his feelings which he had tried to reject and question until that moment. What if indeed in future he had a child? Would he be a good father like Jiraya was claiming or would he be hopeless? He felt as if the second option was more probable, he didn’t like being around people and very often children would infuriate him. For a reason he tolerated Anko, his student to whom he was a sensei but how would he manage while being a father? Would he even be capable of loving his child?

As Orochimaru and Jiraiya crossed the threshold of the gate that was when he saw her, Manami Sarutobi in white Shiromuku kimono with Sarutobi clan crest on her back, her wataboshi hood in the same colour hiding her blonde hair and face from others than her beloved husband-to-be. Manami was accompanied by Tsunade, who for the wedding of her best friend had decided on a blue kimono, her hair usually tied in two ponytails this time were lose and Jiraiya could not take his eyes away from them both. As they got closer and Tsunade noticed them she said a few reassuring words to Manami and as gave her a smile, she and Jiraiya entered the temple leaving Orochimaru and Manami alone.

‘Red lipstick?’ asked he, having taken a closer look at her face in a well-toned make-up.

‘Don’t you like it?’

‘I do like it. It’s just feels different seeing you in this dress and you’re whole different today,’ Manami was smiling at him all the time and Orochimaru couldn’t help but chuckle. ‘Different in a good way, of course. No matter what you wear you look beautiful in it.’ The kunoichi blushed as the Sannin took her hand in his. ‘We better get going, they’re getting impatient.’

Upon seeing them the priest began purification of the temple. Group of no more than ten people was standing on both sides of the altar: the Sarutobi clan along with the Fourth Hokage and his wife on the left, friends of Orochimaru and Manami on the right. The day before Orochimaru had been talked to by Manami’s brothers, Asuma and Yanagi and of course, as protective brothers with the former being the eldest, had had to make it clear that, ‘If you hurt our sister we’re gonna end you without hesitation and nothing will save you, Orochimaru. Do you understand?’ Asuma had asked, giving him a glare that even had made Orochimaru anxious. No one wanted Manami to get hurt, Orochimaru was amongst those people and at that moment, when he and the woman he had decided to spend the rest of his life with stood in front of the altar and offered Hachiman deity gathered before fresh fruits, salt, vegetables, rice and sake he knew that he had made a right decision.

‘I call upon the benevolent spirits and you, Hachiman deity!’ the priest had called out before he lay an evergreen on the altar as a sign of beginning of the ceremony. The Miko, standing on the right next to the priest, poured sake in three cups of increasing sizes then offered the first one to Orochimaru who took a sip, next giving the cup to Manami who had raised a veil before. As the cup returned to the altar, the second cup was given this time to Manami who then gave it to Orochimaru, then offering the third cup repeated the first one and went from Orochimaru to Manami.

One of the final steps before beginning the most important part of the ceremony was drinking sake by invited guests as a sign of recognising the marriage and for health and prosperity of the bride and groom.

‘I call upon the Izanagi-no-Okami and Izanami-no-Okami!’ the priest called out. It was time.

Orochimaru looked at the statue of Hachiman deity placed behind the altar, part of him seem not want to accept what he was doing, the other part did not mind at all. It was his turn to speak out the words of the vow and for a while when there was silence Jiraiya thought his friend was hesitating and he was right. _‘Don’t be afraid, baka,’_ the white-haired Sannin thought _. ‘You love her, just say it. You practiced it, you know the words. Come on.’_ As if Orochimaru had heard Jiraiya’s thoughts he started to speak:

‘We make this marriage vow respectfully before the Hachiman deity. We, Orochimaru and Manami, are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day, and to become husband and wife through the blessing of the Hachiman deity.’

Manami took after, ‘We swear before the Hachiman deity to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity. Moreover, we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of Hachiman deity by helping people and society.’

The Miko took the silver plate with the rings from the altar and held it to the priest who took the first ring and gave it to Manami, then said, ‘Shinro Orochimaru, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help until death, do you promise to fulfil?’

‘Hai, chikaimasu.’ Manami put the ring on his finger. The action was repeated and the ring was given to Orochimaru, who held it as if her life depended on it. She was looking into his golden eyes from the very beginning of the ceremony, smiling. She was that happy that did not even pay notice to her father wiping tears off his cheek.

‘Shinpu Manami, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help until death, do you promise to fulfil?’

‘Hai, chikaimasu.’

The reception took place at the bride’s home and besides involving the closest family members it involved also members of Konoha clans and Manami and Orochimaru’s friends. The lone grey-haired Jounin was in Sarutobi’s garden admiring the cherry blossom pink leaves while sipping sake. Although he should have been joyful like the rest of the people gathered at the reception, Kakashi Hatake couldn’t help but to feel sorrowful. Immersed in his thoughts he completely did not notice the Sannin entering the garden.

‘Why are you so sad, Kakashi?’ Orochimaru smirked, at once Hatake looked up, shocked. Every time he saw Orochimaru he felt disgust and anger, of course Kakashi could always confront him but even he knew it would mean his death. The Sannin grinned, approaching him. ‘You think I didn’t notice? You think I don’t know about your feelings towards my wife?’ The situation started becoming dangerous.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Orochimaru chuckled, his shoulders moved under influence of his laughter.

‘Exactly as I thought and it better stay this way, Kakashi. Otherwise, you can only imagine.’ Having said that Orochimaru returned inside to join Jiraiya and Tsunade. It was not even one in the morning and the latter was already inebriated enough that the former had to hold her up not to let her fall.

‘Orochimaru!’ Tsunade called out, opening her arms to him. The Sannin raised his eyebrows, looking at her with pity and amusement in his eyes.

‘Enjoying yourself, Tsunade?’ asked he, standing in front of his friends. Jiraiya gave Orochimaru a look only they could understand. With the corner of his eye Orochimaru saw Kakashi leaving discreetly, he didn’t want to be asked why was he leaving so early.

‘Come on Tsunade, I’m taking you home.’

‘Home? No! I’ve just started to have fun, come on Jiraiya just one more to our friends!’ The blonde-haired kunoichi called out, raising another cup of sake. Orochimaru was unable to hide his amusement. ‘Drink with us Orochi, don’t be lameeee.’

Usually, Orochimaru had not drank any alcohol unless it was a medicine of some kind, or there were important occasions like the ceremony at Shinto temple. It would be his fifth drink that day and he did not look particularly happy with thought of drinking again. ‘But only one,’ he said firmly. Tsunade grinned and handed him and Jiraiya ochoko then took one herself.

‘To Manami and Orochimaru!’ she called out, grinning cheerfully as they raised ochoko.

*

_Three years later_

‘She’s so tiny. What if I drop her?’ the black-haired shinobi asked with fear in his voice as he had been proposed with holding his new-born daughter. It was November 8th when Manami gave birth to a girl, the baby had a black hair and so far, it did not open its eyes to the new world, all that time was sleeping in its mother’s arms.

‘You won’t drop her, just hold her like this and it’ll be fine,’ Manami showed. She was exhausted, the pregnancy had been difficult for her and if not Tsunade and Biwako Manami did not know what would have happened. Moreover, there had been some complications during labour where Manami had lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, she was in good hands of Tsunade and her apprentice, Shizune and medics in a room only for her and her baby.

‘Orochimaru, don’t be afraid, you won’t drop her,’ Manami said, amused, smiling at her husband. Even though he was the legendary Sannin, at that moment he seemed petrified however, after a while overcame his fright and took the baby in his arms.

‘I can’t believe I’m holding my own child,’ he said barely audibly. Orochimaru was hypnotised by the little girl in his arms who had his hair and skin colour. At the same moment, hundreds of pictures slipped through his mind: how he would train her to become a great shinobi, how he would take care of her, how happy his family the will be. ‘Is it really mine?’ he asked still in a mild shock.

Manami chuckled, asking, ‘Don’t you see resemblance?’

‘No, I do. I just can’t believe she’s really mine, how would you like to name her?’

‘Me?’ Manami asked, surprised. Her husband nodded in response, saying she was her daughter and the mother should decide on the name. ‘Maybe Hana?’ a grimace came upon Orochimaru’s face who said the name was too common and not much original. ‘What about Kita?’

‘Kita. Sarutobi Kita sounds good. You should get some sleep,’ having said that the room was filled with a quiet yawn that had escaped the baby’s lips. Kita opened her small eyes and Orochimaru saw they were blue, _‘Exactly like yours,’_ he thought, glancing at Manami who had already closed her eyes and fell asleep. ‘Hello Kita, I’m your dad,’ the baby let out a gurgling noise, looking at the face of a man above her, ‘and I will protect you no matter what.’

_Five days later_

On the fourth day Manami had been allowed to leave hospital with Kita and go home, being suggested to get as much rest as possible however, it was hard to get any rest as the baby needed her parents’ constant attention, especially her mother’s. Biwako who was a medic was helping her daughter, nevertheless Orochimaru engaged as well, ready to help Manami and take care of Kita any time like when his wife had to get some decent sleep.

‘What if she starts crying? What do I do if she starts crying?’ he asked and as if at will Kita let out a cry. ‘Manami, she’s crying, she’s crying!’ he said, looking at his wife, panicked. The woman sighed, exhausted then got up and took the baby from the crib in her arms, cooed over her until the cry stopped.

‘See? Try it next time.’ If that was how fatherhood was supposed to like, Orochimaru knew he was doomed.

_Six months later_

‘Just watch her for half an hour, Jiraiya. Half an hour.’

‘Sure, I can – I can do that,’ said the white-haired Sannin while sitting on the couch with a small almost one-year-old. Kita was busy with playing colourful blocks, meanwhile the only people in the house were Orochimaru and his friend, Jiraiya. The former seemed exhausted, black bags under his eyes and grim face expression were clear signs of irritation and nervousness he felt while taking care of Kita on his own. That afternoon Manami decided to spend time with her friends and had gone out, Kami-sama knew where and Orochimaru had been unable to reject her plea of taking care of Kita for some time.

‘Good,’ he said, letting out a loud yawn, ‘because if I’m not gonna take a nap I feel like I’m gonna destroy this house so nothing is left of it. Just don’t take your eyes off her, you may not realise when she’s gone and Jiraiya,’ as he was about to take first step on the stairs he glanced at his friend with the corner of his eye, his cold voice sent shivers down the Jiraiya’s spine, ‘if something happens to her, you’re dead.’

‘Sure, sure,’ the Sannin replied, grinning and scratching his face. Even though he seemed to not take his friend’s words to his heart, deep down he was petrified. ‘Get some sleep Orochimaru, don’t worry. I’ll be here with her all the time.’

It passed not even ten minutes since Orochimaru had went to sleep and suddenly, loud knocking resounded in the house. Jiraiya got up and went to open the door and was startled as he had seen his other teammate, Tsunade. The latter was surprised as well upon seeing Jiraiya, she had expected Orochimaru to open the door.

‘Where’s Orochimaru?’ she asked, looking around. She had noticed the absence of Kita’s father and wondered why would possibly Orochimaru had left his daughter with a person like Jiraiya, a person who had no idea about kids and how to take care of them.

‘Sleeping, he looked exhausted and was,’ before Jiraiya finished the sentence he had looked around to be sure Orochimaru was nowhere around but upstairs in the bedroom, ‘edgy,’ he whispered.

Tsunade looked at Kita and that was when she shouted to her friend, ‘JIRAIYA, WATCH OUT!’ In the nick of time, Jiraiya grabbed Kita who would have fallen off the couch, she had been swinging on the edge. ‘You can’t look away even for a second, Jiraiya! You know very well what Orochimaru will do to you if something happens to her, and Manami? She’s gonna tear you to shreds until there’s nothing left of you!’

‘Eyy Tsunade, don’t be so grumpy. Relax, you can help if you want. Orochimaru said it’d be only half-an-hour and it’s been already ten minutes, or even fifteen. Just not many left,’ Jiraiya grinned, holding Kita for her right leg so she was hanging upside down. Her eyes were fixed on Tsunade who only let out a silent groan and at that moment was convinced that Jiraiya had no idea how to deal with children.

‘I’d never seen a person so irresponsible in my entire life,’ she told him, disappointed then turned her eyes back on Kita and said, ‘Give her to me. I hate baby-sitting.’

_One year later_

It was very dangerous in Konoha that night, it was terrible for all villagers including shinobi. The Nine-Tail had attacked the village, destroying everything he met on his way, no one was spared, not even a child.

The Fourth Hokage was nowhere to be found, all shinobi currently fighting Kurama were expecting him to come for help, so while waiting they were trying to stop the Fox from further entering the village and destroying it completely, but no technique seemed to have effect on Kurama, even though all shinobi forces had been mobilized and did their best, still there was someone’s lacking besides the Fourth Hokage.

‘Where are you going?’ asked Manami, abruptly getting up from bed. It was late night, screams of people could be heard outside while Orochimaru stood at the door leading to his and Manami bedroom. His eyes however were not focused on her but his sleeping in the crib one-year-old daughter.

‘To help them. I’m the Sannin, they need me out there,’ he replied calmly, there was no trace of fear in his voice. Manami tried to stop him, but deep down knew there was no chance as he was already wearing his shinobi military uniform, additionally with the sword of Kusangi by his hip.

‘Please, don’t –‘

‘Stay with Kita, do it for me please. Don’t go out, don’t interfere and under no circumstances leave our daughter with anyone, Manami,’ Orochimaru said firmly, as his wife had approached him not wanting to let go of him.

‘My mother can take care of her while we are –‘

‘NO! End of discussion.’ No excuse could convince him at that moment, he was too determined. Those were difficult times and according to Orochimaru people could not be trusted, the ones who could protect Kita were already fighting and Manami was the only person left whom he could trust and put his daughter’s life in her hands. He suspected the Nine-Tail had not come on its own, that there was someone behind summoning and letting it out. Orochimaru was afraid that the very same person might be after Kita.

From far distance he was able to see the demon and shinobi ferociously fighting, besides Biwako and Manami there was whole Sarutobi clan, Uchiha clan, Nara and Akimichi clans. All of them he knew, but more importantly there were also his friends Jiraiya and Tsunade, other two legendary Sannins. Orochimaru turned up next to them in the blink of an eye, they had been standing on one of the buildings and as they noticed their friend next to them Jiraiya shouted with anger, ‘Finally, you came! Where have you been all this time?! Do you know how many of us already –‘

‘Jiraiya, stop!’ Tsunade yelled at him. ‘We can’t do anything about that, there’s nothing we can stop this fox with!’ she told Orochimaru, she sounded exhausted.

‘Where’s the Fourth?’ asked the latter calmly, staring at the beast in front of them. Its red blood-lust eyes glanced around and its huge paws and nine tails were blended with every attack. The plan for defeating the beast had already formed in Orochimaru’s head and the only thing he had to do at that moment was to make others join him, of course he didn’t have to tell them twice.

‘No one knows, they’re still waiting for him,’ Jiraiya explained as the loud thump resounded in the village and tore the ground in half, causing an earthquake. ‘Are you alright?’ he asked his friends.

‘Listen, if we can’t really fight him we can at least hold him off for a while, but we must do it together,’ Orochimaru said, getting up. ‘Follow me!’

They jumped over roofs and as they stood in front of the shinobi team all of them performed Summoning Jutsu. Three legendary Sannins were at the same height as the Nine-Tail, each of them on their summons amongst which one did not look particularly happy, ‘I demand seventy bodies in return,’ Manda hissed, but Orochimaru did not reply to him. He was more focused on the aim before them: Nine-Tail Fox.

‘Good to see you,’ the three of them heard. Hiruzen Sarutobi led all of his sons and protected the village before the beast together with ANBU members and many other shinobi, Umino clan included. ‘Took you long enough, son,’ he said to Orochimaru who in response smirked.

‘Tsunade, Jiraiya!’ he called out to his friends. ‘You know what to do!’

Half of Konoha had been already destroyed and the fox did not seem to going to stop at all. Orochimaru thanks to Jiraiya and Tsunade’s help had managed to get on the Nine-Tail and hurt it, the others joined and made the fox fell onto the ground. That was when the Fourth appeared.

Many shinobi had died during that night, Biwako Sarutobi was one of them and her loss touched Hiruzen and his family deeply, particularly Manami who was the only daughter to Biwako and Hiruzen was unable to accept the fact her mother had been murdered by the very same person who had killed the Fourth. The elders had no choice but to ask Hiruzen for returning to his duties as Hokage, the village had to be rebuild, people had to be buried and there was no time for mourning however, they mourned. Mourned the loss of their loved ones.

‘Do we know anything?’ asked Orochimaru as he and Tsunade and Jiraiya, together with ANBU and Jounins that had survived last night had been summoned to Hokage’s office. All of them had wondered who might have been possibly so powerful that had managed to kill Minato and the guards that had been protecting him and his family and the only person from Namikaze clan that had survived was a boy to whom Kushina had given birth last night, Uzumaki Naruto.

‘No witnesses as everybody was murdered. We don’t know who did this,’ Hiruzen replied. ‘Konoha is safe for now, the Fourth sealed the demon in his son’s body.’

At that news all of them, including Orochimaru, shivered. He did not understand what kind of a father could possibly do that to his own child, to seal a demon within the baby seemed monstrous. He couldn’t imagine himself doing that to his beloved daughter.

‘Hokage-sama, are you telling us that the Nine-Tail Fox is trapped in the baby’s body?’ asked the white-haired Jounin in a mask covering half of his face. Hiruzen looked up at him, ‘Yes, that’s exactly what I said.’

‘But what if the seal is broken and the demon gets itself out?’ asked another, this time it was an ANBU member. ‘Konoha’ll be in danger again!’

‘The seal won’t be active for next couple of years, so there’s nothing to worry about. When Naruto’s older I will take care of it and make sure the seal will remain deactivated, and the Fox won’t be running loose. You can trust me on that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so that was chapter twelve that appeared earlier as I was planning, I was inspired so it didn't take me long to write it and I must say that I'm quite satisfied with it. I decided to show a bit more of relations between Orochimaru and Manami and also Hiruzen, I guess this is important for this story. I'm planning on showing even more of it, but probably not in next chapter I've been currently working on.  
> In my story, Orochimaru is evil but not as evil as in Naruto, he has also a human facet and he can love. For me, personally it was something that anime and manga lacked of because no one is truly that evil and even if someone is indeed very evil, history shows that those people are capable of loving, too.


	13. Akatsuki Invasion! Old Friends Reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m posting another chapter because I’m in a good mood and inspired, besides I have nothing else to do lmao This chapter is extremely long (has 11 pages in Word) so be patient but I bet you won’t be disappointed if you last ‘til the very end. Well then, there’s nothing else for me to say besides, enjoy ;)

They were closer to Suna with every next step, the three shinobi were guarding the gate that led to the village. Once they got there they had to discuss the tactic with the person equivalent to their ANBU captain and Kita had to look around and somehow, no one cared how she would do that, had to get the scroll from Kazekage before the battle with Akatsuki would have started.

The guards let them in without any questions as shinobi from Konoha had explained they had been sent as a support and were about to meet with other Konoha forces that had come to Suna before them. _I should’ve realised_ ,’ Kita thought as she had saw all Suna’s buildings made of stone or the sand. _‘I bet they used a special jutsu to keep them still. It is probably as easy to destroy them as Konoha._ ’ She started to wonder what would she do if she indeed stood face to face with Itachi? Was she capable of fighting him? After all, they had used to be friends and also, for some reason no one bothered to tell Kita more of Akatsuki and their abilities besides the fact that they were dangerous.

‘ _Of course, I’m the only chunin here so why would anyone told me? Who cares about me? I’m just a chunin. THEY’RE GONNA REGRET TREATING ME THIS WAY! I’LL SHOW THEM, DATTEBAYOOOO! Oh god, I’m turning into Naruto…’_

The Kazekage’s headquarters was located in the very centre of the village and was guarded by more than five shinobi outside. Everybody knew that Sunagakure no sato was not as important as Konoha, they lacked of ninja forces and they had not much resources to trade with other countries however, it did not change the fact that they were on good terms with Hokage.

As it turned out ANBU had already talked to the main tactician of Suna and as it turned out, each of Ibiki’s team would be accompanied by an ANBU division, so together they would take on particular Akatsuki members, whereas the other three left would be fought by Konoha and Suna forces joined together. ‘Sounds good to me,’ Kita said, knowing her opinion during that mission did not matter at all and no one would care what she had to say as her main task was to figure out how to snatch the scroll of Shodaime that had been stolen from Konoha many years ago.

‘Shinobi who patrol outside the village hasn’t noticed anybody so far,’ said the man name of Baki who was wearing bandages that covered half of his face. ‘We received no information on when exactly they would attack.’

‘Where’s Kazekage?’ Kita asked, eyes of everyone suddenly turned on her as if she made a faux-pas, ‘What? I’m just asking.’

‘Lord Kazekage is busy and you will not meet him during your mission,’ Baki replied, eyeing Kita from head to toe. He got the impression as if he had seen Kita before but his mind was blank. ‘And you are -?’

‘Sarutobi Kita, the granddaughter to Third Hokage of Konohagakure Sarutobi Hiruzen.’ At those words Baki half-bowed to the black-haired kunochi whose arms were folded across her chest and she herself was rolling her eyes.

‘Gomenasai, I had no idea that the granddaughter of Konoha’s Hokage would arrive as well. We’ve been informed only about his son’s arriving as one of the Konoha ninjas to help.’

‘Never mind that,’ Kita waved, giving him a warm smile. Although she had no plan of how to get the scroll yet she came up with an idea of spending her time on meeting Kazekage, if it was according to Baki undoable she would achieve her goal anyway. ‘I wonder, my grandfather wanted me to talk to Kazekage-sama about a very important thing and I wanted to ask is there possibility for me to get an audience with your Kage?’

Baki hesitated, ‘Well, I’ll talk to Kazekage-sama and ask him then let you know however, I can’t see a reason why he’d have any objections. Konoha is our ally and we celebrate relations with our allies.’

‘ _Well, that might be even easier than I expected,’_ Kita thought then after a while told Baki, ‘I’m gonna look around. Please, let me know when you talk to Kazekage-sama,’ Kita nodded at Baki in respect then left the room. First, she decided to take a stroll in the building to get to know her surroundings. She was a sensor, so it was possible for her to recognise chakra of the people she had already met. For instance, when Kita was passing three teenagers: the boy with red hair, another with painted face and a girl with an enormous black fan on her back she could tell that the chakra of red boy was more powerful than the others and moreover, signalised danger whereas the other two shared similar chakra. The trio, leaning against the wall, watched Kita with suspicion and as she passed them she heard behind her back, ‘Wait a minute.’

‘Gaara, this is not the time nor a place for your –‘

‘Shut up, Kankuro,’ Kita glanced at the red-haired boy who had just scolded the other one. Gaara, as he was named, had to be a leader amongst them. Was he also taking part in the battle? If not, why was he in the Kazekage’s headquarters together with the other two?

‘Who are you?’ he asked. His gaze was cold and if not Kita’s hardiness towards such behaviour she would have been trembling like _a scaredy cat,_ as Sasuke tend to call Naruto.

‘Why are you asking?’ Without slightest sign of fear on her face Kita approached Gaara who noticed the emotionless look in her eyes.

‘Because I ache to kill you.’

‘Gaara, stop! She’s from the Hidden Leaf, one of our allies!’ Kankuro shouted at his younger brother, trying to stop him by approaching him but the wall from the sand divided them. ‘GAARA!’ There was no one besides the Three Sand Siblings in the corridor, which meant there was no one to prevent the confrontation.

‘Should I be afraid?’ Kita asked, raising the left eyebrow. She was doing her best to hide fear she felt inside, Shi and Seikatsu moved impatiently and glided out onto her shoulders. The boy was terrifying and Kita had to do everything to avoid trouble, how would it look like when everybody found out she had a fight with one of Suna shinobi?

‘Listen, I don’t wanna fight you, I have no reason to. I was going for a stroll, so let me continue.’ As Kita turned around and was about to take a step forward she felt Gaara’s arm grabbing her shoulder. ‘ _Okay, that’s – not what I expected_ ,’ she thought, her lips formed a thin line. While Kita’s mind was working on solution to the problem Shi and Seikatsu entwined her arms, ready to bite Gaara.

‘STOP IT, YOU TWO!’ They heard the male voice coming behind the sand wall. For some reason, the barrier fell into sand particles and as Kita looked at the person being the owner of the firm voice she saw a man with face half-covered, wearing a blue-white coat and the hat in the same colours with the sign on it. Next to him there were standing the girl with a fan along with Kankuro and Baki.

‘Gaara, what are you doing? You wanted to attack the granddaughter of Konoha’s Hokage?’ asked the Kazekage, deciding not to approach Gaara who was currently in his killing mode. The Three Sand Siblings looked at him in unity with shock on all of their faces. ‘I apologise for my son, he can be carried away by his emotions sometimes. Gaara, apologise to our guest.’ But Gaara did not seem like he was about to apologise, he continued to stare at Kita as if he tried to read her mind.

‘It’s not necessary, Kazekage-sama,’ Kita informed politely, giving all of them a kind smile. _Be responsible, you can get through this. He’s Kazekage’s son, don’t spoil the relations,’_ Kita was thinking to herself. ‘It’s alright, I don’t hold a grudge.’

_Uff, it was close_ ,’ Kankuro wiped sweat drops off his face. ‘ _Like we need another war and with our ally. Gaara, can’t you really control yourself?’_ he thought while looking at his brother. ‘ _We’d’ve been in big trouble if you had hurt her. Nante kotoda.’_

‘Kita-sama, Kazekage-sama has agreed to grant you an audience,’ Baki informed, he also seemed distressed with the situation that might have taken place if he and Lord Kazekage hadn’t appeared on time. ‘Would you mind following us?’ He noticed the black-haired kunoichi smile, fortunately she didn’t feel offended and as she had said, didn’t hold a grudge against Gaara. Luckily, all seemed to be going well for the time being.

‘Of course, thank you,’ Kita passed Gaara without sparing him a single look and followed the Kazekage and Baki who led her to the Room of Meditation where Lord Kazekage tend to spend most of his time. Kita had expected to be talked to in Kazekage’s office however, she did not mind being in quieter place. All of them took their shoes off and sat down on tatami.

Before Kita said anything she had looked at Baki then back to Kazekage and asked him politely, ‘Kazekage-sama, may I talk to you face to face? Forgive me, Baki-san but this is a very sensitive matter and my grandfather wanted it to stay only between Kazekage-sama and me. Of course, if you don’t mind Kazekage-sama.’ Gaara’s father looked at sitting next to him Baki who knew he was supposed to leave. He half-bowed to both of them and closed the door behind himself.

‘What may be that sensitive matter your grandfather wished you to talk to me about, Kita-sama?’ asked the Kazekage. It was high time, although Kita was not experienced at leading diplomatic conversations she had to use her skills and did her best, she would not return to the village without the scroll.

‘Kazekage-sama, I’m here as a representative to Hokage-sama. I was told that if our fight with Akatsuki members succeeds we will be given the scroll of our First Hokage that has been stolen from us many years ago.’

‘That’s correct, that was the agreement between me and Hokage.’

‘I just would like to make sure that the Scroll is safe and no one else besides you knows where it is. May you confirm that?’ No one knew why Akatsuki exactly had decided on attacking Suna, but Hiruzen as well as his granddaughter suspected it might have been for the scroll.

‘Only three of the people know where the Scroll is hidden and those are me and two of the elders from my council. I can assure you they can be trusted. No one besides us knows about the Scroll.’

‘Kazekage-sama, we cannot rule out that Akatsuki is not after the Scroll. If they are it must be protected, we can never be sure,’ Kita said, anxious. Would Kazekage agree for placing Konoha shinobi to stand the guard? Could Kita’s plan work out? ‘That’s why I’d like to ask you if it would be possible to place guards at the place where the Scroll is hidden.’

‘If that will bring you peace of mind, we can do that.’

‘And can they be our people?’ Kita asked slowly, hoping but her inner self was telling her there was no chance that Kazekage would agree, he had to realise what she was up to and see through her. It looked like for a while Kazekage was considering her proposition.

‘No.’ _As I thought. Then I’ll have to find the Scroll and get it by myself._

‘Thank you for your time, Kazekage-sama, that would be all,’ said Kita as she had gotten up and bowed to him. Kakashi Hatake was leaning against the wall, reading _Icha Icha Paradise_. Clearly, he waited for her, ‘You have to read it even now?’ Kita asked, bewildered. It was astonishing for her to see her ex-sensei reading Jiraiya’s book even when they could be attacked any minute.

Hatake looked up at her and smiled, ‘How did it go?’ he asked, immediately trying to change the subject however, Kita did not reply to him at once but nodded towards the corridor letting him know to follow her.

‘Only he and two other people know where the Scroll is hidden and it is guarded. Of course, as I expected he didn’t want to tell me anything of its whereabouts.’

‘Do you have a plan?’

‘Of course, I do have a plan!’ Kita said, pretending offended. _I don’t have any plaaaan!’_ she cried out in her thoughts. ‘I’m gonna look around, don’t spy on me!’ she joked, grinning then left Hatake on his own. _This place is enormous_ ,’ he thought. He decided on taking a stroll as well but outside. He had put his _Icha Icha_ book in his pocket and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Wandering the corridors Kita not once had been stopped by Suna shinobi who started to become suspicious of her and did not want to let her pass and every time Kita was doing the same: she smiled at them, politely apologising then turned the nearest corner, let her snakes out and transformed them into two Suna shinobi whom she had seen before. By using Hebi-Me no Jutsu she was able to see everything Seikatsu was seeing through her eyes and as her snakes were going deeper down the corridor was getting darker and darker within each next step of theirs.

Shi and Seikatsu got to the place that could have been under ground. The sand corridors were lighted by torches on the walls and no shinobi seemed to be around. ‘Sagi! Akira!’ The serpents heard behind their back, they turned around to see, _‘Baki?’_ Kita thought making Seikatsu speak out loud the same.

‘What are you doing here?’ the Jonin asked.

‘We’ve been sent by Kazekage-sama to patrol the place.’

‘We’ve already stood the guards to watch over the Scroll,’ Baki informed, eyeing them suspiciously from head to toe.

‘We’re just doing what we were told.’ Baki seemed to accept their explanation as he asked no more questions but simply headed towards the exit from the undergrounds. ‘Kita-sssama?’ Seikatsu thought, linking back with mind of her owner.

‘Find and get the scroll.’

Shi and Seikatsu looked at themselves, nodding. Their eyes turned back to their serpent shape, teeth were replaced by sharp fangs and their so far human tongues returned to the reptile ones. Together, they headed down the corridor for searching what they had come for: the Scroll of Shodaime.

Two Suna guards stood in front of the wooden doors with _Life_ symbol, as Kita was watching them through Seikatsu’s eyes she could feel strong chakra from both of the guards however, they were not threatening in any way either to her or her serpents, it’d be different if it had turned out that the boy Gaara was also somewhere around; that’d definitely complicate things.

‘Sagi! Akira!’ The guards were surprised at their sudden appearance, both of the snakes had their head lowered down so their real faces would remain unnoticed. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘We were sent to stand the guard, go and have a break. You’re standing here long enough,’ Seikatsu said and for a while two guards looked at them suspicious however, after a while they looked at each other and nodded.

‘Thanks!’ As two Suna shinobi were already around the corner Kita thought laughing and Seikatsu let out, ‘Idiots!’ There was no obstacles or traps before opening the doors, the Scroll was lying in the middle on a marble table. ‘Grab the Scroll and come back,’ Kita ordered hastily when she heard screams from outside the building, with her human eye she glanced at the window and noticed heavy rain and thunder strikes. ‘It’s time then. Shit, the Suna team!’ Kita couldn’t wait for Shi and Seikatsu to arrive, she started to run, her team she was supposed to be leader of was already outside and she had to join them.

‘Sorry!’ she called out, jumping off the room towards them. The seven Suna shinobi looked at her, awaiting orders. As Kita looked up from distance saw Nine Akatsuki members together with their support from far countries the Land of Fire was not ally with. Amongst one of them she saw a raven-haired boy, ‘Itachi…

‘Alright, we have to focus on one person from Akatsuki. If we attack together we might win. We can win this fight, alright? I don’t wanna see any grimaces on your face, people!’ she called out when had seen few of Suna ninjas face expressions. ‘NOW!’

Kita did not know how many foes she had slayed in five minutes. For the first time, she found it difficult to concentrate on what was going around and quiet her sensor skills. So far, she hadn’t fought any Akatsuki members and did not hide she was glad, in fight with Land of Sun shinobi she was using Taijutsu only.

First kick, then another, three shurikens, kunai at two shinobi throats at the same time and two fast cuts through across their throats. Punch in the face, then onto the ground causing the earth split in half, kick in the jaw sending the shinobi up in the air. ‘Control your breath,’ she thought to herself. Kita was already panting, usually she didn’t bother using Taijutsu art when fighting but it was different this time: it was war.

Chaos around, blood traces under feet caused adrenaline to overwhelm her body and ringing in her ears. Suddenly, she felt a familiar feeling around her legs, as looked down she saw Shi and Seikatsu gliding up towards her arms. ‘Finally! Where’s the Scroll?’ she asked, looking in panic at them both. Had they not managed to get away with it? Hadn’t Kita plan work out?

In reply to their owner’s question Seikatsu opened her wide jaw and reached her tongue out towards Kita. The Scroll had been hidden in Seikatsu’s mouth, ‘Well done both of you! As a reward you can eat these four if you want,’ Kita smiled, hiding the scroll in one of the pockets of her flak jacket and activating her sensor ability. Before she knew it the serpents twined around dead shinobi’s bodies and swallowed them.

The Sarutobi girl looked up, on one of the roofs she noticed a raven-haired boy in black coat with red clouds, his Sharingan already activated. ‘Should I say hello?’ she wondered out loud, not daring to look away from Itachi Uchiha who, as had felt her eyes on him, looked down towards her.

‘Join me when you’re done!’ Kita called out to her serpents and jumped up onto the roof. ‘Hi.’

‘Sarutobi Kita, here? What a surprise. So, you’re a Chunin now, aren’t you?’ But Kita did not answer, instead she continued to stare at him. They had used to be friends in the past but now, she was feeling disgust towards him for what he had done to his clan and especially, for trauma he had caused to Sasuke.

‘By the way, Sasuke says _hi_.’

‘By the way, I’ve been partnered with your father when he joined Akatsuki, he tried to steal my body.’ Kita’s eyes widen at the news. Her father had joined Akatsuki? So it must have meant, ‘Dad? He’s alive then!’

The older Uchiha chuckled, ‘Orochimaru dead? Are you kidding me? True, I had a possibility of killing him, but I thought it’d have hurt your feelings.’ Kita frowned her eyebrows, confused. What was he saying? He, Itachi Uchiha who has murdered the whole clan of his, would pity her?

‘Oh, you care about my feelings but you’ve wiped out your clan?’ asked she, raising her eyebrows in bewilderment. What was actually happening? She was talking to Itachi Uchiha as if it was a casual conversation between two friends about to spar.

‘You don’t know the whole story. If you make it out alive ask your grandfather, interesting things he might tell you, the old Hiruzen. ‘Besides, my little brother. How is he doing? I’ve heard you’re on the same team.’ _How would he know that? How possibly -?'_

__

‘We were. I was promoted to chunin yesterday and as you can see Sasuke’s not here. And how dare you ask about him when you’ve caused to him so much pain?’ Uchiha said nothing to her in response, he and Kita were looking at each other for some time, expecting one of them to make a move but no one dared.

__

‘It’d be safe for you if you simply step away, we came here for the Kazekage’s son,’ he informed, keeping his distance from the Third’s granddaughter. ‘Why did he even send you here for certain death?’ he asked, thinking of Hiruzen but deep down Itachi knew that the old Sarutobi would not have risked the life of his granddaughter if he hadn’t been convinced that Kita was capable of completing the mission.

__

‘Does it matter now?’ she asked, approaching and realising that for that whole time she was looking into Itachi’s Sharingan eyes. ‘Shit.’ The surroundings started to change from colourful and alive in a black-red field with three black cross behind Kita and black water on which she and Itachi were standing. ‘You’re being very open about what you’re doing.’

__

‘It wouldn’t be fair towards you if I use the simplest genjutsu on you, after all you know all about it, don’t you?’ Kita could swear she had seen smirk crossing Itachi’s face, it infuriated her, made her determined to fight and show him what she was truly capable of however, as she tried to reach for kunai she noticed that was unable to move any of her limbs. ‘What is it? You can’t move? You can’t speak? Unbelievable what fear can do to your body, right? Or maybe it’s not fear but I who is doing that?’ His voice was everywhere, reaching Kita’s ears from all sides but there was no Itachi anywhere. Kita’s eyes starting to close slowly and she herself felt as if she was falling asleep.

__

_‘Shi, Seikatsu_ ,’ she thought but her snakes didn’t answer in any way, the link had been interrupted the moment Kita had let Itachi trap her in his genjutsu. ‘ _God, no_.’ Kita tried to move her hands to form a seal but it felt as if invisible strings were holding her, she knew genjutsu biding had been used on her and with all her strength there was no choice for her but to break it. Could she? Could she do that? Was it possible to break his genjutsu?

__

Would he kill her? Would she die on that mission? If so, what would happen to her body? Was there afterlife and if so, would there be someone waiting for her? And if not, where would she go then? Would she go anywhere or would her spirit wander the earth aimlessly?

__

Pain in her chest was excruciating. Itachi knew Kita was not about to give up any time soon, so he had no choice but to use the strongest version of his genjutsu and he deeply regretted.

__

What had those all lessons been for about genjutsu if she wouldn’t be unable to break it? Her father teachings, her grandfather’s and uncle Jiraiya’s all said the same, _‘Genjutsu is an illusion, you must be able to recognise it and break it in order to be capable of further fight. While being in genjutsu you may experience pain, see images from your worst nightmares and believe they’re real. Some genjutsu, especially those known to Uchiha clan, can alter the perception of time so, it may seem you’re being there for eternity but in reality, it could be seconds. The more powerful user the more terrifying and realistic genjutsu is.’_

__

_Shit, I can’t break it. I can’t break_ _it_ ,’ had been thoughts before Kita found herself being pinned to one of the wooden crucifixes. The crows started to attack Kita’s eyes and after a while all she was doing was screaming in pain. They were peaking their beaks, gauging her eyes out, streams of blood were running down Kita’s face from her eyes as she dripped onto the black ground under the cross.

__

‘LET ME OUT!’ she yelled on the top of her lungs. ‘PLEASE! WE’VE BEEN FRIENDS, ITACHI!’ At that moment, she wanted to die. There was no point of breaking herself free if she was already in that state, between two worlds of living and dead.

__

_Friends._ They had been friends, indeed. He liked her from the very beginning he had met her, she had been such a cute child, he had been treating her like a little sister he had never had. Thanks to Manami Sarutobi he had become an ANBU member and then captain for some time before he had been forced to wipe out the Uchiha clan.

__

Had joining Akatsuki changed him that much? Was he now the heartless monster everyone was afraid of? He knew people were afraid of him but did he want his friends to be afraid of him as well?

__

‘Why did you even decide to fight me if you knew it equals death?’ he asked.

__

‘I didn’t! I didn’t want to fight you in the first place, because I’d never want to fight my friend!’ she replied, yelling in pain. _‘I can’t see anything! This pain – I can’t stand it. Kita, calm down. It’s just genjutsu, it’s not real. It’s not real. Is he even real?’_

__

‘Will you kill me?’ Kita asked with her head up and for the first time in his life, Itachi had to close his eyes at the sight before him. Kita were without her blue eyes, there were only big bloody holes left and she looked as if she would die any minute now and he didn’t have to kill her. He didn’t want to kill her.

__

‘Do you want me to?’

__

Kita was panting, trying to catch a breath and noticed that was able to move her hands now, she had dig her fingers into the ground and even though she could not cry she said, ‘NO.’

__

Itachi looked surprised, it was the first time the person trapped by him in his genjutsu was not beginning for death. She had told him she didn’t want to die. Had she told him that only because he had asked her? Even if she would have said _yes_ he wouldn’t dare. Was he brave enough to kill her? No, killing is not an act of bravery but cowardice but that was exactly what shinobi were for: to eliminate the inconvenient. He had let his guard down and that was when it happened.

__

‘KAI!’ The genjutsu surroundings started to vanish and they both returned to reality where everybody was fighting around them. He could hear clangs of kunai and shuriken, screams of pain, Morino Ibiki giving orders to his people, shinobi’s feet against the ground as they were running.

__

The unknown so far to her feelings had woken up in Kita: hatred towards Itachi for torturing her in his genjutsu so easily although they had used to be friends, and lust. Lust for blood. They made her fight for life and death.

__

‘You shouldn’t have done it!’ Kita shouted, aiming a kick in his jaw so strong that made him fly up in the air, creating three shadow clones of hers along. They started to kick Itachi making him fly up even higher,’ U-ZU-MA-KI!’ The clones disappeared and there was only the real Kita over him. ‘NARUTO RENDAN!’ Itachi coughed the blood as Kita sent a powerful kick onto his stomach. Uchiha hit the ground with a loud thump.

__

Itachi got up, wiping blood from his lips and activated his Sharigan once again but he was not about to use genjutsu on her, he knew Kita well enough to know she wouldn’t fall for the same trap twice. He should have used his Tsukuyomi once he had a chance…

__

‘You’re sure about that?’ Kita smirked at the sight of Sharingan in Itachi’s eyes, throwing her Chunin flak jacket off. She did not want to fight with him as a representative to Konohagakure but as his equal, she had taken her hitai-ate, too. ‘You know who I am and I can’t believe I’m gonna say it out loud. For all this time I was conflicted, I heard things about my father that would scare the shit out of every shinobi I know, but that’s not how I remember him. He always did everything to protect me and he loved me, I know he did. My grandfather says otherwise, but I know dad would never lie to me.’

__

‘You talk too much. Itachi,’ Kisame said, turning up next to his friend with Samehada in his hand. ‘I’d gladly finish her if you want me to. ’ Kita’s forehead wrinkled while she was examining the weapon in Kisame’s hands. _So, this must be Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist,’_ she thought, at the very same moment she felt Shi and Seikatsu gliding up her back onto her arms.

__

‘No, Kisame,’ she heard Itachi say with the same face expression Sasuke wore, the emotionless one. ‘Find Kazekage’s son and capture him, leave Kita Sarutobi to me.’

__

‘Kita Sarutobi, huh?’ Kisame grinned, showing his sharp white teeth. ‘Family of _the Professor_ I assume?’

__

‘His granddaughter for your information,’ Kita answered, _‘Shi, Seikatsu. NOW!’_ Two snakes jumped out under Kita’s coat and headed at Kisame and Itachi spitting their venom. The yellow substance burnt the ground but Itachi and Kisame had managed to avoid the attack.

__

‘What’s the thing with snakes?’ the latter asked, frowning his forehead at two reptiles while Kita rolled out two scrolls with incantations and bit on her thumb then quickly, trace her blood on the paper. Meanwhile, Itachi activated his Sharingan knowing there was a tough fight before him, probably even a long one and his suspicions confirmed as two snakes that had been small enough to kill suddenly enlarged and were now taller than any building of Suna.

__

‘That’s – but that’s -,’ Kisame barely managed to speak out, he was that astonished with the girl’s technique and as he watched two snakes with Kita on top before him and Itachi, the golden irises and a sly smirk appeared in front of his face.

__

‘Orochimaru’s daughter, Kisame,’ Uchiha explained, confirming Kisame’s suspcions however, he rather had assumed the girl might have been Orochimaru’s student, certainly not his daughter. It turned out that no one in Akatsuki had known anything about Orochimaru’s past besides Itachi who for some reason did not share that information with them but kept it to himself.

__

‘Then you’re gonna need me more than ever,’ said Hoshigaki, gripping on his Samehada even tighter. He and Uchiha jumped onto the building so they were at the same height as Kita, ready to face her. There was no sign of fear on the black-haired-kunoichi’s face, just a sly grin.

__

‘Let’s start this slaughter, shall we? I doubt my snakes have eaten today, have you guys?’ Shi and Seikatsu hissed in response then the former spoke out, ‘Sss – I sssmell death, I ssmell fear and I ssmell dinner,’ Shi stuck out his tongue and licked his mouth. ‘Kita-ssama, let me.’

__

‘They’re all yours.’ Shi moved with unbelievable speed and if not Itachi’s Sharingan he would not notice the attack and saved Kisame, Shi was spinning around to find the targets, destroying everything he came across. Hoshigaki’s clones emerged from the nearby lake and headed straight at Kita, who started spinning around with immense speed and throw kunai at them. While Shi continued his attacks Itachi, being left without choice, summoned a red chakra monster. His weapon he used only when it was necessary, at that moment knew that it was the only way to defeat Kita. He did not want to kill her but that was a war and she was the enemy, he was a traitor to her, a murderer. _'SUSANOO!’_

__

Kita was attacked by multiple shark and water bullets from all sides possible and if not Seikatsu who protected her while Shi was concentrated on killing the enemies, Kita would have been dead. Kisame would never suspect that there would exist someone being a match for him and Itachi, and it was not easy to fight them both at the same time.

__

Kita Sarutobi upon seeing Susanoo felt sweat dripping down her body underneath her clothes. She gripped on kunai and with a fear in her eyes took a step back, not many have been honoured to see Itachi’s Susanoo and those who have were already dead. She and Itachi looked into each other’s eyes and deep down, Uchiha regretted what he was about to do and hoped Kita would defend herself, not submit to fear.

__

‘GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!’ Seikatsu called out, her voice had brought Kita down to earth.

__

‘Right, right. Shi, Seikatsu attack them for the time being! Try to handle them while I’m summoning help, I hope this works!’ Kita jumped off from Seikatsu who joined Shi and shielded their mistress. ‘KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!’ As Kita placed her hand on the ground, the black symbols started to appear to create smoke after a while. Itachi’s eyes could not believe.

__

‘How many summons that girl has?!’ Kisame called out, impressed. Before him and Itachi, not far from the snakes turned up a giant red rusty toad holding a massive dosu blade at its hip. ‘Tch!’ Kisame jumped onto the lake and slammed his palm onto the water, summoning the rain of sharks. Gamabunta sliced them all within seconds.

__

‘Ah, that’s you,’ said he, looking up at Kita after recognising her chakra signature. ‘I thought it would be Jiraiya, it’s been months since I left the Mount.’

__

‘Not him this time, sorry chief but we need your help,’ Kita said, looking at standing in front of her Itachi and his Susanoo whose eyes shone with blood lust. The chief toad laughed, ‘What? Shi and Seikatsu cannot handle these two? They’re must be hella good opponents then,’ Gamabunta’s eyes were fixed upon Itachi and his Susanno, _‘I’d never seen anything like it in my entire life. What a powerful chakra. Ain’t gonna be easy. Is it even possible to hurt this thing? Let’s try then!_ ALRIGHT!’

__

Gamabunta jumped with a loud thump in the air, taking out his blade and ready to strike Itachi’s Susanoo whose ribs were covered with black Amaterasu flames, shielding the owner before the strike.

__

The force of Susanoo pushing the chief toad away made Kita fell onto the Gamabunta’s back, rolling down. In the nick of time she grabbed his vest to prevent herself from further falling. As she climbed up back onto his head she saw Susanoo aiming great fireballs at them from his mouth, ‘DAMN YOU, CHIKUSHOUUU!’ Gamabunta shouted, replying with launching giant water bullets from his mouth in order to put the fire out and stop Susanoo’s attack. While Shi and Seikatsu were dealing with Kisame launching spikes created from their scales at him, Kita counter-attacked as Hoshigaki tried to trap her snakes in Water Shark prison. The Sarutobi girl used her katon, ‘Right, of course. Water puts fire out, genius,’ she said to herself jumping off Gamabunta’s back onto Seikatsu, creating her wood clones along the way and sending them at Kisame. That was going to be a long and exhausting fight, each of them knew that.

__

*****

__

__

They had been fighting over three hours now and it seemed as if the battle wasn’t about to end any time soon.

__

Kakashi had managed to confront a blue-haired kunoichi however, it was not her who ended up wounded but Hatake himself. He ran out of chakra and already accepted his faith: he was about to die. He knew this moment would come sooner or later, in his past he had encountered powerful shinobi and many times had been near to death and every time he had recalled his friends faces, all those who had died before him. The Jounin shut his eyes, his heart started to beat faster and when he thought it was over he heard a clang, those were Konan’s metal birds stopped by Inoichi’s kunai.

__

‘Well, it seems like it’s me and you now,’ said Yamanaka, performing a tiger seal.

__

_‘Inoichi_ ,’ Kakashi thought, sighing with relief. Hatake got up barely standing on his legs but still ready to continue his fight and support Ino’s father however, fight stopped in a moment when a loud roar sounded over Suna. In distance, Konan and Konoha’s shinobi saw two enormous snakes together with a giant toad whose blade was piercing through what Kakashi recognised as Susanoo. Moreover, the owner of the Summon whom he recognised as Jiraiya’s was no one else than Kita Sarutobi herself.

__

_‘That girl managed to hurt Susanoo?!_ ’ At that moment, Kakashi knew Kita was fighting Itachi Uchiha. _‘Confrontation between friends. If they were as good friends as it seemed it must hurt both of them to find themselves in such situation.’_ Every time, Hatake had been fighting Obito he had felt bitter as Uchiha had been his friend and it was always painful to fight friends who unfortunately, chose a dark path.

__

Kakashi wanted to fight but simply his body did not allow him, every time he tried to move his body swung, Konan and Inoichi were about to resume fight when the two of other shinobi joined Inoichi, his best friends since childhood. ‘Alrighty right!’ called Choza, cricking his fingers. ‘PREPARE FOR AKIMICHI CLAN TECHNIQUE THAT WILL KNOCK YOU OFF THE GROUND!’

__

‘Choza, wait!’ Shikaku called out but it was already too late. Choji’s father’s body was getting larger and larger until it was the same height as Kita’s snakes. ‘Choza!’

__

‘SUPER MULTI SIZE TECHNIQUE!’ _Well,_ _if it was me I would end up crushed like a bug, but she was Jiraiya-sama’s student. Who’d’ve thought Orochimaru was right that day? It would’ve been better to simply kill the orphans._

__

‘Kisame, stalemate!’

__

‘WHAT?! You’re joking, right?’ Hoshigaki looked at his friend, shocked. He and Uchiha had never been forced by anyone to retreat before. He had to admit that the girl was powerful and hard to defeat but was it impossible for any of them if Itachi had decided to stop the fight and retreat?

__

‘DO I LOOK LIKE I AM JOKING?!’ Uchiha almost yelled, in the nick of time he and Kisame had managed to avoid another deadly attack by Kita’s serpents and Gamabunta as they had for the first time co-operated together creating the undefeated trio. Itachi and Kisame had run out of techniques and ideas, both knew that further fight was pointless. He could see Pein fighting alongside Konan, they were running away to reach them. Itachi had put two of Konoha shinobi under genjutsu while Pein picked up the wounded Konan and issued a command of evacuation just when Hidan was about to sacrifice two people to Jashin.

__

‘Forgive me Lord Jashin, I’ll compensate it to you,’ he said, looking at the dark rainy sky above them, breaking the ritual then ran after Akatsuki leaving Konoha shinobi together with the ones from Suna on the battlefield.

__

While running away Itachi turned around and in distance, saw two giant serpents and the boss toad standing in the middle of destroyed and weak Sunagakure. Although Kita was far away he could imagine the look in her eyes that moment, it had been painful for him to confront her and knew it had been painful also for her, after all they had used to be friends before he had left Konoha.

__

‘What’s with Konan-senpai?’ asked the man behind an orange mask, his voice was sweet as if belonged to a child, nevertheless he sounded concerned. ‘Is she alright?

__

‘She’s gonna be fine. Those three ninjas weakened her, we’ll take care of her once we reach the base,’ said Pein leading the way. The Akatsuki leader was furious that someone had managed to harm his girlfriend and if ever again he would meet them he would make sure they pay for what they’d done to Konan.

__


	14. Even More Shocking Truth - Kita Has Enough

Even though she had survived the mission she felt nothing, like a ghost whose punishment was to aimlessly wander earth for eternity. As Kita was heading towards her house and passed the guards she thought of what she wanted at that moment and it was not even going to bed, supposing once she falls asleep would have nightmares in which she would see faces of all people she had slayed.

She’d killed and every time she tried to remember how many she felt a pang in her chest. Not saying that Konoha had suffered casualties and many wounded, one of them was Ino Yamanaka’s father and as medics had gotten to him they all had agreed that Inoichi demanded an immediate hospitalization. Luckily, Kakashi’s wound had turned out to be not threatening to his life and Kita’s uncle, Asuma was perfectly fine. Fight with Akatsuki members had cost all of them a lot of strength, currently Kita was on her chakra reserves and barely had managed to get home.

‘KITA!’ It was her mother’s voice. For all that time Manami had been awaiting her daughter returning home but Kita did not spare her a single look, neither did she hear her grandfather say to Manami, ‘I told you she would come back.’

‘Kita!’ Manami stood in front of her daughter and shook her gently, but still Kita did not look back, her eyes were fixed on her feet. ‘Kita, talk to me! Are you hurt?’ The girl only shook her head, then turned towards the staircase and headed to her room. ‘Kita!’ Manami called out after her, but the young kunoichi did not care. As she entered her room threw backpack and her armour onto the ground, allowed snakes to glide onto the floor and through open window outside for a hunt and she herself went to the bathroom however, even warm bath did not help. Nothing could help.

It was not the case Kita had not killed before, because she had killed Haku in Land of Waves but the boy had been dangerous and was the only one person she had killed in the past. Now, everything has changed. Kita was glad she could not sense any guard’s chakra at home, her grandfather must have ordered them to leave, that was one of the things Kita had always begged him for.

Silently, the black-haired kunoichi went downstairs to the kitchen and started rummaging through cabinets with food, but as she came across two bottles filled with a transparent liquid she changed her mind. Took them and went back to her room, for the first time that night Kita tasted alcohol and even if after one sip it seemed awful, after couple of others taste did not matter. Seconds later she felt heat starting to form in her throat and before she knew she emptied the first bottle and was not about to stop.

Kita crawled into her bed with the bottle in her hand and looked outside, wondered whether her friends were sleeping, if any of her teammates could fall asleep that night. After a short while she concluded that it had been her first mission, not Kakashi’s or her uncle’s, or anyone else, it’d been hers and it was for her to handle feelings and sense of guilt. ‘Kami fucking sama, you don’t exist, do you?’ she asked, looking at the ceiling while taking another sip from the bottle at the same time. One moment was enough as Kita closed her eyes and fell asleep, empty bottles of sake next to her.

No one bothered waking her up. Manami still remembered her first ANBU mission where she had had to kill many of the enemies, remembered impact it had had on her, she was aware that her daughter had also had to kill some of the shinobi and must have felt not only mentally but also physically exhausted. After all Kita and other Konoha shinobi that had taken part in the battle of Suna had had to face Akatsuki members, one of the most dangerous shinobi in the world.

Manami had decided to cancel all of her missions, if possible postpone them for later. Her daughter needed her although she might have not realised it yet, Manami knew simply being there for Kita would be a great help. The kunoichi was spending her spare time on finishing the _Icha Icha Paradise_ and as usual, someone must have interrupted her, this time it was loud knocking on the door. ‘Coming!’ As Manami opened she saw a tall man wearing grey uniform and a cap with number 888-098. It was Ninja Postman.

‘I have a letter for Sarutobi Manami,’ he informed, giving the white envelope with Manami’s name and address to her.

‘Thank you.’ The postman half-bowed to her then ran to the streets in order to deliver the rest of the post.

_Dear Manami,_

_Ohayo! It’s me, your old friend Jiraiya. Forgive me I haven’t been writing lately but I am extremely busy with doing research for my new book which I hope you will like once it’s published. I am about to visit Konoha soon and I thought I should let you know. However, this is not really the case why I’m writing to you._

_I’m sorry to be the one telling you this, but I’ve heard rumours Orochimaru’s still alive and there are suspicions he might arrive in Konoha. Unfortunately, I don’t know his reasons. He might want to visit you both, if I find out more I’ll certainly let you know._

_Your friend,_

_Jiraiya_

Manami creased the letter with anger and threw it away onto the ground and without hesitation she left for Hokage headquarters, she had to inform her father about what Jiraiya had written, she had to warn him.

If Orochimaru was indeed planning to arrive in Konoha certainly he was going to do that undercover, otherwise it’d be known to others and would be a clear provocation for war. _What did he want and why was he coming?_ Those questions worried Manami as she was running towards the centre of the village to her father.

*

Kita woke up with a terrible headache, after last night she did not remember much and that was her goal: to not remember what had happened. Unfortunately, once she looked at the empty sake bottles next to her she recalled everything, she had returned from the mission and drunk sake she had found in the kitchen cabinets. She hoped no one had come in and seen what she had done, drinking alcohol before being twenty was illegal and as Hokage’s granddaughter and ANBU captain’s daughter she would be stigmatized for sure, because even if you were a very important person to Konoha you were not above the law.

Cold shower definitely helped, headache passed and Kita felt much better. After having two bottles of booze her sensor skills were weakened and could not feel chakra of anybody at home. She hoped that indeed, nobody was at home so she could have it all to herself but soon, the reminder of responsibility hit her as she remembered that there was a person in the village waiting for her to return and take care of her, Sagyo Naoko. _‘Okay, get dressed and have to report to grandpa_ ,’ Kita counted in her head things she had to do, ‘ _go to Naruto and pick Naoko up. What about her? I can’t take care of her. Gosh Kita, look at yourself. You’re drunk,_ ’ she thought, looking at her reflection in the mirror as she had put a white t-shirt, black shorts and blue sandals on. Her flak jacket and hitai-ate had been airly left on the chair at Kita’s desk when she had come home last night, at the thought of returning home all memories from the battle returned. ‘ _KITA, GET THE SCROLL AND RUN FOR KONOHA, NOW!’ Ibiki bellowed as Kita had been fighting what had had left of Akatsuki’s support._ Screams, clangs of kunai and shuriken, groans of pain as shinobi had been falling dead onto the ground – all of them resounded in Kita’s head, images appeared in front of her eyes. The fire burning Sunagakure, flood that had been a result of using Water Jutsu by many shinobi, people lying dead on the streets, with children amongst them.

Kita rubbed her eyes and reluctantly grabbed her flak jacket where she had hidden the Scroll in, and still had a stamp her grandfather had given to her before her setting off on a mission. That day, she had completely lost the track of time as she had had so many on her mind that had forgotten to give it back, now there was occasion. Kita looked around the room in search for her snakes but Shi and Seikatsu were nowhere to be seen, ‘ _Did they go hunt again? Do they have to eat constantly? Ugh! Savages!’_

It was early afternoon in Konohagakure, every inhabitant was living their life: some selling goods in their stores or in the streets, kids were running around laughing loudly enough to give Kita a headache. Above her on the in the backdrop of clear blue sky Kita saw a brown-haired boy having painted red cheeks and a small white dog by his side, ‘Let’s go Akamaru!’ The boy was Inuzuka Kiba, who alongside with Kita had attended the Academy and became genin the very same year Kita had been allowed to join Kakashi’s team, as she had received genin title six years earlier than her peers however, her grandfather had decided for Kita to remain at the Academy. That was one of the things Kita was unable to forget and at the same time, forgive him. The other thing was banishing Kita’s father from Konoha.

‘Ohayo, Kita-chan!’

The voice was sweet and familiar and Kita knew it belonged to somewhere she knew. For a while she was scanning the surroundings searching for the owner and then she saw her: the pink-haired kunoichi waving at her from the other side of the street. Kita waved back and shouted, explaining, ‘I’m going to report to Hokage! I came back from the mission last night!’

‘Oh, alright! See you later!’

Kita wandered towards the Hokage headquarters, thinking of Team 7 and Kakashi sensei. _‘I’m not your sensei here. You can call me Kakashi,’_ Hatake had said while they were travelling to Suna. Receiving the flak jacket was a sign of becoming a chunin, but Kita hadn’t been properly promoted, she had had only received the jacket. Would she have to give it back?

Cacophony of sounds was coming to her from all sides, now it was impossible for her to distinguish people’s voices and recognise if someone was saying anything to her.

‘Here’s the Scroll of Shodaime.’

Kita had put it on the desk in front of her grandfather then started rummaging in her pockets to find something else, ‘And here’s the stamp you’ve given me last time. I know I should’ve turned it back earlier but there was so much going on that day –‘ Hokage stopped her talking with one hand gesture.

‘Understandable. I’m quite surprised you’ve managed to get it,’ Hiruzen said, examining the Scroll then put it down. Kita frowned her eyebrows in confusion, so why had she been sent to Suna? She had done everything she had been able to in order to get the Shodaime’s Scroll before the battle with Akatsuki had started. Luckily, no one had suspected anybody amongst Konoha shinobi to steal the Scroll, Suna had been convinced it had been Akatsuki.

‘But – that was exactly the point of sending me on that mission, right?’ Kita asked, confused.

‘Not really, that was only one of the reasons why I decided to send you.’

‘Care to explain, _Hokage-sama_?’

Kita wasn’t sure what she was supposed to make of it, had she been even needed there or had she been only sent to Suna as a decoy? Myriad of possibilities were crossing her mind, but she was unable to come with any reasonable answer as she was more concentrated on standing straight on her feet and not falling onto the floor. From time to time, she felt nausea and came away with the impression that her body was swinging both sides. Even though she had been offered to sit down she preferred to stand, worried that she would be unable to get up later.

‘I wanted to make sure I’ve made right decision in choosing you for Chunin. I’m sorry for all those years you had spent in the Academy but I believed -,’ Hiruzen stopped there, then looked up at his granddaughter and saw astonishment on her face, Kita couldn’t believe he was actually apologising to her for his past actions. ‘I believed you would become like your father and I didn’t want you to. I was afraid if you’d join a team early you might – develop even more as a shinobi.’

‘And this would be a bad thing because -?’

‘Because you’re only thirteen years old now and already know more techniques than even some Jonins. Have you ever counted them? How many techniques you know?’ That made Kita think she actually had never counted them, but didn’t hide she felt good being praised by her grandfather, the very Hokage. ‘And you’re ONLY thirteen. You learnt most of them for all those years you spent in the Academy –‘

‘I’ve learned them on my own, or with you or with –‘ _With what, Kita? With scrolls you’ve found hidden in the attic? The very same scrolls with forbidden jutsu formulas? Are you – are you really gonna tell him?’_ she thought.

‘I know, but you spent that time on learning not completing missions.’

‘Wait, are you saying that you not letting me become a proper genin was all because you wanted me – to learn more than I’d have known if I had already been sent on missions when I was seven or eight?’ Kita said out loud, squinting her eyes in wonder, her thinking process was very slow due to alcohol from last night.

Hiruzen nodded, ‘That’s right.’

‘But it doesn’t explain why you were afraid that I’d become like dad. Wasn’t he even further where I am right now at my age?’

‘No, he wasn’t.’

‘See, that’s – wait, what?’ Kita turned her eyes away from the window onto her grandfather, she was convinced she had misheard him. Hiruzen was leaning on his crossed palms and watched every move of his granddaughter.

‘He wasn’t. You’re definitely much further as a shinobi than he was at your age and I’m not talking here about your rank but abilities and knowledge. Use them well but for now, go home and have a rest. You won’t be given any mission for next two weeks, I think.’

‘Why?’

‘It takes time to pull oneself together after taking part in war fight, I know something about it. Your mother was no younger than you when she started serving in ANBU corps and had to suddenly kill people, I remember trauma it caused to her so if you even want to talk –‘

‘Thanks but –‘

‘You can come to me, you know I will always have time for you.’ Hiruzen gave her a kind smile and as about Kita was to leave his office he said, ‘Before you leave I want to ask you,’ Kita came to a halt, the door was already opened. ‘Are you drunk?’

His voice suddenly from the warm one had turned deadly serious, Hiruzen was not looking at his granddaughter with sympathy in his eyes any longer but anger.

‘No.’ It would be understatement to say that Kita had felt ashamed of her act, she felt more than that. She couldn’t imagine how she looked like in her grandfather’s eyes right now, was it that visible she was drunk? However, was sure of one thing: she must have looked pathetic.

‘This is my first and final warning: one more time I see you drunk and smell alcohol from you I swear –‘

‘It’ll never happen again. I’m sorry,’ Kita said with her head lowered, her gaze fixed on the floor refusing to look up on the person before her who sounded deeply disappointed. ‘Gomenasai.’

‘Kita, you know very well what kind of punishment you meet while being caught on drinking alcohol if you’re under twenty one years old.’

‘I know, gomenasai. I promise it’ll never happen again.’

‘I understand last mission left an impact on you but this is not how you should deal with it.’

‘I’m sorry grandpa, I really am. I just – I didn’t know what to do!’ It happened, Kita’s voice broke and tears which for a long time she had been trying so desperately to stop were now streaming down her face. ‘I can’t stop seeing those images of dead people everywhere, I can hear their screams in my head and – and –,‘ Before Kita managed to say any more her grandfather had approached and hugged her, she was now crying in his arms. ‘Please, don’t send me on a mission like that ever again. Please.’

Hiruzen did not reply, knowing if it would be needed he would have to send Kita again. It was one of the shinobi’s tasks: to fight for their village and their allies, sacrificing for the village was for many the most honourable way to die but as he knew his granddaughter, it was not how she saw things. In those matters, she resembled him more of Orochimaru than Manami. From the very young age, Kita was convinced that dying for the village was pointless.

‘Grandpa, before I go there’s something I’d like to ask you about.’

‘Talk to me when you’re sober.’

*

Kita stood in front of the wooden door sensing two familiar chakra signatures inside, she could also hear the boy shouting, that was when she knocked. The shouts stopped and after a while the door was opened by Naruto Uzumaki who upon seeing Kita grinned wide and threw his hands around her, ‘KITA-CHAN, YOU’RE BACK!’ Kita thought her head would explode, did Naruto have to be always that loud?

‘Yes, yes, I am.’

‘Kita-neechan!’ The sweet girly voice resounded behind Naruto’s back, the boy stepped aside letting Naoko pass. She ran towards Kita and hugged her tight, calling with joy and tears in her brown eyes, ‘You’re back, you’re back!’

The kunoichi smiled, caressing Naoko’s hair then said softly, ‘I told you I will. How have you been? Both of you. Any troubles?’ she asked Naruto this time, Uzumaki grinned and scratched his head before explained how last five days had been for both of him and Naoko. It turned out that Naoko had met Konohamaru and even Sasuke and Sakura, the latter seemed very fond of her.

‘And you know I did everything as you told me, I was buying her food and picked her up from the Academy –‘

‘Naruto-neesan even let me train with him!’ Kita raised her eyebrows in amazement then smiled at her best friend who immediately went pink. Kita was glad Naruto turned out to be responsible and bravely faced up to the task.

‘But, you see Kita-chan,’ Naruto said timidly, touching his thumbs and index fingers together as he tried to finish his sentence however, it seemed as if Naruto didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say, so he simply stepped farther away letting Kita see his flat. The Sarutobi girl’s jaw dropped, the whole flat looked as if tornado came through it, ‘She destroyed my flat and um – I have no money to pay for repair.’ Some of the furniture was broken in half, other completely destroyed, water was leaking out from the sink onto the floor, doors from kitchen cabinets barely hung in hinges. In shock, Kita looked at standing next to her Naoko who blushed.

‘Y-You? Y-You did this?’ Kita let out, unable to believe her eyes. How such a little person could probably have caused so much damage? Either Naoko must have possessed abilities Kita was not aware of or simply Naruto was lying, but Kita didn’t believe her best friend would ever lie to her. _‘What the hell?’_ she thought, not looking away from Naoko who was still staring onto the floor. ‘I’ll pay for the damage, Naruto-kun but - but how did it happen?’

Kita was sure there must have been something that would trigger Naoko in order to destroy Uzumaki’s flat. ‘Well, I just left for a moment and when I came back I saw this! It happened not so long time ago. Today.’ _Just when I returned_ ,’ Kita thought, letting out a heavy sigh.

‘I left all my money at home. I give them to you tonight when I just – try to figure this all out,’ Kita looked around Naruto’s flat or rather what’s been left of it. ‘I still haven’t received payment for my mission yet but it should cover the repair. Naoko, what do you say to Naruto?’ Uzumaki looked at the Sagyo girl who mumbled under her breath however, it did not satisfy Kita, ‘Naruto couldn’t hear you Naoko, you must speak up.

‘Gomen.’

‘We’re leaving, Naoko. Naruto, thanks for taking care of her when I was gone.’

‘Ah, no problem. Everything for my friends!’ Uzumaki replied, grinning and scratching his head once more. Kita shut the door behind her and Naoko then scolded the Sagyo girl for damage she had caused.

‘Why did you do that? What happened?’ Kita was asking, disoriented. She had never been more confused in her lifetime than that day. Naruto always was kind to her and when Kita had left Naoko to him to take care of her she had been sure it’d be Naruto to mess up things, not the other way around. Kita was not feeling disappointed of Naoko but rather hurt and guilty because Naruto had trusted her and now she felt as if she lost that trust.

‘I don’t know. I was just – I was crying because I remembered my parents and – and I couldn’t control it! It’s just happened! Please Kita-neechan,’ Naoko fell onto her knees, pulling Kita’s hand with such a force that the latter almost stumbled, ‘I’ll try to not do it ever again! Just please Kita-neechan, don’t make me go back to the streets!’ Kita raised her eyebrows in astonishment as tears were streaming down Naoko’s face.

‘Why does everybody think I’m that cruel?’ she asked pretentiously, looking around as if she was trying to find a person responsible for the way people saw her. ‘I would never allow that! Get up and let’s go. We have to get money for Naruto.’

Kita felt better before the evening, her mother had greeted her in the front door surprised with the view of a girl she had never seen before, especially because she was with her daughter. ‘Mum, can you prepare Naoko something for dinner? She sleeps in my room tonight and I promise I will explain everything to you, I’ll tell you everything but I must hurry.’ Kita kissed her mother on the cheek and Manami blushing and smiling looked at Naoko then invited her in, her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

Kita had pulled out all savings she had, almost bursting into tears. She had been planning on buying new weaponry but as it’d turned out, that dream would have to wait. She had no idea how much it’d cost to rebuild Naruto’s flat and buy new furniture or repair the old one, wasn’t sure if the amount of money she currently had was enough so hastily, she headed towards the Hokage’s headquarters to receive her payment for the mission in Suna.

Knock. Knock.

Silence.

Knock. Knock.

Still silence.

Kita did not care that ANBU guards were standing next to her, she started banging onto the door as if it was the emergency. The two masked men looked down at her, wondering how possibly she could have so much strength. ‘Come in, Kita!’ All of them heard the Hokage’s voice behind the door.

‘Finally, I knew you were in here. Why didn’t you let me -,’ Kita came to a halt as she had seen the white-haired Jonin standing back to her in front of her grandfather who was currently at his desk and indeed, was during conversation with Hatake Kakashi, ‘in?’

‘We were during an important conversation about the mission in Suna. Kakashi was just telling me about your fight with Uchiha Itachi, extraordinary I must say!’ Kita blushed having been praised by her grandfather for the second time that day. She hoped it would happen more often from now on. Maybe if she would complete more dangerous missions he would promote her to Jonin earlier? At least, that what she hoped.

‘Thank you, Obajiisan.’ Kita bowed low to her grandfather with a smile, her spirits lifted up immediately and she felt, what she had been thinking she would not feel for a long time after latest events in Suna, which was happiness. ‘Your words mean a lot to me.’

Hiruzen smiled back at her, his heart joyed for the view in front of his eyes. Kita tend to smile rarely, for long time he had been thinking she would have never smile to him ever again, but here they were in his office both with smile on their faces.

‘I see you’re feeling better,’ Sandaime said and Kita’s smiled vanished to be replaced with shame on her face. Evidently, Hiruzen and his granddaughter were so deeply immersed in their conversation that they had completely forgotten Kakashi who was being in the office as well and casually listened to each word that was spoken. ‘That’s why I’d like to propose you accompanying me while I’m opening the Scroll.’

‘You mean -,’ Kita’s eyes almost fell out of their orbits. ‘You want me to – You will let me –,’ her shock was so great that Kita was unable to form a proper sentence. The Hokage laughed, nodding. ‘Thank you so much! And oh, I came for my money.’

‘Sure. Go to the bank.’

‘WHAT?! But I – I need them now!’ Hiruzen said no word, only blinked awaiting an explanation. Kita sighed, lowering her head with thought she would have to tell her grandfather everything. As to came to her to think of it, she had never gone to the bank to receive payment for any of her missions. Then, she remembered something else what she had to inform her grandfather about, which was also directly connected to money issue. ‘Remember Naoko?’ Hiruzen nodded affirmatively. ‘Well, I left her with Naruto when I was gone.’

‘Oh, yes. I may have heard something of that.’

Kita squinted her eyes. _He always knows everything but never want to say anything. Jiji…_ ‘Well, it turns out that she has some kind of powers and has destroyed his flat! I promised to pay for the damage.’

‘How big is this damage?’

‘Like someone detonated a bomb. There’s literally nothing left besides the walls, even the ceiling is damaged. Can you help me out?’ This time it was Hiruzen who sighed. He pulled out his ID card and wrote a permit for Kita to receive his money.

‘They’re closing the bank soon. Go to the bank,’ Kita was looking at him, pleading. ‘I’m not your bank, go to the bank!’

‘But you always –‘

‘I SAID GO TO THE BANK, DAMN IT!’ It felt as if the wind blew in her face, such loud and impressive Sandaime’s voice was. Kita squealed and without further notice left immediately leaving Kakashi and Hiruzen to resume their talk. ‘I apologise. You were saying?’

‘Hai. Not only yours techniques Hokage-sama but Jiraiya-sama’s and of course –‘

‘Orochimaru’s too, huh?’ Hatake nodded. ‘Have you copied them?’ Even though he has no reason to Kakashi seemed startled with the old Sarutobi’s question.

‘Hokage-sama, there was no time for that. We were fighting distances away. Besides, how’s she coping after all that happened? She doesn’t seem distressed, as you told me earlier.’ For a moment Hiruzen dwelled on the question whether he should tell Kita’s ex-sensei about her coping mechanism but decided not to. Instead, he led conversation towards completely different direction after answering, ‘She’s doing alright now as we both could see. Well, I assume you know that Kita’s received the jacket which means she’s not member of your team any longer.’

‘Hai, Hokage-sama.’

‘Of course, usually there should be elders for the ceremony and she should have passed the Chunin exam as it always was in the past, but my conscious did not let me sleep for last week, as this mission was approaching I was wondering whether I should send her or not, it gave me sleepless nights. Kakashi, tell me as a Jonin how would you rate her skills?’

‘Rate her skills?’ Hatake wondered for a moment and it was difficult for him to decide on what basis he could even rate them. Kita’s jutsu were advanced, not a Genin nor a Chunin could perform them, Kakashi doubted that even a Jonin would be capable of it.

‘I don’t know, Hokage-sama. We’ve seen a lot but I have a hunch she hasn’t shown us everything yet, so it’s difficult for me to say how I would rate her skills. However, if I have to say she’s an excellent kunoichi. Of course, it shouldn’t be surprising if she has been trained by you in person.’

‘Not only me but also her father and Jiraiya.’

‘Hokage-sama,’ Hatake turned to Kita’s grandfather once again and couldn’t help but ask, ‘what’s with Naoko, the girl Kita had left Naruto with?’

‘Do you remember the Sagyos?’

‘Of course, how could I forget Ashuna and Samara?’ Hatake thought of the faces of two always kind and smiling persons that were both now dead, they had never returned from the mission alive. It had turned out they had been murdered as ANBU had discovered their already decomposing bodies. Both of them, Ashuna and Samara Sagyo, had been excellent shinobi, one of the best in Konoha.

‘Well, my granddaughter found their daughter on the streets and took her in and now, she’s dealing with consequences.’

‘Oh, I see.’ Kita was full of contradictions but so were her parents. Once Kakashi saw her fighting to death then, on the next day like a while ago she smiled with joy as if nothing had ever happened. And that strength, he had almost had a heart attack as he had heard Kita’s banging onto the door. Kakashi knew Kita was not a monster, as some people who might have known about her father identity could have been thinking, she was only lost. But so had been he while being a teenager suddenly left without a father who had committed suicide. _Better not to remember the father than lose him in such cruel circumstances,’_ Kakashi thought.

With a big smile on her face Kita was just leaving the bank with three heavy pouches filled with money in her both hands. She had had no idea she actually had so much money and for a while thought she didn’t have to wait for another mission to receive payment and buy herself a katana she was dreaming so much about, but then still had no clue how much the renovation of Naruto’s flat would cost. The Sarutobi sighed loudly, looking around and was about to head towards Naruto’s when she heard behind her back a boy yelling her name, ‘KITA-IOKO!’ Having recognised the chakra signature immediately however, unfortunately Kita did not manage to dodge and fell onto the ground with a little boy on her back.

‘Konohamaru.’

‘I was looking for you everywhere! I’ve heard you’re a chunin now.’ Not knowing why Konohamaru was pouting and how he had found out of his cousin’s promotion Kita was unsure what to say.

‘How did you –‘

‘Ebisu told me.’

‘Ah and you must be jealous, huh?’ Kita raised her eyebrow but Konohamaru was still sitting onto the ground back to her. ‘Get up, you’re blocking the way. People are walking here, you know?’ Kita pushed him gently but it looked like Konohamaru wasn’t about to get up any time soon. ‘Listen, if you came here only to show me your jealousy you should go home. Isn’t it past your bedtime?’ asked Kita, passing Konohamaru as she decided to change direction and head towards her grandfather’s office. She supposed her cousin might have followed her to Naruto’s and then no one would be left alone for the rest of the night.

‘HOW DARE YOU?!’ Konohamaru threw himself at Kita’s back trying to catch her neck, but his older cousin was faster. She made a graceful turn around and kneeled, smiling with her eyes closed.

‘I’m just teasing.’ Kita was tousling Konohamaru’s hair smiling at him all the time. ‘I have to go. Go home.’

‘Kita-ioko!’ As Kita had already turned around on her heel and was about to take a step forward she felt two hands around her both legs not wanting to let go of her person. Kita looked down and what she saw shocked her beyond words, Konohamaru was sobbing. ‘Kita-ioko, I’ve heard Ebisu-sama and Jiji saying. I thought you wouldn’t come back.’

‘But I am, I am back Konohamaru. Why are you crying?’ Kita kneeled down again, this time with concern in her eyes. _Am I really that important to people?_ ’ she thought, as Konohamaru was gritting his teeth and continued to cry. ‘ _Am I really that important to him? Konohamaru…’_

‘Because you’re the only one I have! And – and we don’t spend much time together like we should! Jiji always says we are family and – I know he says you’re busy and – everybody’s busy! NO ONE HAS TIME FOR ME!’

‘That’s true, I’ve been extremely busy lately. I have to go to grandpa now to talk to him about something but if you want, we can meet tomorrow and - _play ninja.’_ Kita barely could say it, she hated playing ninja with Konohamaru but if he was in such a miserable state someone had to spare him some of their time. As their grandfather had said, they were family and family members always support each other.

‘Really? You – you’ll do that?’ asked Konohamaru, wiping tears off his face.

‘For you? Sure. Unless you don’t want to.’ _Say yes, say yes, say yes please._

Surprisingly, Konohamaru grinned and scratched his head in a manner Kita knew very well. That was when it struck her, Konohamaru was wearing green goggles the same one that Naruto had used to wear while in the Academy. ‘Honestly, I think I’m too old for playing ninja already!’ he laughed, showing his white teeth. ‘Can we train together?’

‘Train?’

‘Yes! You see, you’re the best and everybody knows that. You could fight Ebisu with one finger and you’d win,’ Konohamaru folded arms across his chest, standing up firmly not looking like the crying kid from before. ‘Jiji has no time and I’ll never train anything with Ebisu.’

‘Ebisu trained me, too.’

‘See, that’s – wait, what?! That pervert trained you, too?!’ Konohamaru yelled, pointing finger at his cousin, shocked. Kita yet again could not suppress her tick and raised one eyebrow in astonishment, ‘ _Ebisu a pervert?’_ she thought, already nodding affirmatively to Konohamaru. ‘I really have to talk to jiji about assorting a new teacher. So, will you train me?’ Konohamaru grinned once again, his face was only millimetres away from Kita’s.

‘Sure, why not? I trained Naruto, I can train you too.’

‘You trained Naruto-neesan?’ As soon as Kita nodded Konohamaru’s eyes shone dangerously bright in excitement, he was in heaven. ‘I’ll be coming tomorrow! Goodnight, Kita-ioko! Thank youuuuuuu!’ he called out to her, waving goodbye from distance already running towards his and uncle Asuma’s house. Kita could not help but chuckle, for a while wondered if she could go to Naruto’s now but decided to go to her grandfather first as she was already near his headquarters.

‘Still here?’ she asked, surprised upon seeing Kakashi. He was still talking to Hiruzen, whether it was about their latest mission Kita didn’t know and honestly, she didn’t really care. ‘I’m sorry to disturb you both, but I’m going now and I just wanted to ask the question from today’s morning, remember?’ Kita looked at her grandfather, not really paying Kakashi any notice.

‘What question?’

‘Uchiha Itachi. He told me something last time and I wondered. He said I didn’t know the whole truth when I called him a murderer. He told me to ask you, because you can tell stories. Would you explain to me what’s going on? No offence, but it sounds as if I was misinformed and I looked like an idiot in front of him.’

‘Hmm.’ Hiruzen closed his eyes for a while, hearing Kakashi trying to leave but Hokage wanted him to stay. Kita felt as if she would throw a tantrum in there, why was her grandfather ordering Kakashi to stay? It was their private conversation, why would he be there as well?

‘Well?’

‘Uchiha Itachi has been ordered to kill all of his clan members by Land of Fire daimyo.’ The pouches and Hiruzen’s ID card Kita had been holding fell onto the ground. ‘He was an ANBU captain at that time, and everyone knew how good shinobi he was. When I found out about the plans I tried to talk to Danzo, the daimyo of Land of Fire and talk him out of it but I couldn’t do anything. Nothing I said seemed to have any impact, my opinion wouldn’t matter. It was too late.

‘I assume you know Sasuke’s the only one who survived. Nobody knew why, the truth is Itachi begged Danzo for sparing his little brother. That’s why it was done before nightfall when Sasuke was at school, so he wouldn’t have to watch his brother murdering everybody in front of his eyes. That kind of trauma would destroy Sasuke completely, and Itachi had a heart to not let it happen. He loved Sasuke above all.’

Kita was so attentively listening to the story that she did not even notice she had caught the edge of the chair to stand still, it was not the alcohol from last night but shock her grandfather’s words caused to her. ‘What – what are you saying? I don’t – I don’t understand,’ she said after a while as everything became clear to her: Itachi was not a traitor. ‘And you haven’t done anything to stop it?’

‘I told you I tried.’

‘With daimyo! But when you returned to the village, did you try to stop Itachi?’

‘No.’

‘Why?’ How could he be that brutally honest with her right now? He just had told her possibly the most important secret of the village and all spoken by him words seemed to not move him in any way, he seemed so calm. ‘Why didn’t you? Why?’ Kita believed there was an important reason for that.

‘Because, if daimyo found out we’d stop receiving mission motions.’ Kita did not raise her eyebrows this time, she knew she should have cried but something inside made her burst into laughter. With the corner of his eye, Kakashi observed and listened whereas Hokage was sitting at his desk seeming emotionless.

‘That – that was the reason?!’ Kita was unable to stop laughing, tears were forming in her eyes but not because of laughter. Even though her body was reacting in a shocking way, the voice inside her head was screaming, _‘HOW COULD YOU?! THAT WAS YOUR REASON, YOU OLD SCUM?! HOW COULD YOU?! HE WAS MY FRIEND! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!’_

‘There is something else you should know about.’ Those words caused Kita laughter to stop, there were just tears left in her eyes ready to fall any minute now, if Hiruzen would say something even more ridiculous and horrifying at the same time that pertained to Itachi’s past, why he had left the village she was sure she would not hold them.

‘What?’

‘When you were born, actually it had been decided since your mother had turned out to be pregnant, yours and Itachi’s father made an agreement according to which you were both betrothed.’

That was too much to take in. Kita clenched her fists until they went white and furious banged them onto the wooden desk, making everything that was placed on it jump, ‘Betrothed?! What does it mean we were both betrothed?!’

‘It means –‘

‘I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!’ Kita felt as if her whole life had just started to tumbledown. Was she even able to control it or had everything been actually already planned for her and no matter, what she would do the outcome would always turn out the same?

The young kunoichi felt more than betrayed, she felt cheated and hurt.

‘Don’t take your anger out on me, young lady. It was your father’s idea.’

‘My father’s idea?’ Kita repeated, still unconvinced. She wanted to believe her grandfather was lying to her but as a sensor shinobi she felt no chakra fluctuations in his body which meant one thing: Hiruzen was not lying.

Hokage nodded, ‘He was the one to offer you his first to be born daughter to be married to Uchiha Itachi, he had been already born you see. Your mother agreed, Itachi’s parents did too –‘

‘Mum agreed?’ Hiruzen didn’t repeat what he had already said, having seen pain on his granddaughter’s face he couldn’t go on. ‘My mum agreed?’ Kita almost choked on tears. ‘How – How could she?’ Kakashi was listening to whole conversation and wished he hadn’t been there. It wasn’t the thing he wanted to find out about his ex-girlfriend.

Sandaime lay hand on his granddaughter’s shoulder then said to her calmly, ‘Kita, your mother has been madly in love with your father and would do anything for him. I shouldn’t be telling you this –‘

‘But?’

‘Manami always had a soft spot for Orochimaru.’ Kita felt tears streaming down her face, she was unable to look up at her grandfather from shame she felt towards herself. It felt like a betrayal, like everything was a lie.

Not wanting to cry in front of neither her grandfather nor Kakashi, Kita took her pouches from the floor then jumped out the window and in the blink of an eye was gone.

‘Leave her,’ Hatake heard as he was about to follow the girl.

‘But Hokage-sama we don’t know what she’s about to do. Teenagers and angst do not go well with each other.’

‘I know but she needs space and I feel as if I’ve taken too much of it away from her. She knew I had her being watched, that I hid the truth from her sometimes, she has right to be furious with me or her mother. I’d be furious, too.’

‘Forgive me Hokage-sama but I don’t think I quite understand. Why should she be furious?’

‘Kakashi, tell me how would you feel if your remembered your father from the earliest period of your childhood and suddenly, there was a big black hole in your memories? If you had questions that could be answered and had people who could answer them around as well, but for some reason they wouldn’t want to and explain to you why?’

‘I’d be furious.’

‘Kita does not believe anything I tell her of her father, because I tell her as I knew him, not as she remembers him, moreover my daughter never speaks of him. Never. Like he had never existed but I know she remembers, she just simply doesn’t want to. Kita remembers him only as he wanted her to remember him, an ideal parent.’

‘Lord Hokage, if the truth must be told Orochimaru wasn’t a bad father after all. Even Jiraiya-sama himself said –‘

‘Jiraiya says many things, mainly speaks before he thinks. I know Orochimaru wasn’t a bad father but he was not a good man either.’

*

Kita stood in front of the wooden door to one of the flats located on the third floor. She could feel warm breeze on her back and hot tears she was shedding from a long time on her way there. She knocked on the door thrice, sobbing but didn’t get any reply from inside. She started to knock louder, knowing the person she wanted to see was inside but probably was deep asleep and wouldn’t open to her. Resigned, she touched the door with her forehead, continuing to sob loudly and suddenly heard the door unlock.

The boy standing in the threshold wiped his eyes and blinked before he realised who was standing in front of him. ‘Kita-chan, what happened?’ he asked, seeing the miserable state his best friend was in.

‘N-Naruto-kun, can I come in?’ she let out, almost whispering. Naruto had never heard her talk so quiet before, her voice was breaking.

Uzumaki opened the door ajar and let Kita in. His flat was messy but Kita didn’t care, she just wanted to be hugged by someone who would understand and listen.

‘Wait here, I’ll make you some green tea. It’s your favourite, right?’ Kita nodded, trying her best to pull herself together. If not her sobs Naruto’s flat would be a quiet place and he himself would be still asleep. She scolded herself in her mind for coming there and waking him up in the first place, before she knew Naruto offered her a mug of warm tea he’d just made and lay his hands on hers.

‘Kita-chan, what happened?’ Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?’ he asked with concern, examining her puffy eyes.

‘You know I was sent on a mission with ANBU and Kakashi sensei and – some other shinobi as you know. We were supposed to help Suna because they were about to be attacked by Akatsuki. They were after Kazekage’s son. Naruto, you can’t tell anyone about this, especially Sasuke.’ Uzumaki nodded but before Kita managed to continue Naruto had to ask, ‘Kita-chan, but what is Akatsuki?’

‘Akatsuki is a criminal organisation to which Sasuke’s brother belongs to.’

‘Sasuke’s brother? You mean the one who –‘

‘Killed the whole Uchiha clan, yes Naruto. Me and Itachi had used to be friends –‘

‘Yes, you said something about that at the beginning. Hey, was it that what’d made Sasuke so angry that he tried to attack you?’ Kita sighed loudly, Naruto was constantly interrupting her and she didn’t want to scream at him after all he had done for her and besides, she was mentally and physically exhausted. She was sure that if somebody had decided to attack Konoha that night she would have died of running out of chakra. ‘I’m sorry, please continue Kita-chan.’

‘I feel like my whole life is a lie, Naruto. As if everything was planned and I have no control over it, I don’t want to live like that. I’m not sure if I even want to live anymore.’ Naruto got up abruptly with hurt on his face and in his eyes then decisively told her, clenching his fists with anger:

‘Don’t say that, Kita-chan! How can you say that?! And what about me, your family?! Sakura and Sasuke?! What about Naoko?! You promised to take care of her and now you’d leave her like that?!’

But Kita did not reply, only continued to stare at the wooden floor of Naruto’s destroyed flat. He was sleeping now only on tatami that had left him as one of not many things after Naoko’s tantrum.

‘Kita-chan?’ Naruto sat down next to her, laying his arm on Kita’s shoulder. He was looking into her empty eyes, Naruto was not sure if Kita knew she was still crying. ‘Why do you think everything has been planned for you?’ he wondered. Kita looked up at him miserably then finally decided to answer him,’ Because when I was born my family and the Uchihas made an agreement.’

‘Agreement?’

‘Yes, Naruto. Agreement according to which I was about to be Itachi’s wife.’


	15. Turbulent Night in Konoha

Nine of them just returned from the very exhausting fight, his plan of capturing One-Tail had failed and Konan had been wounded. The leader did not know how to look his inferiors in the eyes, after all he had dragged all of them into it. It’d turned out that Suna had had support from Konoha but also from the village he had had not heard of, Otogakure. The new shinobi had not surprised him with their skills, besides the fact that they have been controlling sound and used them as their jutsu and Konoha shinobi had turned out to be stronger that he had expected, what had caused more problems along the way.

Akatsuki members entered a dark cave where their base was located in. Upon their entrance all torches lit up on their own and as they were wandering down the corridors lights turned up as well, revealing the interior.

Some might have supposed that living in hiding Akatsuki occupied an obscure place, that would perfectly reflect their personalities and auras all of them illuminated, but it was quite the opposite. The walls of further corridors were in cold as well as in warm colours, all of the members had their own room where they could rest and moreover, feel comfortable. After all those years the base felt like home and the people had become to some extend like family members most of them had had to leave behind as they were missing nins.

‘Itachi, your arm!’ the white-haired man called out, pointing at bleeding arm of Uchiha who immediately covered it with his hand. ‘Oh my Jashin, someone actually hurt the undefeatable Itachi Uchiha!’ Hidan’s loud voice caught everybody’s attention besides Pein’s who was already in Konan’s room attending to her.

Kisame raised his eyebrows in astonishment, wondering, ‘Where did she actually manage to hurt him?’ Hoshigaki’s eyes were fixed upon his friend who casually ignoring them headed towards his room.

‘ITAACHI-KUUUN!’ Deidara called out, catching up with him. For some reason there was a wide grin on his face as he asked, ‘Who caned you? Don’t tell me it was a girl!’ Itachi used his free arm to grab Deidara’s neck and pin him to the wall, activating his Sharingan along the way. If not his right stinging arm he would throttle Deidara with his both hands but after all, what his Sharingan was for?

‘Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun!’ the friendly voice called out, ‘Please, stop it! Tobi asks you to stop arguing! You’re Tobi’s friends and Tobi doesn’t want his friends to argue!’ The man behind an orange mask was standing next to them and begged desperately.

‘Don’t interfere, Tobi. This is between me and Deidara,’ Itachi said coolly, Deidara started to gag, he couldn’t breathe.

‘You’re gonna kill him! I doubt Pein would be supportive if he’d lose another member!’ Kisame said. The last thing Itachi needed at that moment was to have a fight with their leader, not that he cared, he simply did not want to be bothered. Uchiha lost the grip on Deidara’s neck and let go of him, the blonde sank onto the floor trying to catch his breath.

‘What a dick.’

As Kisame was watching Itachi walking away into deeper darkness to his room, he couldn’t help but wonder again, ‘Did he let her hurt him, or was she indeed that strong?’ After fight with Kita Kisame had known that the Sarutobi was indeed strong and powerful, her jutsu would overpass not one Akatsuki member, who knew? Maybe they could even equate to the Sannin? After all, one of the legendary Sannin was the girl’s father. Kisame shook his head and tired, headed to his room.

‘That little vixen,’ Itachi thought, taking his clothes off. His Akatsuki coat was ripped down its left sleeve, blood had been soaking through his black net top which he had also taken off. Luckily, the wound from kunai was not too deep, not that deep to be treated by a medic at least. Itachi was perfectly fine with patching it up by himself. ‘When did she become that powerful?’ he thought looking behind the window, it was almost morning but he couldn’t sleep, his head was occupying with thoughts on a Konoha kunoichi whom he had been fighting with in Suna.

_‘What is it?’ Uchiha had asked, sitting together with a seven-year-old on a swing. They had both gone onto the playground, Itachi had not felt like training and for some reason Kita had seemed to be heavy-hearted._

_‘I miss dad.’ Itachi had known Kita’s parents, her father had left village three years ago and from that time Kita had been sad than he had ever seen. It had been forbidden to talk about Orochimaru in the village, Itachi had only heard a rumour that Kita’s father had been caught in the act of carrying out illegal experiments in his secret lab underground._

_‘You’ll meet him again,’ he had said, trying to cheer his friend up. Itachi had not liked to see any of his friends upset, especially being the same age as his brother children he had known. He had been treating Kita like a younger sister he had never had, not mentioning that they had been both betrothed from the moment she had been born, Itachi had been older than her only three years._

_‘You think so?’ Kita had looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes, she had hoped Itachi had been right however, it had also felt as if he had been lying to her, had been saying all those things only to make her smile._

_‘Why not? When you get older enough you can go and search for him.’ He had only hoped that conversation would have never reached the Hokage who had been Kita’s grandfather. How would he react if he had found out that Uchiha Itachi had been encouraging her to pursue her considered a traitor father? Itachi had been sure Sarutobi Hiruzen would have called it his fault and would have even punish him to some extent, and Itachi hadn’t let himself make Uchiha clan look badly in people’s_ _eyes. What would the elders say? His father? Ugh._

_‘Mum will never let me, grandfather too. They both hate him, I miss him so much Itachi-senpai.’_

Itachi did not even notice when his eyes closed and he himself fell asleep, he would never admit it but after fight with Kita he had been exhausted. Still, he had been trying to recall at what moment Kita had hurt him, he had not felt anything. Simply saying and Itachi knew that, Kita Sarutobi had kicked his ass. She had managed to free herself from his genjutsu and before fight with Kisame used that taijutsu on him, _‘What was it called?_ ’ Uchiha had wondered, image of Kita’s clones sending him up in the air formed before his eyes, ‘U-ZU-MA-KI! NARUTO RENDAN!’ _Uzumaki Naruto Rendan_ ,’ he chuckled and with this thought he fell asleep.

*****

‘NANIIIII?!’ Naruto yelled, getting abruptly suddenly stepping away from Kita as if she was a germ. ‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE ABOUT TO BE ITACHI’S WIFE? AND WHAT KIND OF SICK AGREEMENT IS THAT?! IS IT STILL UP-TO-DATEEEE?!’ Uzumaki clutched onto his head, trying to process all information that had been given to him. Indeed, Kita had no idea if that agreement was still up to date, what if it was? Ridiculous thoughts started to infest her mind: _would Itachi come for her? Would she have to go and join Akatsuki?_

_No, that’s ridiculous. Grandpa would never agree in current circumstances_ ,’ she thought.

Naruto was shouting, still in deep shock not being able to understand how someone could have done such a thing to his child, how Third could possibly not stop it? What if this agreement was still up-to-date? Naruto’s head also started to be infested with weird and unexplainable to him thoughts that had no shred of reason in them. Kita did not pay any attention to him, she was neither quite conscious of her actions at that moment. As Naruto noticed she got up he at once followed her lead.

‘Here’s your money. It seems like this village does not care about you, or about me. This whole idea of being shinobi faithful to your village no matter what, do what they tell you without questioning is disgusting. Honestly? I wanna throw up.’

‘Kita-chan, where are you going?’ But the door already closed. ‘Kita-chan!’ Naruto ran out after his friend but she was nowhere to be seen, normally he would go but at that moment he was not sure if it wouldn’t be just better to leave Kita be that night, the situation she was in was awful to Naruto. If all she had told him was real it meant everything was indeed a lie. Naruto looked up at the moon and thought, ‘ _Maybe it’s just nightmare, or maybe we’re in some kind of genjutsu? It can’t be real. It can’t be. I must go and find out, dattebayoooo!’_

Uzumaki pulled his orange jumpsuit on, along with all shinobi equipment. He adjusted his hitai-ate and before closed the door, his eyes fixed on three amply filled pouches with money. He headed towards the main building in the very heart of the village: Hokage headquarters.

‘LET ME IN!’ Uzumaki was trying to get into Kita’s grandfather office but was stopped by shinobi guarding the entrance.

‘Calm down, Naruto!’ said one of them firmly, pushing the boy away but it made Naruto even more determined. He threw himself at them once more, becoming held by them. ‘What do you want?! Hokage’s not even in here!’

‘Huh?! You should’ve told me sooner!’ Naruto yelled to their tired faces, then ran to Kita’s house. He did not care he would wake up the village, he would find and wake up the very Hokage if he had to, he had to know. There was only one important thing for him right now: the truth.

Kita appeared next to the tree in Konoha woods. Fury and despair inside her reached apogee, making her want to destroy everything she came across. She was unable to hold emotions any longer, with tears in her eyes she punched the nearest tree as long as there was a proper hole in it. She might have broken her knuckles, did not care that her hands were already covered in blood, did not care it hurt. She let out a scream and crying sunk onto the cold ground, really felt as if she had started to hate the village for what had been done to her. With one graceful move she pulled out three kunai and hit in the middle of another tree with them.

‘What are you doing here?’ she heard behind back and with alert, pulled out another kunai and turned around facing the person. Her sensor skills were still weak due to alcohol in her blood and emotional distress she was in that Kita hadn’t sensed the shinobi standing behind her. How long was he watching?

‘What are you doing here, Shikamaru?’ The tall boy eyed her from head to toe: _Yare yare, what a mess,_ ’ he thought, having looked at Kita whose eyes were reflecting anger and hurt at the same time. Shikamaru noticed puffiness and red traces of tears on her cheeks, _She must have gone through something.’_

‘I’m asking you. You’re on our territory.’

‘Your territory?’ Kita repeated, surprised lowering her weapon.

‘Yeah, you’ve scared our deer.’

That was when it hit her, she must have accidentally crossed the border between Konoha and Nara forests. She had been so much indulged in her grief that she had paid no heed where she had been going to. ‘Sorry, I – I didn’t know. I was sure I went to the woods I usually go to. I didn’t know I was in your forest,’ she said apologetically.

‘No, not in our forest but you’re on our territory. I was taking a stroll when I heard your scream, I thought something happened to you, you know?’ Kita lowered her head down, again disappointed in herself. She felt guilty again, as if it was not enough additionally there appeared also two ANBU next to them, they must have heard the scream too.

‘Honourable Granddaughter, we’ve heard a scream. Is everything alright?’ asked one of them, confirming her suspicions. Was she not herself while being in such a distress? Was she unable to control herself in those moments?

‘Yeah, yeah go back to your duties.’ Kita and Shikamaru were looking at each other, both seemed troubled by ANBU’s sudden appearance. Two masked shinobi shared a glance then half-bowed to Kita and disappeared in a thin air. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare your deer.’ The whole situation was uncomfortable to both Shikamaru and Kita, the latter was stomping nervously still feeling the sense of guilt. ‘Can you show them to me?’

‘Huh?’ The young Nara cocked one eyebrow in bewilderment. He had found the granddaughter of the very Hokage crying in their forest and instead of walking her home like a real gentleman should he was about to show her the herd?

‘Can you show deer to me? I always wanted to see them from up-close.’ Shikamaru blinked, startled at Kita’s words but did not protest, after all that request had come from the granddaughter of the very Hokage himelf.

‘Sure, follow me.’ _Why did I have to have insomnia just tonight? Eh, what a drag. ‘_ Listen Kita,’ he started as they were walking deeper into the forest heading towards the Nara’s compound. The Sarutobi girl looked away from the density around them to Shikamaru, ‘I don’t want to stick nose not into my business but what happened?’

The black-haired gulped. She adored Shikamaru as a person, they were friends of course not this kind as Kita was with Naruto, but still Shikamaru was the person Kita could always talk to about anything. ‘Family stuff, it’s nothing.’

‘If it was nothing you wouldn’t be crying.’

‘What are you talking about? I’m not –‘ Kita wiped tears off her cheeks hastily but Shikamaru was too observant not to notice. ‘I’m not crying,’ Kita said this time firmly, preventing her voice from breaking. Soon, an owl hooted scaring her to the point where Kita almost stumbled and fell onto the ground if not Shikamaru who had caught her in the nick of time. Oh how pathetic she must have looked in that moment,’ she was thinking.

‘Was it your grandfather again?’ asked Shikamaru, helping Kita stand on her feet.

‘I don’t want to talk about it, please.’ Shikamaru decided not to press the topic any further then.

There they were, finally arriving at their destination: the den where five deer were currently sleeping. One little baby opened its eyes slowly and yawned, the view was so cute for Kita that her heart sped up a bit and a wide smile came upon her tired face. ‘They’re so cute,’ she whispered to her friend, smiling all the time.

‘Wanna come closer?’

‘Sure but can I?’ The young Nara nodded and slowly together with Kita he started approaching the nearest tree to watch the peacefully sleeping deer. The baby deer looked blinked at Kita thrice and slowly, got up onto its small hooves: its legs had shaken for a short while before it managed to stand properly and made a couple of steps towards Shikamaru.

‘She recognises me but you’re a stranger to her, so don’t make any haste moves or you’re gonna scare her and in the worst case scenario, she runs away,’ Shikamaru informed as the little deer was coming closer and closer towards them. For Kita it did not look like the animal was scared of her, ‘They’re astonishing,’ Shikamaru picked up three black berries from the nearest bush and reached out his hand towards the fawn which pleasantly and without hesitation ate from his hand. ‘Especially this one, she doesn’t seem afraid at all. Come on, give it a try.’

After a while the fawn was also eating from Kita’s hand and as it finished looked warm-heartedly at Kita, who was sure at that moment like never before that animals could understand and feel more than people, especially the littlest creatures who did not know how to defend themselves yet. It was not only case of animals but also little children like Naoko who adored Kita and treated her like her own older sister.

Suddenly, her contemplation was interrupted by Shikamaru’s voice, ‘You should get home, it’s late.’ But Kita did not want to go home, she preferred sleeping in the forest rather than meeting her grandfather or her mother by any chance, the young kunoichi was sure she was unable to look her mother in the eyes after what she’d been told by her grandfather.

‘I’m not going home.’

‘Then what? You’re gonna sleep in the forest?’

‘I don’t mind.’

‘I was joking.’ _Damn, whatever happened_ _is not easy to go through. What do I do now? I can’t let her sleep in the forest on her own at night. Mendoukse._ ‘Then you’re gonna stay over at our place. Come on.’

That night, Shikamaru did not sleep a wink, he had decided on taking the couch in their living room, whereas he placed Kita in his room. It was a new day, exactly sunrise when he had heard steps of his father heading downstairs. At first, Shikamaru thought his father was going to the kitchen for an early snack but it turned out, he was looking for his son. While buttering a sandwich he asked:

‘Shikamaru, can you explain what is Sarutobi Kita doing in your bed?’

‘Oh, that. I found her last night in our forest and brought her here, she didn’t want to go home. Apparently, something happened.’ Shikaku cocked one eyebrow at him, humming under his breath the tune he had just heard in the radio while having his breakfast. It looked like as if Shikamaru was awaiting his father’s reaction to the news he had just shared with him and Shikaku knew that, but what was he about to do? He couldn’t interfere in Hokage’s family affairs.

‘What?’ Shikamaru asked as his father was sitting himself down onto the couch next to him.

‘What what?’

‘What are you gonna do about it?’

‘What am I gonna do about what?’ Shikamaru had no clue whether his father was pretending not understanding the situation his son was in, in position as a friend to Kita Sarutobi. He couldn’t let any of his friends cry over family members who, as in Kita’s case, have been putting a lot of pressure on his friends, at least that what Shikamaru thought was the case here.

‘Are you gonna talk to her mother or you want me to do that?’ Shikamaru got up with his arms folded across his chest, the look he was giving his father was so stern that for a moment Shikaku thought of his wife and immediately, shivers went down his spine.

‘I’m – I’ll talk to Manami, sure.’

‘Good. So, can I tell Kita now she can go back safely home?’ Shikaku nodded in response, and Shikamaru headed upstairs to wake Kita Sarutobi up. He did not want Kita to have any trouble because she had disappeared from her home for a whole night, if her family was already that strict with her what would happen?

‘Father said he’s gonna talk to your mother.’

‘Shikamaru, it’s not her. I mean it is her but it’s nothing really. It’s something that had happened in the past that upset me last night. Thanks for letting me stay over, I wasn’t myself last night.’

‘No.’ Kita looked up at him with clear bewilderment in her eyes. ‘You had a right to be upset, everybody cries sometimes. You were yourself, just stressed. Chill, Ms Chunin.’ Kita laughed sincerely at his words and suddenly, did something Shikamaru was not prepared for: came up to and hugged him as tight as she was able to.

‘Kita, I am very uncomfortable right now.’

‘Haha, I know!’

*

Nara Shikamaru was not the only person who did not get sleep that night, the other one was Uzumaki Naruto who had been trying to trace Hokage and talk to him about what Kita had told him, about the sick agreement that have been made between hers and Sasuke’s parents although it had pertained not to Sasuke himself but his older brother and Kita. _‘How could they?’_ Naruto thought while jumping from one roof onto the next towards Kita’s house. _‘What kind of parents were they? And Sandaime… How could you agree to that?’_

The howling from the forest could be heard over the village, that night was warm as for April and Naruto was already feeling sweat sticking to his body. He didn’t know what he was about to tell the Hokage once he faces him, he just wanted to hear an explanation. After all, he and Sandaime had talked multiple times in the past on variety of topics, once even Naruto had been setting up a fire over the river bank where he had been about to sleep under the starry sky and Hokage had joined him, they had eaten fish together. Naruto had been not more than seven and on that night, he had had no idea yet that the jiji standing in front of him had been Kita’s grandfather and the most important person in Konoha at the same time.

Uzumaki did not even notice when he had reached the backyard of Kita’s house, he had never been in this backyard yet so decided to look around. As he walked under the marble arch his eyes widen at the view of blossoming garden, within each step forward he could see clearer the silhouette of the person looking at the sky at the fountain, he was the very same person Naruto had been looking for. All of the sudden, the boy came to a halt. He had found Hokage but what now? Subconsciously awaiting a sign from the gods the voice said, ‘Come closer Naruto.’

Hokage was standing still like a statue admiring the starry sky, Naruto took a deep shaky breath and approached as had been told. ‘Jiji!‘

‘I know what you’re gonna say, Kita told you, didn’t she?’ Uzumaki nodded, following the gaze of Hiruzen up at the sky above them. ‘I could’ve stopped it of course, I am the clan head after all.’

‘Then why didn’t you?’ Uzumaki clenched his fists in anger, he didn’t care he was standing in front of Hokage. He cared more about the fact that his best friend was hurting because of him, but was it really because of him? Should Naruto really blame him? Anger was taking over.

‘I don’t know. Maybe because I believed that relationship would provide peace, maybe I saw benefits for both sides in it? I’m not sure.’

‘YOU’RE NOT SURE?! WHAT DOES IT MEAN YOU’RE NOT SURE, DATTEBAYO?! HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA HOW KITA’S FEELING RIGHT NOW?!’

‘Don’t yell, you’re gonna wake them up.’

‘I DON’T CARE!’ However, Naruto did care, did not want to wake neither Manami nor Kita up although he wasn’t aware yet that Kita was not sleeping in her room that night. Naruto lowered his voice, still in deep disappointment he asked, a little bit nervous to hear the answer, ‘Jiji, is this agreement still up-to-date?’

‘Hmm, good question. I assume it’s not,’ Naruto sighed with relief, ‘but I’m not certain. I’d have to look into it. Naruto,’ Uzumaki looked up at Kita’s grandfather, gritting his teeth, ‘If it is I’ll do everything in my power to break it, you have my word.’

‘You promise?’

‘I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First things first, I've been feeling down recently and completely did not want to write anything associated with Naruto, so this is the reason why chapter is so short and late. This whole COVID-19 thing is kinda difficult for me, besides my health got worse and I don't really know what to think anymore. Tell me what you think about the chapter please, your feedback is precious. I hope the chapter did not bore you to death ;) Kisses, xoxo.


	16. Blue and Onyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long. This chapter is savage lmao

Training her younger cousin and Naoko was no easy task for Kita Sarutobi who had found herself in a position of a sensei for the second time so far. Earlier before she had been training her best friend Naruto to prepare him for up-coming Genin exam, unfortunately Naruto had not passed the test nevertheless he had learnt useful things from his female friend and had been using them since. He was still a member of Team 7 along with Haruno Sakura and the last alive member of Uchiha clan, Sasuke whereas Kita had been promoted to Chunin before setting off for S-rank mission along with group of Jonins and Chunins to Sunagakure to protect the village from Akatsuki’s attack, where she had fought one of the most powerful Konoha ninjas, Sasuke’s elder brother Itachi and also one of the Seven Swordsman named Hoshikagi Kisame.

Although Kita had been a Chunin and since returning from Suna was dealing with trauma and was not being assigned any missions she could barely find any time for training because she was more concentrated on Konohamaru and Naoko. Desperately, she had been searching for any talented Chunin or Jonin whom she could be equal in fight with for a spar, but her uncle Asuma was rather busy with dating a particular kunoichi named Kurenai and moreover, was more concentrated on taking care of Konohamaru who was currently rebelling against everything and was difficult to deal with, however Kita had no problem to make Konohamaru listen to her during their training or after. The seven-year-old knew how powerful his elder Kita-itoko was and how petrifying she could be if only wanted, so Konohamaru almost never did say _no_ to her and besides, he really liked Sagyo Naoko who was now a part of the family.

Most Jonins and Chunins had been sent on missions and Kita’s grandfather was too busy to train with her, Kita’s mother was busy as well with supervising ANBU corps and gathering information for the Konoha’s Police Force which would possibly make everybody more prepared for an alleged arrival of Orochimaru in the village. There was literally no one left, or at least that was how Kita thought.

On Tuesday’s night when Kita had been unable to sleep and had decided on going for a stroll she had seen three well-known to her shinobi returning to Konoha from a mission and judging by their faces they must have been exhausted. ‘Yo,’ Kita said, approaching them and Kotetsu who together with his colleague was on a night watch at Konoha gate and was already taking signatures from Team 7 members that would prove they had completed their mission and returned safely.

‘KITA-CHAN!’ Naruto ran towards and hugged her tight, lifting her up off the ground. Kita couldn’t help but smile, she was always happy to see Naruto and know he was fine, of course the same pertained to others ex-team members of hers. Sakura greeted Kita as well then let out a quiet yawn and while the three were chatting, Kakashi and Sasuke were standing two metres behind and watched.

‘I’m going home,’ the young Uchiha informed as emotionlessly as usual.

‘Not gonna greet your friend?’ Kakashi asked, glancing at Sasuke with the corner of his eye.

‘Hmph. I’m tired.’ But Kita had already managed to catch a glimpse from Sasuke and in response, she smiled at him. The corners of Sasuke’s lips slightly moved up and Kita could swear he had given her his own kind of smile, then nodded at her and disappeared.

‘What are you doing here so late, Kita?’ Kakashi asked, approaching the group. Sakura looked around but as she realised Sasuke had been already long gone she decided to head straight home, maybe Naruto had never ending energy but she was feeling as if someone had run over her.

‘I’m walking, can’t sleep but you should go, you both look exhausted,’ Kita replied after Sakura had said goodnight to all of them and left them alone and even though Naruto was denying he was tired it was visible on his face. ‘Go,’ Kita told him, nodding towards the road and winking at him. ‘I’ll see you later when you get rest.’

‘Sure!’ Naruto hugged her for the last time that night and said goodbye to both her and his sensei then ran down the main road. Kita chuckled as she and Kakashi were watching him.

‘Are you alright?’ Hatake suddenly asked, that question had surprised Kita and she was unable to hide it. Not knowing why Kakashi would ask such a question at that moment after returning from the mission, exhausted he cared about his ex-student more rather than immediately getting some rest. 

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’

‘I don’t know but to me, you don’t seem alright.’ Kakashi was right and Kita did not deny, she was suffering from trauma after fighting a war in Suna and still, did not resign herself with killing many shinobi and the views she had seen on that night, no matter where she would have gone dead bodies had been lying, the images of the war were stuck in her mind preventing her from sleeping at night.

Kita smiled her best and assured, ‘I’m fine. Goodnight, sleep well.’

‘Goodnight, Kita,’ he said once the granddaughter of Hokage was passing the guards of Konoha gate but she was not heading outside the village but to the mountains. ‘Yare, yare.’ Realising he was tired and talking to Kita could wait he went to his home and as soon as he lay down on the bed he fell deep asleep.

On the following morning, Kita informed both Naoko and Konohamaru that she would not train them for some time as they should have concentrated more on the Academy for the time being, of course it was only an excuse for her to train by herself and indeed, in the end she must have agreed the Academy was important, too. Once Naoko had left, Kita waited a bit until she was out of reach and at once, headed to the flat of a person she thought actually might have agreed to have a friendly spar with her.

She was feeling going mad little by little, day by day without proper training, her mind was blurred and thoughts had turned into chaos, nothing made sense to her any longer. Additionally, she was more stressed about the fact that her grandfather’s birthday was coming soon and Kita had decided to buy him a gift that would be only from her however, she had no clue what perhaps she could buy to a man that had almost everything. She had talked it over with her mother before she had set off for a mission but neither she could have come up with any idea and decided to leave it all to Kita who was honestly not happy about it at all. 

As Kita reached the door leading to the flat of a man she was hoping to see, she activated her sensor ability and felt the person inside was not sleeping, she could recognise the state the person was in by sensing the motion of chakra circulating in the body and as a skilled sensor that she was she could not only identify the person and their condition from up-close but also from a long distance. Nevertheless, it demanded a complete concentration.

Without hesitation, now completely confident Kita knocked. Kakashi was slightly surprised to see her in his threshold but since last night he wanted to talk to her anyway and her sudden appearance at his flat made it comfortable as he wouldn’t have to move anywhere. ‘Hey.’

‘Well, hello Kita. What are you doing here?’ he asked, trying not to sound impolite. Kakashi had looked startled first upon seeing Kita at his threshold, nevertheless when he had seen and talked to her last night by Konoha gate he had been able to feel there indeed was something going on.

‘Why, am I not welcome?’ The Sarutobi raised one eyebrow and eyed Kakashi from head to toe. She was welcome, after all he had used to be her sensei, they had gone to war together and additionally, he had been dating her mother. Those all events had made them got close, almost like friends.

‘No, no, of course you are. I am just surprised you came, but please come in.’ But Kita did not want to come in.

‘Actually, I wanted to ask you something,’ she said at once without further hesitation. Hatake was standing, frozen, his eyes fixed on Kita. Slowly, he opened his lips, ‘Yes?’

‘See, uh I need to train. I haven’t been training in a long time, but I need someone to spar with. Could you perhaps -?’ It looked as if asking for help was a big deal and speaking out those words to Kakashi had come to her with difficulty.

‘You want me to help you with your training?’ Kita nodded with a grimace on her face, staring at Kakashi’s surprised face. As usual, he was wearing his mask but it was not hard to tell he was indeed at least a bit surprised, his eyebrows were raised. Kita saw a smile forming under the mask then heard the reply, ‘No problem. When?’

‘Would now be fine with you?’ The girl asked sheepishly, a smile worked its way across her face.

‘Now?’ The Jonin repeated, surprised. He had other plans that almost afternoon, he wanted to finish reading the book that he has been trying since he had set off on the latest mission with Team 7. However, he found himself in a position where he was unable to decline. ‘Alright, just give me five minutes. I’ll grab a couple of things.’ Evidently, it was not destined for Kita to come in the Kakashi’s flat nevertheless, she did not mind waiting outside. Especially, when it was chilling.

The kunoichi was watching the clouds slowly turning dark, ‘ _Why is it always like this? Every time I want to do something for myself it has to rain? Better cold than hot, I guess.’_ Weather affects everybody, whether they believe it or not, it is scientifically proven and Kita would always attentively listen to science. Of course, sometimes she would question things and search answers by herself and she has been searching years. Answers for questions no one wanted to answer her. Why? That would be another question of hers however, no matter how hard it’d be for her to find solutions and answers she would never give up. She refused to believe there were questions that could not be answered.

‘Are you alright?’ She heard Kakashi’s voice as he had snapped fingers in front of her face. ‘I’ve been trying to get your attention for a minute and seven seconds.’ Typical answer of Kita would be always, _‘I’m fine.’_

Since they started to walk without haste to the training field, Kakashi was the one who was trying to make a conversation. It was obvious he couldn’t talk about Orochimaru since he wasn’t allowed, maybe he should ask about Manami? But if he did, Kita certainly would tell her mother sooner or later either on purpose or by accident and he couldn’t let Manami hope they would simply get back together, especially after what Kakashi had heard the other night at the Hokage’s office on how Kita’s mother had agreed on arranged marriage of her daughter and Uchiha Itachi’s. Years ago, it had not been unusual for members of powerful clans to be betrothed from an early age however, his generation and Manami’s were following that path no more. This topic would be probably as well sensitive to talk about, so Kakashi decided not to mention it. But, there were always jokes left…

‘Please, don’t kill me because I am obliged to report to your grandfather this afternoon.’ A thin smile came up onto his lips under the mask he was wearing as he had seen Kita’s arms moving under influence of her laughter and heard her reply, ‘I’ll try my best, _sensei_.’

As the Jonin thought, Kita had asked him on taking the longer route to the training fields so there were small chances they would meet anyone, even if they would be an elderly woman picking up the herbs, or one or two ANBU patrolling the area.

Completely caught off the guard he heard, ‘Kakashi, why are you being so nice to me?’

‘Hmm? What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?’ he asked, looking at Kita with the corner of his right eye. He could read nothing from her face, her eyes were fixed on one certain point near them: the training field number four. She though seemed to smile under her breath for some reason. ‘Don’t you want me to be nice to you?’

‘No, I’m really happy you’re being nice to me. I’m asking because people who know the truth about me and my family see me rather as a monster than a human being, and I can’t help but wonder: _Why are you so nice to me? Why did you agree on having a spar with me?’_

 _Was it a test? Maybe shouldn’t he answer?’_ Kakashi brushed off these thoughts and without further pondering he replied, honest, ‘I don’t see you as a monster Kita, no one I know of sees you as one.’

‘Not true, grandfather sees me as one.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘He did everything to delay my self-development as a kunoichi, he sees me as dangerous. I’m afraid one night I may wake up and find ANBU hovering above me.’

‘You think your grandfather wants to kill you? Kita, he would never –‘

‘You can’t know that, I don’t know that, no one knows. It happened in the past that the clan head sent people to assassinate the ones who might have been considered a threat.’

‘Kita, that was in the past. I can assure you that your grandfather is nothing like any of those people. He would never lay a finger on you!’

‘You don’t think I’m dangerous?’ Kakashi hesitated. In the end, he didn’t reply, because if he confirmed the fact Kita would win the argument and would go on how potentially she might end up being killed on her grandfather’s orders. However, if Kakashi disclaimed he would lie. ‘See? You think I am, everybody knows I am.’

‘Kita, what do you want to do?’ Asked the Jonin, convinced there was already a plan formed in that black-haired head.

‘Nothing. I’ll wait until he sends them then I will be forced to defend myself, which means I will kill them and I will run away to dad’s!’ Kakashi did not stop her from talking, he wanted to hear what Kita was thinking, what exactly was going on in the Sarutobi family. Did she feel unwanted? Unloved? Kakashi couldn’t be sure why would Kita think that however, could be sure of one thing: Manami and Hiruzen loved her and there was no way, no reason for them to hate or by any means harm her.

‘Do you know there’s a reason I sleep with kunai under my pillow every night since I was eleven? Sometimes I can’t sleep at night because each time when I close my eyes I have an impression they’re already there in my room hovering above me. Sometimes I think it’d be better if I had never been born. My father would have never left the village and no one would see me as a monster because I wouldn’t simply exist!’

 _Ah, so that’s the problem. Orochimaru. Again.’_ Knowing, it was forbidden in Konoha to talk about Orochimaru’s parentage to Kita, Kakashi didn’t want to risk. ‘Here we are!’ They crossed the gate leading onto the training field number four. The same field where Kita together with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were taking up Kakashi’s test and successfully, passed. ‘Shall we start?’

‘Don’t you dare go easy on me!’ Kita called out in reply as she was slowly walking to the middle. ‘Because, I won’t go easy on you!’ Kakashi wasn’t sure whether he should treat the kunoichi’s words as a warning or a threat. After the battle of Suna each shinobi who had been fighting by their side knew to never underestimate the girl.

One blink.

That was enough for Kita to disappear in front of his eyes. Surprisingly, she had decided on not going into hiding but watch the reaction of Kakashi’s face from up close. Concealing her chakra, she was hanging down from the branch behind his back, whether he knew she was behind him or not, Kita was not sure. Deep down, knowing Kakashi she was certain he knew she was there and just awaited her next move to take her down.

‘Yo, sensei.’ Kakashi turned around and aimed a punch at her, in the nick of time Kita swung upwards. ‘Not in the face!’ she called out, outraged, folding her arms across her chest. ‘And no breaking ribs!’

‘Alright.’ This time it was Kita who had heard the voice behind her back, both were fast and it was difficult to decide who was actually faster. Kita had been hurt only thrice so far: first time by Zabuza whose Kubikiribocho's edge cut her stomach, the second time by Haku’s senbon when she and Sasuke had been fighting him on the bridge in the Land of Waves, the third time by Kakashi Hatake who had just kicked her in the back with enough force to send her far onto the ground.

Kakashi let out a short sigh of satisfaction watching Kita on the ground. _‘Did I perhaps overdo it?_ ’ He asked himself, noticing the kunoichi was not moving. He felt a strong urge to check on her but his shinobi instincts, who had spent life fighting, were keeping him away from going. But he didn’t wait longer than that and one second later he was standing by Kita, as he kneeled she turned into a piece of wood. ‘As expected. So, I assume –‘ With a silver chakra gathered in his hand he cut the ground open in half. The sound and strength of the lightning blades forced Kita to jump out from the ground.

‘This technique. What is it?’ The sound of Chidori resembling chirping birds was still heard around the two fighters and Kita couldn’t help but to listen and admire. She had not been holding Kakashi in high self-esteem, ‘ _Perhaps that was why I got hit_ ,’ it came to her mind.

‘What do you think it is?’ The Jonin asked, approaching however, Kita did not move from where she was standing. Her eyes were still fixed on the electrostatic discharge gathered in Kakashi’s right hand, that was dangerously diverging sideways.

‘It looks like lightning nature to me but –‘

‘But?’

‘It resembles uncle Jiraiya’s technique. Maybe you’re familiar with Rasengan?’ Kakashi came to a halt and without any reply he curiously stared at Kita. ‘Hey, wait! He taught you that, too?’ she asked with a grin spreading across her lips.

‘What do you mean _too_?’ Chidori vanished. _‘I knew she was trained by Jiraiya, but would he really indeed teach her the technique of the Fourth? No, impossible. He would never. She must be bluffing._ Show me,’ he said with a tone familiar to Kita only from their missions, decisive like a sensei.

‘No.’

‘ _No?’_

‘No. Uncle Jiraiya said I could use it only if any other techniques would fail and there would be no choice. Besides, I just want a friendly spar.’ Kita had shrugged her shoulders, noticing all efforts Kakashi was making to hide irritation on his face.

‘The best training is between the ones who take it serious and fight serious. Only then, can you really get to know your opponent and their abilities.’ Kita blinked twice, Kakashi’s words sounded too familiar. At once, she was going through her memories trying to recall who had been the first one to say that to her. Surprisingly, it was no great ninja figure at least not at that time.

_‘Remember, Kita-chan! We should spar for real, only then can we really find out what our opponent is capable of!’ Naruto had called out, as he had gotten up onto his feet dirty in mud, sweated from the effort he had been putting in constant attacks at Kita who had been avoiding them without any sign of tiredness._

_‘Naruto, you do realise that if we were to fight for real you don’t stand a chance, right?’ Kita had asked, bewildered with her friend’s enthusiasm and the further will to fight. The further will to fight. There was more Will of Fire in him than in her, Naruto had sure to be admired and Kita was always one of the people who was truly admiring Uzumaki Naruto._

_‘I don’t care, Kita-chan! Show me your best techniques!’ Naruto had shouted, launching another attack at Kita together with the Shadow Clones of his by his side._

‘Don’t dwell on the past, because someone might use it against you.’ Kita had heard behind back, there was no Kakashi in front of her anymore. He had had put kunai to her throat without slightest intention of killing her but to show that although she was one of the most skilled kunoichi he had ever had pleasure to meet she had yet some things to learn.

‘Don’t give me that Sasuke vibes, Kakashi.’ Kita struck Kakashi’s jaw with her left elbow to make a way for her to block his other hand that was holding a kunai. She wanted to twist that hand until with a smirk she looked into his eyes and saw that Kakashi had already revealed Sharingan.

The face of two raven-haired boys appeared in front of Kita’s eyes, one of them particularly taller with long hair. Kita had hesitated, this mistake had cost her receiving another hit from Kakashi. _‘Why aren’t you sparring like you promised? What is it?’_ The voice and the person it belonged to was no longer Kakashi. Kita had a perfect view on his face right now, Sharingan was shining crimson red in his both eyes which were looking at her from above.

‘Itachi?’ Kita could swear their voices were echoing on the training field. At least, she had been there a moment ago having a friendly spar with Kakashi. How could Uchiha Itachi be now standing before her?

‘Tell me, why aren’t you sparring like you promised?’ he asked once again, the tone of his voice sounded the same Kita had remembered it: cold and calm.

‘I didn’t promise you anything. I never promised, I just said that I would not be easy on Kakashi. Besides, I don’t want to spar with you,’ Kita whispered, convinced those were only thoughts that were coming and going in her mind. 

‘Why? I thought you said you wanted a friendly spar?’ Unwillingly, she smiled. ‘What?’ Itachi’s face expression turned into a surprised one.

‘We both know there’s no such thing like a friendly spar between us. You wouldn’t be easy on me but I would be easy on you.’ Itachi didn’t say a word, only continued to look at her, tilting his head. It was not a turnout Kakashi had expected. He wondered why Kita was not getting up but still had her eyes fixed onto the person he had decided her to see? Kakashi had thought that if Kita would have seen Itachi she would finally fight like she always used to, that she would've attacked; her skill were well-known in the village and outside it and Kakashi believed he had seen only a bit of them. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see more after having been a witness to her fight with Uchiha Itachi, but deep down the curiosity didn’t let him stop provoking Kita from further showing her abilities.

Kakashi knew he had overdone it when a single tear leaked down Kita’s cheek. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to see Itachi above her, for the last week she had found herself incapable of falling asleep because of the memories of war, or Itachi’s face. And she had never told anyone, because who would she tell? Naruto had no idea how it was to experience the death of his comrades, the images of war. Neither did Sakura, or Sasuke who surely on mentioning Itachi would react the same way he had already done when he and Kita had met on the day of Kakashi’s exam. He would go berserk. Her grandfather was always there for her but while being Hokage he was busy enough and Kita believed her problems would become an additional baggage for him to carry, she didn’t want that. Her mother? Kita loved her but still, couldn’t fully trust her with such issues. She was unable to forget that she had let Kita’s father go and leave them, Kakashi would judge and maybe even repeat everything to Kita’s grandfather, she didn’t know and had no slightest idea what to do.

‘YOU USED SHARINGAN ON ME?!’ Kita abruptly got up and clenched her fists, furious. ‘WHY? DO YOU THINK IT’S ALRIGHT?! I DIDN’T USE ANY OF MY TECHNIQUES ON YOU! I’M NOT DONE YET!’ With her gritted teeth she reminded Kakashi of Naruto, with her anger – definitely her mother.

‘I’m sorry I did this, forgive me. Stupidly, was thinking that if you see Itachi you would attack me and then we could spar for real. Because you’re not taking your training seriously, maybe that’s why you’re starting to fall behind. You think of everybody else but forget about yourself.’

‘That’s no fucking reason to use his Sharingan on me! What the actual fuck, Kakashi?!’ The Jounin looked away from the ground under his feet to look up at the standing in front of him kunoichi with glazing eyes. When it seemed as if Kita was breaking she started to perform myriad of hand seals at speed that made it impossible for Kakashi to notice any of them. Loud thumps and sounds of breaking resounded on the training field, the roots of trees were growing up out from the deepest grounds and headed straight at him. When Kakashi was about to use fire to burn the roots, Kita throw six kunai at the roots. It was close and if not sharp eyesight of Kakashi’s he would be already dead. The art of that technique were kunai with the explosive tags on each thrown at the roots.

 _‘It was obvious that if she uses the branches I would use the Fire Release to burn them and prevent the attack. What I didn’t predict was that she would throw kunai with the explosive tags trying to blow me up,_ ’ Kakashi was thinking, hidden in the treetop watching Kita below him searching for him. _‘Maybe, I should give her five minutes to calm down.’_

‘Kakashi, come out! What is it? Are you afraid of me, now? Don’t want to have a friendly spar with me anymore?!’

_Kita had entered her room, the air had been unbearable to breathe, it had been too hot for anybody to exist. How had she been supposed to get enough sleep and be well-rested if she had been feeling as if about to melt? Having taken a cold shower she’d pulled a delicate and gauzy PJ dress on. Had opened the window wide but it had been no use if the weather had been that hot, had gotten into bed and as closed her eyes the face of a raven-haired teenager appeared in her mind. He had been looking at her, awaiting the turnout of events, his Sharingan already activated starting to spin._

_Kita’d sighed loudly thinking about her latest fight with Itachi when he had trapped her in his genjutsu and tortured, in the end Kita had managed to set herself free but she would never forget the view of Sharingan in his eyes. The one she had never seen before. ‘To activate Mangekyou Sharingan means to do one thing not many of the Uchiha had decided upon. To activate Mangekyou Sharingan means to kill the dearest to your heart person.’ The Hokage had told her once. ‘And Itachi’s done it.’_

_The image of Itachi’s eyes had aroused her. ‘Kuso, not now. I have to sleep,’ Kita had scolded herself for having such thoughts but the warmth between her thighs had been becoming more intense as the Uchiha had continued invading her mind._

Shi and Seikatsu glided out under Kita’s coat sleeves onto the scroll. With huge interest Kakashi’s eyes followed every move of hers: the rolling the scroll out onto the ground, the snakes gliding onto it, Kita biting on her thumb and crossing the seal on the paper with her own blood.

Kakashi’s pupils went wide when now two enormous and taller than the trees snakes appeared behind the grey puff of smoke. ‘Find him and flush him out of his bolthole.’

‘Hai, Kita-ssama.’ Their slit-like black eyes were scanning the area, Kakashi was nowhere on earth nevertheless, Shi and Seikatsu could smell the unfamiliar blood that’d surely be ideal happy meal if not the order they had received from their Mistress. Under no circumstances were they to harm or kill Hatake Kakashi, their colour-scaled tails were already causing mayhem, cutting the trees down effortlessly.

‘Kakashi, they’re coming for you!’ Kita called out, singing. She hoped to scare him out from his temporary shelter. Concerned, she added, ‘Better come out or you’ll get eaten!’

_The male hands had travelled towards her upper body caressing it along the way, the boy’s lips’d sucked onto the girl’s neck leaving bruises until they’d found her lips and softly, had started biting them to next give her a delicate yet passionate kiss. He had not known what had possessed him, why on earth he had even decided to get in through an open window to her room but now, he had been there and under no circumstances had wanted to leave._

_Hot breaths had tickled their skin between kisses they had been exchanging, Itachi had unzipped his black coat to after a while carelessly, throw it onto the ground. His forehead had been touching Kita’s as they both’d smiled at each other, looking into each other’s eyes: blue and onyx. It’d been their moment, the precious one where they’d been finally alone and no one’d been able to disturb them. Uchiha’d continued to lose the rest of his clothing and leave it on the floor until he’d been left in nothing more but briefs, ‘Kita,’ he’d groaned as the girl had kissed his neck and traced her fingers across his body making him shiver. He’d wanted her, wanted her to be his, his and only. ‘Itachi…’_

‘I thought we were having a friendly spar!’


	17. Spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo party people! I can't believe it but I did it, I wrote another chapter in a day and here it is. If you find any mistakes let me know so I can correct them ;) The story is getting darker and even more savage within each next chapter. I literally cannot wait 'til I start writing the chapter with Chunin exam. There's already an evil plan in my head... Anyway, no more talking from me and as I always say: ENJOY! <3

_‘I thought we were having a friendly spar!’_

Hatake had called out as he had had to evacuate from his hideout that had been discovered by Kita’s snakes. Not so long time ago, she had been standing on one of them, if he remembered correctly her name was Seikatsu, but now Sarutobi Kita was nowhere to be seen. Was it possible she had decided to hide as well? And attack in the least expected moment?

‘Kakaaashiii-senpaaai!’ Kita sang, appearing just behind his back. She had rolled out her scroll with written on it incantations with one swift move wrapping it around Kakashi’s body that was now unable to make a move. ‘Let’s fight for real.’ She was about to hit the middle of the scroll, a place on Kakashi’s stomach, but the Jonin turned into a block of wood. The scroll fell onto the ground, having a sly smirk on her face Kita returned onto Seikatsu to have a better view on the area around them.

Three Kakashis all with Chidori in their hands seemed to appear out of nowhere tending to attack the kunoichi who in the nick of time, avoided the hit from any of them and had jumped off onto the ground. Soon after, the clones of the Jonin surrounded her blocking any way of escape. They all went at her at once and when their Chidori seemed to hit the target with the mighty force were pushed away and hit the ground, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi watched the enormous construction in the middle of the field with astonishment on his face. With the demonic face the solidly built gate had been preventing any of his clones from further attack. Kita was perfectly hidden and with peace she could come up with a plan that would possibly let her win the spar. Kakashi didn’t know in which exact moment their friendly spar turned to a deadly fight, he wasn’t sure if Kita wanted to spar with him anymore but maybe to kill him. For a while, he had decided to retreat and wait, watching from his temporary hideout with his Sharingan activated. He had had an opportunity to copy used against him by Kita’s techniques, but decided in the long run it wouldn’t be fair towards her. They belonged to her, those he had witnessed he supposed of being Orochimaru’s invention nevertheless, they were hers and he respected the Sarutobi clan too much to appropriate them just like that, especially when after all, Sharingan did not belong to him either but had been given to him. Kita had no ability to copy his techniques, then he wouldn’t dare copy hers.

None of them was thinking that perhaps the sounds of their fight coming from the training field number four were heard in the whole village and within the moment of summoning by Kita Rashomon the Konoha’s inhabitants experienced what they considered a mild earthquake, that was not threatening to their lives. From the very distant from the training field his headquarters, Hiruzen and his guard that just a while ago had entered the office were staring at the powerful construction.

_‘Could that be -?’_

‘ANBU’s already set off, Hokage-sama.’ Genma informed, both he and his colleague were awaiting the reply from Hokage but the reply never came. ‘Hokage-sama, what are you doing?’ asked the second guard as Hiruzen stood on the railing of the balcony.

‘I’m gonna take a look myself.’ Before the guards managed to say anything their Hokage was long far gone, without hesitation they followed him. When they arrived at the place that turned out to be the training field number four, which was now barely recognisable because of the amount of damage that had been caused to it, they saw one kunoichi standing on the roof of the gate looking down at the white-haired Jounin whom accompanied the cohort of Ninken. The entrance of the gate had been already damaged but not enough to let anyone in, Kakashi was now sure that must have been the Orochimaru’s invention. No matter what it was indestructible.

‘Hokage-sama, you shouldn’t be here. This is dangerous!’ It was not the voice of any of Hiruzen’s guards but the very Kakashi who now turned around towards him. Just then, Hiruzen and the rest could see the exhaustion on Hatake’s face and his Sharingan activated. It was the first time some of the ANBU had been honoured to see the famous eye that could copy every technique it saw.

‘What’s the meaning of this?!’ Hiruzen shouted at his granddaughter who’d turned out to be the person that had summoned the infamous Rashomon gate. ‘You’re destroying the village!’

‘We’ve been having a spar, dear grandfather. Please, don’t spoil my sweet victory I’m about to ravish in in a while.’ They had heard, as the silhouette of the kunoichi standing on the roof of the gate moved. The construction covered the sun, casting the shade on half of the field. Some could swear if not knowing it was the afternoon they could be convinced it was a late evening, or even night.

‘I don’t believe in a simple spar Kakashi had to summon Ninken.’ Shi and Seikatsu again enormous and long glided out behind the gate, their heads leaned against the floor of the roof from both sides. ‘And I don’t believe in a simple spar you need them.’

‘Forgive me Hokage-sama, it’s my fault.’ Kakashi looked apologetically at Kita’s grandfather, Hiruzen saw guilt in his eyes and wondered, what, why and how could possibly anything let to the current situation they were in. ‘I’ve provoked her, unintentionally of course. I’d agreed to help with her training and well, it didn’t exactly go the way I wanted. It got out of control.’

Seven of Kakashi’s Ninja Dogs growled, showing their white sharp teeth at snakes above them. ‘Kakashi, we smell the attack,’ Pakkun informed. With the corner of his eye, Hiruzen noticed something Kakashi did not: a thin silver acute thread being sent towards the Jounin’s direction. He wouldn’t let ANBU meddle in, he had to react in person. Stood in front of Hatake and grabbed the end of the thread in his hand, cutting himself.

‘Hokage-sama!’ ANBU members looked at each other, hoping one of them would finally decide on the further course of their action: were they about to interfere or not? ‘Not until Hokage-sama says so,’ one of them finally said.

‘Kakashi, say you’re giving up.’ The Jounin and his Ninken gave Hiruzen a surprised look. ‘Say you’re giving up, otherwise it’ll last until one of you is dead.’

‘I don’t think she’ll accept my decision, Hokage-sama. See, she’s furious.’

‘Oh, that I can see Kakashi, believe me. Tell me, what did you do to deserve seeing Rashomon in all its glory, hmm?’ Hiruzen watched the Jounin with the corner of his eye, still not letting go of the thread out of his hand. He suspected what would happen if he did it…

‘I might’ve put her under genjutsu. I had a good reason and it worked, just not really as I expected. Under no circumstances did I hurt her, I swear.’ He had explained immediately as he had seen the glares Hokage had been giving him. A few of ANBU heard what had been said by both Hokage and Hatake Kakashi, with fear and admiration they looked up at Sarutobi Kita still standing at the top of Rashomon.

‘Tell her you’re giving up and don’t want to fight any longer. Tell her she’s won, this is the only way to end this.’ It took a moment for Kakashi to accept his defeat and the fact he had to give up, he started to think what possibly could make him go that far and not call off the spar earlier and discovered that it was hatred. Not towards Kita, or Manami, or Hiruzen. It was hatred towards Orochimaru whose jutsu Kita had been using to fight him, who had caused so much pain to everyone, and whom he saw in Kita’s eyes every time she was fighting.

‘Yosh, you’ve won! I’m giving up!’ With that statement Kakashi called off his Ninken, Kita called off Shi and Seikatsu nevertheless, still she was remaining at the same place watching ANBU and Hokage’s guard who seemed confused. Unfortunately, she was unable to see ANBU faces hidden behind mask, but it would be no fun to fight trained to kill ninja, Kita jumped off the gate onto the ground with Shi and Seikatsu already on her shoulders. With her palm open on the ground the gate vibrated and with it the earth, to disappear in the ground.

Kita pulled out a kunai and cut the thread, Hiruzen could finally free his injured hand. Kita apologised for damage she caused and took care of the wound, those kind of cuts she could heal instantly. It was the only technique her mother had taught her, she herself had learnt from Tsunade. Soon, there was no trace left that the wound had ever been there.

‘We’ll finish it another time, don’t think I’ll ever forget it, Kakashi. Even if you date my mum ever again I will remember what you’ve done.’ Hiruzen knew it was time to ease the situation by all means but first, he had to find out what exactly had happened.

‘Kita, Kakashi told me he had put you under genjutsu. He also told me he hadn’t caused you any pain, is that correct?’ Glaring at Kakashi, Kita nodded. ‘Why then did you want to kill him?’

‘I didn’t want to kill him!’ Kita snapped, folding arms across her chest. ‘I just wanted to show him that it’s not – I wanted him to regret that he had put me under genjutsu, that’s all.’

ANBU evidently decided they were not needed so slowly, one by one they started to return to the village. In case something would come up two of them together with Hokage’s guard had stayed. No one told them to leave, neither told them not to listen.

‘He said I was falling behind, so I had to prove to myself that I wasn’t!’ Kita explained, trying to get away with punishment that would possibly meet her afterwards. She didn’t want to be grounded for the second time in her life, little did she know she wouldn’t be. Many years ago, her grandfather had understood that was no good way to teach a child a lesson, he had something else on his mind at that moment.

‘And? Did you prove it to yourself? Are you satisfied? Proud of yourself? Look, what you’ve done. Have you got any idea how much time will it take to clean this place up? And certainly, you’re not keen on doing it.’ Hiruzen poked her with his index finger, putting enough strength in the move to sway Kita. ‘Apologise to Kakashi, now.’

‘No.’

‘Kita, I’m warning you –‘

‘He deserved it!’

‘Hokage-sama, that’s alright. She’s right, indeed I did deserve it. I’m the one that should apologise to you for causing you so much distress, I did not suspect my genjutsu would affect you that much. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you,’ Kakashi said, bowing down to her. ‘Gomen nasai.’

Kita looked at him with her arms folded across her chest, stomping with her left leg and trying to figure out whether Kakashi was apologising simply because of guilt he was feeling, or perhaps because the very Hokage himself was at their presence. Dissatisfied, with a grimace on her face she said, ‘Apologies accepted. I’m sorry too, I overdid it. I was hurt, maybe not physically but it hurt.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Did I hurt you?’ Kita asked, this time sounding concerned. Attentively, she eyed Kakashi from head to toe but couldn’t see any injuries she might’ve possibly caused to him. The Jounin smiled at her words and scratching his head, with eyes closed he said, ‘No but it was close. It was a good fight, last time when I was that tired was perhaps a week ago.’ A week ago, exactly when they had fought the battle against Akatsuki.

‘So, it’s alright then? I mean, between us?’ Kakashi did not resent Kita although she had almost killed him, he still could not think of the reason when and how he had gotten out of the spar alive. Had it been when he had decided on summoning Ninken? Or maybe, when Hokage-sama had appeared and covered him with his own body?

‘Sure, if you don’t mind I’ll go home. I’m really exhausted.’ Kita and her grandfather looked as Kakashi was walking away and within each next minute, became distant from them, the Hokage’s guards and ANBU that still remained on the field. With her head lowered, embarrassed Kita stared at her feet only to avoid the looks from the shinobi that were surrounding her.

‘She should be in ANBU, don’t you think?’ She heard her grandfather say to the two masked shinobi who knew Hokage awaited the reply from them. ‘If she plans on becoming a Jounin this would be necessary. However, I doubt my daughter would agree to have her daughter as one of her inferiors.’

‘Hokage-sama, I can assure you we’d be honoured if the Honourable Granddaughter was assigned to our division.’ Hiruzen smiled under his breath to say sternly to the kunoichi next to him, she was still not looking at any of them, ‘My office, now.’ Although they left ANBU had decided on staying for just a little while to discuss the subject of Sarutobi Kita joining ANBU.

‘She could be of use.’

‘Have you seen that thing she’d summoned? Truly, we cannot be sure if it is a good idea to have her in the corps. If Hokage-sama decides so, alright but any other way, I say no. Have you seen what she’s done to Hatake Kakashi?’

‘That’s the point,’ said the one who seemed to be their commander. ‘Have any of you ever heard of three legendary Sannins?’ But none answered him. ‘All three of them have been students of Hokage-sama, unfortunately all of them left the village many years ago. There was none, I repeat none who could equal to their power. None.’

‘ _There was none._ So, you suggest there’s actually somebody who can be their equal now?’ This time it was the commander who did not give any reply. ‘You suggest Sarutobi Kita is this person?’

‘More, Daku. Sarutobi Kita is the daughter to one of them, I guess you’ve heard of him but it’s forbidden to talk about his parentage to the Honourable Granddaughter in Konoha. Don’t mention it to anyone, ever. Understood?’

‘HAI!’

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting patiently at his desk, his hands folded under the chin as he had fixed his brown eyes on the sitting before him granddaughter whose head was constantly lowered and since she had been told to sit down and listen she said no word. Many times, Hokage had heard behind the door to his office two guards sending away any person who came and announced they would have liked to talk to Hokage. Hiruzen was glad the guards knew how important for their Hokage was talking to his granddaughter, Hiruzen was glad that his guard realised what type of position he’d found himself in.

The lecture given to Kita had lasted ceaseless fifteen minutes during which she had been playing with her fingers, without looking up at the jiji even once. ‘What do you say?’ Hiruzen asked, having finished the lecture about responsibility of being the shinobi having great skills and the proper way of using them, and Kita’s lack of self-control. ‘You have anger issues, you can’t simply attack the higher positioned than you Kakashi while having a spar.’

‘He put me under genjutsu.’ Kita still was unable to let it go, the act of Kakashi’s who had made her see Itachi had affected her in one way or another. She wasn’t traumatised but still in shock and even slowly starting to feel depressed.

‘But he did not torture you, or make you see any of your traumatic memories. Do you know how many shinobi had come to my office and suggested Orochimaru’s arrived in Konoha? Some of them wanted me to send five ANBU corps!’ Hiruzen did not sound angrily, his main goal was to only scold Kita and make her think about her behaviour towards Kakashi. Little did he know how greatly Kita regretted her actions, that she had realised already Kakashi could’ve died if not her grandfather’s sudden intervention.

‘What’s my punishment?’ she asked for the first time looking up. Hiruzen let out a sigh, troubled.

‘Honestly, I haven’t come up with anything yet but you will know when I do. You’re dismissed.’ Lazily, Kita got up and turned around to leave when her grandfather said last thing that had made her come to a halt. ‘Please, don’t try to ruin anything. Remember, my birthday party is in two days.’

 _Right_ ,’ Kita had completely forgotten about that, still her mother didn’t come back from the mission and they had no birthday present for him. ‘I’ll do my best.’ Although last night Kita had promised Naruto to see him today she had no time, had to go to the market, visit shops preferably with antiques to find a present. _‘Weapons? No. Oh, he’s into calligraphy. Maybe new qalam and ink brush? No, I guess uncle Asuma bought it already. Fuck._

‘Robes? No, not original. That’s why I never have birthday parties.’ True, every year for Kita birthday since she had turned thirteen she had decided not to have birthday parties ever again, she did not even want presents nevertheless, she was the eldest child of Sarutobi clan and the only girl, the beloved granddaughter of Hiruzen so there was no way he wouldn’t buy her presents. Last year, Kita had received a new hand-made white coat with the Sarutobi clan crest on its back, which she was wearing on daily basis. The only thing she had decided to remain as a part of her birthday was a cake, either bought or made by Manami she didn’t care, but there had to be a cake.

‘KITA-SENPAI!’ A sweet high-pitched female voice reached Kita’s ears, the person was running towards her and as she was approaching Kita immediately recognised her chakra signature.

‘Sakura-chan, good to see you.’ Even though it wasn’t true Kita tried her best to be nice and not hurt anybody’s feelings, especially Sakura’s who was sensitive to the bones. ‘What are you doing here?’ Sakura’s cheeks went pink, timidly she was forming a sentence from which Kita understand almost nothing besides the word _NARUTO_. ‘Wait, wait. Naruto what?’

‘Naruto’s at hospital, I thought you knew…’ Kita could swear she felt blood flow leaving her. She was looking at Sakura, awaiting further explanation to what had happened. ‘Those explosions today. No one exactly knows what happened, at least no one wants to tell us anything. Naruto was curious and you know Naruto, he likes trouble. He wanted to play hero and recklessly, ran there of course and –‘

‘Sakura, quick.’

‘He was hit. ANBU found him unconscious and took him to hospital.’ _Was it I or Kakashi? Better be it Kakashi, I couldn’t hurt Naruto, I would never hurt Naruto. What if I did? I’ll never forgive myself_ ,’ stream of consciousness Kita’s been unable to stop had started to flow in her mind, she knew she had to get to hospital as soon as possible, finding a perfect present could wait if her friend was in need. ‘Anyway, I was just going to the florist’s to buy flowers for him. Look, I’ve already bought a card –‘

‘Sakura, excuse me but I have to go and see him.’ Without waiting for an answer Kita ran towards the hospital, Sakura was unsure if she had even heard her calling, ‘KITA, BUT HE’S UNCONSCIOUS!’ Kita heard very well but it did not matter to her if wanted to find out how serious Naruto’s condition was.

‘Uzumaki Naruto!’ Kita hit the counter with her hands open, the sound scared the nurse who at that time was the one to tell her anything. The woman looked through the register before her eyes and informed, ‘Room 713.’ When she looked up back at the Honourable Granddaughter the kunoichi was nowhere to be seen. Weird, the nurse was sure she had had seen fear in the girl’s eyes.

The lift wasn’t coming, so without hesitation Kita took the stairs. The hospital corridors seemed almost empty, besides the medics there was no single patient outside their room. She hoped she would see Naruto but couldn’t be more wrong, as came in the room 713 Kita saw her friend unconscious in bed, his head in white bandages, above him was hanging a drip into his arm. Kita felt her heart breaking, that kind of feeling she had never experienced before not even in the battle in Suna. Seeing Naruto unconscious in a hospital bed shocked her more than she would expect. Had left the door open in case a nurse or a doctor would come to visit Uzumaki, did they know he had no family? Would doctors or nurses recognise her? Would she be told the seriousness of Naruto’s condition, or would they decline her?

‘Naruto?’ Gently, Kita shook his free of a drip arm but received no reaction. If not the monitor next showing Naruto’s pulse and heart rate Kita would assume her friend is dead. But he was warm, she could see his chest going up and down as he was breathing calmly. ‘You better wake up soon, Naruto.’ It was all that Kita had been thinking of to say, yet couldn’t predict bursting into tears, ‘Why? Why from all the people it must have been you? Why can’t you simply stop acting like a hero. Naruto, if you got too close you could’ve died. It was me and Kakashi, that’s why you’re here. That’s why – that’s why you’re here, Naruto. I’m so, so sorry.’ Kita hid her face and cried into her hands, had no idea what would happen to Naruto, didn’t know what to think. Accidentally, she was responsible for what had happened to him, if she hadn’t fought Kakashi, if only had she controlled anger Naruto wouldn’t be here now, he wouldn’t’ve got hurt.

‘Excuse me, are you by any chance his family?’ The male voice behind Kita’s back asked. Immediately, she turned around to face a taller than her medic in a white apron, stethoscope was hanging down from his neck, he was holding a small wooden board with sheets of paper pinned to it.

‘Yes, I’m his sister. Uzumaki Naoko.’ That was the best Kita could come up with, was convinced she had never been so stressed before. ‘What’s wrong with him? I was told he’d been hurt by explosion near training fields.’

‘Yes, he suffers from concussion but the good news is, nothing is broken as it seems,’ said the medic, reading from the board he was holding. Nevertheless, Kita could feel because of her sensor ability that there was something wrong with the man’s chakra fluctuation, there was something wrong. ‘All bones exactly where they should be, no contortions. Let’s hope he can remember who he is when he wakes up.’ That was when the medic noticed the way Kita was looking at him: suspiciously, and wondered, ‘ _Why?’_ Had he done something wrong? Did she already know?

‘Is everything alright, doctor? You look – afraid.’ The medic stepped back as soon as Kita had got up and faced him. In case something went wrong he had senbon in the pocket of the apron to defend himself with, in the worst scenario he would have to use ninjutsu.

‘I’m tired, that’s all. I’ve been working twelve hours straight.’ The medic had wiped sweat off of his forehead and said, ‘If you excuse me, I have other patients to attend to.’

‘Of course, doctor. And don’t worry about my brother, I will take a good care of him,’ Kita said as the man was about to leave, for a while thought she had seen a smirk across his face, believed that indeed she had. ‘ _There’s no way I’m leaving this room tonight. Who is this guy? Is it ANBU to check on me? Did grandpa send him?’_

‘I’m not worried, I’m certain.’ Watching him leaving Kita started to come up with an explanation to the medic person, she had felt chakra fluctuations in his body, that meant either he was terminally ill and was unaware of it which was rather improbable since he was a medic, or – ‘ _Or what? It’s not Henge jutsu, if you turned into somebody your chakra is still yours. That chakra wasn’t his, there were two in one._ But how?’ she asked the question, frowning both eyebrows and her forehead. There was an answer, she wouldn’t get it by simply sitting there or asking around. If it was an advanced jutsu medics would know nothing of it, or if it was a kinjutsu. ‘DAD’S SCROLLS!’

‘What?’ Because of her ceaseless thinking and talking to herself Kita hadn’t noticed that another person entered the room. Sakura had come to visit Naruto to whom she had brought a yellow tulip and a gift card with get well soon wishes.

‘Ohayo, hey, could you stay here until I’m back? I need to go somewhere and I don’t want to leave him alone. It may take some time ‘til I get back but please Sakura, under no circumstances leave this room. No matter what would be happening, even if there’s a fire you cannot leave Naruto.’ The pink-haired blinked thrice, confused and shocked with her friend’s words.

‘Sure, dare tell me why?’ asked Sakura as Kita already had opened the window and stood on the window sill ready to set off.

‘Because I think someone wants to kill Naruto.’

Kita stormed into her house like possessed, two ANBU that was guarding the gate had given her astonished looks, they had never seen the Honourable Granddaughter be in such a hurry before. Kita believed she would find any hint on any jutsu that demanded connection of two separate chakras from two different people in one body, knew she had to hurry up because if someone entered the room where Naruto was in and attacked Sakura none of them would be able to defend themselves.

Running upstairs without meeting anyone along her way, as the house was empty and Naoko was currently at the Academy, Kita barged in the attic opening the door with a loud bang. As far as she remembered the wooden chest filled with her father’s scrolls was hidden behind the pile of boxes, whether it had been her grandfather or her mother who had decided to keep the scrolls Kita was unsure. Nevertheless, at that moment she didn’t care much when her best friend’s life was at stake. Every minute was precious, Kita knew that. All of the sudden, she came to a halt when was about to open the chest, she had taken two scrolls out of it only once but the chest had been already open at that time, Kita didn’t know what would happen if she opened the chest now by herself. The moment she touched the top she knew she needed something to open it, there was chakra circling inside which meant there might have been also a jutsu needed to open the chest.

‘Fuck.’ Was all that came to her mind. ‘Alright, think like dad, think like dad. How would he indemnify the precious scrolls with kinjutsu, or new patent only by him jutsu? What would he do? Of course, there would be protection put on the chest.’ _So far so obvious, bravo Kita!_ ’ ‘If someone had managed to open it before me it means that there is something – something – a seal maybe?’ Kita examined the chest from all sides but there was no sign on it. ‘It must be the seal, otherwise there would be no chakra system inside.’ With the first one she came up with was the snake seal, but Orochimaru had known it was something he was identified with and it was no way to open the chest.

‘Shi. Seikatsu.’ The snakes glided out of Kita’s sleeves at hearing their names. ‘How do I open it?’ Kita nodded at the object before her, she watched snakes gliding up onto the chest in silence. ‘Well?’ Although Kita was in the attic just for four minutes it felt like eternity, she had to the hospital and also, had to inform her grandfather and ask for a guard to Naruto.

‘We don’t know.’

At once, Kita glared at them both and hissed, ‘Bullshit, Shi. I know that you know, tell me now!’

Having said that, something unexpected happened: the door shut however, Kita could not feel anybody else besides herself and her snakes in the attic, nevertheless the atmosphere had become tense and Kita’s body stiffened. Was she having a panic attack again? No, it did not feel like it. For what reason it was happening to her? If there was no one in the room, why was she feeling being watched? As if someone indeed was with them. Kita tried to ignore the feeling and turned back to Shi and Seikatsu demanding the answer to her previous question.

‘Why don’t you ask me yourself?’

At that moment, Kita heard nothing else but her heart beating fast, she had looked up slowly and fixed her eyes on the grey wall in front of her. Shi and Seikatsu remained still, not leaving their place. Kita looked in their eyes, hoping Shi would tell her telepathically who was standing behind her but nothing like that happened. It felt like hours for Kita before she got up and decided to face anyone who was behind her, the voice belonged to a man but it was not the same man whom she considered to be a threat to Naruto’s life. If he had been there Naruto would’ve been safe but he wasn’t.

At the sight of the man before her the only words Kita mastered to whisper were, ‘What the hell?’


	18. Complications

It was after midnight when group of three of Sound shinobi entered Konohagakure no Sato. Chunin exam was approaching and three Oto gennin had been particularly chosen to participate in it however, it was not because Otogakure needed more well-qualified shinobi. Taking Chunin exam was part of their mission they had been assigned, they were part of much bigger plan and before leaving Otogakure they had been told clear not to make any unnecessary moves unless ordered otherwise.

‘Tsuchi Kin, Abumi Zaku and Kinuta Dosu,’ the spiky black-haired Konoha shinobi who was standing guard at the _Aoi_ gate together with his partner, Kamizuki Izumo had read out loud the names on the passports of the arrived foreigners. ‘Otogakure, huh?’

‘We’re here to take part in Chunin exam,’ the short spider-walking like man replied. Bandages covered half of his face leaving only eyes visible, he and his teammates were wearing forehead protectors with the Sound emblem.

‘Of course, you are.’ Hakage gave all three passports back to their owners and stepped aside, allowing the group of three pass and enter the village. Dosu was the one to thank, whereas in his head Zaku was imagining various scenarios of possible death of standing before them two chunins. Not speaking more, they headed to the inn where they were about to stay for the time of Chunin exam, Kin was looking around the quiet and empty streets coming up to a simple conclusion that Konoha seemed boring.

‘Remember, what we’re here for,’ Dosu said for the last time that day. ‘We have a mission to complete, act like typical shinobi wanting to become chunin, we’re doing exactly what Orochimaru-sama told us to do, nothing more nothing less.’

_________________________

At the sight of the man before her the only words Kita mastered to whisper were, ‘What the hell?’

From the shadows the tall silhouette of a man revealed itself. He looked exactly the same way Kita remembered him: long black hair and golden irises though he was wearing differently now. But what was striking the most was the fact that Orochimaru hasn’t changed even a tiny bit.

‘True, some may think I went to hell and came back.’ Kita completely did not expect he could have heard her, after all she had whispered. To herself. ‘Some even call me the incarnation of the Devil himself,’ Orochimaru was approaching for some time now, it was when Kita realised she was staring at him like at the most beautiful painting that she hadn’t noticed him go towards her, she even forgot about Naruto whose life was probably in grave danger.

‘I see you’re speechless.’ A wide smile started to creep on Kita’s lips similarly to Orochimaru who had just come to a halt before his daughter. They both snorted and started to laugh. ‘Oh, my. You can’t even imagine how much I missed you, Kita,’ said the Sannin as he had hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

‘I missed you too, dad. Every day. You haven’t changed at all!’

Orochimaru pursed his lips and frowned his eyebrows in confusion, ‘I don’t know, should I take it as a compliment?’ Kita’s smile was not vanishing off her face, she had just seen her own father for the first time after nine years of absence and now was lacking words. Many times she had imagined that day, the day she would meet him face to face, wondering what she would tell him. Wanted to tell him everything but as she opened her lips finally remembered Naruto. 

‘Dad, I need to ask you something and I need you to answer me. Truthfully.’ Orochimaru’s eyes were still fixed on his daughter, tilting his head he let her speak further, intrigued. ‘Is it possible to have two chakras in one body?’

The Sannin chuckled, ‘My dear Kita, everything’s possible if you find the right way. Yes, it is possible to have not only yours chakra but also somebody’s else in one body, but for that you need to either perform a ritual that would immediately kill the person whose chakra you want to transfer, or simply steal someone’s face where you also would have to kill the person whose face you want to steal. Proud I have to say, I’ve patented both jutsu myself.’

‘Who else knows them?’ That question startled Orochimaru, squinting his golden eyes he stared at his daughter trying to figure out the reason she had asked particularly that question. ‘Dad, who else knows them?’

‘Nobody.’

‘So, it was you in hospital then? You were that medic?’

‘No.’ Kita did not see any chakra fluctuation in her father’s body which meant he was telling the truth, he had not been the person Kita had met in Konoha hospital. ‘Are you suggesting you’ve met someone who used one of those jutsu?’

Kita sighed, knowing she could not waste more time on talking and had to return to Naruto, ‘Dad, listen. I think someone wants to kill my friend and I have to stop him.’ She had said in haste and turned around on her feet towards the door, about to leave the attic.

‘Wait, wait, wait, wait.’ Orochimaru grabbed Kita’s arm, stopping her from leaving. ‘What friend? Who wants to kill your friend?’

‘Uzumaki Naruto. He’s at hospital and when I visited him today there was this medic whose chakra was unusually circulating, it was fluctuating. First, I thought he might be terminally ill but then I realised those were two completely different chakras, and from what you’ve just told me means that person has stolen the real medic’s face! It means he’s not a doctor but for some reason, he’s there and I think Naruto might be in danger.’

‘Oh.’ The confusion disappeared off Orochimaru’s face, he went on saying, ‘Then, it must be my man. His name’s Kabuto and he’s simply watching over Naruto-kun. I had no idea he’d learnt those jutsu himself but it must be him.’

 _Watching over Naruto? Why?’_ Came to Kita’s mind, all words from the past spoken by her grandfather suddenly crossed her mind. She wanted to believe her father but knew that it was never a good idea to ignore her grandfather’s words, she had her fingers burned because of it not once in her life.

Kita loved her father dearly but so loved other people who were dear to her and she was ready to die for especially one of them, Naruto who was like a brother to her. Perhaps, it was not Orochimaru’s intention to hurt his daughter and he had no clue of Naruto being a friend to Kita, but what would be the reason for him to kill Naruto? The answer came to Kita immediately, if what her grandfather had once told her was true Orochimaru wanted power. Power that was in Naruto, given to him by the sealed in him Nine-Tail.

‘ _He’s watching over Naruto_ , really? Didn’t look like it and didn’t sound like it. Dad, if this Kabuto of yours lays one finger on Naruto I swear I’m gonna tear him apart and he’ll end up as a dinner for Shi and Seikatsu.’

Leaning against the wall with hands in his pockets Orochimaru smirked, ‘Alright, I’ll let him know.’

‘I see you don’t care about your man Kabuto. Weren’t you by any chance his sensei?’

‘How observant you are. Sincerely, there are only two people I care about, the rest means nothing to me and I’m not gonna lie if there was no point of them I’d gladly wipe them out.’ Her father’s brutal honesty surprised even Kita, who was now standing before him in confusion. He sounded very much like her when sometimes she tend to get furious, nevertheless Kabuto was his student and he didn’t care but Kita was not like him in that aspect. Konohamaru and Naoko were unofficially her students as well but she did care about them, they meant a lot to her. By blood, Konohamaru was her cousin whereas Naoko was like a little sister to her, and both were treating each other as such. 

Kita did believe her father however, deep down had a hunch that at once she should ask her grandfather for placing a guard or two by Naruto’s room in the hospital, she had to tell him about the medic not revealing that her father had already arrived in Konoha and met her. She might have trusted her father but not Kabuto whom she didn’t know. If he had gone that far to learn her father’s kinjutsu without his knowledge it could have meant the boy wouldn’t restrain from achieving what he wanted. If he wanted to kill Naruto certainly he would give it a try.

‘You don’t trust me, do you?’ Orochimaru asked, smiling no more. His face was dead serious and eyes emotionless as he looked at his daughter who was staring at him blankly. He hoped for an answer which he didn’t get.

‘I gotta go.’

The reunion had not gone as planned, Orochimaru had expected to receive a warmer welcome after not having seen his daughter for nine years. Staring at the spot where Kita had been standing at a while ago he perfectly knew the reason why. It was because of Hiruzen who must have told Kita imaginative stories that would paint Orochimaru in a bad light, exactly how most people saw him: evil, ready to reach his goals at all cost, emotionless, greedy of power.

They were right, Orochimaru was ready to reach his goals at all cost no matter what it would take and who he’d have to get rid of, and he was greedy of power. Always wanted to master all techniques that ever existed even if it meant he had to steal people’s bodies, control their minds, he was ready to do anything to become undefeatable. And to master all techniques would take years, if not his kinjutsu he was using to steal and live in the bodies of other people he might’ve been dead a long time ago.

Before being forced to leave Konoha he had been doing that to protect his family, Orochimaru still assumed that as soon as he knows all techniques he would be able to defeat anybody in order to protect his family but others did not see it that way. For others, Orochimaru was a monster.

When he had received a message that Chunin exams were approaching and they were to take place in Konohagakure he hadn’t been able to resist but to come in person and pay his daughter a visit. He knew what his wife Manami, who was still indeed his wife as they never had got a proper divorce, thought of and considered him as. She was an ANBU captain and as far as his sources went Orochimaru knew Manami was already gathering information for the Konoha Police Force pertaining his arrival and she’d get them no matter as far she had to go, because Manami hated him.

Additionally, after the battle of Suna where his people had been supporting their ally he had received a word of a fight between the granddaughter of Third Hokage of Konahagakure Sarutobi Hiruzen and Uchiha Itachi that was believed to decide the battle, as Akatsuki had retreated. After that Orochimaru gladly paid a visit to Suna’s Kazekage and had introduced him to the plan pertaining to Konoha’s invasion but Kazekage declined his offer. As the Kazekage said, he had considered Konoha Suna’s ally and would’ve never attack an ally. Orochimaru had not been able to let the plan of his be revealed to anybody else, that was why he had had to eliminate Kazekage and three guards that had been accompanying him at their secret meeting. _‘I will have so much fun_ ,’ he thought, thinking of upcoming Chunin exam. Anticipation was rising in him, eagerly he was awaiting the day he meets the person he was particularly interested in and that was no one else than Uchiha Sasuke _. Moreover, if everything goes smoothly Kita might come along as well. I literally cannot wait.’_

**____________________________**

On her way to the hospital Kita stopped by her grandfather’s office, she did not bother to enter through the door as others did but rather through the window. Hiruzen sat at desk, writing scrolls and paid no heed to Kita who knew that he was completely aware of her presence. ‘I need two ANBU.’ The Hokage’s hand came to a halt in the middle of writing the sentence, the jiji blinked twice and bewildered, turned around to look at his granddaughter leaning against the frame of and standing in the window.

‘And I would give them to you because -?’

‘Naruto’s in hospital unconscious and is in danger. I’ve left him with Sakura to come here and ask you in person, I can’t sit with him all the time.’ Kita had explained.

‘And why is that? I thought he was your friend.’ Hiruzen watched her granddaughter’s reaction, first he saw anger on her face because of his suggestion that Kita was not taking care of her friend enough, because she wouldn’t want to guard him by herself; that was how Kita had taken it, of course she had misunderstood.

‘He is my friend, but I have some things to do and cannot be there all the time,’ she replied, surprisingly calm trying to not let anger take over.

‘Why would Naruto be in danger?’

‘When I visited him I met this medic who’s supposed to be treating Naruto, but there were two chakras in his body.’ Hiruzen’s pupils went wide in astonishment, ‘Exactly. Two people in one body, it is possible.’

‘How do you know?’ Delicately, Kita bit her lower lip debating in her mind whether it would be wise to lie to her grandfather that she had read about the two options her father had told her about, or simply avoid answering the question. 

‘I can’t tell you that,’ Kita admitted, Hiruzen did not look angry with her or disappointed but rather down. He felt as if Kita did not trust him enough to share information although he was her family and above all, Hokage. Hiruzen had never thought of it before but now, it came to his mind that even if he ordered Ibiki to interrogate Kita she probably would not say a word. ‘ But I know it and I need ANBU to protect Naruto. I’m afraid the person whoever he is will try to kill Naruto when I’m not there. I think two is enough, don’t you?’

‘Depends on who this person who wants to kill Naruto is. If he’s not dangerous then ANBU will have no problem to stop and catch him. Once it happens, Ibiki can interrogate him and find out who had sent him,’ Hiruzen informed, turning his eyes on the view outside: nobody could possibly imagine how much he wanted to leave the office and go for a walk and he would if not having piles of paperwork to do. ‘Go to the hospital, I’ll ask ANBU to send two of their people.’

Hiruzen turned his eyes back to his granddaughter who was still sitting in the window in frog position, this time she was smiling at him the way she used to every time Hiruzen was praising progress she made, or whenever he said things that would make Kita smile with kindness which happened rarely. He wished their relation had been better, moreover he knew that relations between Kita and her mother were not perfect either. He felt as if Kita did not actually trust any of them and the only person she truly cared about with all her heart was her best friend whom she was treating like her own brother, Uzumaki Naruto; at least that’s how Hiruzen was thinking. In reality, Kita knew how to show emotions only in few cases, usually she could not control them where fighting with Kakashi for life and death was an example, when she had heard Naruto had been hit by explosion there was a big chance she had caused Kita had run to the hospital at once without thinking.

True, Kita showed more of her good side while spending time with Naruto but it was not because she hated her family. She loved them dearly but was afraid of being judged, was afraid of what people may suddenly think when they see that a potentially great kunoichi cries, Kita was the eldest child from the Sarutobi clan and in case of her mother’s and Asuma’s deaths she would become the head of Sarutobi clan, would have to take care of Konohamaru, perhaps would even be typed to become next Hokage.

‘Thank you, grandfather.’ Not even one second passed and Kita was already gone. The fact that Kita had wider than him knowledge on kinjutsu techniques had been worrying him for some time already. Week ago, Hiruzen had allowed Kita to accompany him during opening the scroll of Shodaime she had personally got back from Suna. Still, he had no idea how she had done it and wasn’t sure if he wanted to even find out.

‘Genma!’ he called out the name of one of his guards who was currently outside his office. Having heard his name, shinobi immediately entered.

‘Hokage-sama?’

‘Get two ANBU send to the hospital to stand the guard by Uzumaki Naruto. No one besides my granddaughter or me is allowed to visit him. Tell them to ask Kita for further instructions, she will explain everything, she’s already there.’

‘Hai Hokage-sama, right away.’

_____________________________

Everything was becoming more complicated, while heading to hospital Kita was unable to stop thinking, _‘One of dad’s people wants to kill Naruto and I cannot tell anybody because everyone would go after him, chaos would set in in the village, and still I haven’t got that stupid present. Shit, even if he’s my father I won’t let him hurt Naruto, that power won’t be taken away from him. If only had I time to research about extracting beasts out of one’s body… Maybe then something could be done. If I told jiji he would know what to do but I cannot betray dad._ Fuck!’

‘Kita-senpai!’

Sakura had called out, abruptly raising from the chair at the sound of Kita’s sudden appearance in the open window, almost in every building windows were open as it was a very warm day in Konoha, Kita wished it had been cooler, and she wasn’t the only one who hated a warm weather.

‘Sakura-chan, sorry I’ve kept you waiting. From now on the door will be guarded by two of ANBU, Naruto should be safe once none of us is here.’

‘Hai.’ Sakura made a long pause and after a while opened her lips to ask Kita a question but the latter was faster and hadn’t realised Sakura’s intention.

‘Since when you call me _Kita-senpai?_ ’ Kita asked, astonished with the fact that just having realised that Sakura had already called her _that_ before. The pink-haired had gone slightly pink on her cheeks before replied, ‘Since I’ve found out you’re older than us.’

Kita smiled at Sakura then kindly, turned to sleeping Naruto saying, ‘I’ve promised to see you today, remember? I wanted to cancel it, now I want to take you for ramen when you get out of here.’ Both Sakura and Kita were looking at their friend and when Sakura was about to ask her question Kita asked first, ‘Have you told anybody else about Naruto?’

‘Just Sasuke, he might visit Naruto later. Come to think of it, I should’ve informed Kakashi sensei as well!‘

‘He won’t be allowed to. Sasuke. He won’t be allowed to visit Naruto-kun.’

‘What? Why won’t he be allowed to?’ Kita was able to feel two unknown to her yet chakra signatures getting closer to the hospital, not much later two masked shinobi in ANBU attire were standing behind Sakura who uncontrollably shuddered, yet not knowing there were two people behind her.

‘Kita-sama.’ They both half-bowed to the Hiruzen’s granddaughter, making Sakura let out a gasp of fright. Haruno stood next to Kita, instinctively grabbing her wrist and holding onto it. ‘We’ve received a request from Hokage-sama on your behalf, we’ve been told once we meet you here we receive further instructions.’

‘Have you been told what exactly does my request pertain?’ Both ANBU nodded and in unison looked at the unconscious blond-haired in bed Uzumaki Naruto. ‘Sakura,’ Haruno looked away from Naruto and turned her bewildered eyes on Kita who went on saying, ‘you can stay and know details on one condition: you’re allowed to tell no one of what you hear in this room. Please, bear in mind that you will be aware of things going on but won’t be of any use, you can leave any time you want. Even now.

‘Get up.’ Kita turned to ANBU who still were kneeling on one knee before her. Before continuing she looked at Sakura but the pink-haired seemed to be lost, unable to make a decision but Kita couldn’t wait longer and repeated the same things she had told her grandfather. ‘Be aware of the suspicious medic, there’s something fishy here. If there comes any medical staff only one medic and one nurse can enter, not more.’ Kita had showed two fingers to make herself even clearer. ‘No one besides me or my grandfather is allowed to visit Naruto, not even his teammates. I’m sorry Sakura but there’s a chance someone may already know about you two and easily turn into one of you to get in.’

‘Of course, I understand,’ Haruno replied with a thin smile, when looked away she saddened even more.

Kita went on giving orders, ‘No one besides me or my grandfather, no matter who it would be. No Jonins, no other ANBU. No-fucking-body. Not even Hatake Kakashi. In case he comes and tries to threaten you with his _out of this world terrific red eye_ send for me but only if he does that, if he doesn’t don’t send for me. So far, so clear?’

‘Hai!’ The kunoichi took a deep breath, giving orders sure demanded lot of breath. _I never wanna be a commander, never,’_ she thought, then nodded at the door coming up with another idea, ANBU looked behind at the wooden now closed door.

‘One in and one out, in case our suspect decides to pop out through a window. If the medic comes in you cannot take your eyes off him not even for a second, besides I know you’re skilled enough and knowledgeable enough, after all you’re ANBU but only one suggestion: if you see that shit take out at least one senbon cut off his hand at once, because Naruto doesn’t need a fucking acupuncture.’

_‘What a girl. She did really think this through.’_

‘Did I make myself clear?’ Kita asked for the very last time the ANBU guards who replied her affirmatively. ‘Good. Sakura, fancy having some lunch?’ The pink-haired abruptly shivered when Kita’s cold hand touched her arm. Sakura tried to give her friend a warm smile, but the fact none of them would now be allowed to visit Naruto was worrying her, Kita had been the one to give orders to ANBU, she had excluded even their sensei Kakashi. Sakura wondered how much authority does Kita actually have?

‘Are you alright?’ Haruno heard, Kita was watching her with the corner of her right eye for some time now. ‘You’re angry with me because you and Sasuke can’t visit Naruto, aren’t you? You know I had to do it for his own safety, right? It’s not like I had a choice –‘

‘You shouldn’t have said that about Kakashi sensei.’ Kita raised her eyebrows in amazement, ‘Wait, you’re angry with me because I didn’t let ANBU let him in?’

‘I’m not angry Kita, just confused. Naruto’s our friend and I’m sure Kakashi sensei would like to know and visit him, after all he’s our sensei. And once he finds out somebody’s after Naruto who’s now knocked out in hospital certainly he will come to him.’

‘I know he will.’ _Especially when realises it is our fault Naruto’s here._ ‘I had to take precautions.’

‘I understand, gomen.’

Lunch with Sakura did not take her long, Kita had decided if she hadn’t been able to find the perfect present for her grandfather’s birthday she was obliged to do one by herself. After lunch with Sakura she headed home, still her mother didn’t return from mission and Kita started to worry, she couldn’t remember how long it actually was since Manami and the ANBU unit had set off, she also couldn’t remember any other time when it was taking her mother so long to come home.

Kita took out an empty canvas that for weeks had been waiting hidden behind the wardrobe in her room. Took the sheet off it and examined the canvas that turned out to be clear, in an ideal condition to paint it. Kita had searched the most recent family photos with her grandfather in them, had decided to paint his portrait and knowing she hadn’t been painting months now was unsure of the result.

‘You don’t have to lurk outside, as long as no one can see you can come in, you know dad?’ Through an open window Kita’s father entered the room. The kunoichi was trying to decide from which angle she should start, _‘Perhaps the face, yes, the face_ ,’ thought she, taking a look at her grandfather’s picture she had pinned to the top of the canvas.

‘How did you know it was me outside?’ Orochimaru asked, sitting down comfortably on Kita’s bed and was looking around the place for a while now when meanwhile, his daughter had made the first brush stroke on the canvas.

‘I am a sensor, I can feel and recognise people’s chakras from long distance, I’m surprised I actually could sense yours. Unfortunately, there are not many of us sensors in Konoha,’ Kita replied, completely concentrated on her work now.

‘I never thought you’d be into art,’ Orochimaru said, standing next to Kita and admiring the process.

‘Uncle Jiraiya’s taught me how to write and read. He had also introduced me to art.’ Kita could not see her father’s reaction at that moment when Orochimaru, similarly as she tend to do when she was surprised, raised his eyebrows and smirked.

‘I see. Do you see him often?’

‘Who? Uncle Jiraiya?’ Kita looked up with the corner of her eye at standing next to her Sannin then snorted. ‘No, I know he corresponds with mum sometimes but it’s been years now since I saw him last time. Don’t worry dad, he’s a great uncle. Before you say anything - ,’ Kita put the brush in a water cup then took out a thinner one, getting ready to paint the eyes and was about to continue when Orochimaru interrupted. ‘Was he present much during your childhood?’

‘As I said, he taught me how to read and write. It took a lot of time, I was a very shy child. Honestly, I’m still in awe he had that much patience with me. If you’re asking did he replace you in any way –,’ Kita took a pause which Orochimaru didn’t like, he wanted her to go on, felt his daughter was keeping him wait on purpose not because she was concentrated on painting the old Hiruzen. ‘Let me put it this way, he made me safe, made me feel as if I had a dad, but no one could ever replace you.’ Having said that Kita took a break, had put down the brush and turned around to face her father. ‘No one could possibly ever replace you.’

The thirteen-year-old nestled into his arms and he embraced her as if in a while he would be forced to let go of and never see her again. He missed that, he missed Kita by his side, he missed Manami too but he missed his child the most. Being a witness to the spar of her and Kakashi had made him realise that his little girl was not that little any longer.

‘You’ll leave again, won’t you?’ he heard the sad voice below, it was the third time in Orochimaru’s life when he didn’t want to answer somebody’s question, this one particularly made his heart almost break, as opposed to what people might have been saying Orochimaru actually had a heart, his heart would follow everywhere she was, even if he himself would be physically absent his heart would always follow. ‘Dad, you’ll leave again, won’t you?’ Kita repeated, barely keeping herself together and almost tearing up.

‘Yes. Yes, I will.’ It was painful for both of them: for Kita to have her suspicion confirmed, for Orochimaru to confirm her suspicion. If Kita had left the village with her father she would be considered a traitor to Konoha, but she didn’t want her father to leave and Orochimaru didn’t want to leave without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Orochimaru has a heart!


	19. Manami

‘Kita-itokooooo!’ Konohamaru was holding onto his older cousin’s leg not letting go of it, Naoko was standing behind Kita and watched the scene before her brown eyes: Konohamaru was screaming and crying, clutching onto Kita’s leg like it was a branch he had to hold on because was taken by the flow of a rip current.

‘Let go of me, Konohamaru!’ Kita yelled in response, she had decided to leave the village and search for her mother who still wasn’t back from her mission. Kita had left the present along with written by her letter attached to it in her grandfather’s office. ‘Naoko!’ The Sagyo girl gathered chakra in the inner hand and as she touched the ground Konohamaru was being held back by the wooden branches that had grown out from the ground. ‘You’re on your own,’ were the last words Kita had said to them before she ran off.

It was her grandfather’s birthday that day and Manami was not still back yet, Kita hadn’t been able to fall asleep last night because was constantly thinking of her mother and all possible scenarios that might have happened during mission Manami had been sent on. Additionally, Naruto was still unconscious, Kita had let Kakashi keep an eye on him on condition he and ANBU would come up with a secret password they would change every day, so everybody was sure none of them had been replaced. When she’d informed Kakashi of her plan the Jonin immediately had offered his help which unfortunately, Kita had had to decline as wanted someone competent enough to keep an eye on Naruto. Although she knew ANBU skills she could never be certain of anything.

Kita wanted to stay for Naruto and also, to spend more time with her father but now, her mother was more important. Hiruzen had not been worried about his daughter, according to him Manami had been doing perfectly well although he hadn’t heard from her for some time now, nevertheless he had explained to Kita many things could’ve happened during missions and had been certain that Manami either would’ve been back soon, contacted them or had been already on her way home, but Kita was not sure.

‘Leaving?’ Kotetsu asked as he saw Kita with rucksack on her back running towards the gate, ready to cross it.

‘What gave me away?’

Kita could have asked for ANBU support, certainly she would’ve found some who would eagerly agree and set off together with her to search for their captain, nevertheless Kita assumed anybody else would simply slow her down. It had not taken her long to find out the way her mother had been going, she had set off to Land of Rice Fields, that was Kita’s destination at that moment. She couldn’t waste time, now completely concentrated on reading the map she tried to figure out which way she should take to get there fast. When she was about to decide upon the route she felt at least eight chakra signatures getting close, Hiruzen had sent a unit of ANBU trackers after her.

‘Fuck me.’ Kita knew she had to lose them, knew it would be difficult but she had to. Surely, there must have been one sensor along them, if not it was her chance to make them go after one of her Kage Bunshin. The real Kita sped up her pace, now ANBU certainly would have difficulty to keep up with her, not many people could. If all went well she could reach Land of Rice Fields in two hours.

_____________________

It took him some time to adjust sight to current surroundings, it was dark everywhere. As he took a step forward he stumbled and fell onto the flooded floor, far away from him he could see torches on the walls, he could take one to light his way. Where was he?

Holding a torchlight in his hand he took left, the corridor as the rest resembled the interior of the cave, as he breathed out he could see his breath in the cool air. ‘Where am I?’ he asked himself then gulped. ‘What is this place?’ All of a sudden, a loud growl echoed in all corridors, the loudest echo resounded exactly where Naruto was standing in, nevertheless fearfully he followed.

The room he suddenly found himself in was spacey, such high ceiling and so much space Naruto had never seen in his life. ‘Hello? Is someone here?’ Naruto took another step forward and heard a growl that made him unwillingly fall. Uzumaki was looking around in panic until saw a shining red in front of him golden gate with a unknown to him sign on it. ‘Who – Who are you?’ The growl resounded once again and the big red eyes shone in the darkness behind the gate. Naruto stepped back in fear. The white teeth were being shown at him, they were glowing in the dark.

‘Take a guess,’ the deep voice replied loudly, reaching Naruto’s ears. Uzumaki gulped again, thinking hard when it became obvious for him.

‘NINE-TAIL!’ The Fox laughed, having seen the fright on the teenage boy’s face. ‘What happened? Why am I here?’ Naruto called out angrily, as if suspected it had been because of the demon why he was there, again somewhere in his subconscious.

‘You’ve stepped straight onto the mine field and being here is the result, you need my chakra to get better.’

Naruto correctly comprehended the Nine-Tail’s words but still was unsure. ‘M-Mine field? What mine field?’

‘That was a metaphor. You’ve been hurt by the explosion your dear friend has caused. She hurt you, Naruto.’

‘She?’ Naruto wondered whether he might have insulted Sakura that much to make her hit him and indeed, end up here? But the Nine-Tail was talking about the explosion Naruto had been hurt by, so it hadn’t been a simple hit. Then, it would mean that if not Sakura then… ‘Kita-chan? She – She’d’ve never done this!’

‘Yet she has, Naruto. She has done it and was aware what she was doing, she did use that particular jutsu for some reason, this is the ancient technique known to one of two clans that have mastered control over Fire Release nature where fire burns everything it comes across. If not that Jonin whose side you found yourself on at that time, you wouldn’t be alive. I’ve already given you some of my chakra so you wouldn’t perish. And now, you came for more.’

‘What Jonin was fighting Kita? And what is that technique that burns everything it comes across, as you said?’

‘It is the ancient jutsu known only to those who control Fire Release, a secret and forgotten in teachings technique. During First Shinobi War many has run before it for it is named _Boshi Guren_ *. Once it is free it knows no mercy, demands immense amount of chakra so the one who sets it free is the Fire Warrior.’

‘The Fire Warrior?’ Naruto blinked, imaging fire letting Kita’s mouth like the dragon’s. ‘The Fire Warrior. But who was that Jonin who had saved me?’ Naruto asked, irritation came upon Kurama’s face as he growled out the name.

‘Hatake Kakashi.’

‘You’re lying! Kita-chan would never want to kill me!’ The young Uzumaki yelled, pointing his index finger at Kurama behind the sealed gate. ‘She would never -!’

‘And yet she has. Let me help you, open the gate and let me out,’ Kurama was saying, as the scarlet energy had reached Naruto’s legs and arms and circled under his feet. ‘Open the gate and I shall give you power you’ve never dreamt of. Together, we can achieve everything, let me guide you Naruto, let me take control and you’ll see what we can do, I promise you won’t regret it.’

‘No, I won’t! I won’t let you out!’ Kurama gritted and showed white sharp fangs of his, dissatisfied with the outcome. Perhaps, manipulating that boy wouldn’t be as easy as had been thinking. Naruto gritted and showed his white teeth back at Kurama, they were sending death stares at each other for such a long period of time that seemed hours, as if they participated in the staring contest. But it was only the beginning. Kurama wanted to get out and Naruto did not want to let him, he wouldn’t let him no matter what. No matter what Kurama would promise and how tempting it would sound Naruto knew the only answer he would have to give was _no_.

***** _Boshi Guren_ means _Spinning Lotus_

____________________

The division consisting of eight ANBU were following Kita’s trace for an hour now. They were aware of her abilities, it was said that they surpassed not one considered to be the best Konoha shinobi and equalled to the Sannin.

‘Two chakra signatures of the same person. The one we’ve been following changed the course, she must’ve created Kage Bunshin to misdirect us,’ the shinobi wearing an eagle mask informed their commander. The ANBU division had been sent by the very Hokage as a support for his granddaughter who without his permission had left the village and set off on a rescue mission.

‘She must have assumed there is no Sensor with us,’ another shinobi noticed, ‘and thinks we’ve been sent not as support but to bring her back to the village. That would explain why she didn’t ask for us in the first place and left the village unauthorized.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Sarutobi Kita doesn’t want anyone to get in her way and besides, had no proof for Hokage to send her, he wouldn’t let her. Who does she remind you of, Washi?’ he turned to their commander who however, remained silent. ‘Of course, you don’t say anything.’

‘Say anything about what?’

‘Enough! It is forbidden to talk about it!’ The commander told three of them off, whereas the other four were constantly listening. ‘Not a word more, is that clear?’

‘Yes, sir!’

‘Hinode, direction?’

‘Four o’clock. It looks like she’s heading to Land of Rice Fields,’ the Sensor shinobi replied. ‘What do you think will happen to her once we return to the village? After all, she has turned into one of us and insidiously, gathered information on Manami-sama’s mission. Normally, she would be stripped of her shinobi rights –‘

‘But she’s Hokage’s granddaughter so she won’t be. Nothing will happen.’ The commander had said, just a moment later he was informed that they were closer to their aim, if they sped up they would reach Sarutobi Kita within five, maximum ten minutes so they did. Soon, the commander of ANBU division that was leading together with the Sensor shinobi saw a thin, black-haired silhouette of the kunoichi two metres in front of them. The former was the one to jump just next to her and tell her, ‘You clearly underestimate us, Kita-sama.’

‘I’m not coming back without mum, if you try to stop me I’ll have no other option but to fight you.’

‘Hokage-sama thought you’d say that, that’s why we’ve been ordered to help you track Manami-sama down and return to the village with both of you,’ the Commander explained, stoic, unmoved by Kita’s words.

‘Both of us?’ The kunoichi smirked. ‘I see, so he refuses to even think one of us might not return. Typical Ojiisan, always so optimistic.’ The now group of nine shinobi was crossing the dense forest, as they went further within each next meter they came across even more trees. Kita had decided on taking the shortcut, rather than the main road usually travelled, she wanted to get to Land of Rice Fields quickly and without any surprises on the way. ‘Very well, if that’s the case I’m fine with it,’ she told ANBU at some point, all eyes at once turned on her. ‘Which of you is in charge here?’

‘I am,’ replied the Commander, who as Kita had figured out would not be easy to get rid of. The sent after her ANBU team consisted of a very powerful shinobi, all of that she could say when sensing their chakras, nevertheless if there indeed was confrontation needed she had no doubt that she’d easily get rid most of them.

‘Good. Since there is nine of us we need to come up with a plan on how we’re going to find my mother, on one hand it would be easier but on the other much harder now. So, what would you suggest?’

______________________

The guard inside the hospital room was suddenly alarmed by the powerful chakra he sensed, it took him two seconds to realise that chakra was belonging to the blond-haired boy who was still lying in bed, unconscious. Fire-like chakra was embracing the whole room, when the guard looked at the Uzumaki boy he understood what was happening: the trapped in him Nine-Tail Fox was getting out. ‘Yanagi!’ he called out to his friend outside in the corridor who immediately entered the room. ‘Go and get Hokage-sama! Tell him Kyuubi is trying to break the seal!’ For a while Yanagi was standing frozen in the threshold at the view before his eyes, then like a house on fire he set off.

‘Hokage-sama! Sumimasen, we have a problem. We’ve been standing the guard by Uzumaki Naruto as told, we think that the sealed in the boy Kyuubi is trying to break free.’ Hiruzen looked up at the ANBU shinobi and with haste got up from the chair.

‘Lead the way!’

 _Not good, if the Nine-Tail indeed breaks free he will surely try and destroy the village, without the Nine-Tail in him Naruto might die.’_ Sarutobi was thinking. When he finally together arrived at the place he almost fell because of the power of Kyuubi’s chakra that was reaching everywhere in the room, slowly destroying it. ‘ _It looks like he’s trying to fight him. Naruto, you cannot let him win over. Keep fighting boy, keep fighting!’_

Meanwhile, standing in front of Kurama Uzumaki was boiling in anger. He was yelling at the Fox, showing his white sharp teeth, ‘Listen to me and stop doing this! If I understand well, I need you and you need me in order to survive, so shut your damn mouth and instead of trying getting out from here help me, because if I die you die as well!’

‘How dare you talk to me like that?! You’re still alive thanks to me and my power I’ve been sharing with you!’ Kurama hit the gate from the inside with one of his four enormous paws, making it budge loudly and for a while it looked as if the gate would open. The blow of the hit was powerful enough to make Naruto fall over, but the not restraining himself boy continued yelling:

‘If you want me to respect you then you should respect me as well! Respect is something you have to earn, it is not given to anyone just like that! I’ve been working my entire life to make people respect me and what about you?! If you think you’ll be respected because of creating mayhem and destroying people’s lives then you’re wrong!’

‘Stop speaking to me as if I was the most evil thing on the planet,’ the Fox spoke out through gritted teeth, Kurama was boiling in anger as well.

‘Then stop behaving like one and help me out!’

_________________________

After hours of searches and asking out Kita and ANBU found Manami in what was said to be the village established by the Sannin named Orochimaru, when ANBU was sidetracking the standing by the entrance to Orochimaru’s hideout shinobi Kita sneaked inside, her mother was definitely there as Kita could sense her chakra signature, it was weak but it was there, still there meaning her mother was still alive.

By using Henge no Jutsu Kita had found out from one of ANBU ninja about the purpose of her mother’s secret mission, Manami had been gathering information for Konoha Police Force about Orochimaru and his plans pertaining arriving in Konoha. Manami had managed to discover and get to Otogakure nevertheless, having met three obstacles on her way and losing the fight to them Manami had been imprisoned and questioned as Kita induced after barging in the cell where her mother was in.

Kita had been wandering down the grim empty corridors, coming across various traps some of which almost killed her, but surprisingly there was no one to stop her. Without other difficulties and meeting no more traps on her way she had reached the destination: the cell her mother was being kept in.

‘Okasan?!’ Kita ran up and kneeled next to her mother who was laying down chained, and unconscious on the dirty floor. Manami’s face was covered in blood and bruises, as well as her wrists, her lips were swollen, the lower one cut as a result of physical violence she had been treated with. Kita was no medic however, it was safe to assume her mother might have been wounded as a result of interrogation, luckily she wasn’t dead. ‘Okasan, okasan! Can you hear me, okasan?!’ Gently, Kita shook her mother’s arms but received no response, stopping tears already in her eyes Kita lift up the limp body and without hesitation, turned back to the exit. ‘Hold on mum, hold on. I’m taking you back to Konoha, just hold on.’

The whole thing felt like one of the worst nightmares and it did not get better once Kita left the hideout. Out of eight only three ANBU ninja were left, amongst them the Commander Washi, the rest had been slayed like ducks during autumn hunting. In the blink of an eye, Kita jumped in front of the remaining three, her out of nowhere appearance stopped the fight. Without speaking, she devolved her mum to one of them. ‘Get her to hospital. Run as her life depends on it,’ she told him then turned around to look at three Otogakure shinobi.

The red-haired girl was holding the flute in left hand, above her there were standing three Doki clearly as Kita induced controlled by her, those were Summons. One of the male shinobi had already grown out five additional pair of hands and another head, whereas the third Sound shinobi was wounded incapable of further fight, leaning against the tree with a grimace of pain on his face. On all of their faces Kita saw black ancient symbols she had been unfamiliar with and some she could recognise from her father’s scrolls.

‘Kita-sama –‘

‘All of you go, I’ll join you before I manage to say _Senjutsu_.’ All of a sudden three ANBU shinobi along with their Commander jumped up in the air, it was a sign for them to run as Kita was about to use one of the jutsu that could potentially harm everyone nearby, even if it was not her intention. Senjutsu was a password Kita had come up with together with ANBU before reaching Otogakure in case a situation that’d cause them to be in a grave danger turned up and Kita decided to officially interfere.

‘One little girl against three, it’d be much easier!’ The red-haired smiled, bringing the wooden flute to her lips.

At the same time, Kita was already performing hand seals with one hand and pulling two kunai with the other.

_‘Hitsuji. Uma. Mi. Tatsu. Ne. Ushi. Tora.’_

Out of Kita’s mouth the large white fire came out, turning into a huge dragon that was breathing white fire at the three Doki, hurting them before the red-haired kunoichi managed to play any note, at the same time two kunai had been sent at Otogakure shinobi who instinctively, jumped away. When they landed back on the ground they understood that the Konoha kunoichi had wanted to only distract them, they felt it when experienced trepidation and were unable to move any of their limbs.

‘Shit! This is –‘

‘Kanashibari no Jutsu. I guess you must be familiar with it, then?’ Kita had asked before the roar let the three Doki’s mouths.

 _‘She’s too fast for us. This jutsu is –,‘_ the face of their Master suddenly appeared in front of the white-haired shinobi’s eyes. _‘What is happening? She’s disposed of us so easily, it wasn’t even five minutes –‘_

‘Who are you?’ The Sound kunoichi asked and let out a gasp having felt her heart pounding. It was no simple Paralysis Jutsu which had been used on them, while awaiting the answer with the corner of her eye she noticed their wounded partner getting up pulling himself together to attack the Konoha kunoichi from behind using one of immediate causing death techniques of his when Kita turned and under her coat’s sleeve several black snakes crawled out at the new opponent to capture him. Now, she was controlling them all like the master of puppets.

‘My name is Sarutobi Kita, I assume you know who you’ve captured and tortured. I should kill you, but I won’t and there’s one simple reason why. Wanna know why? Because you’ll meet much crueller punishment than death.’ When Kita was sure both of her jutsu weakened Otogakure shinobi enough to prevent them from fighting she let go of them, she could kill them there at once without waving her finger and it would be over but she had already come up with a better plan where wouldn’t be the one to decide on her father’s experiments. It would be him in person. ‘Remember me!’ Kita shouted with a devilish grin on her face, jumping away high up in the air towards the thick branches behind her. ‘For I may return and kill you.’

_It had gotten much cooler outside, the so far clear blue sky had been now dominated by dark clouds auspicating upcoming rain._

_It had already been half-an-hour since Kita had started painting the portrait of her grandfather which she had intended to give him as a birthday present. Kita’s hand had come to a halt for a moment, the face of Hiruzen had been almost done, the next step Kita had decided to take had been painting her grandfather’s silhouette, of course the last one would have been applying proper colours to every element._

_The black-haired kunoichi’d saddened when looked out the window, her eyes had wandered towards the way leading to hospital where Naruto had been, Kita’d been wondering whether her friend had been safe, well-guarded by ANBU. She had known she had had to trust ANBU, after all it had been her grandfather who had chosen them to be sent. A male voice suddenly had roused her out from her meditations saying:_

_‘I have passed Kabuto your message, your warning actually.’ Kita had given her father an interrogative look, awaiting the development of his statement. ‘He said he would remember and maybe in the nearest future even accept the challenge.’_

_‘Did he now?’ Kita had asked with her eyebrows raised in amazement. That turnout of events she hadn’t expected, but soon her enthusiasm had been dampened by next words of her father’s, who simply and emotionlessly said:_

_‘No, I never passed the message.’ Orochimaru’s daughter had given him a glare. Noticing he had gone on, explaining, ‘Kita, be aware Kabuto’s my student and I assume, you realise what it means to anybody who’d like to fight him. It wouldn’t be a simple fight, there is some reason why all people I’ve taught so far are still alive.’_

_Kita had frowned her forehead in amusement and burst into laughter, smiling meanwhile Orochimaru had squinted his eyes at her, asking, ‘What is it? What’s so funny for you?’_

_Before replying Kita had licked her lips and smiled again while biting on the lower one, ‘Dear father, I assume you realise your students are still alive because they haven’t had an occasion to fight me. I can assure you that if I had almost managed to smash Hatake Kakashi during today’s spar it wouldn’t be a problem for me to take any of your students down. I hope you agree, daddy.’_

_Orochimaru had snorted, ‘You’re so full of yourself, I wonder where you got that from.’_

_‘I’ll let you take a guess, daddy. Mummy always says, ‘Your father was all the same. Full of himself, egoist –‘ But Kita had been unable to go on as suddenly been interrupted by her father._

_‘I was an egoist? I? Did she really say that?’ Orochimaru had pulled a face, Kita had raised her and frowned her eyebrows in amusement once more and wondered whether she should have answered the question or simply go and have more fun and come up with made-up comments to annoy her father even more._

_‘She did,’ Kita had replied honestly, but it had been troublesome for her to remain concentrated on painting and making-up stories at the same time, Kita had had to be concentrated on only one thing: the more important one: the portrait. ‘She doesn’t really say anything about you, she hates you.’_

_‘I know. I haven’t had time to explain to her, why I was doing that. Do you know what I’m referring to, Kita?’ The kunoichi pursed her lips and after a while reluctantly replied affirmatively. ‘I was doing that to protect you, both of you. I didn’t want you to get hurt –‘_

_‘You don’t have to explain yourself to me, dad. I’m not judging.’ Deep down, she had been. Kita had heard stories about her father that would have made not one shinobi shiver, he had been considered a criminal, a traitor to Konoha, he had been absent most of her childhood and nobody, even Orochimaru would never believe her when she had said she wasn’t judging._

_‘Wrong. I feel like I have to, because I know what you’ve heard about me and I want you to understand that nobody even your mother knows what my real intentions were, I did all of that to learn more, to become more powerful in order to protect you.’_

_‘Are you really afraid of death so much?’ Kita had asked, looking away from the canvas to her father who had been now kneeling next to her, his hand had been already on Kita’s thigh when their eyes had met. Orochimaru had been able to read two things from his daughter’s eyes: curiosity being one, Kita had really wanted to find out whether it had been possible for somebody already that powerful to be afraid of death that much, on the other hand Orochimaru had seen disappointment, whereas in her father’s eyes Kita had been able to see worry, he had wanted to be sure Kita had understood and hadn’t seen him the way most people had, that she hadn’t considered him a monster._

_‘Dad,’ Kita had put down the brush and turned around on the chair to face her father, ‘usually shinobi don’t go to such extremes and kill others in order to carry out experiments on them to become more powerful and unbeatable. I know of families where parents have died for their children to protect them. You didn’t have to do those things, dad. But it was then and what is now? Is it still the same? Are you feeling the same like back then?’_

_Orochimaru had frowned his eyebrows in confusion, how possibly a thirteen-year-old could already know and understand the surrounding her world so much? Had it been that easy to read him like an open book? Kita had been seeing right through him._

_‘What are you suggesting? That I don’t love and want to protect you anymore?’_

_‘Wanting to kill my friend in order to get the Kyuubi power out of him is not an act of love, dad. You’re after power! The power that is in Naruto and belongs only to Naruto!’ Kita had been almost shouting now. ‘You haven’t been in my life for nine years and when you come, when I think I got you back, when you’re with me I find out you want to kill my best friend._

_‘It doesn’t protect me, it WON’T protect me, it’s gonna destroy me, dad. Naruto’s death will destroy me and if he dies from your hand or on your order I’ll go after you and this Kabuto of yours, and when I catch you both I’ll cut your heads off with my katana, I can promise you that.’_

_Orochimaru had looked deeper into now seething hatred his daughter’s eyes, squinting his he had noticed, ‘You don’t have a katana.’ Through gritted teeth Kita had let out a yelp and turned around back towards the painting to continue her work. Having seen her frustration Orochimaru hadn’t been able to help but chuckle, ‘I’ll bear that in mind.’ All of a sudden, a brilliant idea had come to Orochimaru’s mind and after thinking it through he had decided to act upon it. Oh, how much fun he would’ve had…_

_‘Anyway! I thought we’re gonna spend some time together since I’m here.’_

_‘Of course, besides we’re doing it already. I’m very sorry but it’s grandpa’s birthday tomorrow and I have to finish this today, so it’ll be dried next morning. I’m not sure if mum’s back ‘til tomorrow, I’m worrying about her dad, she hasn’t sent a word and it takes her more time than usually. I’m getting bad vibes here…’_

_‘I’m sure your mother’s fine, some missions tend to be extremely difficult but I can assure you for as long as I was with your mother and even before, she has never been hurt during any of her missions, always came back without a single scratch. Kita,’ Orochimaru had turned to her when had seen his words hadn’t cheered his daughter up not even a tiny bit, ‘your mother is a strong woman. There’s nothing to worry about.’ Kita smiled thinly and turned her eyes away from her father back at the painting, the worries had still been there and she had been unable to get rid of them, they had been creating chaos in her mind which made it harder to concentrate on the artwork. ‘As for those parties I always hated them.’_

_‘I’m not a big fan either but I have to give him something and since I haven’t bought anything worthy – I’ve decided to paint him, at least I’m gonna be original.’_

_‘I see. Should I wish you having fun?’_

_‘Dad, please,’ Kita’d rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll have to come up with excuse to leave early like I do every year.’_

_‘What was your excuse last year?’ Orochimaru’d asked, watching the movements Kita had been making with her hand while mixing colours on a palette, then brush strokes she’d been making and the way pressure being put on the canvas in order to apply colours. He had had no idea that painting could be so complicated, surely he’d’nt have enough patience with it._

_‘I don’t even remember, but I bet he does remember every excuse I’ve had so far.’_

_‘I’m sure he does, the old Hiruzen never forgets.’_

_Holding on the frame of the chair Orochimaru had been following the brush strokes with his eyes, peering carefully at the process of a new creation. Why had it been that fascinating to him?_

_‘Dad, you know what did mum’s mission pertain, right?’ Kita’d suddenly asked, stopping painting and looked questioningly at her father, it would’ve been improbable if Orochimaru hadn’t known already._

_The Sannin had continued to stare at half-way done piece however, hadn’t looked away from it when replying his daughter under his breath, ‘Of course, I do.’_

_‘Will you tell me?’_

_‘No.’_

That had been yesterday and now, Kita was returning to Konoha with her wounded by Orochimaru’s people mother and what has been left of ANBU division. Kita was not devastated anymore, now was furious and already made up her mind that once she returns to the village she would find her father and have a talk with him, no matter where he would be Kita would find him and it wouldn’t be a nice talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chunin exam is coming and there'll be even more surprises in next chapters, oh yeah I'm goin with the flow


	20. Naruto

‘Why am I not allowed to visit Naruto?!’ The raven-haired Uchiha was standing in the threshold to Kita’s house for some time now, she herself had opened the door and even kindly invited him in however, Sasuke had declined and immediately, demanded an explanation. ‘I tried to press Sakura to tell me but she said she can’t. What is the meaning of this whole circus, Kita?!’

‘Stop yelling at me, jerk.’

Kita had returned from the rescue mission hours ago, soon her grandfather’s birthday party would be about to start, she had been getting ready when had heard the doorbell downstairs and as she was the only person at home, obviously had had to get it. Hiruzen was already supervising the last preparations taking place in the garden, the very same one he’d had an occasion to talk to Uzumaki Naruto when the latter’d found out about Kita’s past engagement to Uchiha Itachi.

Honestly, she was not in the best mood for parties but wasn’t the only one, her grandfather had been shocked by the fact his daughter had got hurt during mission which never had happened before, it was shock to almost every shinobi who had heard the news. Manami had all ribs broken, additionally one hand as the medics had diagnosed a serious concussion which could have caused a terminal paralysis, she had been also low on chakra that was threatening to her life.

Gladly, Kita would rather go to hospital and visit Naruto and her mother, she was worrying about them both as been informed by her grandfather in person not so long time ago that during her absence the sealed within Naruto Kyuubi had been trying to break free however, Naruto hadn’t allowed him. No one has been in a good mood for parties, even Sasuke wasn’t in a good mood nevertheless, for some reason he’d come, wearing completely different than usual, after all Hokage’s birthday party demanded wearing a formal outfit, especially if someone was the only representative to their clan.

All clans in Konoha had been invited to the party, besides them even the simple inhabitants of the village were allowed in. Hiruzen loved Konoha and its people whom he considered a family, there was no restrictions whatsoever. Kita wished she hadn't had to wear a kimono. Her hair was still not styled as she wanted it to.

‘Sasuke, I have no time to stand here. Come in and I tell you everything, I swear. Leave the door open!’ she told him as Uchiha wanted to close it. Hastily, she headed upstairs and luckily, she had changed the style of her crimson red kimono in a way it was now more lose at her feet and it was easier to walk in it. If her mother was there Kita knew she probably would say she had destroyed the dress, and for a while the kunoichi wondered whether her grandmother had been the same when alive?

‘Well?’ Sasuke asked while leaning against the door frame of the bathroom where Kita was brushing her hair in and styling them into two separate buns on both sides of her scalp. ‘Care to explain?’

‘Listen, don’t use that tone with me, alright?’ Kita hissed, glaring at him and as Sasuke snorted she calmly started to say, ‘It turned out that someone was after Naruto and might’ve tried to make an attempt on his life, so I had to stand two ANBU to guard him, fine?’ the Uchiha opened his lips half in awe, then frowned his eyebrows, confused.

‘Do you know who was that? Who wanted to kill Naruto? And why? Why would anybody want to kill –‘

‘They had a good reason Sasuke, but nobody in Konoha is allowed to talk about it, me included. I wish I could tell you because maybe then you’d at least show some compassion but sorry, I can’t. No matter who would you ask, nobody will tell you Sasuke because it is forbidden to be talked about and if you do you may receive a life sentence, get it?’ Kita asked, turning away from the mirror to look at Sasuke while finishing styling her hair. ‘We don’t know who perhaps would like to kill Naruto,’ Kita lied, she knew exactly who. ‘And we won’t find out unless he appears in the hospital and tries doing it, then ANBU can catch him and we can interrogate him.’

All of a sudden, both Kita and Sasuke heard footsteps and chatters of people downstairs that were arriving to the party. The kunoichi rolled her eyes, sighing loudly in exhaustion, ‘I didn’t even manage to put make-up on! I’m not ready yet!’

Sasuke smirked while observing his friend applying make-up on her face, neck and décolletage where for a while he had taken a glance at a small purple bruise.

Even though she was doing it hastily the outcome was perfect, her so far pale skin was now looking slightly tanned, her feline eyes were enhanced by the black eyeliner she had applied above upper and below lower lashes, but the most peculiar thing Sasuke liked the most was red lipstick on Kita’s lips and yet that bruise… _Where did she get it from?_ ’ he wondered.

‘How do I look?’ she asked, rousing him from his meditations. ‘Passable,’ Kita said, admiring her reflection in the mirror. ‘Damn, I could marry myself.’ Sasuke laughed, amused when saw his friend winking at her reflection and turning around to show off.

‘Don’t you think this kimono of yours is a bit loose?’ he asked suddenly, getting her attention.

‘Well, I lost a bit of weight recently and I had no time to look for a new one. So many things happened and I was under such a stress, you know? I should go and greet the guests since my mum’s not present.’ Together with Sasuke Kita went downstairs where already the crowd of people was being directed to the garden by one of the servants. Amongst guests Kita recognised her friend Shikamaru who smiled at her but frowned surprised at the view of Uchiha Sasuke standing by her side.

‘I’m going. I’m surprised you’ve actually come, you know? It’s good to see you, Sasuke,’ Kita told him then gracefully, passed the guests greeting some of them on her way to the garden. Sasuke had so many questions he wanted to ask her, he just hoped he could ask them later if he manages to catch Kita as during the party she would probably be extremely busy with entertaining guests and such boring for him stuff. It was one of the reasons why Sasuke had actually come to ask Kita questions he needed answers to, and to see her because he missed her.

Since Kita had been promoted to Chunin they hadn’t been seeing each other until that day, she was no longer a member of Team 7. Missions without her were dull, sometimes even more difficult because not once already they’d been in need of additional pair of hands and Kita was known for being able to take the enemy down in the blink of an eye, he also missed her sarcastic comments and teasing, and teasing her. With Sakura who had an obsessive crush on him it was not the same, she was annoying and always got in the way and as a result, he and Naruto had to save her because she was incapable of dealing with shinobi on her own, she was the one constantly in danger, with Kita all missions had been easier and more bearable. She was the complete opposite of Sakura, was not obsessed with him like most girls, was talented enough to make him jealous and make him want to become stronger, besides Naruto she was the reason Sasuke was training every day but still, he knew all of them were falling far behind.

That day, Sasuke had to admit she looked pretty although he was a bit worried when Kita had confessed to him she had lost _a bit of weight_ nevertheless, it didn’t seem as if Kita had been malnourished or ill. _Why am I even thinking about this? Sasuke, just stop,_ ’ he thought to himself then looked down at the brown paper bag with a white ribbon he was holding. Sasuke had bought Kita’s grandfather quite expensive gift and deeply, he cared if Sarutobi would like it even if Sasuke claimed otherwise. It was an ancient yet well-preserved, renovated version of ban-sugoroku.

‘I didn’t know you like parties, Sasuke.’

Uchiha had heard a familiar male voice behind his back, when he turned around he saw Hatake Kakashi who was also wearing a formal attire for that occasion however, something seemed off. The Jonin was not wearing a formal long montuki kimono like Sasuke was but what Uchiha would call a modification of it.

‘What are you doing here?’ Sasuke asked, suspicious, eyeing his sensei from head to toe.

‘I was invited. Quite a place, don’t you think?’ Hatake asked, looking around. His student frowned eyebrows at him, Sasuke wasn’t stupid and knew Kakashi would not come to Hokage’s party just because he had been invited, or maybe would he?

‘Is something about to happen?’ Kakashi looked at his student, perfectly well hiding bewilderment that came on his face at that moment and pretending to not know what Sasuke was talking about. ‘You can tell me, then I can be in the wings as well. Does Kita know?’

‘Sasuke, don’t do anything impulsively, alright? We don’t need panic now, do we? It’s a party, go and have some fun.’ Hatake had smiled at him and Sasuke was about to say more to that when suddenly, heard a female voice screaming his name. As Sasuke looked at her with the corner of his eye he decided it was time to run away from Ino Yamanaka’s view, Ino was one of the girls who had a big crush on Sasuke, whom he had to avoid at all cost.

‘I gotta go,’ Sasuke said to after a while disappear in haste in the crowd. _‘Uff, it was close.’_

The first ones in line to give their best wishes to Hokage were family members, then Hokage’s friends, then the clans with their heads. Sasuke looked around once again, the garden was vast and there was so many people. Although he had seen ANBU at the gates and Kakashi was around, it was obvious it was undoable to control the situation with that amount of people, many faces were unknown to Sasuke, everybody could get in and cause trouble. Even when he entered the garden and scanned it using Sharingan he was unable to locate Kita, she clearly wasn’t around probably checking if everything was in place.

 _Go and have some fun._ ’ Kakashi’s words echoed in Sasuke’s head. ‘Like hell I will,’ grumpily muttered he under his breath, looking at the crowd, repulsed. Sasuke wished he could leave the gift for Hokage anywhere and simply get out from there to avoid stares people were giving him since the very beginning when he had been noticed, and annoying girls some of whom were the daughters of prominent clan heads not originating from Konoha but all of them looked the same, there was nothing outstanding in any of them.

‘Sasuke-kun!’ Ino Yamanaka found him and was now standing in front of him, fluttering her long black eyelashes. It looked like Sasuke had no choice but to reluctantly answer her.

‘Hi, Ino.’ Ino let out a yelp in ecstasy, two red beating hearts appeared in her eyes shining. Her level of happiness increased just when Sasuke asked her how she was doing.

‘I’m so happy to see you here, Sasuke-kun! And how are you, Sasuke-kun?’

‘Could be better.’

‘Listen Sasuke-kun, heh,’ all of a sudden for some reason Ino blushed, Sasuke was used to it nevertheless he didn’t know yet it was because of the question Ino was about to ask him. ‘I’ve heard weird rumours about you and Sarutobi Kita. People say you two are dating, is that true?’

‘On what grounds did they assume that?’

While explaining people had assumed that was because they had seen both Sasuke and Kita at her home walking downstairs together she felt as if was dying inside while her inner Ino was screaming in fury. Ino waited impatiently, imagining the answer she would hear in a moment, she couldn’t stand the look Sasuke was giving her from some time now. Amused, he chuckled and without any explanation walked away. ‘Sasuke-kun! Does it mean _no_?’ Ino called out but Sasuke seemed not to hear her.

Kita was checking on the official guests list who’d already arrived, she had to check everything and it was harder with having two seven-year-olds by her side. Konohamaru was not shutting up even for a moment, he was constantly running around with Naoko and his friends.

Kita was pulled aside when a male hand had grabbed her, ‘What were you doing with Uchiha Sasuke?’

Kita looked at him, confused, ‘What?’

‘You know how it looks for some people, they already started spreading rumours that you two are dating.’

‘What?!’

‘Well, he was standing by your side and it looked like you both went downstairs together, hello good morning!’ Shikamaru snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s eyes. ‘See?’

‘Shikamaru, I have no time for this shit right now. Could you come up with some imaginative story and stop these rumours from spreading? I know you’re smart, surely you can come up with something. Thanks in advance. And by the way, you look amazing!’ Kita winked and waved at him before disappearing among the crowd to return inside the house, her family had already given the gifts to Hiruzen, now it was his friends turn.

Kita let out a silent sigh, holding onto the wall. It was only the beginning of the party and she was mentally exhausted. Her attention was caught by a male voice greeting her with, ‘Long time no see, Sarutobi-san.’

With a turnaround Kita felt a familiar mighty chakra, at the same moment she faced the smiling at her unfamiliar man who was leaning against the wall. Kita’s pupils went wide in shock, ‘What are you doing here?’ she asked. ‘Are you mad? If ANBU finds out you’re here –‘

‘You look beautiful, you know?’ he asked casually, eyeing the standing in front of him kunoichi from head to toe. He had to admit she looked alluring, red was definitely her colour.

‘Don’t you have a mission to go on?’

‘I have, that’s why I’m here. I am tracking down the Kyuubi but before I get to him I decided to see you, aren’t you happy to see me?’ Itachi asked, leaning towards her and embracing Kita around her waist to after a while pull her to his chest. ‘Aren’t you?’ he purred in her ear, his deep voice making her tremble in excitement.

With her head leaned against Itachi’s chest Kita listened to the beat of his heart. Sasuke’s brother smelt so good, she could breathe in his scent hours and she wouldn’t have enough of it. Kita looked up, wandering fingers towards his neck, ‘I am very happy to see you but you know I won’t let you kill Naruto,’ she said firmly, looking into his eyes.

‘Hn.’ Itachi seemed to ignore that fact that Sarutobi Kita had just threatened him. ‘Is my little brother around?’

This time it was Kita who ignored the fact Itachi had just asked about Sasuke after telling her he had arrived in Konoha for her friend. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, ‘Are you alone?’

‘No, I’m merely a distraction,’ Itachi replied, as looked into Kita’s blue eyes and cupped her cheek in his hand. He knew Kita was confused with his words, but it was part of the plan and he couldn’t give away so easily. He was there long enough to know the first phase of his and Kisame’s plan already begun, now it was time to start the second one.

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Kita asked with a trembling voice.

Their hands were still entwined when he suddenly tilted her chin up said, barely whispering now, ‘Because, I’m giving you a chance to save your friend.’ Kita looked at him in shock, then with a gentle swish resounding she was gone and Itachi together with her.

Now, back in his true form he was leaping across the buildings by her side, ‘Well, that was fun but you know at least we should make believe I’m trying to stop you and you want to kill me, I don’t want Kisame to start suspect something. You remember my partner Kisame, don’t you?’ How could she forget the shark-like face of one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman Kita had had a pleasure to fight during the battle in Suna? She wasn’t particularly fond of Hoshigaki.

‘Do you know that actually I’m so furious with you right now that I’d like to kill you?’ Kita hissed through gritted teeth. How dared he come to her and mercilessly, say to her face he and Kisame had been in Konoha to get Kyuubi extracted out of Naruto?

‘Why won’t you give it a try?’ Itachi teased, speeding up to leap in front of and block her way to hospital. Abruptly, Kita came to a halt as well. ‘I’d like to see you fight in this.’

‘Are you sure? Last time when we were fighting, you and your friends had to run away poor thing. Did I scare you?’ It looked like Itachi did really want to see her fight in that kimono and although he had said he had been giving her a chance to save Uzumaki it now seemed he wouldn’t let it happen. Things got complicated for Kita as she had no weapons on her, she still feared Sharingan after battle in Suna during which Itachi had put her under genjutsu where she had been suffering the worst pain of her life, and now he activated it again. Nevertheless, although she feared the Uchihas's doujutsu to some point it also intimidated her. After all she had been fantasizing about Itachi looking at her through Sharingan in his eyes.

He was calculating his options, he didn’t want to hurt her but they had to put on a show to make it look like indeed they were fighting to death, that Itachi was trying to stop Kita from saving her friend. However, if Kita had to save him it couldn’t take long and either she would indeed defeat him, or he would have to stalemate again that option he was refusing to accept. 

The fight started at once and Itachi did not restrain himself from using his special techniques whom many feared against Kita who was fast enough to dodge his Amaterasu flames he had sent at her. Kita had no weapons on her but it didn’t mean she couldn’t create them by herself, reaching out her hand towards the roof tiles she shaped them in shurikens, by pressurising them she was able to make them stronger than normal and hurl spinning them at Itachi who either dodged them or struck them off with his kunai.

Kita appeared behind him in order to strike, but without difficulty Itachi blocked her move. ‘What is it? You have enough?’ he teased, blocking her other attacks. But Kita smiled slyly and leaped away, just then Itachi felt his pouch with shuriken weighed less, Kita had taken out some of them for herself.

Hearing and seeing behind he threw three kunai at clones running at him, but Kita’s Kage Bunshins avoided them, and when up in the air they started to perform the same hand seals at the same time. Itachi recognised them at once, it was a jutsu known to both Uchiha and Sarutobi clans and even though he managed to put fire out thirty multiplied shurikens flew through the water barrier at him. He avoided all but one that appeared out of nowhere and hit his leg.

‘I think that’s enough for today, don’t you?’ Kita asked about to set off to hospital when two hands grabbed her from below and Itachi’s clone jumped at her, holding her now in a tight grip. The standing before her the real one leered, proud with himself.

‘Are we giving up?’ Itachi asked, crouching down in front of her with shuriken already pulled out from his thigh. It had been one of his shurikens Kita had stolen from his pouch, he was always honing his weapons so that they would cause more damage to the opponent however, he hadn’t suspected that there would be anyone to take it away and it would come unnoticed. It was the second time Kita had managed to hurt him.

‘You said you were giving me a chance to save Naruto, so let me save him!’ she yelled to his face with tears in her eyes. Itachi pulled out a kunai behind his back and pressed it to Kita’s throat, looking deep into her eyes. ‘What are you doing?!’ However, the real Itachi continued to stare in her eyes as if tried to read with his Sharingan out of them, but couldn’t find what he needed, and what he needed was the answer.

‘Itachi, don’t. Itachi, please! I -’

Without further hesitation, he shut his eyes and with a one swift hand movement he spun the kunai out across her throat.

The last time Itachi had been that devastated had been when ordered to murder his whole clan, now he was living a nightmare again. He was hearing Kita’s gagging on her blood and under no circumstances wanted he to open his eyes at that moment, then a loud hit of the body that had fallen down reached his ears. His heart pounded rapidly as if was about to burst, his forehead and chest were now all wet in a cold sweat, Itachi was unable to control his now rapid breathing and tinnitus ringing in his ears and as he opened his eyes he couldn’t hear anything but saw the body vanishing in a puff of smoke.

A loud gasp left his lips and he was allowed to breathe again. He had hoped from the very beginning Kita would have left the clone at the end, and she has. It had been only a clone, he hadn’t killed her nevertheless the view in front of his eyes he’d seen was still terrifying him, and adrenaline was still rushing through him, his senses were now heightened like never before. Itachi could already see six of ANBU ten metres away going straight at him, he would now let Kita save her friend, now he had an believable excuse for Kisame and Pein so none of them would suspect anything. After all, she was Sarutobi Kita. The truth was if only wanted Itachi to kill her he would, but she was Kita. His Kita.

____________

‘NARUTO!’ Kita yelled, barging into the room where her friend was supposed to be guarded in. Inside, saw two bodies of ANBU shinobi, last time Kita had seen such a gruesome view had been during the battle in Suna, the bodies were cut in half. Worse, there was no Naruto anywhere. The window was still wide open, but as Kita looked out she did not see anything suspicious, in distance she was able to recognise Itachi fighting against surrounding him ANBU.

Their fight had completely destroyed three buildings; and her grandfather had begged her after Kita’s spar with Kakashi to try to not destroy more of the village; she couldn’t imagine pain on their inhabitants’ faces once they would return to nothing however, Kita did not care if someone had actually been inside. She ran out from the room to look for Naruto, she couldn’t sense his chakra anywhere, neither Hoshigaki’s.

Quickly, Kita pulled out one kunai she had taken from Itachi and cut the lower half of kimono.

‘NARUTO!’ Kita panicked, feareing she was too late and Naruto was already far gone kidnapped by Hoshigaki Kisame, taken to Akatsuki hideout and Itachi had been only distracting her that whole time, and he had lied to her when said he had been giving her a chance to save Uzumaki.

Kita yelled in frustration, tears were springing to her eyes for some time now. ‘Shi? Seikatsu?’ she turned to her snakes that for that whole time were entwined around her arms under kimono. ‘Find my father and tell him what had happened today if he doesn’t know already. Tell him Naruto’s gone. Find and tell him, that’s all I ask of you.’ Within a second, Shi and Seikatsu were gone. Kita looked around desperately, wondering what to do. She was not a good tracker, if her mother was conscious she could go with her and locate Naruto but now, Kita was alone. There was no time to get anybody or ask for ANBU support, she had to go on her own.

‘Where’s Naruto?!’ the Sarutobi kunoichi yelled appearing between Itachi and last of ANBU he was currently fighting with but there was more coming. ‘He’s not in there,’ Kita hissed, blocking Itachi’s strike. ‘You lied to me. You lied!’

‘If he’s not in there then probably,’ at that moment Itachi leaped off and started to run away, he wanted Kita to follow him. ‘then probably was taken.’ Kita clenched fists and threw kunai towards Itachi which she multiplied, as a counter-attack he sent again Amaterasu flames at her, Kita dodged them once more when suddenly, the shield made of sand appeared between them.

Astonished Kita looked down and saw the Three Sand Siblings she had met when together with her team had arrived in Suna, she recognised the spiky blond hair of the boy who was carried by Kankurou. ‘NARUTO!’ Gara’s hand was reached towards Itachi, manipulating the sand in order to catch him but even for Gaara’s sand Itachi was too fast.

It turned out that the Sand Siblings had managed to fetch Naruto from Hoshigaki’s hands, for what Kita was far more than grateful. Was relieved her best friend was unharmed, she was caressing his cheeks while sitting on the ground, Naruto’s head was resting on her thighs, he was sleeping so peacefully that it was unbelievable. Kita caressed his cheek once more for that was when Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes.

‘We were chasing him since we’ve seen what was happening,’ Temari explained. ‘When we got there the kidnapper was already knocked out and he lay next to him.’

‘Naruto?’ Uzumaki blinked twice, four people were leaning above him and he did not know any besides one with the black hair and blue eyes.

‘K-Kita-chan?’ All of a sudden, two ANBU plus Kakashi turned up next to Kita. Hatake squatted down, watching his sleepy student whose half-open blue eyes were looking in Kita’s. For Kakashi thought there was something wrong, Naruto seemed disoriented more than a person usual is after waking up, his gaze was blurry, there was something off. Naruto did not know what was happening and why those all people were leaning over him, who were the ones whose faces he couldn’t recognise?

‘We must take him back to hospital,’ Kita said decisively, with Kisame and Itachi gone it would it was more peaceful now, most importantly Naruto was safe.

‘To hospital?’ Uzumaki groaned. ‘Why? Why to hospital? I’m – I’m fine.’ Kita gave Kakashi a worried look, what if indeed Naruto was drugged? What was happening to him now? What were those drugs and how big influence had they on his chakra system?

‘Kakashi,’ Kita turned to him, looking away from Naruto slowly. Hatake looked up back at her, clearly he and ANBU were awaiting an order from Kita, ‘could you make him fall asleep? Please.’ Quite surprised Hatake nodded, he understood Kita’s concern about her friend, he was also worried by the state of his student.

 _Why would’ve Akatsuki drugged him?’_ It came to his mind before he lifted his hitai-ate and revealed the Sharingan eye. ‘Alright Naruto, listen to me carefully. Now, you’re going to sleep.’

‘What? No, I don’t want to –‘ as tomoe in Kakashi’s eye had started to spin Naruto’s voice became monotonous and he himself slowly started to close his eyes.

‘That’s it, Naruto. You’re gonna sleep for next couple of hours and when you wake up you’re gonna remember everything since the moment you’ve run to the training field.’ Naruto lay in Kita’s arms deep asleep, as two ANBU crouched next to them to take Naruto Kita held her friend even tighter.

‘Kita-sama –‘

‘No. I’m gonna take him in person.’ Kita didn’t want to let anyone besides her get close to Naruto than necessary, although she couldn’t detect any threatening chakra near she was in the wings. ‘Thank you for saving him. I owe you, if you need anything just ask.’ Kita had turned to the Three Sand Siblings. ‘Thank you,’ she repeated, looking at Gaara. ‘If there’s anything I can do –‘

‘Don’t mention that.’ Kita had forgotten the way Gaara’s voice sounded, it was still monotonous and emotionless. ‘We did what we thought was right. However, if we ever are in need of your assistance certainly we’ll let you know, Sarutobi Kita.’

‘Give him to me, I’ll take him.’ Kakashi had taken Naruto over his shoulder and leaped off immediately. Kita glanced at the Sand Siblings for the last time and followed, with ANBU just behind her. Gaara, Kankurou and Temari’s eyes were following them until they disappeared within their range.

The Kazekage’s son stood with his arms folded across his chest, wondering, _‘A friend? What is a friend? Sarutobi Kita cares that much about her friends? Why? Do Temari and Kankuro care that much about me as well? I don’t care. Why would I? Why should I? Sarutobi Kita…’_

‘Damn, that was tough. Luckily, we brought him here,’ Kankuro said. ‘We’ve saved the Hokage’s granddaughter’s friend, maybe we scored points. I hope he’s gonna be alright. That Sarutobi Kita seems nice, I wonder could I perhaps win with her?’

‘No.’

‘Huh?’ Kankuro looked at his younger brother who was still standing in the same position as before. Gaara’s eyes were fixed on leaping above them shinobi. He and his siblings as many shinobi from other villages had come to participate in Chunin exam but now, it was uncertain whether they would actually take place as Konoha was becoming an unsteady place.

‘You wouldn’t win with her. Haven’t you seen what she’s done to that Akatsuki nin? Don’t you remember she was the one who has made Akatsuki retreat that night?’ Kankurou answered his brother with silence, Temari listened attentively. Gaara was right.

‘You would win for sure, Gaara!’ she said, grinning but their little brother remained unbelievably quiet. Wasn’t he sure of his victory? If there was actually somebody who could make Gaara doubt his deadly techniques, it would mean only one thing: that person was no ordinary shinobi.

‘None of you will fight her. I am the one who’s gonna do it,’ he said after a while, walking away. To where? He had no idea but one thing knew for sure: he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, he had to think.

______________

That day was more than exhausting, because of fighting and running most of the day Kita was weakened, fact that she had neglected her health did not help, not only Naruto had been put to bed but medics had been insisting that she’d get some rest as well.

‘I want at least six of ANBU by Naruto, use the same tactic like last time,’ Kita told one of the shinobi that was looking at her behind his porcelain mask while a medic was inserting a drip-bag in her arm. ‘Different passwords every day. Three in, three out. Night and day, you must guard him like an apple of your eye, understand?’

As a response, the ANBU nodded affirmatively then with sounding concerned voice tried to ask, ‘Kita-sama, would you like somebody to –‘ But Kita already knew what he was going to say.

‘No, I need no protection. Besides, I’m not gonna stay here more than two days, isn’t that right medic?’

‘Honourable Granddaughter, I would enjoin at least, two day-stay. The tests showed you’re lacking of great amount of vitamins, you have various deficiencies. Moreover, your body is exhausted and needs rest. You cannot take missions or train for a week, you’re very low on chakra and your system might suffer because of it, if you decide to overwork you might cause more damage than it is already.’

‘A week?’ Kita repeated, bewildered having heard the answer. She couldn’t imagine what she would do for the rest of the week, trained Konohamaru and Naoko? Sleep? Then it came to her, she would take care of her family and Naruto. Manami still didn’t wake up, Kita had been already informed that supervising her mother’s treatment medics were considering inducing coma as believed it would help her get better faster.

Everything was becoming more complicated, Kita couldn’t stand more: lies, her loved ones being constantly in danger, responsibility and expectations of her. Wished she could fall in a deep sleep where no one would bother her, where she wouldn’t hear a thing.

‘At least.’

‘What am I gonna do now?’ she thought out loud, resigned then looked up at still standing by her ANBU shinobi and announced, ‘Your first password is _chesuto_. That’s all for now, you may go.’

While the female medic was still doing her job, the ANBU left, others under his command waited for him outside the room. With every detail he repeated the plan to them and gave the first password, before he sent them away had added, ‘Six by Uzumaki and one here. In this state she’s not capable of defending herself. Have someone informed Hokage-sama?’ asked he.

‘I have and as far as I’m concerned, he’s already on his way. Does any of you actually know what happened there? Akatsuki came for Naruto but besides?’ Kakashi asked, shrugging his shoulders and looking at standing in front of him ANBU one after another.

‘Good question. I still don’t know what that whole scene was all about.’ The statement from one of ANBU gave him all attention of everybody. ‘Well, I was fighting the Uchiha when Kita-sama turned up. Aside from saving my life she accused him of lying to her.’

‘Lying to Kita-sama? Lying about what?’ asked the other.

‘That I know nothing of.’

Kakashi shut his eyes and let out a silent sigh, why was that day insane? What else would happen? ‘Well then, so _chesuto_ it is,’ he said, heading into the room. With the corner of her eye the medic glared at him, the patient needed rest and peace in order to get better but there was constantly someone coming in. Kita was already dozing off, her eyes were closed and she felt like opening them would cost her even more strength although she wanted to look at Kakashi.

He was no sensor shinobi but was able to feel there was little chakra left in lying in bed kunoichi. He had wanted to talk to her but now, changed his mind. When he opened the door and was about to leave he heard Kita’s tired voice saying, ‘Keep an eye on him, please. Could you?’

‘Of course.’

_______________

‘What’s the meaning of this, Itachi? Where’s Kyuubi?’

All Akatsuki members had been standing over unconscious Hoshigaki in the recovery room which reminded more of the crystal clean the one you see in hospitals. The Uchiha was sitting in the corner treating the wound on his leg, luckily it was not deep but the appearing out of nowhere shuriken that had been thrown at him had been acute enough to make it easy for bacteria to infect the wound.

‘We’ve come across an obstacle.’

‘Itachi, you know how it is with the obstacles. When you meet one you destroy it!’ Pein yelled, hitting the table with clenched fists. Deidara and Tobi were tending to Kisame who turned out to be in a worse condition, ‘And who the hell did this to him?!’ Pein pointed at Hoshigaki whose face was covered in blood, his both hands were crushed, without a professional medic it was impossible to determine how serious his internal injuries were.

‘He needs a professional medical attention, Pein.’ Deidara had turned to him, what seemed to infuriate their leader even more.

‘Why are you looking at me?! Go and get it then!’

The nearest village where perhaps Deidara could find a medic was not far, there was also a little chance for Deidara to be identified as one of the Akatsuki.

Usually, Pein could maintain his façade but not when for the second time in such a period of time they’d failed to capture one of the beasts. The defeat in Suna taught him to be more careful, somehow Suna shinobi had received information about Akatsuki’s plans on invasion and their ultimate goal of capturing Kazekage’s son, but that time when he had decided to send two of the best to Konoha in order to capture Kyuubi no information had leaked. Everything had been going smoothly, Pein hadn’t even considered that Kisame and Itachi wouldn’t manage.

‘Is he that powerful? What happened, Itachi?’ The Uchiha bit off the part of the bandage to tear it in half and wrap around his thigh.

‘Actually, he was unconscious. Kisame even captured him and left before me to get here first.’

Tobi and Sasori were transferring their chakra in order to keep Kisame alive until Deidara would be back with the medic, Konan and the rest was standing next to Pein and watched Itachi, expecting an explanation. The blue-haired kunoichi hoped the Uchiha indeed would have a good explanation because once she had seen the fury of Pein and the image was stuck in her mind, unable to forget it.

‘Then why isn’t he here?’ So far Pein’s voice remained calm, he wasn’t yelling anymore but Konan could feel her boyfriend was barely preventing himself from sudden outburst.

‘Remember the granddaughter of the Third?’ Itachi asked him, Pein breathed out boiling in him anger and nodded affirmatively. None of the Akatsuki forgot the destruction Sarutobi Kita had caused, making them retreat and additionally, beat Itachi and Kisame’s asses.

‘What? You’ve lost to her again?’ asked Hidan, amusement starting to creep onto his face. Suddenly, he burst into laughter he couldn’t stop any longer, Konan advised him on stepping back not to receive a punch from the leader who was now glaring at Itachi as if he was his worst enemy.

‘I thought I’ve killed her but it turned out to be a clone of hers.’

‘AND YOU DIDN’T NOTICE?!’

‘It was a very good copy. I saw the Ichibi, he's also in Konoha but not alone. He retrieved the Kyuubi from Kisame, when I got there Kisame was already in this exact state, so I took him here. They must’ve assumed he’s dead and left him to perish.’

‘Are you shitting me right now, Uchiha?! What’s the point of your Sharingan if you cannot recognise the clone from the real one?! You’ve killed so many whom people considered to be the most powerful shinobi and you couldn’t take her down?!’ Both were looking into each other’s eyes, trying to read each other’s intentions towards one another. As opposed to Pein Itachi remained silent, he let the former do the talking. ‘Answer me!’

‘As you can see I couldn’t,’ Itachi replied, with his voice being monotonous and cold, ‘but I have one good news for you.’

‘Really, Itachi? And what possibly would that good news be?’ asked Pein ironically. In the same moment, Deidara had come back with a terrified medic by his side, threateningly holding the cold blade of kunai behind to the man’s neck. Sasori and Tobi stopped the process of transferring their chakra and let the medic do his work. They too looked towards Pein and surrounded by their friends Itachi, they were startled when the latter smirked under his breath when replied, clearly satisfied with himself. If he was about to make them believe his story he had to sell it:

‘The Kyuubi. He’s her weak point and she is his.’


	21. Hashirama

Night already enshrouded Konohagakure letting out owls to screech and wolves to wander across the dense forests of the village. The full moon was shining bright over the hospital, its light fell through the windows to patients’ rooms where most was sleeping however not him. Uzumaki Naruto was awake from two hours now, he was leaning against the wall while admiring the moon and he wasn’t alone. In the room there were three masked ANBU shinobi, additional three were standing guard in the corridor in case anyone would try to attack Uzumaki once again.

They all had been placed there first by Kita, then officially ordered by Hokage himself, Naruto was frustrated because nobody was telling him anything apart from one thing that had made him sad: his friend was also at hospital, the very same friend whose smiling face he had seen hours ago when retrieved from Hoshigaki’s hands. The only thing that was cheering him up was fact that Kita hadn’t been hurt however, nobody wanted to tell him why she was actually in there. Having found out about Kita being at hospital he had wanted to visit her immediately but when he had moved his all body ached, Uzumaki’d been unable to make a single step. He felt better now.

The last thing Naruto remembered was his sensei’s Sharingan eye, Kakashi had used it to put Naruto under genjutsu to sleep. After waking up Uzumaki remembered everything since setting off to the training field where he had been a witness to Kakashi and Kita’s duel, he had been hurt by the explosion caused by Kita and if not Kakashi who somehow, Naruto still didn’t know how, had stopped her attack but then, Naruto’d passed out. 

‘Why are you here?’ Naruto asked once more, looking up at the starry sky. His question had been to ANBU but as all three of them had spared him a glance they remained silent. ‘I want to know what happened. Why does no one ever tell me anything?’ His question again remained unanswered.

Meanwhile, in the room two floors below Kita was soundlessly deep asleep. Although she was the granddaughter to the very Hokage there was only one ANBU guard by the door outside in the corridor who didn’t hear when two people entered from outside the window, it was difficult to hear when their movements were inaudible. The taller man took out two snakes from his plain grey garbs and put them down on the pillow next to the sleeping kunoichi, she slept so peacefully that he could murder anyone who would awaken her. Next he reached to the boy standing behind him for a quite heavy long rectangle box and quietly, placed it on the night table next to hospital bed.

‘Orochimaru-sama –‘

‘Shh!’ Kabuto did not dare say a word until he and his Master left for the outside. The Sannin had looked at his daughter, smiling under his breath and coming closer to caress her cheek. He and Yakushi left afterwards.

‘Orochimaru-sama?’

‘What is it, Kabuto-kun?’

‘I hope you don’t mind me asking but,’ Yakushi looked uncertain at his Master, adjusting his glasses. ‘Why do you take interest in this girl? I thought your goal is Uchiha Sasuke. Shouldn’t you –‘

‘Kabuto, she is not your concern. Do you understand?’ Yakushi’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘Hai, Orochimaru-sama.’

_______________

Kita opened her eyes, irritated by the sun rays falling on her face through the window. Was it morning? No. The chatter and noises outside indicated it was already afternoon, how long was she asleep? When Kita turned around on the right side she noticed a long rectangle box lying on the table. She sat up straight and tried to lift it up but turned out to be too heavy. She still had no strength, clearly the medic that had been tending to her yesterday had been right, if she wouldn’t have a rest it would get only worse. Kita pulled the box onto her legs and opened it. Her pupils went wide at the object placed inside.

Kita was able to see her reflection in a sharp silver shining blade of length of exact 84,5 centimetres of her brand new with a snake-like hilt katana. Kita couldn’t believe it, because it felt like a dream come true. She had been saving her money for a year to buy herself a katana, she always dreamt of being a possessor of one. Every time she had been passing by the armoury shop she had stopped by to look at the magnificent arsenal behind the glass, there had been one she had wanted to buy but at that time, Kita hadn’t had enough of money and still, she was not fifteen. The law forbids to be in possession of a sword under fifteen. In a few months, Kita would turn fourteen. Would they take the katana away from her and give it back once she turned fifteen? Kita didn’t want to think about it, now she wanted to enjoy the view in front of her eyes to the full.

Slowly and carefully she slid her fingers down the blade almost cutting herself, the hilt was firm and heavy and weird to hold because of its snake-like shape nevertheless, Kita had to admit the katana was a real masterpiece. What kind of a craftsman could possibly come up with an idea of shaping the hilt this way? The blade was coming directly from the snake’s open wide jaw, it had even the eyes sculpted.

Just then, Kita noticed a small piece of paper under the hilt. She rolled it out and chuckled upon reading it. Of course, it was him. Surely, the appearance of katana must have designed by him, because as Kita had been thinking, ‘ _What kind of a craftsman could possibly come up with an idea of shaping the hilt this way?’_

_To my beloved daughter who can cut my head off once she catches me_

Kita felt a slight movement down her legs, she looked away to see two snakes sleeping cosy in the sheets. The kunoichi rolled her eyes at the sight and put katana back into the box. She couldn’t wait the moment she leaves hospital, feeling better and able to hold it. Last time, Kita felt this way had been yesterday when Naruto had opened his eyes to see her. Kita clutched the note from her father tight in her hand, she was so happy.

‘You’re finally awake, Honourable Granddaughter.’ The very same female medic that had been tending to Kita yesterday had just come in to check on her. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Tired,’ the kunoichi replied, beaming at the woman. ‘I had some good sleep but still feel tired.’

‘Understandable. We’ve increased the dose overnight, your doctor will come soon. He says you may leave tomorrow if you feel better.’ The woman wanted to open the window when to her amazement, she noticed it was already open. ‘He tells you more once he comes,’ she said, glancing through Kita’s patient card. ‘I bet you must be hungry. I’ll ask to bring you something to eat, would you like?’

‘Arigatou.’

When the medic was leaving she informed Kita about two things, ‘I forgot to tell you, your mother and your friend are awake as well. I believe Uzumaki Naruto visited you this morning, is it from him?’ The medic was referring to the box on Kita’s knees, but she completely ignored the question having heard her mother and Naruto were both awake.

‘Is my mother alright? How is she feeling? Can I go and visit her?’ Kita tried to abruptly get up but as she braced on the bed the whole body of hers ached mercilessly so that she let out a scream of pain.

The medic had run up to her before the ANBU shinobi burst in. Shi and Seikatsu woke up and hissed at the sound of their Mistress screaming, they showed their fangs ready to attack but feeling no threat they calmed down and once again, lay down in the downside of the bed.

Kita felt as if her all muscles were tearing apart, she was unable to stop tears leak down her cheeks. For a while she wondered whether wasn’t under Itachi’s genjutsu since the moment they had started to fight, but she was not. Evidently, Kita wouldn’t leave the hospital so soon.

‘Where does it hurt?’ the medic asked.

‘Everywhere!’ Kita cried out, digging her hands into the woman’s shoulder. The ANBU ninja was standing by the door and watched the scene before his eyes, Sarutobi Kita couldn’t see pity and concern on his face which was currently hidden behind the porcelain mask. The shinobi wished he could do something to ease the Honourable Granddaughter’s pain, very often he was accompanying Sarutobi Manami, who was the ANBU captain, on missions and to see her daughter experiencing such excruciating pain made him simply humanly help her.

He knew the powerful techniques demanded huge amount of chakra and by being a witness four times to Sarutobi Kita using her best techniques he also knew that she had had enough chakra to perform them. First, he had seen her power with his own eyes during the battle in Suna, then witnessed it in spar of hers and Hatake Kakashi, for the third time yesterday when she had destroyed the Otogakure shinobi in less than five minutes having rescued her mother and also, during the latest fight with Uchiha Itachi. 

But even if she had a lot of chakra in her if her health was neglected to the degree as the medics were claiming even the simplest move now was bringing her nothing but pain. Kita’s body was refusing to listen and was failing her.

‘Honourable Granddaughter, you cannot move that fast yet, because the slightest movement can hurt.’

‘No, really? You don’t say.’ Kita hissed through gritted teeth as the medic had already started injecting a muscle relaxant and pain killer to ease her pain into her vein.

‘Can you lie down?’ In reply, Kita shook her head. The medic held her up and slowly started to put Kita in bed but the box was in its middle incommoding. The shinobi approached and lifted up the box to place it on the night table when suddenly, the lid fell off onto the ground and he saw a Long Tachi.

‘Don’t take it. Put it down, please.’ The ANBU looked at Kita then did as she’d asked. What was that ANBU shinobi doing in there? _I said I need no protection_ ,’ she thought.

 _Where did she get that from? No one besides Hokage-sama and Uzumaki Naruto visited her today. It wasn’t here yesterday. Could someone get in and I didn’t notice? How could it happen? Unless –‘_ the shinobi looked at the now open window. _‘Unless someone came in last night before my watch.’_

It turned out Naruto had already left hospital, Kita wished she could see her mother or her grandfather would come and visit her, sudden yesterday Akatsuki’s appearance probably had spoilt his birthday party he had been waiting for so long. Kita together with her two snakes and a katana lying on display in an open box was awaiting the doctor to come and talk to her, she was thinking of it until the door open. Kita expected to see the doctor coming in but instead she saw –

‘KITA-CHAAAAN!’

Naruto had barged in like mad, his yell had woken up Shi and Seikatsu who had been nicely sleeping. They looked at the blond-haired as if wanted to freeze him with their eyes and in unison let out a long hiss. Together with Naruto, who had thrown himself at Kita to hug her, there had come Sasuke, Sakura and Kakakshi. The strength of Naruto’s hug caused Kita an unbelievable pain, unwillingly she let out a scream. ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry!’ Naruto was saying. ‘What did I do?! Are you alright, Kita-chan?!’

The Jonin leading Team 7 took a good look at lying before them in bed kunoichi. Make-up from yesterday was still on, nevertheless she looked extremely weak, it was no surprise that Naruto’s hug might have caused her pain. While Naruto was freaking out Kakashi’s eyes wandered to the nightstand where he saw a long box with a sword in, he approached and admired the beautiful thing. ‘May I?’ he asked Kita who nodded realising Kakashi was asking for letting him hold a sword. ‘That’s a very beautiful Tachi. And it’s very very heavy,’ he noticed, slowly spinning the hilt in his hand, which was hard to hold because of its peculiar shape.

‘Whaaaa – Tsugoiiii!’ Naruto’s eyes shone as he appeared next to Kakashi and looked at the katana in awe. ‘Must’ve cost a fortune! Oi, oi, oi! Everybody, look! I can see my reflection in it! Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei! Can I hold it, too?’

‘Don’t ask me Naruto, ask Kita. After all, this katana belongs to her.’

With the corner of his eye Kakashi looked at Kita who had noticed the warning look and politely, she declined explaining Naruto might have accidentally hurt himself when he had just left the hospital. Kakashi stepped back as far as possible and raised the katana to lunge as if he was attacking someone.

_What a beautiful thing. It makes me want one myself.’_

Everybody could hear the swishes the sword made in the air, Kita was smiling with happiness all over her face at the view and sounds, her new katana was not only beautiful but practical in combat. She couldn’t wait the moment when she holds it herself.

‘Tsugoi.’

‘Kita-senpai!’ Sakura called out, sitting down on one edge of the bed, Sasuke took place on the other. ‘How are you feeling? Kakashi sensei told us you were at hospital, you look –‘

‘Kita-chan, you look terrible,’ Naruto said without thinking, which made him receive a hit in the head from Sakura. Kita was going red from laughter those two had evoked in her, suddenly her eyes looked away from them and stopped at Sasuke who was sitting completely still but for all that time he didn’t take his black eyes off her.

‘Thanks Naruto, I always appreciate your honesty.’ Kita had said before asking Sasuke, ‘Did you have fun yesterday?’

‘Fun?’ Naruto and Sakura asked in unison, stopping arguing and at the same time looked at both Kita and Sasuke. None of them knew what those two were talking about, Sakura feared the worst. _DID THEY – WERE THEY ON A DATE?!’_

‘I left when I overheard two ANBU saying Naruto’s gone from the hospital and you were fighting Itachi.’ Naruto and Sakura let out a short gasp of surprise and looked at Kita who remained silent, even Kakashi had stopped waving katana, now Naruto knew what was the thing nobody had been eager to tell him. ‘What is it you’re not telling me, Kita? And why?’

Kita licked her lips and gulped, wondering what to say, how to explain to Sasuke latest events and her relationship with his brother. With the corner of her eye she looked at Kakashi, hoping he would do something but it seemed Hatake was curious himself and also wanted to find out.

‘What do you want me to say, Sasuke?’ asked Kita, shrugging her shoulders. The whole situation was uncomfortable for her and for a while she wished her ex-teammates and Kakashi hadn’t come at all, eyes of everyone were on her and made her feel like an animal in a cage.

‘The truth. You said you’d known my brother before he murdered my family and left the village.’

‘I did, we’ve been friends. It’s very complicated Sasuke, I don’t think you can actually understand –‘

‘Try me.’

Kita sighed loudly, hoping for a miracle or at least, her doctor to come in and preventing the conversation during which Kita either lied through her teeth or was brutally honest with Sasuke and told him everything. She wanted to tell Sasuke so bad that Itachi had killed his own family on daimyo’s order but she was not allowed, for breaking that rule she could have even gone to prison.

‘I can’t.’

‘Why? Is it some secret, too? A thing forbidden to talk about? Kita, I have questions and I need answers! I wanted to ask you yesterday but you suddenly disappeared and I couldn’t find you anywhere!’ The anger was staring to get the worst out from Sasuke, neither Kakashi nor Kita were surprised he was shouting if knew Kita had answers he needed but didn’t want to tell him.

‘Oi Sasuke, don’t yell at Kita-chan!’ Naruto said decisively, showing his white teeth at his friend. ‘She left to help me!’ He was infuriated with fact Sasuke had dared shout at Kita.

The Uchiha laughed, ‘Right, she left for a rescue. Tell me Kita, how did you know?’ Sasuke’s eyes turned to her once more. ‘You accidentally went for a walk and saw my brother and decided to fight him? Or maybe you had had a little chat before?’

Kita gulped. Sasuke knew or at least, she was convinced he must have known, she could read from the look he was giving her. Kita had to avoid being accused of co-operation with Akatsuki although she was with Itachi. For a while, she was staring blankly at Sasuke then asked, ‘Are you suggesting I was a part of it? That I wanted to get Naruto killed? Sasuke, can you hear what you’re saying?’

Kakashi had put down the katana back in the box and with a serene voice turned to his student, ‘Sasuke, calm down. Those are serious accusations you are –‘

‘Then explain how did you know,’ Sasuke was not that easy to mislead, but Kita couldn’t allow him to see any kind of anxiety or fear on her face. ‘HOW – DID YOU - KNOW? Sasuke repeated, emphasizing every word he had spoken, his eyes were staring her out.

‘I felt something was wrong.’

‘ _You felt something was wrong._ You know what I think? I think you’re lying.’ Suddenly, Sasuke’s black eyes were replaced with the crimson red ones in three tomoes in both of them, he leaned dangerously towards Kita only to be stopped by Naruto’s firm grip.

‘Sasuke, what do you think you’re doing?!’ The latter shouted, shocked with the fact his friend had just activated Sharingan and wanted to use it on Kita. Sakura tried to ease the situation between her boys but it took Kakashi to interfere. He tried to separate Naruto who was trying to beat Sasuke with clenched fists and the latter who paid no notice to Uzumaki as his eyes were still fixed on Kita. If only was he able to use genjutsu as Itachi -

Kita had no idea to what extent Sasuke was able to use his doujutsu and honestly, she didn’t want to find out. Seeing it was taking a while now for Kakashi to calm down both Naruto and Sasuke she turned her head towards the door, ‘ANBU!’ she called out. The guard entered immediately and set off to help Kakashi separate the Uzumaki and the Uchiha.

‘Tell me the truth! Did you know?!’ Sasuke yelled, his sensei grabbed him firmly by his t-shirt and pulled away towards the wall. Kita had to respond somehow, otherwise it would get only worse.

‘No, I did not! I left the party just for a while because as I’d told you earlier I wasn’t in the mood, it was supposed to be just a moment when I felt there was something wrong and went to check on Naruto when your brother came my way!’

‘Sasuke, calm down right now,’ said Kakashi quietly, pinning his student with one hand to the cold wall. ‘She’s not only older than you and higher rank, but she’s also the granddaughter of the very Hokage so either you like it or not, you show her respect. Do you understand me?’ However, the Uchiha did not reply but continued to glare towards Kita, next to her was standing Sakura whose hand was resting on Kita’s shoulder and was looking worried at him and Naruto. ‘Yelling will not do. Now certainly, she’s not gonna tell you anything and answer any of your questions.’

‘Put me down,’ Sasuke hissed, Kakashi’s firm grip was already making him experience some pain in his arm.

‘Did you calm down?’ Hatake asked, obviously having noticed Sasuke did not calm down but instead, was getting even more furious.

‘Maybe.’

‘Sasuke, deactivate your Sharingan right now. Look at the ANBU, he’s ready to kill you if you make any irrational move and attack Kita. For some reason, he was standing by the door, haven’t you noticed? She’s too weakened to defend herself, she almost lost all of her chakra after fighting Itachi. If you are really her friend you will calm down and deactivate Sharingan, then I’ll put you down and you’re gonna apologise to her and leave without saying anything more. Do you understand?’

‘And what if I don’t want to leave?’

‘ANBU will make you and Sasuke, believe me when I say he won’t be delicate, he won’t care it may hurt you, break your arm or anything like that. Don’t you think if Kita doesn’t want to tell you she might actually have a reason for it?’

‘Fine, you’ve won.’ Dissatisfied, with hatred in his eyes Sasuke deactivated Sharingan and as Kakashi promised, he put him down. Sasuke came closer to the bed, looked at ANBU then at Kita who was looking at him anxious. ‘I apologise for my behaviour.’ Everyone was standing in silence and looked at Kita awaiting her answer, Kakashi hoped Sasuke’s maybe not honest apologies would be accepted, because if not they would have a problem there. Naruto was clenching his fists in fury, wondering how Sasuke could treat Kita this way? He should’ve been grateful she’d stopped Itachi from killing him and maybe even destroying the village.

‘Apologies accepted but now, leave please. ANBU, could you?’ The shinobi so far standing next to Kita’s bed grabbed Sasuke’s arm firmly and escorted him to the door. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were the only ones left together with Kita who sighed and wiped sweat off her forehead. ‘I think I have a fever or something.’ Haruno was looking at the now shut door through which just a while ago Sasuke had gone, then looked away at Kita and asked:

‘Kita, why won’t you tell Sasuke what you know? If there’s anything he deserves to know, after all he’s the last one of the Uchiha clan. He hates his brother and if there’s anything, anything that might change his attitude – I just –‘ Tears sprang to Sakura’s eyes and leaked down her cheeks falling onto the clean duvet. ‘I just can’t look anymore how it destroys him! Sasuke becomes different with every day, he’s not the Sasuke we’ve once known. Since he found out you’d been friends with his brother he was trying to get information, ask you.

‘It is clear now you know something, even too much it would seem. Why won’t you tell him, Kita-senpai?! Why?!’ This time it was Sakura shouting however, she wasn’t controlled by anger with Kita but rather hopelessness she felt because was unable to do anything about Sasuke becoming an avenger. ‘What is it?! Why aren’t you saying anything?! KITA!’

Looking through the glazed eyes at Kita Sakura sniffled, she wanted to help but didn’t know how, didn’t want to see her friends argue but didn’t know how to stop it. Naruto felt the same way, even Kakashi saw what was happening, Sasuke had mentioned the relationship of Kita to Itachi as a friend only and even had asked Kakashi whether he’d known anything, but although Hatake knew he hadn’t told him either.

‘Sakura,’ Haruno opened her eyes and looked at Kita, hoping she would receive a satisfying her answer that she would pass on to Sasuke. ‘I wish I could say anything because I want to say so many things, I’d like to explain to Sasuke and tell him what I know, but simply I can’t. It’s not because I don’t want but because simply, I am not allowed. For some reason no one is and believe me, I don’t like it either, I hate it truly because of the position it puts me in. I know if I told him things would change, or at least I hope they would and Sasuke would change, too.’

‘Kita-chan,’ this time it was Naruto who had spoken to her. With sadness in his eyes he asked, ‘but isn’t there really anything you can tell him? Isn’t there anything you can do about it? Even if you’re not allowed surely there must be some way to –‘

‘There is no way, Naruto.’ Kakashi had spoken, laying his hand on Naruto’s shoulder in order to comfort him. ‘As Kita said none of us is allowed to say anything. If we do we may even be sent to prison, because this is highly classified information. Leave it. Both of you. For your own safety. Kita,’ he turned to the kunoichi who was sitting in bed with head lowered and visible guilt on her face. Hatake shut his eyes smiled at her, ‘I have a news for you. Chunin exam is starting in two days, so you better get better because I have a hunch we’re gonna need you. Guys, we’re leaving. Kita must rest. Take care,’ Kakashi said, before closing the door he lay his eyes on the katana once more. _What kind of a craftsman could possibly come up with an idea of shaping the hilt this way?_ ’ he thought.

_______________

Kita was allowed to leave on day of Chunin exam starting and first thing she did was visiting her mother. Manami had woken up two days ago and as it turned out she was feeling much better, the medic even had said she could leave on the next day. When information of Manami regaining consciousness had reached her father he immediately went to visit nevertheless not alone, the Hokage had been accompanied by Morino Ibiki to whom Manami had passed on all information she’d found out during her secret mission.

Two days later as Manami saw her daughter enter the room the happy smile came upon her face, Manami’d been told Kita had been the one to rescue her and she had to admit that she’d never been that proud of her daughter before, but it seemed there was something off. When asked Kita admitted she had been at hospital as well but it’d been because she had gotten hurt, but simply because she had been neglecting her health too much and had various deficiencies whose lack had been weakening her. ‘So, you’ve found dad.’ Kita wasn’t sure whether it was safe to talk about her mother’s mission, whether she would tell her anything but had decided to give it a shot.

‘No, your father wasn’t there. From information I’ve gathered it turned out he had not been there but gone. He had arrived in Konoha, Kita. He’s somewhere here, hiding. That vicious reptile – If I meet him I swear I’m going to end his life.’

‘What about my feelings though?’ Kita asked with an emotionless face expression. She realised her mother was hating her father but still, why nobody was thinking of her and the way she might have been feeling when hearing such things? Especially if they were coming out from her mother’s lips. ‘Do you ever think how I feel, mum? You don’t, do you? You want to kill dad so much for what he’s done that you cannot see anything else. No wonder Kakashi left you, I bet he saw right through you. He was too good for you.’

The rage appeared on Manami’s face, her heart rate increased rapidly. ‘Kita! How dare you –‘

‘Have you ever considered an option there might be things you don’t know about? Because I think my whole childhood I’d been hearing stories that were either sketched in, or untrue. And now, I see dad in a completely different way, I don’t think he’s evil and if you expect me to share your feeling I’m not going to. I’m sorry mum but this is the truth and if you can’t see it – I don’t know if you will ever understand me.’

_______________

Carrying a heavy box with her new brand katana in, Kita went straight home without thinking of what she had said to her mother. She would probably face the consequences of her behaviour towards her later but Kita did not care much. She reached the gates of Hokage residence, passed ANBU and headed upstairs to the attic. Naoko was at school so there was nobody home, Naoko had been visiting Kita every day for the past two days and today was an important day for her because Naoko was passing the first in her life test, the Sagyo had been extremely nervous, Kita wondered whether Naoko had got enough sleep last night.

_‘There’s something you wanted to ask me about earlier, remember?’ Orochimaru had asked. It had been after ten in the evening however, Kita had been still painting the portrait of her grandfather that would be Hiruzen’s birthday gift from her._

_Kita’s hand had come to a halt and she herself had looked up at her father who had been leaning against the wall, smiling. ‘How do I open the chest?’ Kita had asked the question she had been wanting to ask hours earlier but had completely forgotten. She’d been more than happy that her father had been paying that much attention to her, he had remembered everything that man. Orochimaru had come up closer to his daughter, grabbed on the chair to slightly lean over and whisper in Kita’s ear. ‘You have to unseal the lock. Tatsu. Mi. Ne. Mi. Neko. If you try to open the chest without performing the hand seals first then you’re gonna die.’_

_Dragon. Snake. Rat. Snake. Cat_. _’_ She did all of them, like her father had said and touched the keyhole. Once she’d done that the keyhole glowed blue and powerful magnetic wave spread across the room and then, was silence. Kita with Shi and Seikatsu were waiting for something strange to happen, but it was quiet. Assuming she was safe she opened the chest where the scrolls lay in: they were all in different colours, with different seals, some of them already unsealed. The one that particularly had caught her attention was with the Yang broken seal, Kita rolled it out and started to read. ‘Oh, that seems interesting!’ she called out, reading the description of the new jutsu she was just about to learn however, as she had suspected it was not a simple jutsu, it was no ordinary jutsu to be performed with hand seals only. She needed physical objects in order to make it work and big amount of chakra, wasn’t convinced she would be able to succeed in performing it, she wasn’t in such a good form like had used to be, but nevertheless she decided to give it a try.

She went around the house in searching all objects needed, the only thing that was not there were bones. So Kita decided to look around in the village, it was not difficult to find bones of decayed animals in the forest, yet Kita wasn’t sure whether she had gathered enough of them. The manual did not specify on how many of the bones of what kind she needed in order to perform her father’s kinjutsu.

When Kita returned to the attic, with the white chalk in her hand she started to draw a five-pointed star with five symbols in exactly as drawn in the scroll, then as it was too bright in the attic because of the sun rays falling through the window Kita covered it with an old rag that had been covering old objects in the attic. Lit three candles to place them on her both sides and before, put exactly the same amount of bones she had gathered on the symbols within the pentagram. Lastly, she strewed salt around in a form of a circle, sat down with the open scroll on her legs and put the picture of a man she had found out in the album against the candle in front of her. Kita did not care it was forbidden to practice kinjutsu, she assumed if she wanted to become a better shinobi equal to her father she had to discover the unknown.

With her eyes closed for five minutes straight Kita was in a deep meditation then performed the hand seal created by her father: the Lotus. Kita felt as if someone was extracting chakra out of her body, it was very uncomfortable and she hesitated, wanted to stop but had no idea what would happen if she did.

She let out a gasp when the smoke started to rise up in the air from the candle in front of her, it was taking a form of a human’s silhouette of the man's in the picture she had brought and put by the very same candle.

His eyes were closed, he looked asleep until suddenly, moved making his long hair fall onto his arms. He opened his eyes and looked around, not recognising the surroundings looked down at the person below him, why had that girl summoned him? She looked young _, too young to be capable of waking him up from eternal sleep, who was she?_ ’ he wondered. He didn’t recognise the face, but was able to notice Kita was being nervous. Not wanting to wait longer he asked, ‘Who are you?’

‘My name is Sarutobi Kita. It’s an honour to meet you, Shodaime-sama.’ Kita had bowed low, touching the floor with her forehead. Before her there was the ghost of First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. No wonder _Shisha to Hanasu no jutsu*_ needed amount of chakra Kita currently was lacking, she wasn’t strong enough but couldn’t show it especially in front of Shodaime.

‘Sarutobi. The name sounds familiar to me,’ Hashirama said, stroking his chin and wondering. Where had he heard it before?

‘Yes, Shodaime-sama. You knew my grandfather Sarutobi Hiruzen, he’s the current Hokage.’

‘Oh, yes now I remember Hiruzen. I should’ve expected it to happen, after all he was a great shinobi however, I’d’ve never suspected he may take interest in kinjutsu.’

Kita’s digging her nails into her thigh in pain, she was already sweating from effort she was putting in contacting the dead, knew she had to be quick and finish it soon, otherwise had no idea what could happen to her.

‘It’s not his technique but my father’s. Shodaime-sama,’ she informed, looking up at the ghost of Hokage. Hashirama was no fool, it didn’t take a genius to notice it was taking the granddaughter of his past student a big effort to maintain the contact. ‘I’ve summoned you because I have questions I need answers to and I hope you could explain some things.’

Hashirama smiled under his breath, ‘What makes you think I will?’

‘Because there’s a man out there who did as been told and now, he’s considered a traitor to the village and I want to help him. To clear him out of all charges, he didn’t deserve it.’

 _So, she had contacted him only to ask for an advice to help that man…_ ’ Hashirama thought, watching Kita from above. She had his full attention now. ‘It means there must be no other choice if you decided to use the forbidden teachings of kinjutsu.’ _Perhaps even Hiruzen wouldn’t do that no matter the situation, after all he knew how dangerous kinjutsu of my brother could be…_ ‘I’d be more than glad to help. Please, continue Sarutobi Kita.’

_*Shisha to Hanasu no jutsu – Talk with the Dead jutsu_


	22. Pardon?

Their conversation took almost an hour. Hashirama answered every of Kita’s questions, at some point he told her to break the connection. Because he was there only in his spiritual form he was unable to do it himself, it had to be the person who had evoked him which meant in this case it had to be Kita.

Having received answers to all of her questions she performed the Release hand seal. Hashrima’s ghost vanished and Kita fell onto the floor panting, her body was all wet in sweat shivering. She felt like the first day at hospital but it was worth it, perhaps now she could help Itachi. Shi and Seikatsu were winding on the floor to crawl towards their owner and came to a halt in front of her closed eyes. The snakes looked at each other than back at their Mistress, thinking the same: she shouldn’t’ve performed _Talk with the Dead_ alone.

Just then, all three of them heard a knock on the shut door leading to the attic. Kita’s sensor abilities were weakened to the point where she was incapable of sensing any chakra behind the door although somebody was there knocking and waiting for her to open.

‘Honourable Granddaughter?’ She didn’t recognise the voice, neither Shi and Seikatsu did. ‘Honourable Granddaughter, are you in there?’ The shinobi did not want to enter without permission but not receiving any answer that Kita was trying to give him so desperately he pressed the door handle down. The door screeched and Genma came in. First thing that got his attention was the way the attic was lit: the window had been covered, the candles burning but what he was surprised the most to see was a white five-pointed star drawn on the floor and Sarutobi Kita lying in the middle of it. ‘Honourable Granddaughter!’ he called out then ran up to her and helped her on her legs, holding her up. ‘What happened here? Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine. I was just in the middle of something,’ Kita hissed in pain. ‘Could be worse. Genma, don’t tell anyone what you’ve seen here, I beg of you.’

‘I won’t, you can always count on me Honourable Granddaughter. You need medical attention, I’ll take you to –‘

‘The hospital? No, I can’t go back there right now. I must do something and do it fast. Can you help me? I don’t think I’ll be able to get there on my own.’ Genma nodded, waiting for Kita to continue.

Although she didn’t hold any important position in the village and was only the Honourable Granddaughter to the Third Hokage she was highly respected, not only by Genma but also by many others shinobi. Kita didn’t know it but she had amongst them acolytes, her people that would be always in the wings on her order, ready to do anything she would ask of them. After all, everybody was convinced that after Hiruzen’s death it would be Kita chosen for the Fifth Hokage.

‘Genma,’ Kita said through gritted teeth, panting. ‘I need you to take me to the Sarutobi temple. I’ll give you an exact location on our way but I need you to take me there now.’

‘Hai.’ Gemna adjusted the kunoichi on his arm to not drop her then, together with her disappeared within a puff, leaving the door to the attic open ajar and the scroll with _Shisha to Hanasu no jutsu_ on the floor. ‘Honourable Granddaughter, Hokage-sama sent for you. He told me to bring you to his office, he said it’s urgent,’ the Jounin informed as they landed in front of the wooden Shinto gate leading to the temple.

‘How urgent?’ Kita asked, not looking away from the entrance she was going to go through in a while.

Nothing mattered at that moment besides doing the thing Hashirama had suggested, if she had wanted to help Itachi she had to get to the secret chambers underground the Sarutobi temple. Shodaime had said if she had needed more evidence and there wasn’t any to be found in Hokage’s office or library it would meant they could have been stored underground the temple where clans were known to store important for their clans scrolls with their history and secrets. Kita believed she would find there evidence she needed in order to proceed with next steps if she wanted to achieve her goal.

‘I’m not certain but might be very,’ Genma replied as they were heading up the stairs.

‘Matter of life and death?’ Kita asked as they reached the gate.

‘Wouldn’t say that but –‘ Genma stopped the moment Kita touched with her hands the gate and released some of her chakra in it in order to open. The temple was now welcoming them.

‘Then it can wait, as I said have to do something first.’

But Genma hesitated, he was worried by the state Kita was in, ‘Honourable Granddaughter, are you alright? I don’t want to offend you but you look like –‘

‘I’ve seen a ghost? Like got back from the dead?’ The kunoichi laughed, looking in the darkness in front of them. Soon, everything would be clear. ‘Let’s say you’re right. Now, let’s go Genma. We have a martyr to save.’

‘Hai.’

As they were going deep in the darkness a small ball of fire came out from Kita’s open lips, it stopped right before their eyes and lit their way moving towards every direction Kita had an intention to go.

‘If you’re wondering how I am doing this without hand seals I am simply controlling it with my thoughts. Before I move it knows where I want to go, it’s my own jutsu and difficult to master as you and the light must be perfectly synchronized, so it knows direction you want to go before you even take a step. My father could do that by turning his chakra into the light, I am not capable of doing it,’ Kita explained. The ball of fire was dancing leading Kita and Genma to the chambers underground the temple, Kita had never seen so many steps in her life, similarly to Genma she was astonished by the construction of the place. The ball of fire seemed to reach the aim, it had come to a halt in front of enormous wooden doors, Kita imagined she had to perform the fire hand seal but it wasn’t the case that time, it wouldn’t be that easy.

‘What now?’ asked the Jonin, the doors wouldn’t open. He took a closer look and noticed there was no keyhole, which meant there was no key. The doors had to be open with a hand seal or some kind of jutsu. ‘Honourable Granddaughter?’

‘What animal would you say has anything in common with fire? And at the same time has its own hand seal?’ Genma raised his eyebrows at the question and started to think.

‘Dragon and phoenix but the philosophers often associate fire also with tiger, lion and fox. There’s so many –‘

‘Then I have to try them all.’ Kita had informed all of a sudden, astonished Genma looked at her with an interrogative look in his eyes.

‘But Honourable Granddaughter, how do you know the doors can only be open by the hand seal related to fire element?’ asked he.

‘Because the temple belongs to the Sarutobi clan. Fire is our element, it would be a surprise if it turned out I cannot open these doors. I need some chakra, I can’t use mine any longer. Would you?’

The Jonin took Kita’s hand, soon they started transferring his chakra to Kita’s body. It was happening to Kita for the first time, it was a weird feeling to have some of somebody else’s chakra in her body. First, as the transfer had started she experienced tickling on her skin, then started to feel much stronger, strong enough to stand on her own without holding her up Genma, finally she felt strong enough to perform a hand seal.

Kita didn’t expect that it would be a fox hand seal that’d open the doors and for a while she wondered whether it had anything to do with the Nine-Tail? The kunoichi shook her head, she couldn’t be thinking about that now, had to find files she needed.

As opposed to Kita’s expectations the chamber was clean, there was no dust present anywhere, it was astonishing. Kita had never been told about the Sarutobi temple before, Hashirama had been the one to tell her such temples existed, not Kita’s grandfather. The fact the chamber was spotted clean made her wonder how often actually her grandfather was visiting the place. _Now, where are these files?_ ’ she thought, lighting the torches with her Katon. There, by the wall was standing an enormous metal shelf with drawers. To reach some of them it would take Kita and Genma to use the ladder, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible.

‘Let’s get to work then.’ Kita opened the first drawer, Genma the second one from thirty four, but all they could find after checking ten of them were Sarutobi family history records, jutsu scrolls, letters, ciphered messages none of them was able to decipher, but they continued. Kita was not going to give up so easily, if as Hashirama had said there was nothing amongst the files in Hokage’s office it must have been in the Sarutobi archives and Kita was going to find it.

Kita took another file out from the deep metal drawer, when she opened it and read the title she understood nothing. What was the Root?

As she was scanning page after page with her perceptive eyes she started to come across the names such as Shimura Danzo, Uchiha Fugaku and finally the one she had been searching for: Uchiha Itachi. While Genma continued searching through other drawers Kita was reading the file and what she read made her eyebrows raise up, pupils go wide, frown her forehead.

_‘Impossible. This thing – Is it –‘_

How much truth was still hidden? How many things was she not aware of? She had to go and have a talk with her grandfather, at once. It was no coincidence he had sent for her, the universe was giving her a sign, she knew it. After all, her uncle Jiraiya had told Kita once that there was no such things as coincidences.

‘You may stop looking, Genma,’ she announced. The Jonin looked up at her surprised by a cold tone she was using. _What has she found?’_ he thought. ‘Look at this.’

Kita had passed on the file to his hands, as the Jonin opened it and started to read his pupils went wide in shock. He knew he should comment on the report somehow, that was what Kita was expecting from him but Genma was lacking words. He was turning pages, within every next one he was more shocked. How could it be -

‘It’s – it’s impossible. Is it – is it true?’ he let out, clutching onto the papers.

‘Must be. If it’s hidden in here someone didn’t want us to find out. A secret that must be true,’ Kita replied coolly, staring at her feet then looked up at Genma and said without mincing her words, ‘Take me to Hokage.’ This time it was not a request but an order. 

‘Hai!’

Kita did not care what her grandfather would do with the fact she had come into possession of a high classified information however, basing on what Kita wanted to tell him he surely would assume why Kita was working on her own and he would be right. The unknown so far to Kita feeling woke up in her, the feeling that was making her want to reach her goal no matter what it would take, to win and she didn’t care by what means, she would do anything to win it. Even if she had to take up drastic steps, leave the village and work from outside it didn’t matter.

‘Genma, keep this information to yourself, would you?’ Kita asked as she and the Jonin reached the door leading to Hokage office. The shinobi nodded, when Kita was about to open the door the other guarding the entrance stopped her by grabbing her hand and told her:

‘Hokage-sama is in the middle of the meeting.’

‘Wasn’t I invited?’ Kita asked Genma, the ANBU shinobi looked at him and as the Jonin nodded the former stepped aside. Kita opened the door however, everyone was listening to Hokage without paying slightest attention to her. She leaned against the wall and observed, with the corner of her eye she recognised Kakashi Hatake standing next to her uncle Asuma.

‘There’s a rumour that Orochimaru’s already in Konoha. If he is then probably in disguise and it’d be impossible to recognise him. Nevertheless, I wanted to inform you and ask you to have your eyes wide open and report immediately to me in person if you notice anything suspicious.’

‘Hai, Hokage-sama!’ All replied in unison. It was the end of the meeting, everyone now started leaving, Kita waited until there was nobody left.

‘Anko, I know it may be difficult for you,’ she heard. ‘After all, Orochimaru used to be your sensei but you must forget the past for now and find him, and stop him from whatever he wants to do. Do you understand me?’ The woman her grandfather was talking to Kita recognised as a Jonin, her name sounded familiar but Kita couldn’t remind herself where she might’ve heard it.

‘Hai, Hokage-sama. But - what about Manami-san and her daughter? Do they know?’ There it was, Anko knew Kita’s mother. _If that was the case she must be that Mitrashi girl my father used to teach.’_ Kita thought, watching the two completely not paying the slightest attention to her people, they treated her as if she wasn’t there. Haven’t they really noticed, or were they just pretending?

‘Manami informed me long time ago, she had received information from a reliable source. She’s already assigned according to her the most competent ANBU to have their eyes all around the village. And one more thing, my granddaughter does not know and it is supposed to stay this way.’

‘Of course, Hokage-sama.’

Just when Anko stepped aside and turned around towards the door the four eyes suddenly were laid on the black-haired kunoichi standing next to the open door. She was leaning against the wall with one hand in the pocket of her coat, whereas within the other she was holding an old file. Neither Hiruzen nor Anko were able to read anything from Kita’s face who without saying anything continued to stare at them.

Anko could hear a silent sigh being let out from Hokage’s lips, if Kita missed her father as much as Anko had heard she had no doubt at that moment the Sarutobi girl would already be on her way to search the village, she was surprised when Kita yet did not move.

‘You’ve sent Genma to tell me you want me to come and yet, you didn’t want to tell me this crucial information? Hmm, interesting. Don’t worry, mother already told me he’s here.’

Neither Hiruzen nor Mitrashi Anko said anything, the former was smiling under his breath whereas the latter was looking at Kita with anger in her eyes. The young kunoichi with her skin and hair colour resembled her of her past sensei whom she despised, Kita’s eyes however were Manami’s. Anko remembered her as a little girl that had hurt her leg once when disappeared during Anko and Orochimaru’s training, but now Anko could see Kita was no little girl any longer. Soon, she would be fourteen and yet she was already a Chunin, had completed one S-rank mission and one of A-rank, the girl had fought war in Suna, faced Akatsuki twice and survived. Moreover, most Konoha shinobi had already bet Kita would become the Fifth Hokage.

‘Grandfather, may I have a word?’ It was the first time Mitrashi Anko had heard Kita’s voice, she knew that tone very well which people used while trying to be nice but deep down were for some reason angry.

Hokage looked at Anko with the corner of his eye, it was a sign for her to leave them. Mitrashi half-bowed to both of them and as she left Kita immediately started to say, ‘I’d like to talk about the recent events.’

‘Nanda?’ Hiruzen had been all in ears, he felt a little anxious as his granddaughter started to approach him as if he was her prey and she was the hunter.

‘I was looking through our library today in the chamber under the Sarutobi temple,’ she announced, Hiruzen shut his eyes at the very thought as Kita went on turning pages in the file, ‘and not surprisingly, I’ve learnt many things. One particularly makes me wonder, about the Uchiha clan massacre years ago. You told me Itachi had wiped out his clan on daimyo’s orders, I’ve also learnt that the Root knew the Uchihas were planning coup d’etat and Itachi’s mission was to stop them and it could’ve been done only by killing them. They wanted to assassinate you and take over Konoha.’

‘The Uchiha were dangerous to Konoha, that’s true. I suppose I didn’t mention that, did I?’

‘No. No, you didn’t. I also found out from the reports that Itachi’s being a part of Akatsuki is no coincidence. Why didn’t you tell me that my fiancé is spying on them and submit reports to you?’

‘Your ex-fiancé. The agreement about your engagement is not up-to-date anymore, it was terminated the moment he left the village. You cannot perhaps think that I would do nothing to prevent it? I never wanted this for you, any of you. I was always against arranged marriages.’

‘You agreed at the very beginning, you told me that yourself. And I don’t remember I’ve broken up the engagement nor my parents have,’ Kita noticed, making her grandfather raise eyebrows in bewilderment and smile in confusion.

‘What are you saying? Am I supposed to expect the happy announcement?’

Kita looked up at him from the file, closed it and hid behind back. ‘Never mind that,’ she sighed and suddenly, there was silence. ‘I’d like to ask you for something and this is the last thing I’m ever gonna ask of you. In return, I am completely and directly under your command. You can give me whatever missions you want, anything, you can make me join ANBU even if that’s not what I want, you can –‘

Hiruzen did not want to wait longer, the thought he didn’t know where this conversation was going made him impatient, ‘Kita, what are you getting at?’ asked he, expecting the final answer. Sandaime saw his granddaughter shut her eyes for a while, she could feel Kita was being nervous but also for some reason determined. Why was that he didn’t know but was certain it was related to Uchiha Itachi.

Having taken a deep breath Kita finally let it out, ‘I want – I would like to ask you to pardon Itachi.’

The wind blew through the open window, making the pages in the open book on Hiruzen’s desk turn to the epilogue. He and his granddaughter stood, staring at each other in silence. He hadn’t expected to hear that, he had been thinking that Kita would’ve rather asked for letting her tell Sasuke the truth about his brother but to pardon him?

‘Pardon – Itachi?’ he repeated, still taken aback. ‘Kita, this goes beyond your imagination. Not everything is in these files, besides I cannot grant pardon just like that. I’d need the permission from the Elders and also, there’s also Danzo who’s still alive. He’s the daimyo, what do you expect me to do with him once I pardon Uchiha Itachi? Arrest him? Bring him to justice?’

‘Itachi is no traitor, he doesn’t deserve to be treated like a criminal. If you cannot do anything about Danzo, neither arrest him or bring to trial I’ll take him to Hell. Please. In return I’ll do anything you want. Anything. Without any questions. I’ll ask nothing more of you anymore, nevermore. I swear.’

In his entire life Hiruzen had never seen anybody before him pleading with such desperation in their eyes which Kita showed. He wanted to help, he would issue a pardon only if he could but the Elders would never agree and it hurt him to refuse Kita’s plea.

‘Kita, I can’t. Believe me, I’d love to but I can’t.’

‘Then what’s the point of being a Hokage?!’ she yelled. ‘Even Hashirama’s granted more than one pardon in his life! What do you think he would say to that, hmm? How would he react? He would do anything to acquit the innocent!’

‘Kita, I advise you to calm down right now.’

‘Grant Itachi a pardon. Hashirama did not ask the Elders for an advice, he did as his conscience told him to. The way you act is not the way a real Hokage acts. Hashirama was the real Hokage and you -,’ Kita was glaring at him, hissing, ‘You can’t hold a candle to him.’

‘I would never compare myself to Shodaime in any way, I agree I can’t hold a candle to him. He was the shinobi the world probably will never see again, there’d be no one like him.’

‘AAARGH!’ Kita yelled, frustrated. The plan she’d come up with was not going well, then there was no other choice but to use a drastic method. It was quiet again. Kita was now standing back to her grandfather who watched her for all that time. Her voice sounded calm as she started to speak, there was no more anger to be heard. ‘Ojiisan, I beg of you, grant him a pardon. If Shodaime could do it without asking the Elders you can do it as well. For some reason, you’re the Hokage. I know you and I know you’re not ruthless, that you have a good heart. If you don’t otherwise I’ll have no other choice but to reveal those facts to the public, not only in Konoha but in the whole Land of Fire.’

‘You realise it will be considered a treason, don’t you?’

‘I do.’

‘And how would you do that?’

‘Don’t worry, I have my father’s brains. I’m sure that I’ll find some way but listen, there’s more to it. Once considered a traitor I’m gonna leave the village and join dad, then I make you pay for what you’ve done to both him and Itachi. The choice is yours, Jiji. Either you want me to be your ally or your enemy. You choose, Hokage-sama.’

Hiruzen was standing, frozen with shock and terror on his face. Was he dreaming a nightmare? What was happening? Did Kita really say that? To his face? Was she capable of doing that? She was, of course she was. He knew she was. She might’ve even already met Orochimaru, talked to him. Why was she doing that? Why was she going that far for Uchiha Itachi? Was it only a sense of justice, or perhaps there was something more?

Kita came to a halt in a threshold, slightly turned her head towards her grandfather and emotionlessly said, ‘I’d like to have an answer as soon as possible, please. Once I leave the office I start searching the Akatsuki hideout in case you will do as I asked, but also once I get home I better start packing. If you decide to send ANBU for me let it be known I will welcome them with open arms. Think of it, please.’

The door closed, and Hiruzen slid onto the chair at desk. He looked out the window at his village but was it really his village? Was he a caring Hokage and did he love Konoha’s people? He was convinced that was treating all of them like a family but would anyone did to his family what he’s done to Uchiha Itachi?

Hiruzen remembered Hashirama. He knew what Shodaime would do in his place, because as Kita had said Hashirama had granted pardon not once during his lifetime and it’d been his own will, he hadn’t had to ask anyone for opinion or permission. But what would the Elders say if Hiruzen had pardon Uchiha Itachi without consulting them?

_I don’t remember I’ve broken up the engagement nor my parents have. Why didn’t you tell me that my fiancé is spying on them and submit reports to you?_

_I’m gonna leave the village and join dad, then I make you pay for what you’ve done to both him and Itachi._

Kita’s words echoed in his head and for the rest of the day Hiruzen was unable to concentrate on anything else. It was early evening when he noticed his old limbs had stiffened from constant sitting at desk and decided to get up. He left his office, telling the guards he was going for a walk but where he was going was for no walk. He headed straight for the office of the Council. It wouldn’t harm anyone to consult them, after all they were older than him, wiser and knew the law much better, there were never any secrets between them. Maybe after consulting them he would’ve found out a loophole that would allow him to indeed grant a pardon?

‘Let me get it straight Hiruzen,’ the voice of Homura spoke. He was sitting on the left side from Hokage whereas his female friend Utatane Koharu on his opposite, there was still one Council member lacking nevertheless Hokage paid no heed and already had started the meeting. ‘Are you telling us your granddaughter is in possession of the top secret files pertaining the Uchiha massacre?’

‘I’ve hidden them long time ago in the chamber under our temple, I’ve never thought she would find them. Neither I nor my daughter ever told her about its existence. I cannot think of any possible explanation for how she found out.’ That was the truth, Hiruzen had no idea how Kita had found out about the Sarutobi archives stored in a secret chamber under the temple, moreover he had no idea how she had known the way to open it. All those safety measures he had taken years ago were now caught out by a thirteen-year-old.

‘And she threatened to make them public if you don’t issue a pardon. Moreover, she threatened to kill you and join Orochimaru, kill Danzo and barefacedly informed she’d start searching Akatsuki hideout on her own,’ Koharu added, her eyes were fixed on the table before them. All of them wore grave expressions, not one could have thought someone of the high position had died and now the Council was remembering him in a minute of silence.

‘Hiruzen.’ The Hokage looked up at the sitting on his left Homura. ‘She’s been allowed too much. She’s already broken rules that would cost not one shinobi of being stripped of their rights. You cannot let her for more.’

Realising what Homura was suggesting, with confidence in his voice Hiruzen answered immediately, ‘Kita wouldn’t kill me.’

‘How do you know?’

‘Because I know my granddaughter, she would never kill me, it was the anger talking.’

‘Nevertheless, the fact she dared speak to you this way is alarming, don’t you think? If you issue a pardon you’ll put yourself at risk. What is better? To live for the people of Konoha or die because of a sprog’s caprice?’

‘Are you suggesting I should issue an arrest warrant?’ Hiruzen was responded with silence. ‘For my own granddaughter? And send ANBU after her? If we do that she’ll run away and leak information.’

‘ANBU will catch her.’ Did they really think that? Unwillingly, Hiruzen chuckled and apologised at once, he had been unable to prevent it.

‘She will slaughter them without hesitation if she has to defend herself. Even if we send one unit there will be slaughter, I assure you wouldn’t like to fight her neither would I.’

‘She’s that dangerous?’ asked Koharu with concern.

‘She’s that powerful.’ Sarutobi had rectified.

The shinobi that had been passing by the door leading to the office of the Council came to a halt. He heard voices, voices of the Elders and Hokage himself and he heard a part of discussion that pertained the Honourable Granddaughter. They wanted to kill her. Soon they would send ANBU and he’d be one of them, surely their captain wasn’t aware. She would never let it happen, yet she was still at hospital and even if she received such an order she would have to accomplish it. What if she would be the one to kill her own child?

The man adjusted his mask and looked around, there was no one besides him in the corridor. No one besides him would know. Without further consideration he set off outside, he needed to find three people. Three certainly would be enough. He met them on the top of the guard tower on the north of the village.

‘Ah, that’s you,’ said the colleague in a fox mask, turning his eyes away from the binoculars. ‘Where have you been?’

‘To see Hatake Kakashi.’ Before overhearing the conversation in Hokage headquarters he had indeed met the Jonin to discuss the Akatsuki and Uzumaki’s case.

‘Anything new?’

‘No, not in the case of Akatsuki but there’s something else that I’ve found out and ought to tell you.’

‘What is it?’ The shinobi repeated everything he had heard in Hokage headquarters, he couldn’t see his colleagues faces but imagined they were shocked as much as he was. ‘Are you sure?’ The shinobi nodded. ‘One-hundred percent sure?’ Again, they received another affirmative nod. ‘Then let’s not waste time and let’s go boys! Our shift is over anyway.’

‘Sarutobi Kita is not a kunoichi that would give in without putting up a fight first, we must be ready for an immediate attack,’ the shinobi that had informed others of the Council decision told them. He had witnessed the fights Sarutobi Kita had fought in the past and additionally, had been one of her guards in hospital. He knew the kunoichi was weakened nevertheless she wouldn’t give in easily, after all she was the daughter of ANBU captain and one of the Sannins, and the granddaughter to Hokage. They had to be prepared.

‘Is it right?’ asked another ANBU whose eyes were fixed on the now near to them destination: the Hokage residence. ‘What we’re about to do. Is it right?’ He elaborated as three of them landed in front of the gate leading to Hokage residence guarded by two ANBU.

‘It is what we should do.’

Without any questions they were allowed to enter the property and to enter the Hokage’s house. It seemed suspicious to them that the door was open ajar nevertheless they came in and went down the corridor and stopped when suddenly, a childish laughter reached their ears. They looked at each other interrogatively, they were not aware there was a child at Hokage’s home. Whose child was it? Certainly, not their captain’s…

Everything became clear to them once they came in, the room from which the laughter was coming from turned out to be the living room. A dark-haired girl was sitting on a pillow at the wooden table, doing her homework. The ANBU recognised her as the daughter to Ashura and Samara Sagyo, once being one of the most strongest ANBU shinobi now deceased. Naoko was laughing with tears in her eyes at Kita who was playing goofy in front of her, waving the katana.

‘And then he says, his kunai pressing on my throat, ‘If you make a move I will kill you without hesitation.’ And then I say, ‘No, Uchiha. I’ll be gone before you know it.’

Even though Kita was aware of ANBU standing in the threshold she continued the performance, telling the unreal story of her fight with Itachi overdoing the imitation of their voices. One chakra was particularly familiar, she must have met him before. Had he accompanied her on the recent rescue mission? Or was the one that had been guarding her when she’d lay at hospital? Or maybe both?

‘What happened? What happened next?’ Naoko was asking in anticipation. She wanted to get to know the rest of the story when Kita had suddenly stopped waving the katana. Earlier that day once she’d got home to her surprise she’d found her father sitting in the garden, Orochimaru could come in and leave without anybody noticing. But he had been not alone, he had been accompanied by Naoko who with admiration in her eyes had been watching him.

 _‘I thought we should practice kenjutsu.’_ He had told Kita the moment he had looked at her. In response, the kunoichi’d smiled thinly and returned from the attic with the katana. From under the tree Naoko had been observing the lesson taking place in distance, which was now lasting at least two hours. Kita had forbidden Naoko to come close, being afraid she could have accidentally hurt her, but still the Sagyo girl had wished she had been allowed just to come up a bit closer to see the movements that had been now reminding her more of a dance than a simple kenjutsu lesson. She admired Kita and would always say her older sister was amazing at everything and nothing would change her mind.

 _‘What is it? Tough day?’_ Orochimaru had asked, seeing a blank expression on his daughter’s face. She hadn’t spoken a word to him since they had started their lesson on kenjutsu and he had been guiding her movements.

 _‘Very. Dad, if something happens and for some reason I’d have to leave Konoha, can I come to Otogakure for some time?’_ Kita had been concentrated on the movements she’d been making with her katana for some time now. At one point, she’d felt as if dancing with the sword.

Orochimaru had lowered his gaze for a while but had seen no expression on Kita’s face. Without any hesitation he replied, _‘Of course, you are always welcome there. What is it? Are you expecting something to happen?’_

_‘Yes. And dad, no matter what you may hear during next couple of days don’t believe anything. Promise.’_

_‘Alright, I promise. I wish I could read your mind right now, I hate when women are acting this way, I never know what they think, it’s scary.’_ For the first time in hours Kita’d sincerely laughed, her father’d smiled hearing the sound of his daughter’s laughter. It’d felt like he’d been there with his little girl again, it’d felt like the past life of his in Konoha which sometimes he missed, not because he loved the place but because he loved the person who was still there. His daughter Kita, to whom he’d said, _‘Kita, you know you can always tell me anything, right? And if there’s anything you need just ask.’_

His eyes were fixed back on Kita’s hands, she had been getting it from the very beginning and even though she might’ve had some problems with holding up the Tachi, now all of it had been gone. He’d corrected her wrists position and continued the lesson.

_‘Dad?’_

_‘Yes?’_

Kita had whispered barely audibly, _‘I think I might’ve committed treason and ANBU will come tonight to kill me._ ’ That’d been when their lesson had come to an end. Orochimaru and Kita had been looking at each other, now he had been able to see fear in her eyes.

‘ _What possibly could you have done to make Hiruzen send ANBU to get you?’_

‘I’ll tell you next time. Now Naoko, go upstairs and close the door to your room. No matter what you hear don’t leave it.’ With anxiety on her face Naoko turned away from Kita to look at three masked men who in their attire resembled her parents. At sight of them Naoko felt a pang deep in her heart and stopping tears hastily she ran upstairs, her steps echoed downstairs for a while. None of the shinobi said anything until Kita heard the door slam. Naoko must have been upset …

‘He did, didn’t he?’ Kita asked, having put her katana back in the holder and turned around to face three masked shinobi. ‘I thought he knew I was joking with that making him pay. Evidently, he didn’t if he sent you. It was him, wasn’t it? You’ve received the order directly from him.’

It was the wearing the fox mask shinobi that explained to Kita that, ‘The Konoha Council has decided. We’ve had no other choice but to come.’

‘Of course, I know and understand. That’s your job after all, but please tell me does my mother know?’ ANBU looked at each other then back at Kita, the ones that had never encountered her before were quite surprised to hear her use such a serene voice at that moment, there was no fear, worry or doubt in it.

‘No, she does not.’

Kita snorted silently, turning away from them so they would not see her smirk under her breath. She didn’t want to make them think she was an arrogant brat, mocking everything even when being in grave danger. After all, they assumed her life was about to end very soon. 

‘Of course she doesn’t, that’d kill her.’ Silently pulling out the katana from its holder, with the corner of her eye she watched the shadows of three shinobi behind her back, preparing for an attack. Shi and Seikatsu had already entwined themselves around Kita’s arms under the coat, ready to strike any second now. All they needed was just a sign from their owner, only one sign.

Before Kita’s eyes she had her father, standing together with her in the garden after kenjutsu lesson, who on that very same day had told her, amused:

_‘That’s what you’ve done? Well, no one should punish you for finding out about the secret chambers under the temple and discovering the truth. After all, only the truth can enlighten us. But threatening to Hokage the way you did might actually bring you trouble, you shouldn’t’ve mentioned joining me. It might’ve only unnecessarily escalated the conflict and also, you’ve threatened to make those files public._

_‘If he talks to the Council they’ll surely consider you a threat and do anything to destroy you, if he doesn’t he will simply brush it off as he usually does and may not talk to you for some time. But to kill you? No, he wouldn’t do that. Never. As much as I hate him I also know him: he’s not that kind of a person.’_

ANBU was prepared too, with their hands on the holders with kunai in they were ready to pull them out any moment now but it seemed like Kita was waiting for them to attack first. _You were wrong, dad_ ,’ she thought, gripping harder the hilt of the katana that she was holding now just next to her right leg, yet no one was coming at her. Why was none of them attacking? Were they afraid?

‘Kita-sama, we’ve come to warn you.’

Kita blinked thrice in astonishment then turned around to look at the owner of the voice that had spoken out. That turnout of events she certainly did not expect nevertheless liked it very much. ‘Huh?’ she let out, convinced she was thinking.

‘We’ve come here to warn you,’ the ANBU repeated. ‘You must run, Kita-sama.’ What was happening? Why were they warning her that soon other ANBU would come to kill her?

‘What are you talking about? I’m not a coward, I’ll wait until they come, I’m not gonna run away. I can’t do that, I don’t want people to think of me as a terrified poor little girl,’ Kita said, taken aback, but it looked the ANBU shinobi were not going to give up so easily.

‘Kita-sama, listen to us. We can prepare the body, it’s not that difficult to find one and make it look like yours. We’ll make it look like it is you, tell them it was us that killed you when at that time, you’ll be gone and safe. We’re on your side, Kita-sama. Not only we are but also many others, we all will gladly help you out.’

Kita blinked in amazement once more but this time, was smiling that the ANBU group of shinobi actually cared about what would happen to her.

‘You know supporting and informing me of my grandfather’s intentions is a treason, right? If someone finds out it deserves you death penalty. Why are you doing this and risk your life for me?’

‘Because we cannot let a shinobi like you perish, especially when you want to do a good thing. The Council was always this way, they prefer to hush the person than face the problem and find a solution. It’s no different this time. We’ll cover for you Kita-sama but you must listen to us and run. Now. Before they come. It takes some time to gather ANBU and certainly, if they come it will be at night. Once they come and see the dead body they assume it is you, and we’ll be the one to tell them that we’ve killed you.’

‘What is something goes wrong?’ Kita asked, fidgeting nervously. She couldn’t imagine those three dying because of her, after all by helping her they would indeed betray Hokage.

‘We’re professionals Kita-sama, it won’t be the first time when we’re replacing the bodies. As we said, it’s not that difficult. Trust us.’

Kita had known that sending ANBU after her was one of the possibilities, the thought on replacing the body had come to her before and as soon as she had left her grandfather’s office, she had been trying to come up with a solution to her problem which was where would she find the body that’d look like hers and additionally, whom she would ask for help? It couldn’t be Kakashi, nor Naruto. Kita had thought about her mother but hesitated, what if Manami would complete the task and let ANBU kill her? Or worse, if it would be her own mother Kita had to fight? What if Manami would be the one told to kill her?

‘Are you sure?’ The Hokage nodded affirmatively. ‘Who would’ve thought. Well then, it seems we are in a very uncomfortable situation and Sarutobi Kita didn’t leave us a choice.’

Homura and Koharu looked at each other, both in unison nodded and turned their eyes to Hiruzen who knew they’d reached their decision.

‘Grant pardon.’

Little did they know one of ANBU shinobi had heard a part of their conversation, and what was now happening in Hokage residence. Little did they know that soon the news about their decision would reach the absent at the meeting member of the Council, Shimura Danzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!


	23. Gone

_‘What if they come for me? Dad, what if they do?’_

_‘If they do then you fight them and get out, you run away.’_

_‘Running away is not –‘_

_‘Not none of us would ever do but I’m not going to lose you, so you’re gonna run. And when you run do not look back, get to Otogakure. I’ll meet you there once the Chunin exam is over. Run, Kita. Run.’_

Her father’s words echoed in Kita’s head as she was running through the dense forest. She had managed to get outside the village without being noticed, all she had had to do had been to turn into ANBU. ANBU were never asked for permission as they were patrolling the borders outside Konohagakure.

Kita did not want to run, not without telling the ones she loved that she had no choice, but the ANBU that had come to warn her were right, there was no time for any of that. There was no Naruto to go and ask for help, Kita couldn’t ask anyone for help besides her father but had no idea where he might have been. As he was considered a Rogue Nin dangerous to Konoha he would never walk around the village in his own true form, she had known nothing of Kabuto besides the fact he existed and as her father’s student he would certainly help her, Kita did not even know how he looked. Trying to find him at that moment equalled to exposing oneself and risking being captured.

From now on Kita was on her own and she had to be gone from Konoha.

The almost fourteen-year-old kunoichi jumped over the large rock that was in her way, so far there was nobody near at least she could not sense anyone near her. She took that for a good sign, it meant that nobody was searching for her. When Kita was turning around suddenly sensed somebody else’s presence, it was a man and he was close. The man she didn’t know. And he was heading towards her from Konoha.

‘Shit, I have to run,’ Kita told herself, just a while ago hoping for having a short break. But he was too close, Kita knew she would not have a chance to get away without confronting him. Once he did Kita did not waste her time and attacked at once to get rid of another obstacle on her way.

‘Wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait, please!’ The boy covered himself with his arms. When he did not feel any pain slowly he opened his eyes and saw that with the will of survival in her eyes Sarutobi Kita was still standing over him, holding a Long Tachi at the ready. The boy opened his lips and begged, ‘Could you please take that thing away from me?’

‘Why would I?’ asked Kita harshly.

The boy explained at once, ‘I’m no threat to you Sarutobi Kita, I’m not after you. Orochimaru-sama sent me to watch you and in case ANBU would come, get you to him.’

Kita cocked her eyebrow and smiled, happy then got the boy to his feet, ‘Lead the way.’ She could always count on her father. Always.

*

It was the last time when ANBU had received a look from Sarutobi Kita that night. The kunoichi’s lips had formed a thin line as she had been battling inside, deciding on what she should do. Then, after reaching her decision she’d looked up at the standing in front of her three concerned ANBU shinobi and said, ‘Thank you.’ And with that in the blink of an eye Sarutobi Kita was gone.

‘Let’s get to work, boys. We have no time to waste.’ ANBU set off to the village, first it was the hospital mortuary they visited but they hadn’t found a perfect already dead body that’d resemble Sarutobi Kita, they knew there was no other choice left then. Having given each other meaningful glances they leapt off onto the roof of Hokage headquarters in the very centre and looked down, searching.

‘We need to make the body unrecognisable,' the wearing the fox mask shinobi noticed. ‘This is ridiculous,’ said he as he was left alone, his colleagues had dispersed in different directions. The ANBU was watching walking below him the inhabitants of the village. It was almost ten in the evening and still, they had no body yet. Sighing loudly the ANBU jumped off the roof onto the ground among the groups of people, when he looked away saw a black-haired of medium height woman. ‘Bingo.’

As a woman turned the dark alley leading into the street, where she was living, felt the hit in the back of her head. Black spots started to appear in front of her eyes, soon the view became blurry and a woman closed her eyes, falling down. In the nick of time, she was caught by standing not far behind her ANBU.

‘Got one,’ he informed, having found his colleagues who looked at the hanging loosely female silhouette down his shoulder. Together, they headed to Hokage residence. Stopped behind the wall next to the gate leading to the property, whereas the one carrying the body waited.

‘You’re for the shift?’

‘Yes.’

‘Finally, I can get some rest. Hokage-sama’s not back yet but keep an eye on the girls.’

‘Of course.’

As soon as the guard had disappeared from the view the third one joined them and all separated. The two of them went searching for Kita’s clothes, the ones the woman currently had on did not look like anything Kita would wear.

In Kita’s wardrobe they found even a spare coat with the Sarutobi clan crest, they decided to put it on the _replacement_ and they couldn’t believe their luck when noticed Kita’s hitai-ate lying on the desk. Through the whole process they said no word to each other, only when the body was almost ready one of them asked:

‘How are we doing it?’ In reply, the shinobi in the fox mask threw one of his kunai straight at the woman’s heart. Soon, the rest followed his lead but they did not stop at putting nineteen kunai in the upper body, they had to make it wholly unrecognisable which meant it would’ve to be impossible to see the face. The shinobi put all their best efforts: with heavy bruises, broken bones and cuts, covered in blood now face did not look like a face at all. If they hadn’t been the ones to do the work they would’ve certainly thought it was the Honourable Granddaughter lying dead in front of them.

‘We didn’t forget anything, did we?’ the Peacock asked to be sure, eyeing the lying the middle of the corridor dead body from head to toe. It was not the first time when he had simulated someone’s death, however fact it was the Kita’s death they had simulated made him doubt, had they done everything they usually did?

After a while the Fox replied, ‘No, we’re done here. It’s past eleven, ANBU’s probably on their way already. We should ask Hokage-sama what he wants us to do with the body, we cannot get rid of it now. I’ll better get going, you take the body outside the village. I’ll meet you there.’

When like a feather body was lifted up from the stairs behind their back ANBU shinobi heard a thin girlish voice, ‘Kita-neechan?’ It was Naoko who had had left the room and come downstairs although had been told by Kita otherwise. She had been hearing nothing but silence, so assuming no one was home Naoko had come downstairs and to her bewilderment she saw two ANBU whom recognised as the ones talking earlier to Kita, but what seemed funny to her was one of them carried a person that looked like Kita-neechan.

At first, it did not occur to Naoko that ANBU were taking her older sister away, she thought that Kita had fallen asleep but Naoko’s perception drastically changed when saw nineteen kunai spiking the bloodstained black t-shirt that she recognised as Kita’s.

‘KITA-NEECHAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KITA-NEECHAN?!’ With tears in her eyes and terror on her face Naoko had run front but was immediately stopped by a hand of the ANBU that suddenly stood in front of her. ‘KITA-NEECHAN!’

‘I’ll take care of this one.’

Now with his colleague and the body gone, yet still holding Naoko back the shinobi’s fingers formed what Naoko recognised as a tiger hand seal. Soon, startled Naoko saw the white feathers falling down onto the floor around her. Becoming sleepy Naoko started to slowly close her eyes, within each next blink the eyelids were getting heavier and the view in front of her eyes now was getting blurry. With tears streaming down her cheeks Naoko fell into the ANBU’s arms, being already deep asleep.

Meanwhile in his office Hiruzen had just finished writing the document, now all that was left was to let the ink sink in. Once he gets home tonight he will make sure to give it to his granddaughter in person. Smiled with satisfaction he looked at the document. He had done a good thing, he could feel it.

Hokage got up with a heavy sigh, that day was one of the most tiring he had ever had so far. Hiruzen came up to the window and looking at the face of long-haired shinobi caved in the mountain monument, asked, ‘So, what do you say now, Hashirama-sama?’ The smile was not vanishing off his face. He could imagine his granddaughter’s happiness, the way she would throw herself at him with hands around his neck and apologise, promising to do anything he would ask of her. He was about to leave for home as it was already past eleven and was surprised to suddenly hear a swish in his office, he was even more surprised to see standing in the middle of the room ANBU shinobi.

‘Hokage-sama.’ The man with mask of the fox half-bowed to him.

Wiping his tired eyes Hiruzen turned to him, ‘What is it that you’re coming here at this hour? I assume it is important.’

‘Hokage-sama, I’m here to inform and I’ve been told to report directly to you.’

‘Inform me? About what?’ Hokage was responded with silence. He had no idea yet what news he was about to hear in a while, he himself wondered why would ANBU report to him. Of course, he was giving ANBU missions and they were obliged to report to him afterwards, however this could be done on the next day, there was never no rush to report to him. Hiruzen wondered what perhaps could have happened that the ANBU shinobi had decided on turning up in his office so late. ‘Well?’

‘That we’ve accomplished the mission as told.’

‘What mission?’

‘The mission. We’ve been told you’ve ordered the extermination of Sarutobi Kita. Your granddaughter is dead, Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama?’ The ANBU shinobi stared behind his mask at their Hokage who was sliding down onto the chair and grabbed the edge of the desk in order not to fall onto the floor. What was happening? Why was Hokage reacting this way? In the end, together with the Konoha Council he had decided on elimination of his granddaughter, had he not?

Hiruzen didn’t hear anything more that the ANBU was saying. Now, the tinnitus was ringing in his ears, blood had already rushed down his body causing dizziness, the view before his eyes was blurred although he knew there was ANBU kneeling in front of him. With the whole strength left Sarutobi grabbed the shinobi’s shoulder, breathing deeply. He felt as if he was about to pass out, but after a while all sensations were gone.

‘What – what are you talking about?! I’ve never given such an order!’ Hiruzen couldn’t see it but the shinobi in Fox mask was taken aback by his sudden yell. It must have been a mistake, his granddaughter couldn’t be dead, Hiruzen knew it was difficult to fight Kita and although he trusted ANBU and had a high opinion of them he would never believe they had managed to take his granddaughter down. Never.

The ANBU shinobi did not understand what was happening, could that fool had possibly misheard the conversation in the Council office? Or, what if the Council had decided to get rid of Sarutobi Kita behind Hokage’s back? No, they would never do that. After all, the Council of Konoha’s task was to advise their Hokage, they had no right to do against his final decision. If they did it’d be considered a treason. But if they did not plot behind Hokage’s back and Hokage had never commanded to eliminate his granddaughter that would mean only one thing: the Fox and his colleagues were in big trouble.

‘Hokage-sama, we’ve been told that you –‘ The shinobi was interrupted by the Hokage’s question.

‘What have you done to the body?’

‘Nothing yet, it’s still –‘ He wanted to explain what had happened, what one of them had heard and what they’ve done afterwards but what if that was somebody else’s final decision and they would either tonight or soon come for Sarutobi Kita knowing she was still alive? The Fox knew the Honourable Granddaughter was perfectly capable of defending herself, after all she was feared and respected by many nevertheless, if he admitted their actions they would be surely accused of treason and without doubt, convicted later. To prison? To death?

ANBU received the real order, he shivered when Sarutobi shouted, ‘Take me to her! Take me to her RIGHT NOW!’ The Fox feared he had angered the legendary Professor and once he sees the dead body that he had told him to be Kita’s ANBU would meet his fury. But Hiruzen was not furious, he was crushed at the news that had been passed him, the news according to which his granddaughter was dead.

The Peacock had brought the body to the forest outside the village and waited for the rest to arrive. The Buru that had promised to take care of the yelling Sagyo Naoko appeared a little later than the former had expected however, there was still the Fox lacking. ‘What possibly takes him so long?’ asked the shinobi wearing the bull mask.

Like summoned the Fox turned up on the empty field in the middle of the forest with Hokage by his side. ANBU bowed to him and stepped aside to reveal the lying on the ground the dead body resembling Sarutobi Kita.

Hiruzen stood at the same spot for a couple of minutes, staring blankly at the silhouette of the black-haired girl. The view has stricken him: the face was unrecognisable, dozen kunai imbedded in the upper body but it was her. He had recognised the coat she was wearing, it was his beloved granddaughter’s coat. He took his hat off and came closer to kneel on his knees like an exposed vulnerable old man awaiting execution.

His hand reached towards her cheek to gently caress it, Kita’s skin was still warm and if not the fact that she was dead Hiruzen would say she is asleep. Hokage lowered his head to the chest, lay hands on his thighs, shut his eyes tight, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks he started to pray.

Quietly, the Fox explained to his friends the reaction of their Hokage he had received at the news of the Honourable Granddaughter’s death. All three gave each other worried looks, as the Fox decided to stay by Hokage the Peacock and Bull started to act like in an action movie, one after another like according to a script they’d never read and yet, they had to put up a show for an audience. Their reactions were spontaneous, hasted, some unexplainable. If what the Fox had said was true they had to inform the police and also, someone had to inform their captain but they were not going to be the ones to do that. They were not able to look Sarutobi Manami in the eyes.

By midnight the Hell had broken loose. Konoha shinobi with ANBU included dispersed in all directions searching for the impersonator of one of them that had given the false order of Sarutobi Kita’s execution. Meanwhile, at the Konoha Police Force headquarters three shinobi that were claiming to be given the order had been already interrogated by Ibiki Morino, still there were more to go. He had to interrogate also the guards that on that day had been standing by the residence.

‘My shift was over. Two other came to replace me, so I went home.’

‘There was no one guarding the residence later, they were the ones to murder the Honourable Granddaughter. Do you remember how they looked like?’ The descriptions matched the Fox, Peacock and Bull, they had been telling the truth, they were the ones responsible lured in a trap by someone who had wanted to get rid of Sarutobi Kita.

‘Who did? Who did give you an order?!’

The Fox had been sitting in front of Morino Ibiki, the famous and most feared interrogator of Konoha. He had been led to the hearing room where questioned. So far, there was no need for tortures.

‘A-An ANBU shinobi saying to be told by Hokage directly to choose people for the task and –‘

‘Who was he?!’

‘We – we don’t know. He was hiding behind mask as we all do, I’m sure you’re aware we don’t know each other real names and don’t know how others look like. As we’re not usually allowed to ask questions we went immediately.’

‘Our shift was almost over when Buru returned from meeting Hatake Kakashi and said he had been given order to remove the Honourable Granddaughter and that we’ve been chosen for this task, so we went immediately.’

‘Your partner has been given order from Hatake Kakashi?’

‘No, that was before.’

‘Before what?’

‘Before he’d been given order.’

‘By whom?!’

‘I don’t know that.’

Now it was the Bull sitting on the chair in the hearing room. He had told his version of the events which did not differ from the Fox’s and Peacock’s that Ibiki had already heard,‘I’ve been given an order after meeting Hatake Kakashi. We’d discussed the recent events in Konoha and a subject I’m not allowed to talk about as it is part of another mission.’

‘What mission?’ Morino and the ANBU shinobi were alone, the interrogator had asked everyone out so there was only he and the interrogated in the room however, the latter was not aware that behind the Murano glass there was another shinobi watching and listening.

‘I’m not allowed to talk about it.’

‘Alright. Who gave you an order?’

‘An ANBU shinobi that’d been told directly by Hokage –‘

‘Hokage has never given the order,’ Ibiki said firmly. If only he could he would probably spit the venom, he did not understand how someone could have been manipulated so easily, after all they were ANBU. What had happened should have never happened. Now, they had to find the culprit.

‘Who’d been claiming to be given the order by Hokage and that we had to move immediately, so I informed Kujaku and Kitsune and we went.’

‘What happened after?’

‘Kujaku took the body, Kitsune went to inform Hokage.’

‘And you?’

‘I was taking care of a witness.’

Similarly to a shinobi behind the glass Ibiki stilled at the news, nevertheless as opposed to the shinobi behind glass he did not show bewilderment on his face while asking, ‘A witness? What witness?’

‘We were not aware that at Hokage’s home besides Sarutobi Kita there might also be somebody else. When we’ve accomplished the mission it turned out there was a little girl in there who had seen everything, as we couldn’t have any witnesses I put her under a simple genjutsu. When I was done I went to meet the Peacock at the appointed earlier place, then the Fox arrived together with Hokage-sama and we informed you.’

The interrogation was over. Although both Ibiki and the listening to the hearing shinobi concluded later that none of the ANBU had lied, there was indeed something all three were hiding and at all cost they had to find out what information was being kept away from them.

Morino wiped his tired eyes then staring at the sitting in front of him ANBU he said then yelled, ‘Whoever gave you the order was not ANBU, he used you to accomplish what he wanted. AND YOU’VE LET HIM!’

*

He was soundlessly sleeping on his very comfortable bed with an open book on his face. He hadn’t even bathed, he’d been that much into a new book Sarutobi Asuma had recommended him. Last time he had fallen asleep with a book on his face had been when the new one of _Icha Icha_ series had been published. He was startled when opened his eyes and heard the loud knocking on the door that had woken him up. As his black eyes wandered towards the clock next on the nightstand, he noticed it was past midnight. _‘Who may it be paying me a visit so late?’_ the Jonin thought, getting up. ‘Who is it?’ asked he, approaching the door.

‘Izangi, Kakashi-san. Open the door quick! It’s urgent!’ What was happening? Were they in trouble?

As Kakashi opened the door he saw the chaos. Beside the wearing ANBU attire shinobi outside above, across the roofs, leaping off the buildings to run outside the village or disappear among the trees the shinobi of both rank Chunin and Jonin were moving in haste, the ones in charge were shouting orders that the rest obediently followed. What was happening? Was someone attacking the village?

‘What’s going on?’ Kakashi asked, stepping outside to have a better look. He leaned over the handrail to look down at the street but no one was there, not a single civilian.

‘The Honourable Granddaughter’s been murdered.’

Kakashi frowned his forehead, processing the information he had just been given. What did he say? _The Honourable Granddaughter’s been murdered_.’ That’s what Izangi had said. But the Honourable Granddaughter was -

Never in his entire life it had taken Kakashi so long to comprehend somebody’s words. When realisation hit him he was shocked. Kita? One of his students was dead? That Kita? The one who had almost had crushed him that day during their spar? That Kita?

‘What? Izangi, what are you talking about?’

Standing in front of Hatake Izangi didn’t say a word, but surprised with him staying so calm he had to. It looked as if the Jonin either was refusing to accept Sarutobi Kita’s dead or he was simply unmoved, the latter seemed improbable to Izangi as he was aware that Sarutobi Kita had once used to be the member of Team 7. No matter what kind of a student a person is their death always moves a sensei.

‘That’s impossible!’

How would he break the news to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke? Especially to Naruto. After all, in the past Kita had been a part of their team and Naruto’s best friend to whom she was like a sister. Kakashi refused to believe what he had just heard. He had to go. To Manami. Now. No, he needed more information.

‘Kakashi-san, I’m telling the truth,’ the shinobi told him. ‘Three ANBU have been given an order to execute Sarutobi Kita and they did. They’ve killed her, Kakashi-san.’ _What? It was ANBU? Why?_

‘What? Who’d give such an order? Izangi, why am I seeing others running every direction?’ Kakashi asked, besides sounding nervous he was also getting impatient. The questions abounded in his head, he had so many of them but there was no enough time to ask them. For some reason it was Izangi that had come for and woken him up.

‘We’re searching anyone suspicious near and outside the borders, also in the village. I’ve heard the rumours it was someone from us. Hokage already appointed the Konoha Police Force to investigate and interrogate all of us.’ As if knowing what question Hatake was going to ask Izangi continued explaining, ‘It is said that someone must’ve heard the conversation in the office of the Council. They discussed the option of Sarutobi Kita’s elimination but they changed their mind after all. Assuming that must have been their final decision someone went and killed her, or it was someone from outside and just used the opportunity. Morino Ibiki asks you to come to Konoha Police Headquarters, he’s going interrogate those three.’

_An option? They considered killing Kita? How could that be even possible? There was no way Hokage would ever decide on assassinating his own granddaughter, especially this Hokage.’_

Thoughts echoed in Kakashi’s head, as he started to remind himself of the latest talk of his and Kita who shared her fears with him, he considered them trifling. He had considered them trifling. It’d been five days ago before their spar she told him:

 _‘He did everything to delay my self-development as a kunoichi, he sees me as dangerous. I’m afraid one night I may wake up and find ANBU hovering above me.’_ To which he’d asked _, ‘You think your grandfather wants to kill you? Kita, he would never –‘ ‘You can’t know that, I don’t know that, no one knows. It happened in the past that the clan head sent people to assassinate the ones who might have been considered a threat.’_ He had thought she’d been exaggerating but now he realised Kita had been simply realistic. If Hokage just for a moment had discussed that option with the Council as Izanagi had told him… ‘ _See? You think I am, everybody knows I am.’ ‘Do you know there’s a reason I sleep with kunai under my pillow every night since I was eleven?’_

Morino Ibiki had sent for him to go to Konoha Police Force Headquarters. It was where Kakashi had to be at that moment, so as he nodded at Izangi they both took off. 

Having watched and listened to the hearing of all of three ANBU that had claimed themselves to be responsible for Sarutobi Kita’s death he knew they were not lying, even if Ibiki decided to let them go it meant the ANBU indeed were telling the truth but still, both Ibiki and Kakashi felt there was something fishy about the case and they were very determined to find out what it was.

‘I have to see the body.’ He did not have to tell Ibiki twice, without any protest Morino ordered one of his men to lead Kakashi to the morgue. No one was there, no one was doing post-mortem, because they had assumed that if ANBU had done their job on somebody’s order they’d done it the same way as usual, that they had killed the person as they had been claiming. Deep down, it infuriated him. The way some people were not doing their job, or doing it the way they shouldn’t be.

Kakashi looked up when the metallic sound of a being pulled out table raised him out of his meditations. ‘I must warn you sir, the face is damaged beyond recognisable and the view might be gruesome.’

‘Show me,’ said Kakashi without hesitation. As the face was revealed Kakashi did his best not to gag, the shinobi had been right to warn him the view was indeed gruesome, such beat up face he had never seen before. _‘Must’ve resisted as always. Of course you wouldn’t let them get you so easily,_ ’ Kakashi thought, smiling thinly under his breath. Slowly he reached out his hand to black blood-stained hair to caress them, it was their last meeting, the last time Kakashi was seeing his student and he wanted to say goodbye.

Gently, Kakashi grabbed her cool hand. She was so young, soon she would turn fourteen and yet, her life had ended so soon. ‘You were right being afraid after all,’ the Jonin admitted, his eyes turned onto the female hand he was holding. Suddenly, he frowned his forehead while looking at it. Something wasn’t right. Something seemed off. But what?

‘That’s not – That’s not her.’ Kakashi had stepped away. At that moment, he felt like all stress leaves his body. It was not Kita whose body was lying in front of him in the cold morgue.

‘What? What are you talking about, Kakashi-san? What do you mean? That’s not the Honourable Granddaughter?!’ The shinobi called out in astonishment. Had ANBU made a mistake? Hold on, how possibly Kakashi had recognised it wasn’t Sarutobi Kita’s body in the morgue? Hadn’t Hokage recognised his granddaughter’s body in person?

‘No, definitely not her. Kita has an interesting kind of a tattoo on her left forearm but this one does not.’ The shinobi immediately approached and stood next to Hatake who was right. There was no tattoo or any written black sign on the woman’s forearm.

‘A tattoo? The Honourable Granddaughter has a tattoo?’

During his spar with Kita he had come up close enough as they had been both fighting taijutsu style. Kakashi remembered well when he had stopped Kita’s strike the left sleeve of her coat fell down revealing the black ink written symbols that looked like a tattoo.

 _Was it only a tattoo? Or was it a seal? Some seals can disappear after death but if it was a tattoo it shouldn’t have. If it was a seal then what kind? Does Hokage know?’_ the Jonin was thinking. ‘Yes, I’ve never managed to ask her about it. I always wanted to know and besides, where’s the katana?’

‘Katana, Kakashi-san? What katana?’

Hatake sighed, exhausted. Those people knew nothing. ‘Sarutobi Kita’s katana.’

‘There was no katana by the body, Kakashi-san. If it was the ANBU who had – killed the Honourable Granddaughter they would return it to Hokage-sama.’

‘At the mansion?’

‘No katana besides the one belonging to Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san.’ Hatake could not believe, not so long time ago he thought his day had just begun a nightmare but now was a miracle. Was it a miracle? Or a very well planned operation? If Kita’s alive then where was she?

‘Well then. I’ll better inform Hokage and his daughter there was a mistake. And get me those three who claimed to be responsible for this and get me Ibiki. When I’m back we have to interrogate them all at the same time and get the truth out of them.’

 _‘Thank God they have me. I knew she couldn’t be dead. What would they do if I hadn’t asked for seeing the body? No wonder Hokage assumed it was her, everyone could say so. Her face is beyond recognisable, black hair matches, body shape too, she even wears Kita’s clothes,’_ Kakashi thought, continuing staring at the dead body in front of him.

‘Hai, Kakashi-san! Right away!’ The shinobi ran out from the morgue, Kakashi knew he should not be smiling at such moments after all there was a woman lying dead but his student was alive. Somewhere alive.

*

News spread fast in Konohagakure and as soon as the news reached him he set off to inform his Master. He was sitting outside in the garden, sipping sake and playing Igo, coming up with new tactics. Together with him there were two other guard shinobi.

He approached and bowed then repeated the same information he had been given, with all details.

‘Murdered you say?’ asked the Lord, taking another sip of sake. He was intrigued by the news he had just received, but who wouldn’t be? ‘By whom?’

‘One of ANBU heard a part of the conversation between Hokage and the Council during which it was considered to eliminate Sarutobi Kita as she was working on her own, threatened to reveal Konoha’s secrets about the Uchiha clan massacre unless Hokage grants pardon to Uchiha Itachi. ANBU assumed it was the final decision and –‘

‘Eliminated the girl.’

‘Hai, Shimura-sama.’

Danzo placed the o-choko on the table next to the board to for a moment close his eyes and contemplate the night sounds. It was already peaceful and now without Sarutobi Kita it would be even more peaceful. What a dream.

‘Well, it seems like I should condole to Hokage and his daughter.’ He had said with eyes still shut, then started to chuckle. He was chuckling so much that his arms started to move. The standing before him inferior was looking at his Lord, bewildered. The Honourable Granddaughter has died and here, the member of Konoha Council Shimura Danzo was sniggering.

‘My Lord?’

When the shinobi had heard the news in person he’d been in shock, as many others. No one would ever suspect anyone kills Sarutobi Kita, especially on Hokage order that as it turned out never had been given. But the shinobi hadn’t been just shocked but also sad, he respected Hokage and his daughter the ANBU captain enough to feel sorry for them both.

‘And to think it’s been said Sarutobi Kita’s greatness is legendary already. Did she suffer by any chance?’

‘It is said she had nineteen kunai in her.’

‘Poor child,’ said Danzo with a smile. Was he mocking the dead? ‘ANBU didn’t treat her with kid gloves then, that’s good. At least, she won’t be meddling now. And what about the pardon for the Uchiha?’

‘That I do not know, Shimura-sama.’

‘Very well, you may go away.’ The shinobi bowed once more and headed back towards the house. He did not ask any questions, he did always as he was told but when heard his Lord laugh and say, ‘And to think I was planning on doing it anyway,’ the shinobi couldn’t help but clenched his fists.

Nobody was at Hokage office when Danzo had reached it. Was everyone really that busy mourning a thirteen-year-old brat? ‘Sarutobi Kita, you were always making it complicated from the very beginning.’ Danzo muttered under his breath, having read the scroll Hiruzen had left on the desk. ‘What did you know? Well now, luckily since you’re dead you won’t say a word and I can simply go on with my plan.’

Danzo could either simply take the scroll and get rid of it later, or get rid of it now. He chose the latter as since no one was watching him it was more convenient. With a one soft blow fire left his mouth and ignited the unsealed scroll with Itachi’s pardon.

‘And all was well,’ he said, watching the edges of the scroll burning in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me five days to write this chapter, it was really really tough but here it is :)


	24. Ninken and the Trackers

_Difficulties still attack me,_

_One after another._

_They let me see_

_If my mind has truly_

_Cast off the world_

_Allan Spence, Night Boat_

* * *

No words can possibly describe what Manami had been feeling when seeing the body she’d thought to be her daughter’s before her eyes, and holding it in her arms, the pain she had felt realising she would’ve never talked and hugged Kita anymore. The scream that she’d let out was a roar of despair. The body had been still warm but her Kita was gone.

She had been put under the _Temple of Nirvana_ jutsu, having seen the only daughter of hers dead had broken her heart. Hokage was heart-broken too. Since returning home he was sitting on the pillow at the table and glanced into the crystal ball, observing the struggling with fighting in the forest Uzumaki Naruto wondering how would he break the news to him? After all, his granddaughter and Naruto had been friends, almost like siblings Naruto never had. 

Hiruzen closed his eyes, hoping to close also his mind to all intrusive thoughts referring to Kita’s death but he was unable to. The thought he had even let the Council consider Kita’s assassination panged his heart like idle being thrust in somebody’s puppet. Was he a puppet, too? Why all of it had happened? What was the purpose? Was Kita possibly a threat to someone? Was it because of the files pertaining to the Uchiha clan massacre?

Although Hiruzen had been told three of ANBU had confessed and admitted to killing Kita, he couldn’t help but look for a plot. He was unable to believe that an ANBU had heard a part of the conversation and based only on that particular part, had assumed eliminating Kita had been the final decision of his and the Council.

When he had identified the body as Kita’s he couldn’t halt his tears, someone had actually killed his beloved granddaughter. Hiruzen had been angry and desperate, still remembered how he had yelled out an order to Morino Ibiki’s face to, _‘Find them! Find the people responsible for this!’_

Of course, everybody condoled and felt sorry for him and Manami, for the whole Sarutobi family. There had been also questions, ‘What about the Chunin exam, Hokage-sama? Should we cancel it?’ Should they? Perhaps not. It was understandable for the Jiji they were asking him, after all, he was the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and it was for him to, in the end, decide. So far, he didn’t bother to give the examiners the answer, there were more important things for him at that moment.

Hiruzen had ordered to stand two shinobi guards by Manami’s bedroom, worrying she would like to hurt herself. What would they do now with Kita’s gone? He wondered when the well-known male voice resounded in the room turning to him. Asuma sat next to his father and for the first time in years hugged him, the last time both of them cried was twelve years ago when Biwako Sarutobi had been murdered.

‘How’s she doing?’ Asuma asked, thinking of his younger sister.

It looked as if the chain of misfortune was tied to the Sarutobi clan for some years now. First, their mother had been murdered by the unknown shinobi who has never been caught, then his younger sister’s husband had turned out to be a traitor to the village and Manami’d become depressed, later his younger brother had died during a mission with Manami, and now his niece the eldest child of the clan he loved so much had been assassinated.

‘She had to be put under the Temple of Nirvana she didn’t even try to break. I stood two guards by her bedroom door, I’m afraid she might want to do something to herself like all those years ago. I’m afraid what will happen once she’s awake, Asuma. And how she reacts when finds out what really had happened. You know that one of ANBU heard a part of the conversation between me and the Council where it was the Council who considered killing Kita?’

‘Killing? Why? Why killing? Father, why killing?’ As much as Hiruzen wanted to tell his son he couldn’t and Asuma knew better than to ask questions. He and his father were sitting in silence when a shinobi entered and bowed to them both, informing:

‘Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi’s here. He says he would like to speak to you and Manami-sama, he says it’s urgent.’

Exhausted Hiruzen let out a sigh and reluctantly answered, ‘If it’s urgent then let him in.’ The shinobi bowed and with a hand gesture invited Kakashi in the room. The Jonin’s appearance disturbed their grief but it was better this way, clearly, Hatake Kakashi had an important message for him.

‘Hokage-sama.’ He bowed low to him. Kakashi never wanted to meet Hokage in such a miserable state. Hokage looked like something the cat had dragged in as opposed to sitting next to him Asuma who was also devastated with the loss of his niece.

‘What is it, Kakashi?’

Hatake let out a silent sigh and took a breath before finally said, ‘It’s about Kita, Hokage-sama. I have a good reason to think she’s still alive and I think you’d like to go with me right now so I can prove it to you.’

Hiruzen and his son’s eyes widened at Kakashi’s words, none of them actually registered fully what the silver-heard Jonin just had said. For Kakashi it was more than understandable, not so long time ago they had been thinking part of their life was over with Kita being taken from them and now, he had come to announce the news that suddenly Kita was alive.

‘I know it might be a shock what I’ve just said nevertheless Hokage-sama, please follow me and you find out yourself. Together with Ibiki I’m about to interrogate the Fox, Peacock and Bull. I think you might want to hear what they actually have to say.’

‘Were they lying?’

‘Partly Hokage-sama, partly not. They were just telling us half of the truth. I have grounds to claim that what they’ve actually done was a well-planned operation. We’d been taking them for idiots but surprisingly, they were quite intelligent and very careful. I was almost fooled too. Hokage-sama, did you know that your granddaughter has a tattoo on her left forearm?’

*****

Silent hiss. The purple snake slid into the room through the open window and as it crawled onto the floor its form turned into a human, a male. With his chakra concealed slowly headed towards the bed where Manami was sleeping.

After Orochimaru sat down on the edge of the bed he touched her shoulder and dispersed genjutsu. Her puffy from long-time crying eyes were still shut tight, heavy eyelids did not want to lift even when the Sannin leaned above to whisper in her ear that, ‘She’s alive.’

Manami was being woken up by the voice once well-known to her from the past. His words were ringing in her ears, his voice echoing in her head, _‘She’s alive. She’s alive. She’s alive.’_ Kita’s mother gulped, her throat and lips were dry, deep down she hoped to see him above her but once she opened her eyes nobody was there.

‘Oro-Orochimaru?’ Manami asked, half-asleep, sitting up. She looked around but like before, nobody was there. Devastated Manami pulled knees to her chest and started to cry. It had been just a dream where she had hoped her daughter was still alive. Alive? Kita was dead. Hokage had identified her body himself, there was no doubt.

Manami tried to keep the cry down but her whole world had just collapsed. How would she go on? She couldn’t forgive herself all those times she had been yelling at Kita or scolded her. After all, she had been her child and had had a right to be wrong. After all, she’d been only a child.

Manami did not hear the door open, neither noticed her father coming in. ‘Manami, watashi no musume,’ Hiruzen turned to, sitting down next to her. He had grabbed both of her shoulders so she would look up at him, but Manami ignored him and cried on. ‘Manami, listen to me. Manami, look at me.’ So she did, with pain in her eyes, she looked away from her feet to her father.

Hiruzen’s eyes were puffy from a long-time crying as well. That evening, he looked as if he was not seventy but a hundred years old. Manami yet did not know how the words she was about to hear in a moment would change everything. ‘Kita’s alive.’

*

He returned to the inn an early morning, tired. His body demanded at least eight hours of sleep but how could he ever sleep when such beautiful women were around? Jiraiya yawned loudly and stretched his arms. The tatami before him was calling him to lay down, the Sannin was that tired that without resisting he let his heavy eyelids close. The amount of sake he had drunk that night did its job but the women he was meeting, oh those women would get him in trouble once. He let himself dream about those women, especially one of them.

Dreams are signs sent by our subconscious wanting to tell us something, others say they are just products of imagination, or the way brain rests. If the third was true why would people dream nightmares, while the brain wanted to rest? Some dreams reflecting memories from the past couldn’t be the products of one’s imagination if they already had happened. Jiraiya believed all options but that night, the first one was more probable than any other that his subconscious wanted to tell him something as he was dreaming memories from the past.

The Sannin was walking down the alley of Konohagakure with a little three-year-old in a trolley. He had taken his friends’ daughter on a walk, giving her father a break to close himself in the laboratory to carry out experiments whereas her mother was on a mission for a week now.

As Orochimaru warned his friend he did not want anything to happen to Kita, nor did he want to have any troubles because of Jiraiya. ‘Trust me on this!’ Jiraiya grinned while taking Kita away but immediately came to a halt when once again heard the girl’s father’s voice behind his back who said, ‘I trust you completely.’ Surprised, Jiraiya turned around to see the door already shut. 

‘Uncle Jiraiyaaa,’ Kita sang, looking up at him with her shining blue eyes. Only her voice had managed to make him actually look away from the door and start their walk.

‘Yes?’ The Sannin leaned over to see her face, the most adorable face she could pull on that meant either _I want a lollipop_ , or _do the hermit._

‘I want a lollipop.’

Jiraiya was the one to teach Kita she could not get everything she wanted. While her parents were spoiling her to the bones and lived the motto _What Kita wants Kita gets_ Jiraiya tried to teach her saying words like _please_ , or at least _could you_ but it was harder than he’d ever expected.

The girl was only two and yet she was behaving like a capricious princess because Kita was treated like a princess. She was a princess to her parents, grandfather and everybody else who knew her. Of course, Jiraiya was not always strict with her, he tended to spoil her as well but the difference between him and the rest was knowing when to stop and say _no_.

‘Say _please_.’ The Sannin would not let a two-year-old to rule over him. Even if Kita had to put up a show in front of the people they were passing and cry with streams of tears leaking down her cheeks Jiraiya wouldn’t let her win.

So far, it looked like Kita was not going to terrorize him with crying, instead, she said firmly clenching her small fists, ‘I want a lollipop.’ _Oho, we have a little warrior here._

‘I told you what you have to say.’

‘No.’

Jiraiya and Kita were both squinting their eyes, death glaring at each other until Jiraiya announced to her kindly, ‘Then I won’t buy you a lollipop.’ _No effort, no prize then_. That was when Kita started to cry and scream in anger, trying to have Jiraiya do what she wanted.

‘It doesn’t work on me.’ It did. Every time he heard her cry it broke his heart. After all, children’s cuteness is a key to their survival and Kita was adorable when not crying. Jiraiya sighed, resigned about to give in when Kita yelled still crying:

‘PLEASEEEEE!’

Satisfied with himself Jiraiya grinned, then squatted in front of the little girl sitting in the trolley to wipe tears off her cheeks. Kita looked at him, awaiting anything her uncle might say. When he said, ‘ _Yosh! I’ll buy you a lollipop. No, you know what? I’ll buy you even two!’_ her eyes shone brighter than two just polished diamonds. Kita started to jump abruptly, if not seatbelts and Jiraiya who was keeping the trolley still it would’ve certainly hauled away.

They were about to move when suddenly, Jiraiya’s attention was caught by sweet high-pitched voices of three female beauties standing near at the shop. They chattered about him, giggling and blushing.

‘Look, girls! A man on a stroll with a child.’

Jiraiya immediately halted to protest, ‘No, that’s not actually mi –‘ when the women approached him and fastened onto him, making him blush. Oh, how he wished he could leave the sitting in the trolley Kita and simply go away with these three beautiful ladies to a quieter place.

‘You know how it is,’ Jiraiya sighed, his voice sounding exhausted. ‘It’s hard to do everything on your own, especially when a child is near. You have to watch it all the time and because of it, you barely get stuff done. Ah, sometimes it is so difficult.’

‘If you’d need any female hand just let us know and we will gladly come and help with looking after such a sweet girl!’

Kita was feeling anxious. Why so many people were suddenly around her and her uncle? And why these women were fastening onto him? And why was he blushing and laughing? She couldn’t stand it any longer. How long had she to wait for her uncle to finally move and go and buy the sweets he had promised?

‘Uncle Jiraiya! Are we going or not?’ The three women glared at the white-haired Sannin and with their heads up and snub noses walked away.

‘Ladies, wait! Please, wait!’ But they did not wait, they had left Jiraiya grim with his head lowered. ‘Another chance wasted,’ he said to himself, disappointed then looked at Kita who was glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest and getting impatient. ‘Alright, alright. We’re going, we’re going.’

As they were walking on, the dream ended and Jiraiya opened his eyes. He turned on his right and noticed it was already an early afternoon. He smiled at the thought of his latest dream and let out a sigh, thinking of the ones he had left behind in Konoha after his best friend had abandoned the village.

He should go and pay them a visit. Besides, he had found out very interesting information pertaining to Orochimaru and wanted to pass them on to Jiji. He felt the dream he had had was no coincidence, he had to pay them a visit. How did they change after all those years? Would he even recognise them? With his thoughts, he got up and got dressed. After he got a late breakfast he paid to the owner of the inn for his stay and left. Jiraiya left for the Hidden Leaf village.

*

Having found out and confirmed that his granddaughter was indeed alive, Sarutobi Hiruzen had no heart to sentence the three ANBU shinobi to death although in a way they had betrayed him.

He had witnessed the whole interrogation together with Manami whose voice, in the end, made the Fox, Peacock and Bull confess the whole truth. Kita had left alive but no one knew to where. The ANBU had been put under hypnosis and it had turned out they hadn’t been lying.

Without waiting for an official order from her father Manami headed towards the exit, leaving him behind together with her friend Ibiki and ex-boyfriend Kakashi whom she called, ‘Kakashi, come with me!’ The Jonin without much thinking followed after the ANBU captain. He walked with her down the corridors of Konoha Police Force Headquarters side by side, ‘I’m gonna send Trackers and I’d like you to also send –‘

‘Send my Ninken. Yes, that’s a good idea,’ Hatake replied as they got outside and took off towards Hokage residence. In order to send his Ninken Kakashi had to get something of Kita’s so the dogs would follow the smell. He wanted to suggest sending also Inuzuka dogs but Manami had already thought about it.

‘I’m gonna ask Inuzuka for help as well, I hope you don’t mind,’ she told him, giving him an apprehensive look. Why would he mind? He wanted to find Kita and get her back to the village as well, it didn’t matter he was convinced his Ninken were enough to track Manami’s daughter down, but having thought it through he changed his mind.

‘Of course not. The more of us the better especially if we’re dealing with this kind of a shinobi.’

Manami frowned her forehead at him, ‘What do you mean?’

If she didn’t realise, sooner or later Kakashi had to tell her. He knew Manami cared about her daughter but she was the ANBU captain and as she had been under the direct command of Hokage and very often sent for long months lasted missions she was unaware what might have been happening with her daughter at that time. The truth was, Manami did not know much about Kita although she was her mother and Kita was not a person that would easily share her feelings even with her family.

‘You didn’t get a chance to find out but when you were away Kita and I had a spar.’ Manami raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, so he did, ‘If not Hokage’s intervention she’d probably make mincemeat of me.’

The fact that Kita had defeated Manami’s captors in Otogakure, the same ones being Orochimaru’s subordinates, was a good proof of how powerful her daughter actually was, and now Kakashi was telling her that her thirteen-year-old daughter had almost killed him during a spar. Manami didn’t quite follow because knew very well how good shinobi Kakashi was and to hear her thirteen-year-old daughter had been able to almost _make mincemeat of him_ was not only shocking to her but also in a way painful, because it just proved Kakashi was right. Manami did not know Kita at all.

‘Kakashi, what are you saying? Kakashi, don’t tell me you used your Sharingan during a spar with my daughter.’ Hatake kept silent and Manami didn’t like it. Only when she was about to scold him he admitted wanting to avoid it, ‘Kakashi –‘

‘Even my Sharingan sometimes couldn’t keep up. Manami, I don’t think you realise what actually your daughter is capable of –‘ Were they arguing? They had never argued before, or were they simply exchanging opinions? Even though Kakashi had read all _Icha Icha_ books he still found it difficult to sometimes understand women. Clearly, they indeed originated from two different planets. 

‘Hold on. Are you telling me I don’t know my own daughter? My own daughter?’ Kakashi did not want to prolong this conversation any longer, so fluently changed the topic.

‘Have you thought what would happen if it turns out she’s not alone?’

Manami’s thinking process was slowed down. Not a long time ago she had been mourning her considered-to-be dead daughter and now Kakashi was telling her things she had been unaware of. The Jonin went on, ‘You said Orochimaru might be already in Konoha undercover. I think Kita might be with him right now.’

Another pang. Why would her Kita be with a man their village considered a traitor? _Why would she meet that monster?_ ‘What? My daughter would never –‘ Before she even finished her sentence Kakashi had given her a knowing glance. ‘Why? Why do you think so?’ Manami gave up.

‘Because when we visited Kita at the hospital she had had a katana by her bed. A long tachi if I am to be more specific.’

‘A katana? Where would she possibly get it from? She’s not allowed to buy weapons on her own and none of us has bought her a katana.’

‘You really don’t know? I can give you a hint then. Its hold is an effigy of a snake.’ Manami looked at Kakashi in shock, saying nothing. ‘I think it might’ve been a gift from her father. Besides, it seems reasonable that he was the only person Kita could turn to for help, in the end, she had been told they wanted to assassinate her. What I’m saying is if we find Kita we may find also Orochimaru.’

Startled Manami lowered her head sadly, remembering hours ago she had been woken up by her husband’s voice and wondered whether had it really been him in person? Or had it been only a dream? If so, was it a nightmare?

Kakashi seemed to notice her sadness, nevertheless said nothing whatsoever.

‘Get anything you want,’ Manami told him as she had headed to her bedroom to change into her ANBU captain uniform, whereas Kakashi to Kita’s room. ‘Meet me and the rest at Konoha gate in half an hour!’ He heard from the corridor, Manami was about to leave to gather the best trackers that were free of any missions and Inuzuka Tsune and her Ninken.

Kakashi looked around the room he had never entered before and noticed how actually cosy it was. Filled with bookshelves, some books and scrolls had had to be placed on the window sill or in the corners of the room as there was too many of them to be accommodated on the shelves. The desk was opposite to him at the window sill was cluttered with notes and drawings of what supposedly seemed to be the plans for a new Jutsu. There was also a black laptop.

When Kakashi scorned himself for going through Kita’s personal items a familiar drawn with a coal face looked at him. The drawing was sticking out from the pad. Kakashi smiled, seeing the face of laughing Naruto. He’d never thought Sarutobi Kita actually was into art, he knew she liked reading books. She had told him and the rest of Team 7 at their very first meeting, when Kita had been his student very often they had been discussing books they’d read. Would they discuss them ever again?

Kakashi sighed and put down the drawing onto its rightful place and approached the wardrobe and took out a first better t-shirt he found. ‘Kuchiyose no Jutsu!’ The pack of dogs appeared before him in the very middle of the room on the dark pink carpet. Luckily, they left no dirty footprints.

‘Yo Kakashi.’

‘Pakkun, I’d gladly have a chit chat with you but there’s no time for that. I need all of you tonight to find a person this belongs to.’ Kakashi reached out towards his Ninken with a black t-shirt in his hand, they sniffed it immediately.

‘A female. Thirteen years old. Familiar scary chakra. I don’t like it,’ Pakkun said. ‘Don’t worry Kakashi, we’re on it!’ All dogs besides the bulldog dispersed. ‘We’ll let you know as soon as we get a break. Ja ne!’ Pakkun jumped onto the desk and out the window. For the last time, Kakashi glanced at the room before headed for the Konoha gate where he was supposed to meet Manami and the trackers.

As Manami had informed him there was also Inuzuka Tsume with her canine companion Kuromaru. Hatake approached them and let the Ninken sniff Kita’s t-shirt. ‘Let’s go, everyone!’ The shinobi in a white porcelain mask gave her order and all took off.

On the team, besides Manami, Kakashi, and Inuzuka Tsume with Kuromaru there were two trackers. They were the only ones in Konoha that hadn’t been sent off on any mission. Although Sarutobi Manami was an excellent tracker herself she always liked to have another one with her to either confirm or refute her suspicions.

Kuromaru was leading them deep in the forest, within half-an-hour, they came across Kakashi’s Ninken Pakkun. ‘Kakashi,’ the bulldog turned to him, ‘We have the track.’ Having heard that the team sped up, this time following Pakkun who had come to a halt in the middle of the field. ‘It ends right here.’

‘That’s impossible!’ One of the ANBU trackers protested at once. ‘The track cannot simply end in the middle of nowhere like that. Captain?’

‘True, this is impossible but as you can see they’re right.’

‘Kuromaru?’ Tsume asked the canine companion by her side. He followed the smell and came to a halt exactly at the same spot where Kakashi’s Ninken were standing.

‘Affirmative.’

‘Someone’s here!’ Pakkun called out, standing together with the rest before Kakashi in a defensive formation. ‘Show yourself whoever you are!’ The shinobi were looking at all directions and suddenly, were surrounded by seven unknown to them ninjas. For all that time, they had been hiding amongst the trees. The Ninken growled loudly, showing their sharp teeth at them, ready to attack when only given the sign from their owner.

‘Where’s Sarutobi Kita?’ Manami asked firmly, with her hand up halting any reckless movements from her team. They did not come there to fight, just to get Kita back, however, if they had to do it by force they certainly would.

The shinobi jumped down onto the ground from the branches to face them. Three of them wore devilish masks and none was wearing a hitai-ate that’d possibly identify their village. ‘Look, everyone. They’ve brought Ninken,’ one of the masked ones said to her companions, standing at the back of the group.

‘Kakashi, she’s here!’ Pakkun called out. ‘She’s amongst them!’

Manami desperately looked around at each of the unknown faces. Was Kita using Henge no Jutsu? Or maybe she was hiding under the mask? Where was her little girl?

‘Which one?’ Kakashi asked, acting the same way as Manami and the others. They were ready to fight if needed and if needed they were ready also to bring Kita back to Konoha by force.

Pakkun and the dogs sniffed the ground and at the same time, looked at one of the shinobi wearing a devilish mask. Kita was standing on their left, using no Henge. Kakashi and Manami turned around towards her while the rest of the team was covering them, preparing for a soon up-coming attack.

‘Kita, come home.’ Manami had said but was answered with only silence, so repeated her plea.

Nobody was moving, the foes were not making any moves as well that’d bespeak the up-coming attack. His eyes wandered back to standing before him and Manami Kita taking her mask off. ‘Manami, watch out. It might be a trap set by Orochimaru, it doesn’t necessarily have to be her,’ he warned.

Kita was looking at them in silence. The air was already heavy, it was a very uncomfortable situation he had found himself in and he hated that. Kakashi was about to speak to Kita as she was not answering her mother when suddenly, it was Kita to speak out first.

‘And why would I do that?’ she asked. ‘Why would I come back with you?’

‘Because it’s your home, your village. We want you to come home.’

‘After how you tried to kill me? Why would I believe you?’ Manami felt a pang. No one besides her, Kakashi and two ANBU trackers knew what Kita was talking about.

‘Kita, you think I’d come here and lie to your face? To get you back to kill you?’

‘Yes. Exactly. That’s exactly what I’m thinking.’

Someone had to help Manami out, convince Kita to return so Kakashi decided to speak out, ‘Kita, your mother is telling the truth. We know you’ve been warned by ANBU and escaped, rightfully so, and that your death was manipulated. I was the one to notice the body had no tattoo on the left forearm.’

They were surprised to see Kita going red. It turned out she was trying to stifle laughter, but something was off. Why was she laughing? A wide smile spread across her face, her eyes glazed with tears of amusement.

Finally, she said, ‘Oh Kakashi, observant as always. I’m surprised. I thought they’d burn the body.’

‘They wanted to make it as realistic as possible, so waited for your grandfather’s decision.’

‘Idiots.’

Manami had enough. Why was her daughter acting this way? It wasn’t like Kita at all. But the worst of it was it was Kita. The real Kita that was alive, that as Kakashi had said escaped fearing for her life.

‘You’d rather want us to believe you’re dead? To make me suffer for the rest of my life, thinking those were my people who killed you? Really? That’s what you’d prefer?’ Manami asked. She was not outraged but hurt. Hurt by her own daughter’s words. If only Hokage was there with them, he would surely persuade Kita to come back to Konoha.

In reply, Kita shrugged her shoulders. For a moment, she reminded Kakashi more of Sasuke and his cold attitude. ‘Kita, where’s your father?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know. He’d left some time ago, wanted me to stay put but they’ve told me you came, so I wanted to say _hi_. As you can see, he left me company,’ Kita tilted her head to her right where two of Orochimaru’s subordinates was standing. ‘I’d like to come back, really. And I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind but I can’t believe you unless the ANBU says you’re telling the truth.’

Two other ANBU Manami had taken with her on this mission were the Fox and the Peacock, the very same ones who had warned Kita about her _supposed_ assassination. Manami nodded at them to speak, she was exhausted and could not possibly imagine fighting her daughter and taking her with them back to the Hidden Leaf by force.

‘What the Captain said is true, Honourable Granddaughter. One of us had heard only the part of the Council’s conversation with Hokage, the decision of your execution has never been made.’

Kita’s blue eyes were on the Fox for a while until she turned them back to her mother, ‘But they did consider it, didn’t they?’ she asked, certain, giving her a glare.

‘Hokage opposed the idea, he would never agree. I sincerely apologise for the mistake.’

‘Remember, avoid confrontation at any cost,’ Kakashi reminded the rest of the team, all of them nodded in unison. The Jonin looked back at Kita, waiting for her decision. He really did not want to engage in a fight, he hoped everything would go smoothly.

They heard Kita sigh. She looked around at standing on her both sides her father’s subordinates then back at the standing in front of her Konoha team and said, ‘Alright. Tell my father I went willingly, you may go away.’ The shinobi dispersed at her order.

Guroko, one of eight Kakashi’s Ninken, turned to the Jonin, asking, ‘Kakashi, are we going after them?’ He was already digging his sharp nails in the ground ready to set off, similarily to Kuromaru.

‘Leave them!’ Manami ordered and approached Kita and hugged her, however, the young kunoichi was not going to hug her mother back. Manami crouched in front of her daughter, still with a mask on and asked her, ‘Kita, where’s Orochimaru?’ But instead of reply, Manami was met with coolness emanating from Kita’s eyes, she had to repeat the question again. This time, she did that barely audibly, ‘Kita, where’s your father?’

‘I told you he’s gone, didn’t tell me where to though.’ Kita had been found and decided to return to the village willingly, now she had information on Orochimaru and all knew what it meant. ‘And for the record, I am giving myself in willingly under interrogation, no problem. You won’t get anything out of me.’

‘Don’t be so sure. If Ibiki presses you enough you will sing all out. Willingly.’

‘I didn’t say that because I know something. You won’t get anything out of me, because I don’t know anything.’

Kita passed by her mother and Kakashi’s Ninken, and Kuromaru to stop next to the Jonin who had been once her sensei. Looked up and smiled at him, then continued her walk towards the side the Konoha Team had come from, feeling the eyes of everybody on her.

_‘What if somehow there’ll be a leak that I’m alive and they’ll come here?’_

_‘Then you surrender and go back with them.’_

_‘What? How can I be sure it’s not a trap?’_

_‘If I know your mother and I’m sure I know her perfectly well, she’ll bring one of the ANBU who had warned you and try to convince you it’s not a trap, either it is or it is not. We don’t know that but anyway, you’re a sensor so you can feel when someone’s lying. No matter how good of a liar they would be, right?’_

_‘Right. But if I come back and they try to assassinate me?’_

_‘I’ll come and get you.’_

_‘How will you know I’m alright?’_

_‘My eyes and ears will be around, don’t worry.’_

_‘You mean your people. You actually have your people in Konoha.’_

_‘Of course, I do. My people are everywhere.’_

_‘Fine, okay I believe you. Now, let’s get back to my question which is what if I want to create a chakra thread coming out from my fingertips and make it reach the heart of the opponent to pierce through it?’_

_‘Good idea, simple solution honestly,’ Orochimaru’d replied before having another bite of a sandwich. Kita had been safely escorted to his temporary hideout by one of his men he had sent to watch in case ANBU would have turned up at Kita’s doors. ‘You have to do it like all other techniques, you gather your chakra in your fingertips and you try to create a thread from it. The problem might be distance though, if your opponent will be too far you may not reach him. A total fiasco.’_

_‘And disgrace.’_

_‘Exactly. Additionally, if you want to pierce the heart you need sharp endings.’_

_‘No way, really?’_

_Orochimaru had squinted his eyes at his daughter, ‘Am I sensing sarcasm in your voice?’_

_‘Duh!’ Having taken a look around them once more Kita hadn’t been able to help but ask. For some time now they had been having dinner in a room only lit by candles, of various sizes and various shapes, in various colours. ‘Why is it so dark in here? Why aren’t you using electricity like civilised people? These candles are spooky.’_

_‘That’s the point, I have a reputation to uphold,’ Orochimaru had explained. Darkness was his comfort and some people didn’t simply understand it, he wished Kita wasn’t one of them. ‘Darkness and my snakes are what make people think I am actually even more – what is the word?’_

_‘Emo, dad?’ Kita had suggested, having had cocked her eyebrow. Had he really even been going to use the word emo? She had been unable to believe her ears, they had been really having this conversation._

_‘More or less.’ Kita’d rolled her eyes. ‘What is it again?’_

_Sometimes Orochimaru was cheesed off with Kita’s attitude who could always talk back not caring what consequences she might face afterwards. During some of those moments she reminded him of himself when he had been younger, he hadn’t really cared what people might have thought while he had been expressing controversial opinions on some matters, not that he had ever started to care._

_But suddenly, Kita had decided to end that conversation, ‘Nothing, let’s continue. So, what do you recommend me to do about these endings? I can’t control ice release, if I take kunai out there’d be no surprise for the opponent.’_

_‘No, you’re right. There won’t be a surprise. You can always form the thread the way it has sharp endings.’_

_‘Sharp endings of chakra? Is it even doable? I mean, I’m a good shinobi but doesn’t it sound to you like – ‘_

_‘Kita-chan, you’re talking to your father a person who has mastered and invented dozen of kinjutsu techniques, went beyond the world of the dead. Do you really think there is actually anything unachievable for me?’_

_First, Orochimaru had been quite surprised to see her there. He would have never thought in his entire life that his sensei and once father-in-law had actually had balls to send ANBU to assassinate his own granddaughter. ‘Piece of shit,’ Orochimaru would’ve muttered under his breath._

_‘Kita, I’d need you to do something for me.’ A sudden change of the topic had surprised Kita’d who cocked an eyebrow then nodded at her father to continue. ‘I need you to go back to Konoha. Undercover.’ He had added immediately, seeing the confusion on his daughter’s face, ‘And keep me updated on the current situation.’_

_‘Why?’ Why did he want her to keep him informed? Why couldn’t he send any of his people like he had done just not so long time ago? On the other hand, if Kita decided to return undercover she could keep an eye on Naruto, Naoko and Konohamaru._

_‘I’d like to pay Hiruzen a visit again and for that, I need to know the perfect moment and I wouldn’t like to be noticed by anyone now, would I?’ Kita didn’t like the tone of it, there was something fishy about it. Her father hated her grandfather. Why would he even want to pay him a friendly visit? What if it wouldn’t be a friendly visit?_

_‘You want me to go back to Konoha undercover and keep you informed about its situation,’ she had repeated, Kita hadn’t shown it but felt insulted. That’s why she’d told her father emphatically, ‘This is spying.’_

_Orochimaru’d chuckled then waved his hand, ‘It’s not spying. It’s just – helping your old man out.’ It was spying and Kita didn’t want to do it, however, had been currently considering it. With her hands around her arms, stomping with one foot to the music in her head she had been looking at his father, considering all for and against. ‘Kita, please.’_

_He had pleaded. Why had he done that to her? It was spying._

_Kita had been battling her thoughts before decided that it wouldn’t’ve hurt anyone to give her father a bit of information while at the same time, skipping some. Additionally, if she went back she could keep an eye on Naruto, Naoko and her younger cousin._

_Unconvinced with her decision she had agreed._


	25. Undercover - part 1

_Michi aruni / Yuki no naka yuku / Warabe kana_

_Although there is the road_

_The child walks_

_In the snow_

_Murakami Kijo_

* * *

It was three hours since Kita had been shut in a dark claustrophobic cell. As soon as she had returned to the Hidden Leaf with Konoha Team she had been taken by her mother to Konoha Police Force Headquarters and handed over to Morino Ibiki. Hatake Kakashi, who had accompanied both of them, had been opposing the idea since the very beginning but Manami had been so infuriated with her daughter’s behaviour, showing no regret whatsoever.

Kita got up from the ground and knocked twice on the door from the inside. ‘I need to pee!’ she called out but received no reply. She knocked once again this time louder. ‘Didn’t you hear I have to go to the toilet? I know you’re there.’

‘We’re very sorry Honourable Granddaughter but we’ve been told not to let you out.’

Astonished Kita raised her eyebrows and yelled, ‘Are you kidding me?! I’m Sarutobi Kita, the granddaughter to the very Hokage! I’m no criminal! You have no right to treat me this way!’ Kita started to bang on the door with her clenched fists. ‘So what?! I’m supposed to pee in here? And maybe shit, too?’ Kita couldn’t see it, but two shinobi outside gave each other knowing glances. ‘Wait ‘til my grandfather hears about this –‘

‘Hokage-sama already knows.’

‘What?!’ Kita yelled once more, outraged. ‘And he’s allowing to keep me in here?! What’s the meaning of this?! Someone, tell me!’ What were they doing? Why was Kita being kept in the cell? Of course, they were thinking she might have had valuable information about her father, but the truth was she had not and she’d already told them during the hearing. ‘I demand an answer!’

‘What’s happening here?’ From the outside, Kita heard the voice of Ibiki who had come because one of the guards had gone to get him.

‘I want to pee, that’s what’s happening here!’ Kita shouted. Were they really going to treat her this way all the time? And if so, how long it would last? Would they even let her out? ‘I told you I have no information! Why won’t you believe me?!’ As there was no window in the cell it became harder for Kita to breathe. She was suffocating.

If only wanted Kita could get out without any problem, nevertheless, knew if she had done that she would probably be in bigger trouble than before. If Hokage was aware of her being kept in the cell in Konoha Police Headquarters, and her mother was not about to interfere as well, Kita had no choice but to stay in there.

The whole situation was infuriating her. Why those idiots wouldn’t believe her? After all, she was telling the truth, she had no idea what her father was planning, neither had she any information on his current whereabouts. There was no other option for her but to endure it.

All of her weapons, including the long tachi being the gift from her father, had been confiscated in the very moment she had entered the interrogation room. They had been taken away from her and since Kita was not fifteen years old and was not allowed to be in possession of swords, she believed that wouldn’t get it back easily. Who knew what they had done to it? She had even come up with the name for her sword because as her father had told her all great swords in the history had names. _Shuuryou_ meaning the end, termination. _Shurryou_ sounded fine.

Suddenly, the door opened ajar and Kita was blinded by artificial light coming from the light bulbs in the corridor outside the cell. Ibiki was nowhere to be seen, one of the guards grabbed Kita by her shoulder and told her, ‘You’re allowed to go to the toilet.’

‘What happened to _Honourable Granddaughter_ , huh?’ Kita cocked her eyebrow, looking up at the guard and just then she noticed it was nobody else but Kotetsu Hagane. ‘What are you doing here? You’re not working for the police,’ Kita noticed, bewildered but Kotetsu did not reply. ‘Alright.’

Together with Kita, he entered the ladies restroom, the clean one for the working in the headquarters.

‘Don’t tell me you’re gonna watch me pee,’ Kita said, with a mix of shock and disgust on her face. ‘Seriously?’ But Hagane was still not giving her an answer. Instead, he continued staring at her, waiting for her to sit on the loo but Kita was not going to let anybody watch her in very private moments. ‘If I was on my period would you like to see the blood, too? Don’t worry I’m not hiding anything in my vagina, and I’m not gonna try anything stupid.’

Her words evidently convinced the Chunin as he turned around and was now standing back to her. Kita had no chance to get any sleep that night or in the morning. There was no chance for her to have a rest in the cell where was barely any place to stand in, but it wasn’t over. The way she was treated was supposed to break her, to make her talk.

‘What’s the point of all of this, Ibiki-san?’ Kita asked. She had been taken to the interrogation room again, now sitting in front of Morino on the other side of the table. Only one lightbulb hanging from the ceiling gave the light, it was terrifying in there. The whole situation was terrifying.

Anxiously, Kita looked at the Murano glass, wondering whether someone was behind it, perhaps her mother? Or maybe her mother and grandfather? Or maybe only her grandfather?

‘Ibiki-san, I told you I know nothing. Why can’t you believe me?’

There were not many situations where Kita was afraid but being interrogated by Ibiki Morino was one of them. So far, they hadn’t tortured her in any way but Kita feared soon, they would do. The kunoichi lowered her head, gritted her teeth, trying to prevent tears from spilling.

‘I thought you might talk before I decide to put you under hypnosis,’ Ibiki finally said.

For that whole time, he had been sitting silent trying to make Kita feel even more uncomfortable and he knew it was working, however, she was upholding her statement where she claimed she knew nothing.

‘You do realise what happens if it turns out you’ve been lying, don’t you?’ There was another short while of silence when Ibiki leaned over towards the girl and the microphones on the desk and said, ‘Kita, I understand he is your father and you want to protect him, but he is also a criminal. He’s a criminal, Kita. A criminal that is a threat to Konoha, he hates this place and even if you’re not aware he might’ve actually told you something important yet you do not realise it. I’ll ask you once more and this is your last chance to tell me the truth. Kita, what did you two discuss?’

‘I already told you. We’ve talked about how do I create a technique I am planning on to create, we’ve discussed my escape, assassination. He said he was planning to come here but you know that already. Ibiki-san, I swear there is nothing more that would perhaps be of use to you. I swear, I really –‘

It was the moment when it hit her, when Kita realised that she actually was in possession of very valuable information that’d perhaps cost her life if she did not tell Ibiki now and it would be ANBU to extract it from her through hypnosis or tortures, or it would be Ibiki himself.

Ibiki noticed Kita’s weird behaviour, yet he did not ask but waited for her to speak.

‘I’ve – I’ve just realised I actually – I actually may know something,’ Kita let out. She did her best to keep her voice calm but it was trembling. Ibiki leaned towards her and tilting his head he encouraged her to speak. Kita also realised she was now not only betraying her father but perhaps the village as well. ‘He asked me – he asked me to do something for him.’

‘What exactly?’ Ibiki took a sheet of paper and a pen, and start writing down her confession.

Tears were now slowly starting to spill from her eyes, Kita had to use the sleeve of her coat to wipe them away. There was no one to comfort her as even Shi and Seikatsu had been taken away from her.

‘I can’t – I can’t say it.’

‘Take your time. I’m giving you two minutes. You know, there are other ways to make you say it. Much crueller but I don’t want to use them against you and I bet you don’t want me to use them as well.’

*

‘Is this really necessary?’ Kakashi asked, pacing in the room behind the glass as he watched together with Manami Ibiki interrogating her daughter.

He usually remained calm but that situation was above him. He really liked Kita, after all, she had used to be his student, they had gone to a war together, she was a nice girl to talk to having knowledge on many things, talks with her were never boring. It hurt him to see Kita cry, he had never seen her cry before as she was always strong but not one would break while interrogated by Morino Ibiki himself and after all, Kita was just thirteen.

Kakashi was sure there was no need to use emotional blackmail or any kind of threats against her, as normally it wouldn’t work. But he knew also that was not a normal situation: Kita wanted to protect her father and Kakashi was not surprised, he would protect his father as well. He knew Kita had been put in one of the most claustrophobic cells in the headquarters, with no loo to even pee, however, for him it was not the worst thing. The worst thing was the fact Kita’s mother was standing next to him and calmly watched the interrogation taking place in front of them in the room behind the glass.

‘Manami!’ Kakashi shouted at her to finally receive any kind of response from her.

‘If she knows something and she just said she does,’ Manami replied emotionlessly. As a matter of fact, Kakashi couldn’t see her face and if there were any signs of being moved by the current situation her daughter was in because Manami as ANBU Captain was still wearing the white porcelain mask.

Kakashi let out a trembling gasp, he couldn’t believe his ears. ‘Manami, she’s your daughter. How can you stand here and watch her cry in front of you? She’s suffering!’ Having said that the Jonin pointed at the Murano glass behind which Kita was being interrogated.

‘She should learn her lesson, sooner or later everybody does.’

Hatake frowned his eyebrows and forehead in shock, he was not afraid to speak his mind and it did not matter it was the ANBU captain he was talking to, the daughter to the very Hokage, ‘You’re ruthless. She’s thirteen years old and Orochimaru is her father. It’s obvious she wants to protect him. Years ago you would have done the same for him!’

‘I know all of that Kakashi, you don’t have to remind me of my past mistakes. If the view upsets you so much you can always leave. This is the only way to make her say anything, even my father knows it and believe me when I say, none of us is taking it lightly.’

Suddenly, Kita’s voice resounded from the two wall loudspeakers. ‘I –,’ she sobbed, her shoulders were moving unwillingly although Kakashi knew Kita was doing her best to stop it, nevertheless, they both waited for the final confession. ‘He asked me to come back to Konoha. Undercover.’

‘Undercover?’ Ibiki repeated. Kakashi closed his eyes in terror. ‘Why undercover?’

‘He wanted to keep him updated on what’s happening in the village.’

‘What for?’

‘He said he wanted to pay Hokage a visit, that’s all he said.’

‘Did you agree to his request?’ There were five seconds of silence that seemed like an eternity, Kakashi had been able to notice Manami’s brutally holding onto the edges of the desk at the window.

‘Yes, yes I did but I wasn’t going to give him any crucial information, I swear. I wanted to use the opportunity to come back here to keep an eye on my friends, that’s all. I would never betray the village. I might tilt at Hokage sometimes and the Elders, some Jonins and Chunins, the ANBU idiocy but I would never ever in my life give anybody any information that would jeopardize Konoha and its inhabitants, I swear. I swear.’

Ibiki was giving Kita a coldly stare and wondered what he was supposed to do about her at that moment. The agreement was Kita would go free once she revealed everything Orochimaru had told her, but she had agreed to spy on Konoha for her father undercover and normally, that would be considered treason but Kita claimed she was not going to give Orochimaru any information that would put them at risk.

With the corner of his eye, Ibiki looked at the Murano glass five meters away from the place they were sitting and slid the paper sheet towards Kita then gave her a pen.

‘What is it?’ Kita asked with a shivering voice. She was looking down at the paper but her glazed with tears eyes did not allow her to read anything that was written on it.

‘Your confession. Sign it and you’re allowed to go.’ Kita wiped tears off her face and read. It was her confession, not a jutsu formula that would kill her once she touches the paper or writes her name on it. ‘You’re not allowed to leave the village for some time, there’ll be someone sent to watch you,’ Ibiki said once Kita had put the pen down. He collected his things and got up, however, Kita was sitting still. ‘Kita, you may go, I don’t want anything more from you.’

Like on a command Kita abruptly got up and not wasting time, hastily headed for the door to run out from the room into the corridor. She was about to run to get out from there when suddenly, a pair of male hands grabbed her. ‘Don’t touch me!’ she shouted, not knowing yet that the person who had stopped her was Kakashi.

‘Calm down, it’s only me.’ Kita looked at him for a moment, moving her lips trying to speak but no words came out. ‘That’s alright, breathe,’ Kakashi said, hearing the shallow breaths of Kita’s but instead of becoming steadier they were becoming shallower and faster. _Panic attack_ ,’ he thought when additionally streams of tears started to leak down the petrified Kita’s face. ‘Close your eyes and try taking a deep breath, okay? It’s over now, you’re gonna leave this place.’

‘I – I don’t want to go home.’

‘No one tells you to, no one will force you. You can stay with me if you want, as long as you want.’

While Kakashi was trying to calm Kita down Ibiki left the interrogation room, looking with the corner of his eye at the Jonin who was looking back at him. Morino was accompanied by Kita’s mother and whereas Ibiki went down the corridor, Manami had stayed. Standing still in the threshold she watched.

‘Kakashi, where do you think you’re taking her?’ she asked, as Kita’s ex-sensei lay a hand on her shoulder in a manner of comfort and started to walk away with her.

‘Kita’s agreed to stay at my place for today at least, she needs comfort and rest. She hasn’t been sleeping for hours,’ he replied, standing back to Manami and continued walking on together with Kita.

‘I haven’t agreed,’ Kita’s mother said with her arms folded across her chest. The tone she was using suggested she was not only angry with Kakashi but also exhausted with the latest events as well.

She had been the one to first mourn, then watch her daughter being interrogated in a brutal way. Now, Manami wanted to take her home and explain that there would be moments in Kita’s life as a shinobi where she might find herself in the very exact situation, even be tortured if the enemies wanted to extract the information out from her. It had been the earnest of what was yet to come later in her life.

‘I think Kita’s old enough to decide for herself where she wants to sleepover. It wouldn’t be the first time she won’t be sleeping at home, will it?’

‘Do you want to tell me something, Kakashi?’ Hatake together with Kita by his side came to a halt.

‘Yes, actually I do.’ Kakashi turned around to face once his boss and ex-girlfriend. He was looking at the mask, his eyes emotionless as he said, ‘Go to hell, Manami.’

Kakashi lay his hand down back on Kita’s shoulder and together they continued walking down the corridor to the exit, leaving Kita’s mother shocked behind their back.

*

Chunin exam was about to end soon and Kakashi did not expect his group to fail, he believed in them too much, certain no matter how many grudges Sasuke and Naruto held against each other they would always co-operate if needed. Moreover, Kakashi knew that the one being more temperamental wanted to pass Chunin exam above all to prove to everyone he was not useless, and once would indeed become Hokage of the Leaf.

With a sigh standing at the stove he cooked dinner for him and Kita. It was almost thirteen hours since she had fallen asleep in his bed, the interrogation had exhausted her completely. Kakashi himself had decided to take the couch for the night if his home was the only place where Kita felt safe he was not going to ask her to leave. He had been a witness to Kita’s hearing and seeing his ex-student that vulnerable, unable to do anything had been breaking his heart. After all, she had only wanted to protect her father and even though she had agreed on passing Orochimaru information she’d said it wouldn’t have been any of importance that would have put the village at risk.

Kita had wanted to return to Konoha undercover only to protect her friends and the way she had been treated by not only the police but also her mother and Hokage had been, according to Kakashi, simply invidious. If he had found himself in a similar situation he would have done probably the same: because family and friends were important. For Kakashi, the person who’d neglect and consciously jeopardize them in any way was a scum.

The Jonin went to check on her. He peeped through the slightly open door to his room where Kita was still sleeping in. He was watching her chest steady rising and falling as she was breathing, at least in the dream no one would disturb her and although their dinner was almost ready Kakashi was not going to wake Kita up.

He returned to the kitchen to check on the oden he was preparing and although Kakashi was no cook the aroma in the air smelt heavenly. The Jonin had enough of eating out or ordering food to his place so had decided to finally in a long time cook by himself. He had never made oden before and as opposed to a total disaster he had been expecting the dish would turn out to be, he was surprised when opened the lid of the pot to see how beautiful his oden actually looked. _Just five more minutes and I can eat!’_ he shouted in his head, excited.

But when he sat down at the table about to start dinner he couldn’t. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts on Kita’s current situation. After he had taken her from the Konoha Police Force headquarters to his home she’d been still sobbing, she had been not only scared but traumatised. When Kita for the first time had entered the interrogation room she had refused to testify. In normal circumstances, she would have had the right to decline but not that time. At some point, the situation had turned really nasty and only when two shinobi present in the room had been asked by Ibiki to hold Kita and he himself had threatened to denail her she’d started to speak.

Kakashi would never forget terror he had felt as Ibiki had leaned over Kita with a nail remover in his hand and Kita had started to scream, petrified with her eyes shut tight, ‘Alright, alright! I’ll tell you everything!’ and for a while, Kakashi had been thinking that Ibiki couldn’t possibly have been serious. Deep down, he wanted to believe through his actions Ibiki had only wanted to scare Kita to make her confess. Now, when interrogation was over Kita was being watched by at least one ANBU, that Kakashi was sure of. It was a standard procedure and if she decided to look for help at her father’s she would be in much bigger trouble.

Suddenly, his appetite was gone. Because of his long pondering, Kakashi hadn’t noticed that his dinner had already gone cold. He pushed the plate away. He wanted to help but didn’t know how, he had already spoken to Hokage that day and hadn’t turned out to be the only person, shocked and disgusted with the fact Kita had been treated in such a way and the very Hokage himself had allowed that.

When he had entered the office, allowed by Hiruzen, he had seen an outraged Sarutobi Asuma talking to his father. ‘I did not know they would go to such extremes. If I knew I wouldn’t agree but for that time, it was the only solution we had,’ Hiruzen’d said, aware of Kakashi’s presence in the room. ‘We had to know Asuma, you know very well how dangerous Orochimaru is and what his plans perhaps towards this village are. I’m expecting him to come sooner or later to _pay me a visit_ as Kita kindly put it.’

Suddenly, Kita’s uncle had turned towards Hatake who had been standing behind him, ‘Kakashi, you were there, weren’t you?’

‘Yes, yes I was,’ the Jonin had replied. ‘Hokage-sama, I just came to inform you that the Honourable Granddaughter has decided to stay at my place for a couple of days where she will be completely safe.’ Hiruzen had nodded at Hatake.

‘How is she doing?’ he'd asked with concern on his face and in his voice.

‘She’s traumatised, currently sleeping. Hokage-sama, I also came to ask and if your answer is affirmative I’d like to make a plea on Kita’s behalf.’ Hokage’d frowned his eyebrows and tilted his head, encouraging Hatake to speak further, ‘Kita has confessed, told everything she knew but it’s a fact she had decided to return to Konoha undercover and pass Orochimaru information, even claiming they wouldn’t be the crucial ones, nevertheless, she had agreed. She’s currently not allowed to leave the village and is being watched. Will she be put on trial?’

Hokage had remained silent, this time it had been Asuma to ask with hurt in his eyes, ‘What?’ Hokage’s son had been unable to believe his ears, had been that option even considered at that point? ‘Father, Kita can be many things but certainly, she is not a liar. She has confessed, that should be enough –‘

‘Quiet Asuma,’ having said that Hiruzen had answered to Kakashi’s question, ‘No, she will not. I’ve already talked to the Council and they agreed as well, personally I made sure of it.’

Two hours later, when he again went to check on Kita and entered his room he noticed she was not sleeping any longer but was laying comfortably in his bed with her eyes open, staring blankly at the wall. Kakashi was certain she had heard him come in, nevertheless, hadn’t spared him a single look. The Jonin sat down on the bedside and spoke no word, he didn’t really know what to say and how to comfort Kita. Because what was he supposed to say? He could only try to imagine how she was feeling, he had never been interrogated, especially by Morino Ibiki.

‘I know it is probably a stupid question but, how are you feeling?’ he asked.

‘Like an outcast.’ Kita had replied with a hoarse voice. Kakashi heard her gulp before she asked, ‘Will they put me on trial?’ However, this time there had been no fear in her voice.

‘No, no they won’t. I talked to your grandfather, he assured me this is not gonna happen.’

Then was silence, not uncomfortable but rather peaceful until Kakashi could sense Kita was getting angry, ‘I hate this family. I hate them. I hate this clan,’ she spat.

‘Don’t say that,’ calmly said Kakashi, but nothing could help now. Kita had right to be furious with her family, especially with her mother and grandfather who had allowed to treat her that way.

‘My own mother allowed them to do this to me. I hate her.’ This time, Kakashi did not reply. He was sitting still on the bedside in silence. He condemned Manami’s behaviour as well, he had never been that angry with her before and he couldn’t believe that actually just a month ago he had been dating her. Luckily, he had broken up with her. Now, he knew how possibly and why Manami had fallen for Orochimaru, they were similar, however, Manami was hiding her dark side quite well.

‘Were you ever interrogated?’ Kita asked, rousing Kakashi from his meditations.

‘No, no I wasn’t,’ he answered, looking at her, concerned. ‘Listen, Kita, I don’t know if it’s gonna cheer you up but the Chunin exam ends very soon. You will be able to see Naruto.’ As Kita looked up at him noticed Kakashi was smiling at her, and moreover he had no mask on.

‘Oh my God!’ she gasped, abruptly sitting up. Kakashi looked around, confused ‘You’re not wearing a mask!’ Kita called out, astonished. In response, Kakashi laughed sincerely.

At least one thought that was not making her life miserable: Kita would soon see Naruto.

‘How long?’

‘Three more days. Oh, I'd almost forgot I’ve retrieved them for you.’ Kakashi reached out towards Kita, holding leathery holder with kunai in, pouches of shuriken in one hand and Kita’s tachi in his right, ‘Let’s say, they didn’t want to let go of this one,’ Kakashi nodded at the sword, ‘but I’m not surprised, I wouldn’t let go of it either.’

*

Wherever Kita went she felt being watched, as a matter of fact, she was right to feel this way. Two ANBU were spying on her since she had stayed for the night at Kakashi’s, not that she was going to come home any time soon. She wouldn’t be able to look at the traitorous faces of her mother and grandfather.

That morning, when Kita had woken up at Kakashi’s flat and both of them had had a breakfast it had turned out suddenly, she had had unexpected visitors: her uncle Asuma, together with Konohamaru and Naoko. Both children had thrown themselves to Kita’s legs and hold them in a firm grasp, making it impossible for Kita to move. ‘KITA-NEECHAN!’, ‘KITA-ITOKO!’ they had been calling and cried in happiness, seeing that Kita had been alright.

Currently, they walked down the main street of Konohagakure, passing stands, shops and smiling at them civilians on their way. None of them, including Kita’s younger cousin Konohamaru and Naoko, knew what had happened in the last two days, what nightmare Kita had gone through. Along the way, Kita had bought them ice cream, which surprisingly had taken more than ten minutes as Konohamaru had had a problem to decide which one he had wanted.

‘Kita-neechan?’ Naoko’s voice roused Kita from her meditations, the kunoichi was still thinking about following her ANBU and what possibly she could do about them. Didn’t want anybody to follow her around like a dog, ‘Why are those people in masks following us?’ Kita came to a halt, Naoko and Konohamaru did the same. The latter looked around but couldn’t see any shinobi. People in masks? Who were those people in masks? Where were they hiding?

‘Do you recognise them, Naoko?’ Sagyo nodded. Even though on the evening of Kita’s apparent assassination she had been put under _Temple of Nirvana_ Naoko remembered seeing shinobi in the very same attire, she remembered seeing the body, which she had thought was Kita’s, in arms of one of them. ‘These are ANBU shinobi. ANBU is a Konoha unit, special assassination and tactical squad. They do many things but today, they are following me on Hokage’s order.’

‘Why would Jiji want you to be followed?’ Konohamaru asked when they went on walking, however, Kita did not answer him directly and immediately. Naoko was looking up at her older sister and also waited for her to speak.

‘You should ask him about that, but I doubt he will tell you anything. Instead, he’s gonna say something like _you’re too young to understand_ , et cetera, et cetera.’ Kita had said, imitating the voice of their grandfather, waving her hand then looked back at standing on the roof ANBU shinobi. Kita was an excellent sensor, able to not only recognise the owner of once met chakra signature but also locate it, see how it looks like, even how it smells like. She was one of not many sensor shinobi in Konoha.

‘Then why won’t you tell me?!’ Konohamaru shouted with his eyes closed, accidentally spitting on Kita’s t-shirt.

She shouted back, angry, ‘Stop yelling at me!’ showing her dark side Konohamaru was always afraid to see and would do anything to not provoke his elder cousin as she could be scary if she wanted, scarier than Naruto-niisan’s friend Haruno Sakura.

Konohamaru fell onto the ground in fear, every time he saw his cousin’s furious face he was trembling like a scaredy-cat. ‘Gomen, Kita-itoko! I won’t be yelling anymore, I swear!’ he cried out, covering his face with his arms.

‘Good,’ she sighed. ‘Believe me, I would love to tell you to see your face but I don’t wanna get in any more trouble because honestly, I have enough of them.’ With the corner of her right eye Kita looked up once again at the roof where ANBU had been standing not a long time ago. ‘ _Where are they?_ ’ she wondered, discretely looking around. ‘ _Around the corner behind that shop_ ,’ she thought, having sensed their chakra. ‘ _More than two? Why? What’s going on?_ ’ Kita smiled sweetly at Naoko and her cousin then said, ‘I forgot I have to be somewhere. I’ll see you later. Naoko, remember to visit me tonight. I promised you we’re gonna train.’

‘Why can’t I join you two?’ asked pouting Konohamaru with arms folded across his chest.

‘Because you have a re-take tomorrow and you have to study.’

‘Meh.’

Both Konohamaru and Naoko waved at Kita as they were walking away. As soon as they disappeared behind the corner Kita leaned against the wall of the shop, in the alley next to where four of ANBU were talking.

‘Anko said that?’ one of them asked, Kita sensed shock in his voice. ‘Are you sure? We cannot leave now, someone must keep an eye on the Honourable Granddaughter. She’s under surveillance, she’s currently on a walk with the Honourable Grandson and that Sagyo girl.’

‘ _Her name’s Naoko_ , _baka’_ Kita snarled in her thoughts, continuing listening to the conversation.

‘If she finds out Orochimaru’s in the village she’s gonna want to find him, and we cannot let that happen, do you understand? At least, one of us has to stay and keep an eye on her.’

‘ _Kage Bunshin!_ ’ A clone of hers stood next to. ‘Go and walk with Naoko and Konohamaru. Don’t leave anywhere, just walk with them until tonight. If I’m not back you’re gonna train her, understand?’ Kita’s copy nodded affirmatively, then took off.

She herself turned into a kunoichi wearing ANBU attire with a white porcelain mask on and sensing only a weak signal of her father’s chakra at once, followed it. It led her to the forest, the Forest of Death _. ‘What are you looking for in here, dad?’_ she thought, then without hesitation headed straight into the forest.

*

Half-an-hour ago, Sarutobi Hiruzen had received a message from an ANBU sent to him by Mitrashi Anko that Orochimaru had officially arrived in Konoha and moreover, he had dared steal the face of one of male Chunin exam participants from Kusagakure. The news worried Hiruzen not only because his son-in-law being at the same time, dearest ex-student had never shown any remorse for what he had ever done but also because there would always be a person who would show interest in Orochimaru every time she would hear his name mentioned.

With the chin leaned on his hands he looked up at gathered before him in his office ANBU corps. ‘Captain?’ he turned to the kunoichi wearing a white porcelain mask.

‘Three divisions are going with me to the Forest of Death. Whatever he’s up to we’re gonna stop him, Hokage-sama. I know Mitrashi Anko is searching for him on her own, but no matter how skilled she is if she’s not careful she might get herself killed.’

Hiruzen turned his eyes to the shinobi standing next to his daughter, ‘And my granddaughter?’

‘On the training field with Sagyo Naoko, Hokage-sama. She’s being watched all day and we didn’t notice anything suspicious so far,’ the ANBU answered. However, as opposed to other shinobi Hiruzen would not be that easy to be fooled as he knew his granddaughter very well and knew what might happen if they won’t be careful enough.

‘I won’t believe even for a second that she didn’t detect him. My granddaughter is a very skilled sensor, she can sense one’s chakra from fifty meters afar but not only sense it. She can also identify the emotions of the person, see its colour and even it happened in the past that she could describe the smell of it.’

‘The smell? Chakra smell?’ another ANBU asked. ‘I thought only Ninken were capable of that.’

‘Yes. So, I want you to continue watching her. Don’t turn your eyes away even for a second, because you won’t even notice once she’s gone,’ Hokage warned them to which they nodded in unison and replied:

‘Hai, Hokage-sama.’

The three divisions dispersed, only Manami and two watching her daughter inferiors were left together with Hokage in the office.

‘Be careful,’ Manami told them emotionlessly, adjusting the mask. ‘No wonder she’s gonna look for him once she finds out, we cannot allow that. Do you understand?’

‘Hai, Captain.’ Received the reply Manami was gone as well, the two ANBU followed her footsteps and ran to the training field. As they reached it, luckily, they saw the Honourable Granddaughter and Sagyo Naoko were still there training hard.

Hidden amongst the trees they watched what they had thought at the beginning was training but in reality, it was a spar but it was not a simple spar. Naoko Sagyo was not even a Genin and yet –

‘What did I say?’ Kita called out, thrusting kunai in the ground in order to stop. ‘I told you to spar as if you want to kill me.’

‘But Kita-neechan –‘

‘I can take it, alright?’

‘It’s not that, I never even thought that you couldn’t! It’s just – I don’t wanna hurt you.’

Kita’s clone burst into laughter, ‘Don’t worry, my obedient child. You’re not on that level yet, but if you continue training as hard as you do then maybe one day.’ Naoko smiled, having been complimented by the person she looked up to was almost melting her heart. ‘Ready?’ The ANBU leaned closer to have a better view, they had never gotten an occasion to see the Honourable Granddaughter spar, although they had heard this and that about her abilities. They didn’t show it but they were excited, so they waited until Naoko attacked first.

The Sagyo girl threw all of her shuriken and kunai at Kita, multiplying them. Not knowing why the Honourable Granddaughter decided instead of defending herself to use katon. The heat was unbearable, flames were closer and closer and Naoko stood at the same place, her mind completely blank. She didn’t know what to do when meanwhile, Kita was recoiling all of shuriken and kunai sent at her. Now, they were flying back at Naoko hidden behind fire flames.

‘She’s gonna kill her!’

‘MOVE!’ Kita yelled, noticing that her pupil was standing still.

‘DOTON!’ Naoko had bitten on both of her thumbs and hit the ground with the open palms. As the fire left dense smoke, which after some time started to disperse, the ANBU saw an enormous thick wall made of the ground particles.

Kita was standing, proud, with a big smile on her face as she admired the standing meters away from her the earth wall behind which Naoko was hiding. Kita’s katon had left a black hole burnt in, none of Naoko’s kunai or shuriken were left as the fire had burnt them completely.

‘SEEN THAT ANBU?’ Kita yelled, satisfied at the direction where chakra signatures were coming from. ‘HAVE YOU SEEN THAT?’ The wall returned back into the ground, shaking the whole training field along the way. ‘That’s my girl!’

An Academy student that was able to perform Earth Wall technique, that was extraordinary. ANBU shinobi were not leaving their look-out, they both felt the same. ‘It looks like the next Sarutobi Kita is rising,’ said one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Manami's a bi*ch, I know.


	26. Undercover - part 2

_Dreaming of struggles_

_Fighting feeling fearfulness_

_Struggling: our path_

_Carl Setzer_

* * *

Undercover as the ANBU Commander Kita Sarutobi was running through the Forest of Death at the speed of light. The closest ones she sensed were Nara, two Hyugas, one Yamanaka and the boy of Akimichi. On the east there they were: the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno and him. Her father whose chakra mixed with somebody else’s which could only mean one thing. ‘ _He’s stolen somebody’s face. Why are you here? What do you want?’_ Kita thought, still running to her destination.

Fight. She sensed fight and danger. Chakra more powerful but known to her well enough to be recognised as Kyuubi’s. ‘What the Hell is happening there?’ she thought out loud, speeding up.

Finally, she arrived at the place. Her ex-team members were standing on the thick branches of the trees in front of Orochimaru that was currently in as it seemed the Kusagakure male body, but more terrifying thing was not the fact they were probably about to fight her father, but her best friend Naruto whose normal chakra had drastically changed. He was emanating the red glow and his eyes had gone wild, demonic and her father who was wearing a devilish grin on his lips.

 _‘No way. Not on my watch!’_ Came through Kita’s mind as she leapt off and within a nano-second grabbed Naruto from behind and while keeping him with all of her strength jumped back.

‘ANBU!’ Sakura let out a gasp and hurriedly, also jumped back onto the Sasuke’s branch. Not only Orochimaru was petrifying her, now she was even more terrified because ANBU had appeared and that meant their opponent was one they could be incapable of fighting.

Kita heard Orochimaru chuckle, she saw him smirk. ‘You better calm down,’ she told Naruto who was trying to break free from her grip but Uzumaki didn’t seem to listen. ‘Naruto, calm down right now,’ she said firmly, tightening her grip on him.

Naruto looked up at her half-angry, half-surprised, ‘How – How do you know my name?’ he snapped, almost spitting at the mask Kita was wearing. ‘Let go of me!’ Kita knew she didn’t have much time, so decided to do it quickly. With one hand only she formed hand seals, letting strands of chakra out from her fingertips. She was now holding a thick chakra rope that was around Naruto, without hesitation, she gave its ending to Sakura.

‘He’s too temperamental, isn’t he?’ Kita asked her. Suddenly, her voice changed to a harsher one, ‘Leave, now. That’s an order. You’re no match for him, he’s no Genin but a Rogue Nin. You’re all gonna die if you stay here.’

‘BUT - !’

‘Naruto, shut up and listen to her!’ Sakura shouted, then hastily turned to the standing next to her the raven-haired, ‘Sasuke, let’s go!’ For a while, Kita could feel the cold Uchiha’s eyes on her back then she could hear only her ex-teammates running steps hitting onto the branches.

‘You think you’re gonna spoil the fun I’m having?’ Orochimaru asked.

‘I know who you are, you don’t have to hide. Others know you’re here as well, you’ve been that reckless to leave the body of that boy on display and you thought it would go unnoticed?’ True, he had left the body of Shiro without a face, for a moment Kita had seen it until ANBU had taken it away. It did not take a genius to recognise it as her father’s technique if one knew of its existence. ‘Or did you perhaps want a grand entrance, Orochimaru?’

‘Manami, I thought I’d receive a warmer welcome,’ said he with a smile. ‘Our daughter was delighted to see me.’

‘As opposed to Kita I despise you, you and your acts repel me, Orochimaru.’ Kita had to play her part, at least for some time until it would be safe for her to reveal her identity. If she was to play her mother she had to do it convincingly.

‘I really don’t want to fight you. Let me finish what I’ve come here for.’

‘You wish.’ It was Kita who attacked first. With her clenched fists, she hit the branches of the tree, sending her chakra down to the ground. Earth-made spikes were rising up, heading straight at Orochimaru’s direction, wanting to pierce through him but the Sannin avoided them all.

Thousands of snakes glided out from his mouth and headed at Kita who in response, let out a gigantic blast of fire. Using the occasion, she threw five kunai with explosive tags at her father and at once, leapt off to hide behind the tree where the explosion wouldn’t reach her. Once she looked out there was no sign of him but she sensed his chakra, he was still alive. Not that Kita wanted to kill him, she eventually wanted to knock him out if he wouldn’t tell her what his plan was. Still, she had no idea what would do with him afterwards.

Orochimaru was running away. No, he was running after Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. But why? Did he want to possess Naruto’s power? Or, was there something else he was after? Was there someone else he was after?

With three of her clones Kita was catching up with him, he was in front of her and he sensed her behind his back. She was taken aback when saw a long sword coming out from her father’s mouth, he wanted to kill her. ‘DOTON!’ The _Earth Style Wall_ separated Kita from her father, his Kusanagi sword stuck in.

Together with her clones dispersed Kita performed a Jutsu she had never performed.

A soft swish of blades reached Orochimaru’s ears, he noticed Fuma shuriken flying at him from all three sides. He smirked but his smirk disappeared once Fuma shuriken had turned into Shadow Clones of his opponent, with whom together they launched an attack from all sides, using all four elements: fire, water, earth and air.

 _Did we get him?!’_ Crossed her mind as the fire was burning, Kita clones were standing still on positions. Kita knew her father would not let anybody kill him, no matter how much her mother would love to do that he would crash even her.

Kita and her copies were looking around, all of them heightened their sensor sense to the maximum but Kita could not sense anything, none of them sensed any sign of Orochimaru’s chakra. _Did I kill him? Oh God, did I kill him?!’_ Kita ran up close to examine the surroundings. She saw the shadow, whether a person or some entity she did not know but whatever it was, was dangerous. There was something coming out of its mouth and within each next second, it was getting longer and bigger. It was the body. A body of an adult man. Her father’s body.

‘What are you? Immortal?!’ Kita shouted in shock. She never expected to see such a repelling view that would have looked like one body was giving birth to a new one.

Orochimaru stood on his new legs and smirked under his breath before looking up at the standing near him kunoichi, ‘Almost, sweetheart. Almost!’

Was that the cruelty her grandfather and mother had been talking about? Was that the dark side of her father she had been warned of?

Kita was sure of one thing: the technique she had performed _Four Release: Great Combo Technique_ should have left him dead. It was her version of her grandfather’s technique which was _Five_ _Release_ , Kita wished she could have performed that one if only knew more than four basic elements. Raikiri would be perfect. Bearing in mind she had to ask Kakashi later for teaching her how to use Raikiri she glared at her opponent. Kita did not care whether he was her father or not, if he wanted to hurt Naruto she had to stop him.

‘What do you want? What are you looking for in here?’ Kita asked coolly, trying to sound as cold as her mother.

‘I’m having the time of my life.’

Kita’d squinted her eyes at him before asked her question with her voice being completely steady, ‘Are you after Uzumaki Naruto?’

‘The Jinchuuriki kid? Nah. There’s actually somebody else I’m interested in, you should know that.’ However, no matter how attentively Kita would be listening she did not understand who her father was talking about. ‘No?’ Orochimaru asked. ‘I’m mildly surprised.’ He’d been fighting her team. Didn’t want Naruto. Didn’t want Naruto then –

‘What is it you want with the Uchiha, Orochimaru?’

The Sannin smirked, ‘Have you never really thought why perhaps I would offer my daughter’s hand to the Uchiha? What would be my reason? While your father kindly agreed seeking amelioration between the clans, I wanted to know their secrets. All of them. Do you remember the day of my escape? Do you remember what I told you on why I was doing all of that?’

‘To protect us.’ That was the exact thing Orochimaru had told Kita, so she hadn’t any problem with answering his question. ‘You wanted to steal the Uchiha clan techniques.’

‘Not only techniques. See, the Uchiha possess something much more valuable than only techniques.’ Kita frowned not in confusion but in shock. ‘I know what you’re thinking, I know. But then I had to run away, then mine and Itachi’s path crossed once again but let’s say, I didn’t succeed.’

This time it was Kita’s turn to smirk, ‘So now, you want to steal Sasuke’s eyes. You do realise that there are many different levels of Sharingan and Sasuke still didn’t activate the Mangekyou? How do you even want to steal it? Once you extract his eyes out and transplant them you can’t possibly know whether Sharingan will be working.’

‘That’s why I do what I’ve been doing for years. People willingly, at least some of them, agree to give their bodies to me. I live in them, gain their abilities, I learn and then use them in another body I possess. This is my path to power.’

‘One day it will backfire at you. All of it will come back to you because one day, someone will kill you.’ Orochimaru burst into the coldest laughter Kita had ever heard, her hair stood on end and she herself was having goosebumps.

‘Brave of you to assume that. I’d love to talk more how bitchy you became Manami-chan not only towards me but mainly towards our daughter but see, I gotta dash. My new kekkei genkai is running away.’

Kita moved after him, she was not going to let anybody hurt Itachi’s brother no matter how much she was not fond of Sasuke. Even if she had to fight her father she would. She would do that for Itachi because Kita knew, how much Itachi loved his younger brother and nobody knew how much Kita loved Itachi. Kita knew there would be moments in her life as a shinobi when she would have to leave her emotions behind and think only logic, but she wasn’t going to do that at least not this time. Because Sasuke was Itachi’s younger brother. The brother he loved.

‘We’re not done yet!’ Kita yelled, launching at him from behind with a clenched fist which was stopped by the unimaginably long snake-like arm of Orochimaru’s. From the other hand, she threw senbon at her father’s vital points but once again, he produced another new body of his out of his mouth. ‘This is disgusting!’ Kita called out while in the air, her legs and arms were held by entwined around them tight snakes. One of them was heading for her neck but in the nick of time, Kita used _Kawarimi_.

‘ _Mud_?’ Orochimaru stared at the falling down onto the tree branch mud that his opponent had turned into. ‘You don’t use mud!’ he called out, outraged. It was his own technique and he had never taught her that… ‘You never did!’

‘Well, now I do! I’m the ANBU Captain after all.’ Kita had jumped out onto the Sannin from inside the tree she had been hiding in after having used the _Body Replacement Jutsu._ She kicked him in the solar plexus, sending at the trees, breaking in half some on his way. If she was unable to defeat him she would have to keep fighting ‘til reinforcements arrival.

Should she reveal herself? What if she does? How would her father react? Kita knew one thing for sure: Orochimaru wouldn’t be happy, knowing it was his own daughter fighting against him.

It was less than a second as Orochimaru was on the mend and fought back. This time, not with any Jutsu but taijutsu. They were fighting pure taijutsu style. ‘I’m sorry darling, but you didn’t leave me any other choice.’ Orochimaru kicked in the porcelain mask, making it fall into pieces and sending Kita to fly away ten metres away.

 _‘He didn’t hit me anywhere but the face, he did that on purpose to destroy the mask. He really knows my mother well. Destroying this mask would be a deadly insult to her.’_ Kita had thought, standing back on her feet, _‘I guess there’s no reason to hide anymore then.’_

Closing her eyes Kita concentrated on sensing in distance the very same chakra whose owner she had been fighting a while ago, her father was close to her ex-teammates.

The ground shook when Kita felt the heat of the explosive detonated somewhere near. Thank Kami-sama she moved at the speed of light otherwise she would have ended up fried like the owl that had flown at the Itachi’s barrier she and her team had come across on their way to Suna.

Team 7 had been separated, she felt it as their chakra signatures were now in different parts of the forest far away from each other. _‘At least, he won’t hurt Naruto now,_ ’ slipped through her mind.

Three teams of ANBU were on their way, all with their leading ahead squad leaders. The most petrifying was the Commander of them all, Kita’s mother from whom Kita could sense fury. ‘That’s gonna be a lovely family reunion,’ the kunoichi said out loud to just after a while realise what would happen once her mother and father meet. Kita couldn’t let that happen, especially in front of her friends, ‘Shit.’

 _‘Trying to conceal chakra, are we?’_ Kita thought, analysing what she sensed with her eyes shut. She felt so many chakras in the forest, the familiar and unfamiliar ones. She was standing on the tree branch, the lower part of her white coat with the Sarutobi clan crest on the back was being moved by the soft blows of the wind from the North and she was still analysing, still searching but in the end, she couldn’t find him.

Naruto was in no danger, neither was Sakura. With that thought, Kita leapt off up in the air onto the higher branch and ran to where Sasuke was. If her father was now about to get to Sasuke, there was nothing possibly threatening either Naruto nor Sakura. Even if there was, and yet somehow Kita was unable to sense it, but wasn’t her father then they would handle it perfectly well on their own.

 _‘Thirty metres_ ,’ Kita was counting in her head distance separating her from Sasuke. ‘ _Twenty_ ,’ she was jumping onto the next tree branches. _‘Ten.’_ They there were, joining Sasuke Sakura and Naruto. Soon, it would be over.

‘Let’s have some fun,’ the Sannin said, then with the snake tail movement threw Naruto off towards the ground. Uzumaki had gotten away from the snake Orochimaru had sent on him, been capable of stopping the other snake that had been about to eat Sakura who seeing her friend falling, instinctively threw one of her kunai to pin him to the tree. ‘Hmmm.’

Sasuke was standing, frozen still experiencing effects of _Paralysis Jutsu_ that Orochimaru had used against them. Only when he threw the kunai at Sakura, Sasuke thrust one into his own thigh to experience adrenaline that’d activate his instinct of survival. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed Sakura by her waist and pulled away to hide with her behind one of the trees, but there was nothing to stop Orochimaru from getting what he wanted.

 _‘What is it he wants from us?’_ Sakura was thinking, terrified. Her whole body was shivering in fear. As she looked up at her saviour she noticed he was afraid, too. And if Sasuke was afraid –

Sakura did not even know when the wide jaw of a snake opened at them, again Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and leapt off onto another tree. The snake was there again, this time was blown up by kunai with explosive tags that had been thrown at it.

‘ANBU!’ Sakura called out, seeing Kita transformed into her mother. ‘You’re the one who saved us!’

Multiplied kunai, shuriken, poisoned senbon she sent straight at Orochimaru’s vital points flew in the mid-air. Kita was not going to restrain herself from using everything she got this time, ANBU was in the forest but they had dispersed and seemed unable to locate the source of trouble.

There was no need for hiding anymore.

Kita formed five hand seals, turning into the real self, _‘FUTON: DAITOPPA!’_ while blowing the wind out from her mouth to destroy the area where her father was. Although the area was left devastated Orochimaru was perfectly fine, he had no scratch on.

Sasuke and Sakura’s eyes widen, whether in shock or astonishment it was hard to say. The woman standing in front of them had turned into their friend. Kita had been the one to save them at the beginning and she was the one going to save them now.

‘Not an ANBU after all,’ Orochimaru said, looking and smiling slyly at the standing metres away from him Kita. She was wearing the attire he had seen her wearing only once on the day of the spar with Hatake Kakashi, and she was giving him a death glare.

‘Are you alright?’ she asked Sasuke and Sakura, not looking away from her father, expecting the attack.

‘Sasuke-kun’s wounded.’

‘Terminally?’

‘No, but –‘ However, Sakura did not manage to finish as another attack was launched this time at their friend. Sakura let out a scream, while Sasuke watched in terror at the fire dragon meeting Orochimaru’s snakes.

 _'Katon: Karyu Endan!’_ Breathing fire from her mouth Kita had created a dragon that had headed directly at the gliding towards her at the fast speed thousands of snakes. The loud roar had resounded in the Forest of Death, reaching ears of those who were not sleeping and waking up those who did.

When Kita saw her father once more the half of Kusagkure shinobi face was melted. It surprised her that even having those injuries her father was not suffering any pain. Orochimaru licked his lips, tempted, deciding to find out how much actually his daughter could take. If not his _Body Replacement Technique_ he would have been dead thrice already.

Orochimaru smirked and turned his eyes away from the three young shinobi to the pinned to the tree blond-haired. ‘NARUTO!’ Sakura yelled, Kita moved. The human form of the upper body of her father’s had been replaced by the snake’s, in that form with a grin on his face he was getting closer to Naruto. Only when saw the quick movement before his eyes and Uzumaki gone he changed his direction.

As Kita lay unconscious Naruto down gently on the tree branch she heard a scream, having turned around noticed it was Sasuke. Everything had happened so fast that Sakura hadn’t been able to notice when the long snake neck reached Sasuke’s neck, and Orochimaru sunk his fangs in it.

Kita did not know yet what her father was doing to Itachi’s younger brother, but whatever it was it was dangerous. Hastily, she pulled out _Shruuryou_ from the holder on her back, determined to cut the head off but Orochimaru managed to pull away before Kita landed on the tree next to Sakura and writhing in pain Sasuke.

‘WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!’ Haruno yelled, holding Sasuke up. The raven-haired’s hand was on what Kita thought was a wound but it turned out to be a seal.

‘I gave him a present, only an earnest of power he might possess when joining me. Once he understands what I can give him he will come for more.’ Kita looked away from Sasuke, glaring at her father. How dare he use Juinjutsu on her friend? Of course, once you seal any force in anybody it hurts mercilessly but for some reason, Kita felt it was no good and Sasuke had to be taken to the hospital, however, she couldn’t be the one to take him. She had no right to be in the Forest of Death in the first place, and once her mother finds out she met her father again there’d be Hell to pay. At that moment, Kita did not need more dramas. One was currently taking place next to her.

Additionally, she was a sensor. Whatever she wanted to think her father was doing she had to refuse because as a sensor she felt his evil intentions, blood-lust. Was he really the same person that had talked to her two days ago? That had been giving her a lesson on Kenjutsu? Who the Hell was he? Was he indeed the person her family had been warning her about so many times in the past?

_Only an earnest of power he might possess when joining me. Once he understands what I can give him he will come for more._

Kita knew Sasuke wanted to get stronger in order to revenge on Itachi for murdering the clan and by granting him a seal her father had promised him that power. Yet, no one knew what the real reason for Orochimaru’s was. He had wanted to become a possessor of Sharingan only by stealing Sasuke’s body.

‘Sakura,’ Kita spoke her ex-teammate name firmly then looked away from her father for two seconds, ‘you must take care of them now. You must take them from here as far as you can go, your goal is not to pass the exam anymore but to survive the next two days. Go, now.’

Not waiting for Sakura’s move Kita created three Kage Bunshin of hers and along with them, ran to fight. She could stop right there and let her father go as he had done what he wanted, but she was not going to. Kita felt as if she had let Itachi down and that was the factor causing anger with herself rising in her, unable to stop.

At the speed of light, stood on her both hands before Orochimaru, kicked in the jaw making him fly skywards. She leapt off after him, taking out the scroll on her way, rolled it out and in the mid-air bind him then bit on her thumb. Orochimaru’s eyes widen, he hissed, ‘YOU WON’T!’

Kita looked up at him with a smirk on her face and replied, ‘Oh yes, I will.’ She wiped the scroll with her blood and formed a seal when Orochimaru had already used _Kawarimi_. _I should’ve predicted that,’_ Kita thought, landing back onto the tree branch, staring at the mud her scroll was in.

The Sannin was nowhere to be seen but Kita knew it was not over yet, she could sense his chakra near in the tree where he was hiding in. The Sarutobi was angry with herself because she was running out of techniques she could use against her father that’d give her any chance to be in control. She was not going to use his own techniques as he had been their creator and knew how to counterattack any of them, using them would be useless. If she used Shi and Seikatsu they would destroy the tree in order to flush her father out, but was it wise and fair to use snakes against him?’ she wondered. 

The roar of her fire dragon that she had created must have finally attracted ANBU attention. They were coming. Kita calculated her options on how she could do to flush her father out and disappear quickly without being noticed.

Kita wanted her mother to see him, to fight him as she had started hating them both. Kita took out another scroll. This time, Shi and Seikatsu four times larger were suddenly crushing the trees with their long tails. There he was, running away. Kita called the technique off, Shi and Seikatsu entwined around her shins and hastily, Kita ran. The rest was left for ANBU as she was done there. Either they succeeded at catching her father or not, that was their job.

Kita did not know whether it was already a late night or a late evening, but one she knew: she had to inform somebody who’d help her figure out what to do about Sasuke now, a person she put her trust in. There was only one person now she could go for help to.

Kita burst into Kakashi’s flat, finding him awake. He was sitting on the couch and with the lamp on he was reading a book. ‘I need your help!’ she panted. Slowly, Kakashi looked up from the book at standing in his threshold Sarutobi Kita. Shi and Seikatsu were around her neck, their tails hanging down her back, Kita had blood on her face. Whose blood it was Kakashi did not ask.

‘They’re looking for you,’ he informed casually, poker-faced. Kakashi had been waiting for her all that time since the Kita having a training session with Naoko had turned out to be a clone of hers. That had been when ANBU had been alarmed and known they had fucked up. Since hours they had been looking for the real Kita without informing Hokage who had no idea about anything besides the fact that Orochimaru was in the Forest of Death, chased by three ANBU corps and their Commander herself.

‘And you’ve found me. Now please, listen to me because it’s a matter of life and death. It’s Sasuke.’ Kita’s speech was that rapid that at certain points, Kakashi had had to ask her for repeating the sentence. Having listened to her story of how she had managed to mislead ANBU, got to the Forest of Death to save her friends and fight Orochimaru, whom unfortunately had been unable to stop from marking Sasuke with a cursed seal, and what Orochimaru really wanted from Sasuke Kakashi decided there was no time to wait for events to develop.

‘Let’s take it to Hokage, he must know,’ the Jonin said and together with Kita ran out from his flat and leapt off to Hokage headquarters. As Kakashi supposed it was one of those sleepless nights when Hokage of the Leaf was in his office, waiting for information from ANBU on Orochimaru. Deep down, Hiruzen hoped they would catch him, however, on the other side, he knew that it was impossible. Certainly, the Sannin would get away as usual.

He was mildly surprised to see Hatake Kakashi appearing in his office together with Kita by his side. Noticing the blood on her face he abruptly got up from his seat and approached her, ‘What happened?’

Kita gave Kakashi a pleading look, hoping he would be the one to tell her grandfather what she had done while she could have her head lowered to not look into his eyes. As if reading her thoughts Kakashi spoke out, ‘Hokage-sama, we are certain Orochimaru is after Uchiha Sasuke,’ repeating everything Kita had told him.

When the silence fell in the Hiruzen’s office the members of three ANBU corps started to appear, along with their Commander. With her head lowered, Kita could sense twenty-six chakra signatures in the room, her grandfather’s was the way it always was: spring green and stoic that smelt like fresh green grass, Kakashi’s azure one smelt like petrichor and emanated godly serenity, whereas Manami’s light blue of the lilac smell emanated fury. Kita knew it could mean only one thing: her mother hadn’t gotten the chance to confront her father.

‘And?’ Hokage asked, turning his eyes on the kunoichi in a white porcelain mask.

‘He got away. We’ve found Mitrashi Anko, she had been taken to the hospital. It looks like the seal activated, Hokage-sama,’ Manami informed coolly. Kita was never able to comprehend how it was possible for one to feel so much anger and yet did not show it. That was why she never wanted to join ANBU, not only were they the ones to eliminate people that caused no harm to them but also, according to Kita they were cold-hearted bastards.

‘The seal? Is it the same seal Sasuke’s been marked with?’ Kita asked hastily. ‘Is it the same seal?’ Kita asked, this time showing her impatience.

‘Yes, the very same,’ Hiruzen replied, then looked away from his granddaughter to ANBU and started to explain everything that had happened. Behind the mask, Manami let out a silent sigh. Would this nightmare of hers finally end? She put her best efforts to not lose her temper with Kita at that moment.

‘You’ve turned into me, an ANBU Commander and gone to the Forest of Death on your own? You’ve been recklessly risking your life, breaking all possible rules, not even thinking about consequences! You don’t care if you die?’

‘No, no I do not. Until my friends stay alive I really don’t care. I’m glad I went and saved them, you know? And for the record, I was stopping him from getting away,’ Kita hissed. ‘You were the ones to be late! YOU – WERE – LATE! Simple as that. That’s why he got away, it was because of you.’ Kita’s eyes were still fixed on standing in front of them her grandfather who was showing no emotion to her statement.

This time, it was Kakashi who decided to speak out in order to prevent the argument on mother-daughter line, ‘Hokage-sama?’ He and the rest were awaiting the decision, orders, especially Kita. Kakashi knew she would like to be the one to go and help, but even if they would be sent to the Forest of Death he knew the young Sarutobi would not be allowed.

‘We’ll wait.’

 _Will they really?_ ‘We can’t wait,’ Kita said firmly.

‘We have to. We cannot cancel the exam, there are participants from other countries and we cannot risk ruining relations with our allies, some of them might find it outrageous if we cancel the exam now. The ones who already reached the Tower had qualified to the next stage. They might think we’re showing favouritism and I don’t need more conflicts. The situation is already grave as it is.’

‘Hokage-sama,’ Kita said calmly. She understood her grandfather and knew he had the best interests of the village at heart, and that it was very risky for Konoha no Sato to all of a sudden cancel the exam but Sasuke was suffering. Kita had seen his suffering. Having taken a breath she went on, ‘the seal must be bonded, otherwise, it’s out of control and you know it. You know how the seals work, do you know how the cursed ones work?’

‘Mitrashi Anko had been marked with the very same seal and she survived. I want to believe Sasuke will, too. If Uchiha Sasuke has enough of the will he will be able to control it. This is the case with every seal, even the one your friend has.’ The questions had been already asked and answered, there was nothing to do besides for Manami to inform ANBU to have eyes around as it was confirmed now that the Sannin had arrived in the village. ‘That’s all for tonight. Thank you all of you, you may go away. Please, Captain and you Kita stay for a moment. I need to have a word with you.’

Kita was about to leave with Kakashi already standing in the threshold but as her name had been spoken she had come to an abrupt halt. She returned to the room having given Kakashi a look to wait for her outside. She was not intending to stay in her grandfather’s office long, she wanted to avoid her family and any conversation with them. Unfortunately, as her grandfather was the Hokage of the Leaf it was impossible.

She and her mother were standing, unmoved by the presence of one another. Both of them waited for Hokage to speak first, he had decided to address his granddaughter first, ‘I’ve received recommendations from five Jonins, usually, nobody does that but they’ve put your name forward for a Jonin,’ Hiruzen informed, smiling at his granddaughter who frowned her eyebrows in surprise. ‘I see you did not know about any of this, did you?’

‘No, no I did not. Actually, nobody has even asked me whether I even want it,’ Kita said, clearly confused. Who would perhaps the people who had proposed her as a Jonin be? She couldn’t really think of anybody besides Kakashi. This time, it was her grandfather who frowned in confusion.

‘Hold on, Kita. I’m not sure but did I understand you correctly? You don’t want to be promoted to a Jonin rank?’

Kita shrugged her shoulders, ‘I don’t feel like it. I mean it wouldn’t change anything, right? I’d still be treated the same.’

‘It would change a lot. You’d receive more difficult missions and perhaps even supervise your own team of Gennins,’ Hiruzen informed. _No, not gonna happen._ ‘I see you’re not very satisfied with that fact. Of course, nothing is certain. You may not get any team to teach as well. There would be missions where you would be in a command of, or you would leave on your own.’

Manami remained silent, she was not going to say anything until allowed. That was one of her ways to show her father respect, was surprised that her daughter was not interrupting him as well, as, in the past, she had tended to do that.

‘May I know the names of those Jonins who recommended me?’ Kita asked after a while, putting her both hands in the pockets of the white coat she was wearing. Shi and Seikatsu glided out onto her shoulders, sticking their heads out to look around their surroundings. At their sight, Manami shivered.

‘Of course. As I assume you suspect one of them was Hatake Kakashi, another your uncle Asuma. Besides, there are also recommendations from Nara Shikaku, Choza Akimichi and Yamanaka Inoichi. All of them were part of your team in Sunagakure. Moreover, you fulfil all criteria needed. You can use more than two chakra elements whereas you need only two. Additionally, I’ve received some notifications from ANBU who had had the occasion to go on missions with you and personally, I have nothing against you becoming a Jonin, you have my permission and support as Hokage.’

Kita was standing still and wondered what she should do. Should she take the offer that would probably never be given ever again? Should she trust the village that had caused her so much pain once more?

‘May I get some time to think it through, Hokage-sama?’

In reply, Hiruzen nodded then turned his eyes on his daughter who was now not wearing the mask, ‘What do you think, Manami?’

‘About what? About what has been happening recently? What she’s been doing? Or your offer to promote somebody so irresponsible and reckless to a Jonin?’ Manami was asking reproachingly with exasperation in her voice and pointing at the standing next to her Kita. ‘I know you’re filled with remorse for what happened, I am as well, believe me father that I am. But what Kita’s doing is careless! Can’t you see that? I know you can. And now with Orochimaru’s being here –‘

‘Manami, please. Let’s look for a consensus here. We both know that Kita has deserved this title more than anybody else for now. In a month, she has done for the village more than anybody could perhaps even supposed that one can do. True that the way she was acting was sometimes hasty but do not forget your daughter has saved your life. Do not forget that she was the person to make Akatsuki retreat and retrieve the Shodaime scroll back safely to the village and just today, she went to the Forest of Death and saved her friends, she has not helped Orochimaru in any way but wanted to stop him. She was waiting for you and your corpses to arrive but it was too late, and that’s not her fault. Don’t you agree?’

Silence fell upon the room, Manami did not reply for a while. ‘I’m sorry, Kita. We owe you apologies, but I hope you understand that we didn’t really have a choice on that night but to incarcerate you. Your – father – is a very dangerous ninja and we can be sure he’s up to something, we don’t know what yet but there’s not gonna be anything good out of it. Trust me, I know what I’m saying.’

Kita leaned against the wall with arms folded across her chest and looked out the window, saying nothing.

‘Kita, didn’t you hear what your mother had said?’ Hiruzen asked, his chin leaned on his entwined fingers.

The clock on the wall struck two in the morning. With her eyes closed onto the world around her, Kita listened to the quietness outside, ‘No. I’m not talking to her,’ she replied.

‘Kita –‘

‘Nope.’

‘You don’t even know what I was going to say.’

Emotionlessly Kita cocked her eyebrow at him and said, _‘You’re not a child anymore, you should act like an adult and forget the past, put the grudges aside as there is a threat to Konoha we all must co-operate?’_

Hiruzen smiled thinly under his breath. ‘I know you’re angry with us, I know how you feel.’

‘No, you don’t.’ Without answering her back Kita’s grandfather got up and approached the great wooden cabinet standing at the wall. From one of many drawers, he pulled out having the Hokage seal scroll. He turned around towards the young kunoichi and as he came up to he reached it out towards her.

With remorse and worry in his voice, eyes and on his face he admitted, ‘I’m sorry. I know what we’ve done to you is unforgivable but I hope, at least this perhaps might convince you to co-operate with us.’

‘What is it?’ Kita asked, suspicious, eyeing the scroll up and down.

‘Thing that means life to you, doesn’t it? The one you asked me for, saying you would do anything for me if I grant it.’ Kita’s confusion disappeared off her face and was replaced by a sudden realisation. The kunoichi put the scroll safely into the pocket of her coat. Silently, she gulped and lowered to kneel before the Hokage.

‘I’m awaiting your orders, Hokage-sama,’ she informed, her eyes fixed on the floor.

‘Once you get a proper sleep you set off to deliver this scroll to the person it pertains to. I can give you one additional shinobi if you need. When you complete the mission you are obliged to report to me immediately, I want to know the scroll has been safely delivered to his hands.’

‘Hai, Hokage-sama.’

‘You both may go away.’ Both Sarutobi bowed to him, when her mother put the mask on she disappeared at once, whereas Kita left casually through the door. ‘Kita, would you like to accompany me on the way home?’ she heard behind back and turned around to look at the Hokage, surprised:

‘I have no home any longer, Hokage-sama. Goodnight.’ Having said that Kita closed the door and found herself between two guards but ignored them completely. Her eyes were now on Kakashi sitting on the bench in the corridor, he was waiting for her as she had asked him to.

Kita went towards him, as Kakashi saw her he got up and headed towards her. The kunoichi gave him a thin smile, ‘What is it?’ the Jonin asked before they took off to his place.

‘I’ve been given a mission, I’m leaving tomorrow and I don’t know when I’ll come back.’

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, bewildered. ‘A mission? That soon? Are they trying to get rid of you from Konoha?’ he asked. _I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case_ ,’ he thought.

‘No, it’s not that,’ Kita put her right hand in the pocket where the scroll was. ‘I have to deliver something to one person, it’s an important document. Kakashi,’ she turned to him when they landed onto the doorstep of his flat.

‘Yes, Kita?’

‘I want to thank you for all you’ve done to me, I’m not sure if I’ll find any way to make amends to you anyway for things you’ve done. I’m happy to know, fortunate to have a friend like you, a friend who did already so much for me and supports me.’

‘Where is this all coming from, Kita?’ he asked the moment they had entered his flat and turned the light on. Kakashi felt anxious about what he was about to hear, unnecessarily.

‘Nowhere, it’s just – Could you please thank the others as well? Why didn’t you tell me you’ve put my name forwards as a Jonin?’ Kita asked with a smile on her face.

Kakashi smiled back and scratched his head, ‘Oh, so you’ve been told. Yes, well we’ve been all very moved by what'd happened to you and as most of us know how good kunoichi you are we’ve decided to recommend you. As a Jonin you’re almost untouchable, it would be more difficult to do anything to you. I didn’t have to ask them twice, honestly speaking they all agreed at once, you know? In a way, you’ve saved our butts that night in Suna. But I would like to ask you to do something for me?’

‘Anything. What is it?’

‘It’s about the Chunin exam. Don’t meddle, don’t interfere Kita. Not this time, please. Accept your grandfather’s decision and move on, don’t make your life harder than it already is. I know you care about your friends, I care about my team as well, but sometimes there’s nothing we can do to help the ones we love. Let it go.’

Kakashi did not expect to receive this kind of response from Kita who again, gave him a warm smile and said, ‘Don’t worry, I won’t meddle until it’s over. But don’t think I’m gonna do nothing about the seal on Sasuke’s neck. And one more thing, He’s not my grandfather anymore.’

She hoped once she gets eight hours of sleep and drinks a cup of black coffee in the morning she would be fine. Lying in bed she wondered how long it would take until she finds Itachi. Days? Weeks? Or maybe, months? Bearing those questions in mind Sarutobi Kita fell asleep.

As opposed to her, Hatake Kakashi found falling asleep difficult. Since the Chunin exam started he has been worriying about his students, even if he did not show it his mind was still thinking about his team who was still fighting in the Forest of Death. The exam was supposed to be easy, so the best would pass it in five days. Kakashi knew his team was ready, that had been the reason why he had decided to sign them up but today, when Kita had got back with blood on her face and told him everything that’d taken place in the Forest of Death, that Orochimaru had marked Sasuke with the cursed seal Hatake Kakashi was unable not to worry.

Now, all he wanted was his team to reach the Tower safe and sound. Whether they would qualify to the next stage he did not care, he wanted them to survive.

Additionally, there was another problem. Kita’s relations with her family were getting worse, she had told Kakashi Hokage was not her grandfather anymore. What would she do now? Should he talk to Hokage? Manami? Should he do anything at all? Tomorrow, Kita would set off on a mission. How long it would take her Kakashi did not know. Maybe once she comes back things get better?

_Yare, yare.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of the Undercover series. There's gonna be more chapters, I'm not going to stop writing Kita's story anytime soon :) I hope you liked it! Please, tell me what you think. I'd be delighted to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me, it really does mean a lot <3


	27. Dangerous Man

Night or day, it never mattered when they were working. They were his eyes twenty-four per seven in Konoha and outside it because when working in the shadows in order to protect the village from a radical collapsing he had to know, be aware of everything that was going on.

He was surprised by the just received news, however, he should have known sooner or later Sartuobi Hiruzen would slip up one way or another and he couldn’t suppress the smirk creeping up onto his face. If not the fact that the news had been passed onto him by one of the most faithful people of his Shimura Danzo would never believe that –

‘Sarutobi Kita has left family home? And lives under Hatake Kakashi’s roof, huh?’ Danzou saw the silver-haired face of Sharingan before his eyes for a while, that picture reminded him of good old times when Kakashi had been one of his spies. He had been so young then, so naïve believing the philosophy of the Root but soon, Kakashi had turned out not to be so easy to manipulate. Danzou already suspected that his plan would get more complicated if Sarutobi Kita would continue to live under Hatake’s roof for more time, she had to be out from there and she would be very soon.

‘Danzou-sama, we’re watching the girl as told but we’re not the only ones. ANBU keep their eyes on her as well, and still, there’s Hatake Kakashi. We think he might’ve already detected us, however, we’re not certain. We took all necessary steps and safety measures just in case,’ the kneeling before Shimura shinobi in the ANBU attire was saying, ‘With him around it’s much harder.’

‘We can’t eliminate him now, can we?’ Of course, the shinobi wouldn’t answer to the rhetorical question of his Master, as he was well aware of the past conflict between Hatake Kakashi and his Master Danzo. Kakashi’s death would be suspicious and if eliminated by the Root Danzo-sama would become immediately the main suspect, Hokage would at once issue an arrest warrant without hesitation. ‘Continue.’

‘Hai. She was spending time with Sarutobi Konohamaru and Sagyo Naoko, then misled watching her ANBU and as the ANBU Commander went to the Forest of Death where fought Orochimaru. After her return, she immediately informed Hatake Kakashi and together they notified the Hokage. There was a meeting, the ANBU Commander has ordered everyone to watch the borders and the village itself twenty hours per seven and be ready at all times. If Orochimaru is seen they are authorised to capture him, dead or alive.’

Shimura was chuckling, ‘The thirteen-year-old has misled ANBU? Remarkable. I’m starting to like this girl even more. And she turned into her own mother for that?’

The kneeling in front of Danzo shinobi explained, ‘She sent one clone of hers to train Sagyo Naoko whereas the real Sarutobi Kita set off to the Forest of Death as the ANBU Commander, yes. There’s another thing, Danzo-sama.’

The situation of Sarutobi Kita was getting even more interesting, within each next day when receiving new information Danzo eyes shone even brighter, he was so happy. If everything would go smoothly he’d have another new pawn to play with and it would be no ordinary pawn. It would be Sarutobi Kita. ‘Yes?’ he asked, looking down at the masked shinobi.

‘The five Jonins and some of ANBU have put Sarutobi Kita’s name forwards as a Jonin.’

‘Put her name forwards?’

‘So, she doesn’t have to wait for the exam to pass it and become a Jonin. It is the only way to nominate a person for a higher rank by somebody else than the Hokage. In Sarutobi Kita’s case, a Jonin. It’s very unusual and happened only twice so far.’

‘And they did that because -?’

‘Hai. The latest event with an assassination attempt that had never happened has become now a reason for some shinobi that are already standing with Sarutobi Kita to ensure her safety. As a Jonin it would be much more difficult to harm her, as all Jonin would have to be notified, provided with proof and eventually, they could oppose the decision.’

‘Undermine the Hokage’s decision?’ Danzo asked, unmoved. ‘That’s impossible. No one, no body has the right to do that, even the Konoha Council. Even the daimyo hasn’t that kind of power.’

‘No, not undermine Danzo-sama but to oppose. They could prove their point because there is always a chance the Hokage might be wrong, not well-informed. After hearing them Hokage can either uphold his decision or change it. Jonin are elites amongst shinobi and as it is known, Sarutobi Kita fulfils all requirements.’

‘Does she now?’ A dangerous glint appeared in Danzo’s eye. Just thirteen and already achieving so much, Sarutobi Kita had to indeed be pre-eminent and such a talent, of course, couldn’t go to waste.

‘Hai, Danzo-sama. You’ve read the files on Akatsuki invasion in Suna, haven’t you Danzo-sama? They say that –‘

‘I know what they say. That’s why this girl worries me. Akatsuki is an organisation consisting of nine the most dangerous ninja in the world and I had refused to believe that some thirteen-year-old brat could’ve possibly made all of them retreat. Luckily, she did. However, on the other hand, it only proves my point how dangerous she actually is. Is she an ANBU?’

‘No, Danzo-sama. The Commander would never allow her to join, also some of the squad leaders I know oppose the idea as well, they claim like you that the girl is dangerous. And besides, Hokage-sama wouldn’t allow her to join as well. It looks like he keeps her under surveillance and rarely assigns her missions.’

There was an opportunity, a weak point he could strike in. The family that although loved her didn’t accept her fully, but what one would expect? If one had been found with Orochimaru’s subordinates and instead of facing the fate had preferred to run away and seek his help? The girl was torn between the ones she loved in Konoha and the father that had been incriminated yet whom she loved dearly.

‘So even her own grandfather doesn’t trust her, not even her mother. She must feel rejected, like an outcast,’ he thought out loud, then addressed his inferior once more, ‘Is that all?’ asked he.

‘Hai, Danzo-sama.’

‘Then you may go away but continue to watch her. I want to know everything she’s doing, when and where, with whom. I want her files, the ones from Konoha Police Force pertaining to her interrogation. Bring them to me.’

‘Hai, Danzo-sama.’

The masked shinobi disappeared from his view and Danzo himself headed towards the exit from the place he usually was used to meeting his inferiors every time they had the news for him. As he was walking the wooden bridge only the cling of his stick echoed before Danzo walked in the shadows.

*

Over Konohagakure there was a clear sky, chill blows of the wind whirled from the North again. It had never happened before in Konoha for the wind to create adverse weather conditions. It was problematic especially to the participants of Chunin exam who had two last days to get the missing scroll and reach the Tower in order to be qualified to the next stage of the exam. Most stalls were closed, the ones who did not have to go to work were staying at home, people went out only to buy necessities. Evenings were the worst. After dark was the time when the wind was gusting vehemently causing a blackout of the entire village leaving people to sit by candles, bigger buildings like the Hokage Headquarters were using backup generators so the people could continue their work, undisturbed.

During that chilly morning he woke up around five, earlier than usual, however, he was starting getting used to it, was waking up around these hours from some time now. The stress he lived under, a few sleepless nights he was experiencing, tense relations with his family were disturbing his sleep cycle, as each evening he returned home there had used to be three people waiting for him, now there were only two. The lack of one of them he was experiencing was heart-breaking. He was doing his best but he was one and only, although his daughter was showing signs of distress and yearning for her daughter she would not force her to come home if she didn’t want to. Because, what good would it do? It would only worsen their relations even more.

Hiruzen let out a sigh as he sat down at the table to have breakfast. Soon, he would assign his granddaughter a mission, hopefully, she would agree on taking another additional shinobi along. The high importance of the mission demanded it, nevertheless, if she decided to go on her own he wouldn’t stop her. He believed her abilities, knew she would be capable of accomplishing that kind of mission by herself, or was it what he wanted to believe?

‘Naoko,’ Hiruzen addressed sitting on the opposite of him six-year-old girl who at once, looked up with her big brown eyes at the Hokage. ‘Have you spoken to Kita by any chance?’ Sitting next to her father Manami stiffed on mentioning her daughter’s name then with less than two seconds returned to eating Kobachi with steamed rice.

‘No, Hokage-sama. I was thinking – where is Kita nee-chan?’ Naoko blurted out, sadness in her voice couldn’t go unnoticed and of course, Hiruzen wasn’t going to lie to Naoko who treated his granddaughter like a real older sister. After all, Kita had been the one to take her in having found Naoko starving on the streets of Konoha and within time, Naoko was being treated like a part of the Sarutobi clan. She and Kita were like sisters, the latter trained the former to help her become a great kunoichi and even though Kita tended to get distracted by things and forget about her family she tried to spend as much time with Naoko and Konohamaru as possible.

‘Kita’s going on a mission today, a long one, I think. It’s hard to say when she might be back, so during her absence you’re gonna be training with me.’ Hiruzen had given Naoko a warm smile, sadness in her eyes was all of a sudden replaced by joy. She was sad that her beloved older sister would disappear again for some time but on the other hand, she would be given the opportunity to be trained by the Third Hokage himself.

‘Will Konohamaru-kun join us?’ Naoko asked with a spark of hope in her eyes. Since joining the Sarutobi family Naoko started fancying Kita’s younger cousin. Although they were in different groups at the Academy, with Konohamaru’s friends spent time together during breaks, or after class. It had happened in the past that Kita had been training both Naoko and Konohamaru at the same time, for the first time last evening it had been different.

‘Yes. That’d be very convenient, wouldn’t it?’ Hiruzen smiled at her and returned to finishing his breakfast. Ten minutes later when Naoko left for school together with waiting by the gate for her Konohamaru, Manami and her father engaged in the long conversation pertaining to Kita’s new mission. ‘Kita’s delivering an important document to a certain someone,’ Hiruzen informed while remaining together with his daughter at the table. He was not going to tell Manami everything about Kita’s mission, although she was the ANBU Commander he wanted to keep a bit information away from her. It was never good if one was aware of everything that was going on.

‘How important?’ Manami asked, wiping her tired eyes. Because of the latest events, she wasn’t getting enough sleep, similarly to her father she worked, experiencing fatigue. Manami started to find it difficult to concentrate on anything different than her daughter, she was constantly thinking about her and wondering whether there was something she could do to make their relations better, but nothing was coming to her mind.

Her daughter was now living with her ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi, yesterday Manami had found out that Kita had told her grandfather she didn’t have a home any longer. Those words devastated both of them, none of them had any idea what they could do.

‘Very important.’

‘Is it high-classified information?’

‘You could say that.’

Having let out a sigh of irritation Manami bit on her lower lip and asked, hoping to get a satisfying answer, ‘If I may ask, where to?’ Her father did not want to tell her more than she had to know, but Manami had to know everything. After all, it was her daughter and she was the ANBU Commander that could be trusted. Not once risking her life she had proved her utter loyalty to the Hokage and the village, even in the past she had been standing on her father’s side whereas her brother Asuma had been in a quarrel with them both not agreeing to anything they had been telling him because although Asuma was older than Manami he hadn’t understood at that time the sacrifices he had had to make. He had imagined the world ideal, lived utopian concepts that would never turn into reality.

‘That I’m not certain, we can rely on suspicions and rumours on this person’s whereabouts. Our intelligence has not gathered much information on his current place of stay –‘

‘Who is this person?’ Manami blurted out, it was the first time when she had ever interrupted her father. Hiruzen was taken aback and for a while silent until he spoke:

‘I can’t tell you.’

Manami sighed silently, ‘Can you tell me, what is this document at least?’ she asked, tired with the conversation they were having.

‘It’s pardon.’

Kita’s mother frowned her forehead in amazement. Her daughter was about to set off a mission to deliver a pardon? ‘A pardon? Kita’s delivering a pardon? To whom?’ she asked, squinting her eyes spontaneously.

‘I can’t tell you that.’ There they were, hiding secrets again. Why were they doing that?’ Manami wondered. Maybe it was that exact kind of behaviour that had to worsen their relations with everybody? Because they were not talking with each other openly, because they were hiding secrets from each other when they should be sharing them instead, seeking help in one another.

‘I’m the ANBU Commander, you can tell me everything that pertains to the safety of the village and the Land of Fire and granting a pardon to somebody who’s not in prison is one of those things because it means this person is a missing-nin and Kita would have to locate him.’ Hiruzen nodded in agreement. ‘Well?’ Manami asked, awaiting the answer to her question.

‘I won’t tell you because I know how you’re gonna react when you find out.‘

What was he saying? Manami tried to process her father’s words, she had looked away from him, her eyes were now blankly fixed on the empty plate in front of her. ‘Is it Orochimaru?’ she whispered with her eyes closed. If it was -

‘No, of course not!’

Once more, Manami let out a silent sigh, this time feeling a wave of relief going through her body, ‘Then who? How dangerous is he?’

‘Very.’

‘Why didn’t you send one of my people?’ she asked with a small indication of reproach in her voice.

‘Because she asked for the pardon for him in the first place and I thought, it would be wise if she delivered it to him in person,’ Hiruzen explained calmly, watching his daughter’s every reaction. He could notice that she was upset with the current situation, of course he could always assign the mission to somebody else but he felt Kita would like to deliver the pardon to Itachi by herself and might even have gotten furious if otherwise.

‘She asked – Kita asked you to pardon somebody?’ Hiruzen nodded. ‘Whom? Hold on, does it have anything in common with that night?’

‘Kita asked me politely, but I told her I couldn’t grant a pardon just like that so she used very good arguments, even though I wanted I knew the Council would never agree so I told her I couldn’t. Kita didn’t take it well so she issued some threats, empty threats, of course, at least I hope that’s what they were. Nothing but empty threats. I met the Council, told about the situation and they agreed.’

‘They agreed to grant this person a pardon?’ Hiruzen nodded. ‘But Kita didn’t know?’

‘No, I gave her the scroll last night. But there’s one problem, Manami.’

‘What problem?’

‘The original I had written disappeared from my office, I suppose it must’ve happened that night when we all thought Kita was dead. Luckily, I had a copy. I may have an idea on who had broken in, I’d like you to come to my office at eleven o’clock, would you?’

Manami blinked, confused. Why was he even asking her such questions? ‘Of course. Does it have something to do with the breaking?’

‘Yes, it does. And not only with the breaking. It does have a lot to do with Kita as well.’

‘I really don’t understand any of this, father. Could you please be more specific?’ This time, it sounded as if she was begging him to reveal just a bit more of information, Manami felt as if her father indeed was hiding the most important part from her. If so, why?

‘I’ll be more specific once you come into my office and you see it yourself. For now, I have to go. I have a mission to officially assign.

It was almost eight in the morning, soon both of them would start their work and the servants would clean the table. Soon, they would go in two different directions. Soon, everything would become clear.

*

The sun rays fell through the window to the bedroom of a Jonin of Konohagakure. The alarm clock was about to ring and wake up sleeping in the Jonin’s bed a young kunoichi. It was seven in the morning and soon, she would leave her village to set off for a journey to search for the person to whom she had to deliver the pardon. _Uchiha Itachi._

Kita was not sleeping for fifteen minutes already. Woke up, feeling anxious. Whether it was because of the task that was waiting for her, or simply stress caused by the latest events she was unsure. She felt happy, thinking of meeting Itachi once more but what would happen if they found him along with his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame? How would Kita find a way to talk to him face to face? She was tired with fighting, she was sick of it, wanted to avoid unnecessary confrontation at all cost. What good would it do?

The thought of fighting both Itachi and Kisame at the same time was not bringing her joy, Kita still remembered their fight in Sunagakure when together Konoha and Suna shinobi had been protecting not only the village but mainly, the Kazekage’s son Gaara whom Akatsuki had wanted to capture. Kita would never forget the images of nine Akatsuki slaying shinobi as if it had been easy peasy for them, how was it possible for anybody to kill that easily? So many innocent beings had died on that day, Konoha had lost most of their forces, as well as Suna. Not to mention other villages having found out about the battle had decided to use the opportunity and attack as well to weaken Sunagakure even more. As a result, the village had been left with almost no shinobi to protect the civilians, its economy was collapsing.

There had been nine of them against hundreds. All of the Akatsuki had survived, at least no one had been officially declared dead yet.

Kita sat up on the bed, looking out the window next to her. A handful of the civilians were leaving their houses to open the shops, buy groceries for the rest of the day, or already walked their children to school. When she opened the window to let some fresh air in she heard two female voices next door.

‘Yes, yes. I’ve seen them coming back together last night,’ one of the women said. ‘I don’t know what she’s doing here, it all seems suspicious. The Honourable Granddaughter living at Hatake Kakashi’s!’

Kita rolled her eyes and curious, stuck her head out to have a better view. While pretending simply observing the street she continued to listen the chattering of two nosy neighbours of Kakashi’s. At that moment, she really wished they had seen her, Kita’d love to see the reaction on their stupid faces once they realised she was watching and listening to them all that time with a smile on her face.

‘I’ve heard there’s some nasty business going on between her and the Hokage. But probably they’re just rumours, after all, people love talking about things they know nothing of!’

‘Don’t they? They’re so nosy like I care about the private life of people I do not even know, ha! I have to go, I ran out of milk. I’ll see you later!’

As the woman headed down the stairs and met Kita’s gaze the latter gave her a forced smile. As the former saw her she inclined her head politely and smiled back. The plump woman’s red cheeks indicated she must have felt embarrassed, Kita hoped it was more than that. That woman should have been ashamed of her behaviour, Kita always found it abhorring to talk behind people’s back and spread gossip although there was truth in that one. Her relations with family were getting worse, she was addressing her grandfather only by his honorific title, soon her mother would become for her a foreign person as well. However, Kita doubted whether indeed their relation should have been called a nasty business. Would people call it nasty? Perhaps, the act of threatening her grandfather had been nasty but, _‘Have I done anything nasty besides that?’_ Kita wondered.

When the alarm clock rang with one quick hand movement the black-haired turned it off. She closed her eyes, tired. She and Kakashi had gotten home late, assuming he was still asleep Kita decided to take a nap, not a long one. _‘Only fifteen minutes, or half-an-hour,’_ she thought, drifting off to sleep. But fifteen minutes turned into half-an-hour, and half-an-hour soon turned into an hour. Then two. And three. Only when it was ten in the morning Kita woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside on the window sill. It was time to get up, she had to go. She had to, she had asked for it in the first place, it was now her obligation to complete the task.

 _Kakashi certainly already had breakfast, and of course, it leaves me behind. I’m so pathetic_ ,’ Kita thought, opening the fridge. Vegetables. The leftovers from the last two days. And milk. Kita hesitated, she didn’t like milk nor had time to prepare a healthy vegetable meal, she should be going to the Hokage office a long time ago but here she was, debating with herself whether to choose vegetables or the leftovers? _‘Leftovers it is_ ,’ she acknowledged, taking a jug of udon out.

Eating meals with Kakashi felt weird but after some time, eating without him felt even weirder. Kita would have never expected to stay at anybody else’s flat than Naruto’s, moreover, she would’ve never expected to stay at anybody else’s flat than Naruto’s more than a night.

‘Kakashi-senpai,’ Kita turned to sitting on the opposite of her Jonin. He had returned just when Kita had been about to start eating breakfast. It was Kakashi’s daily routine to visit the monument on the training field every day the earliest morning. Now, together with Kita he was having breakfast consisting of leftovers of udon. ‘I believe you will take care of Naruto and Sasuke and if I’m not back I trust you bind the seal?’

The silver-haired had looked up and smiled at her, he reassured Kita that he will take care of both Sasuke and Naruto and for sure, bind the seal. ‘Why wouldn’t you be back?’ asked he. Not knowing why he could feel anxiety in Kita’s voice he prolonged the conversation, hoping to find out.

‘If I’m not back at the end of Chunin exam, I mean.’

Although she was smiling he could see a smug of anxiety on Kita’s face. Trying to cheer her up, once again, he gave her a warm smile, ‘I’m sure you’ll be back sooner than you think. You said the Hokage had told you he could give you one additional shinobi.’

Both Kakashi and Kita have stopped calling Hiruzen Kita’s grandfather, as she had told Kakashi last night that Hokage wasn’t her grandfather anymore. To that, Kakashi hadn’t known what he should have replied. All indicated Kita’s relations with her family were getting worse, it didn’t even seem as if any of them tried to fix them. But, could they be fixed? After all things, Kita had gone through … Certainly, if they could be fixed all sides would have to show their will to do so. Yet, so far none of them did at least not enough.

‘Yes, well I’m not sure whom. I mean, I don’t want to take the ones I know, some of them have their teams taking part in the Chunin exam and I wouldn’t like them to leave them, especially now when all those things happened. You know what I mean?’ Kita asked, worried, looking blankly at the bowl of udon before her. She was not trying to hide her emotions from Kakashi, at least not at that moment. Not only was she worried but also despondent. What should he say now?

‘That’s very kind of you. I think I can recommend one person, he is a very good shinobi. I think you’d get on well, he’s a real professional and as far as I’m concerned, he doesn’t have any mission to leave on soon.’

The kunoichi looked up, surprised, worry and sadness had disappeared off her face. ‘Really? Who is he?’ she asked.

‘I don’t think you know him, he’s an ANBU who goes by Tenzo. I don’t suppose you ever heard about him.’ In reply, Kita shook her head. ‘Ask Hokage for him. I’m sure neither he nor Tenzo would have any objections. Moreover, I think Tenzo would be more than happy to accompany you.’

The sun rays fell through the window to the kitchen. At the same moment, Kita smiled. Sun rays were now highlighting her face, ‘Thank you, Kakashi-senpai.’ The Jonin’s lips formed a thin smile under the mask, he felt relieved to see his student smiling and knowing she was not pretending, that Kita’s smile was genuine.

With his eyes closed yet still smiling Kakashi replied, ‘No problem. Have a safe mission, Kita.’

Having eaten breakfast and saying goodbye to Kakashi Kita was about to head home to get some of her belongings. Had decided that once she came back to the village she would start looking for a flat for herself, if it would turn out she couldn’t afford any she would ask her uncle Asuma whether she might stay with him and Konohamaru, or talk Naruto into renting it together.

As Kita closed the door to Kakashi’s flat felt a chakra blow that almost threw her off her feet. Alarmed, looked around then down at the ground, someone was standing there and was looking directly at her. Who was that an elderly man walking on a stick Kita yet did not know, but seemingly decided to find out as she leapt down to stand in front of the man. Why was half of his face in bandages? And what was with that chakra? That kind of power Kita had felt only once in her life when fighting in Suna as nine Akatsuki members had started the invasion. She did not like the feeling his chakra was giving, of red colour, coolness and disaffection.

Kita was greeted with a kind smile from the man. ‘Can I help you, sir?’ she asked, and the man bowed down. Kita cocked an eyebrow at that act. Suddenly, for some reason, the voice in her head started to shout, _‘RED ALERT! RED ALERT! HE CLEARLY WANTS SOMETHING!’_

‘It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Honourable Granddaughter,’ he said, straightening up. ‘My name is Shimura Danzo. I’m one of the three Konoha Council members.’ Having said that Danzo immediately felt Kita’s distrust towards him and the need of backtracking, with a thin smile on his face, added, ‘I wasn’t at the meeting when Koharu and Homura together with your grandfather were considering your elimination, it is outrageous I must say.’

‘Weren’t you informed?’ Kita asked suspiciously, eyeing Danzou from head to toe still with distrust. For the first time in months, Danzo felt like somebody’s sight was piercing through him. It felt as though Sarutobi Kita’s bright sharp blue eyes were x-raying him, trying to detect a flaw, a hint of danger, something that would give him in. But Danzo wouldn’t let her have any of that.

His smile vanished, replaced now by a stern look, ‘No, I wasn’t. I found out only when the news of your ‘’death’’ spread. Luckily, it turned out not to be true. Luckily. But who knows what may happen soon? They might be planning on doing it at the least expected moment, you must be careful, Sarutobi Kita.’

‘I’m trying, thank you but see, I’m kinda in a hurry, I’m setting on a mission soon,’ Kita said, wanting to end this conversation. She really had to go and get some stuff of hers from home, and wanted to leave when possible to find Itachi and deliver the pardon fast, then return to Konoha for Naruto and Sasuke, yet she was standing there, her politeness refusing to brush Danzo off. ‘Is there anything else you’d like to say, Danzo-sama? Because if not –‘

‘I came to extend an offer.’

All of a sudden, Kita’s body stiffed, she was all in ears. Tilted her head and suspicious, looked at Danzo, ‘An offer? To me? What kind?’

There it was, an interest. Now, all he could have to do was to make it sound interesting enough for her to agree. Once she does he could start putting his plan into action, it was an opportunity that might have never happened again. Once in a lifetime.

Danzo smirked under his breath, which unfortunately Kita failed to notice, ‘I’ve heard of your astonishing abilities as a kunoichi, I also know you’ve been promoted to Jonin. It would be a shame for the village to waste such potential as yours, especially when even the very Hokage seems not to care of it very much.’

 _How does he know about the Jonin promotion? Who is this man? Of course, he’s the leader of the Root, the one that made Itachi kill his family but how did he know all those things? The Root was disbanded years ago…’_ Many questions were on Kita’s mind at that moment but her instinct was telling her it wouldn’t be wise to ask them. The only thing she could do now was to stand in the same spot and listen, eventually, report to Hokage that Shimura Danzo came to her with an offer.

‘I have only the best interests of the village and its inhabitants at heart, and I assume you care about the village as well. I can help you achieve your fullest potential as a shinobi, something your grandfather won’t do. Because how would he if he doesn’t trust you?’ Kita frowned her eyebrows at him, ‘Haven’t you noticed?’ Danzo asked. ‘Why would he put you under interrogation after you met your father? Why aren’t you allowed to leave the village, even just for a walk in the mountains? Why would he put you under surveillance? Your own mother doesn’t trust you either.’

‘And why would you care? Why would you be different from them?’ Kita asked, shrugging her shoulders and gritted her teeth in anger because Danzo was right. Everything he said was true.

‘Because I have the very best interests of the village at heart, that includes its shinobi and you’re an excellent one, Sarutobi Kita. I can help you become even better than you are now. ANBU doesn’t want you, the Hokage either but I feel you’d be excellent.’

‘Excellent for what?’

They weren’t alone since the very morning Kita felt two chakra signatures whose owners were ANBU shinobi watching her, they were watching her even now as she was talking to Danzo. No doubt, they would snitch on her later, Kita did not want to be accused of conspiring against the Hokage so later, she had to report to him on her own.

‘The information I’m about to share with you right now is classified.’ Kita nodded in apprehension. ‘I have an underground network called _the Root.’ RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ‘_ My people gather information which they pass onto me and I use them to help the village in one way or another. I thought you might be perhaps interested to join. I am really concerned about the village, especially now when the current Hokage seems unfit for the job. There are rumours he’s been off the colour recently.’

The wind was getting stronger again, Kita’s coat moved along with it while her eyes were fixed on standing in front of her one of the Elders. He must have been either unaware of information Kita was in possession of on the Uchiha clan massacre and Danzo’s role in it, or he must have been simply unscrupulous. She would never spy on her grandfather for him, no matter what he would say or offer her in return, she would never serve someone who had hurt Itachi and his family.

‘No, I’m not. Thank you for your offer Danzo-sama, but I cannot join any organisation. I’m under the Hokage’s direct command and no one else’s, and as you noticed I’m under surveillance. I assume you are aware that being interrogated once more is not my ultimate goal, especially being interrogated by Morino Ibiki.’

‘You don’t have to give me your answer immediately, take your time and think it through. It is a very rare opportunity, I do not offer any shinobi joining the Root. I am very selective. I knew your father, he was once a part of the Root as well. Not directly, of course, but we co-operated. It was a big loss for Konoha when he had left but if one carries out illegal experiments on humans it shouldn’t be that surprising.’

With an emotionless voice and poker face after a while, Kita replied, ‘I’ll think about it,’ making Danzo smile, however, only when she felt a sudden Kakashi’s chakra signature behind her his smile quickly vanished.

‘Kita.’ Hatake had said, standing by her side. He laid a right hand of his on her shoulder in a protective manner, the other one wandered to the kunai pouch on his left leg. His sudden appearance startled Kita enough to make her shiver when he had laid a hand on her shoulder. Kita was aware that Kakashi was fast, not faster than her but at that moment, she started to doubt thinking, _‘He might be actually faster than he makes us think. You sly fox.’_

‘Kakashi-senpai?’ The kunoichi looked away from Danzo to turn her eyes on standing next to her Jonin. As opposed to her, his black eyes were fixed on Shimura. The atmosphere became tense, both chakra signatures of Kakashi and Danzo started to mix as the former was giving the latter a death stare, his fingers tightened on Kita’s shoulder.

‘Danzo.’

‘Hatake Kakashi.’

Kita looked at them both, her eyes swivelled from one to another as though watching the tennis match, awaiting any move from one of them but so far, nothing happened. They stood at the same spot, the vibes given indicated neither Danzo nor Kakashi were fond of one another. Why wouldn’t they?

 _What the hell is going on? Do they have unfinished business or something?’_ It came to Kita’s mind as she watched them and waited for one of them to say anything. That person turned out to be Kakashi.

‘What are you doing here?’ Even though his voice sounded cool Kita felt Kakashi did his best to prevent a sudden outburst of anger, the vibes she was receiving from both Danzo and Kakashi made her feel uneasy, there was so much hate, disgust, tension, anger and distrust that she started to feel sick.

Danzo opened his mouth to reply, corners of his lips turned slightly upwards as he spoke, ‘I was on a stroll.’

Both Kakashi’s stance and face remained the same, still and emotionless _, ‘Does he really think I’ll believe that?’_ he thought then without taking his eyes off Danzo he addressed the standing next to him kunoichi, ‘Kita, what does he want from you?’

‘Nothing, we were just talking,’ she replied casually, shrugging her shoulders and freeing her shoulder from Kakashi’s grip. ‘I just said I had to go because I have a mission. Now, if you excuse me, gentlemen.’ Kita leapt off up in the air without looking away from the men below her, but soon as landed on the roof had to if wanted to get to the Hokage mansion.

‘Danzo, whatever it is keep away from her. Do you understand?’ Without Kita’s around Kakashi’s voice sounded decisive, one could have said his words sounded like a threat but Kakashi was no fool to threat a person like Danzo who was a very dangerous man. If he wanted to recruit Kita to the Root like he had done many years ago with him Kakashi wouldn’t let that happen, over his dead body. Whatever action he would have to take he would if it was the only way to not let Danzo get closer to her he would because Kakashi knew that Danzo was a master manipulator and knew everything about everyone. If he had managed to manipulate Kita -

‘Who are you to give me orders, Kakashi?’ asked he, tilting his head at the Jonin. With a quick swish two silhouettes of ANBU shinobi turned up next to Kakashi, both looked at Danzo.

‘Who, me? Danzo, I’m nobody but she’s the granddaughter to the Third, I assume you are aware. I don’t think I have to remind you that the Hokage does not trust easily, he still remembers what you’ve wanted to do all those years ago.’ ‘Sarutobi Kita is not one of those to believe anything you say. She’s an excellent sensor shinobi, she is able to catch one lie on the spot. She won’t be your toy or another _experiment_ as you’d rather call it. I think I made myself clear enough.’

‘Of course, as always you did but don’t bother, I’m going to walk away obediently with my head lowered like a lost lamb that she is. A lost lamb for slaughter,’ Danzo said, looking with the corner of an eye at two ANBU shinobi standing on both sides of Kakashi. No wonder the ANBU was around if Sarutobi Kita was under constant surveillance, Danzo imagined that those two were no ordinary subordinates, might have been under Hatake Kakashi’s direct command. ‘You care so much about her, Kakashi. One might say too much.’

Although there was no reason to chuckle, nevertheless, Kakashi did. ‘Are you implying _I_ take interest in children, Danzo? I simply care about my students, when one’s in trouble I try to help them out. There are no hidden layers Danzo, so stop looking for one.’

‘Hmm, we’ll see about those layers Kakashi. You’re not the only one who’s hiding secrets, you know? I can tell you a secret, everybody is.’ The whirls of the wind circled around Danzo’s body, they left only a leaf on the ground after he was gone. The black eyes of the Jonin’s were fixed on that single leaf, his fists and jaw clenched in anger he was trying to fight, no one could make Kakashi angry to that point besides Shimura Danzo, no one.

‘Kakashi-san?’ ANBU were awaiting orders, he’d have to give them fast.

The silver-haired let out a breath then not wasting more time said, ‘One follows the Honourable Granddaughter, and the other immediately reports to the Hokage of what happened before she gets there first, and report to me immediately after. I’m gonna watch him. I bet he’s up to something.’

‘Hai, Kakashi-san!’ As he gave a sign all dispersed in three different directions. Kakashi took off after Danzo, how dared he insinuate he was using Kita? How dared he? He was her sensei, a friend. Did that man know no bounds whatsoever?

 _Motherfucker_. _What do you want from her, Danzo?’_

The Jonin came to a halt. As good tracker as he was he failed this time, further following Danzo did not make sense. Kakashi lost him. But, maybe was it what Danzo wanted in the end? To anger Kakashi to make him follow? But if so, what for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we hate Danzo.


	28. A New Acquaintance

The three Jonin team was resting by the fire. The wars were never-ending, all of them thought looking at the rows of dark clouds in the sky outside. They were losing their beloved ones in wars taking place one after another, Jiraiya feared that soon there would be no one left. ‘ _The life of shinobi brings nothing but endless suffering_ ,’ he wrote down within the scroll lying open on his legs, ‘ _One should live not wasting a day, because there might be no tomorrow. Nothing is certain. When I understood that I thought it was too late but, it is never late to understand. I have realised nothing had ever been late but always on time.’_

‘Are you still writing this book of yours?’ The husky voice resounded behind the white-haired Jiraiya’s back. ‘Is it better than the last one?’

Sitting on the cave floor the Sennin smiled. He was able to feel his best friend’s breath on his neck as he spoke, ‘Yes, I think so,’ Jiraiya had replied, looking down at the script with pride in his eyes and added, ‘It is more philosophical than the last one.’

The black-haired taken aback looked at his friend then sighed, ‘Jiraiya, if it is more philosophical than entertaining it will not sell. People don’t want to play philosophers if they have a choice to decerebrate. It’s like with video games, you know?’

‘You’re in it, too, Orochimaru.’

The fire crackling and sounds of the rain echoed against the walls of the cave, instead of silence. Tsunade was sitting by the fire with knees curled to her chest, staring blankly at the ground under her feet. Not so long time ago, Tsunade had suffered another loss her beloved brother Nawaki had died in explosion, a trap set up by the enemy and one of her teammates had witnessed it with his own eyes. Tsunade was still mourning both Nawaki and Dan, another person she loved. Why all of them had to die? They were all excellent shinobi, and skills were not detrimental. If you had no luck nothing would go well, especially in a shinobi’s life.

‘Really? Am I?’ Orochimaru’s voice reached her ears, rousing her from her meditations. With her brown eyes, she looked up at the place where two of her friends were sitting at. It was undoable for Tsunade to imagine if she had lost them both, too. What would she do? If one loses everyone how can they go on?

Slowly, she stood on her feet and approached the boys. ‘What are you talking about?’ she asked, leaning towards them to see what they were both looking at. Tsunade’s eyes shone bright and heart almost melt at the picture of a smiling one-year-old holding a blue Hydrangea in her still small hands. ‘Aww, can I get a copy of this? Kita’s so sweet. You’re so lucky Orochimaru that you have someone to come back to.’

A smirk crept onto Orochimaru’s lips, ‘Tsunade, there’s nothing stopping you from having kids on your own.’ Unfortunately, the Sennin had not predicted for that kind of a remark would receive a mighty hit in the head.

‘BAKA!’ He heard the kunoichi yell at him while he was massaging his aching head where certainly, in couple of hours there would appear a visible bruise, ‘For that I need a responsible partner and for now, it looks like all men are dying out!’

He did not have to say it, yet he had and was about to. The truth was, Orochimaru loved toying with his teammates, even if his words might have been hurtful, ‘So, better hurry.’

‘Orochimaru,’ the white-haired friend of his suddenly snapped, ‘don’t be mean. You know what Tsunade’s been through, can’t you show at least some compassion?’

‘No. Besides, I’m not the only one who has a family. Jiraiya has it, too. Kinda.’ Orochimaru had noticed, carefully folding the picture he was carrying in the right pocket. He was surprised that Tsunade had decided to join them, he would apologise to her later because after all, it hadn’t been his intention to hurt her, he had been just stating the fact.

‘Right,’ she mumbled under her breath, her arms folded across her wide chest. ‘I forgot you’re a godfather now.’ A wide grin spread across the face of the white-haired, indeed Jiraiya had become a godfather to the son of the Fourth Hokage and had been taking care of him for some time now, he was spending time with him but was no father figure. Jiraiya was spending most of his time away from Konoha on missions. ‘I still can’t believe they’ve named him after the protagonist of one of your books.’

‘Why? That book was quite good.’ Jiraiya’s eyes went wide in amazement at the comment. Tsunade leant slightly backwards, similarly to Jiraiya being taken aback by their friend’s confession. ‘Why are you surprised? I read your books,’ Orochimaru turned more to Jiraiya than Tsunade.

With a barely visible thin smile that had been brought to his lips Jiraiya said, ‘You really do.’

‘Of course, I do. Manami reads them, too. She’s a big fan.’ It was rare for Orochimaru to mention his wife in any conversation if not being asked about her directly, he hoped that sharing the information with Jiraiya would help him believe his skill a bit more. Orochimaru was still finding it astonishing to what extent his friend Jiraiya was self-doubting. True, the book might have not become a bestseller but nevertheless, had been selling well. Additionally, Jiraiya’s writing skills were not bad either.

The cheeks of the white-haired had gone pink, with a wide grin he said, ‘Oh, really?! Maybe she’d like to have dinner with her favourite author then!’

Orochimaru squinted his eyebrows at the shinobi writer, his so far amiable façade had ruined to be replaced by a hateful look, ‘Don’t cross the line, Jiraiya,’ the Sennin warned dangerously.

Without wasting a single nanosecond Jiraiya raised his hands up in a manner of the defeat, ‘I was joking! I know she’s your wife! Orochi, don’t look at me like that!’ The look he was being given could sent shivers down the spines of the whole shinobi army, Orochimaru was giving Jiraiya a cold death stare not looking away from him even for a second.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was hiding her face in her hands. Jiraiya thought she was sobbing, hurt by Orochimaru’s words but it was until he saw her burst into laughter. For that whole time, Tsunade Hime had been trying to prevent herself from laughing yet her laughter was unstoppable. For the first time in months she was laughing sincerely, thanks to her friends. She had had no idea that actually, might have been missing their little bickering. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were the only people, besides also their sensei, closest to the family Tsunade had now.

‘Look, it stopped raining!’

Tsunade wiped a tear of joy off her cheek and looked at the entrance to the cave where Jiraiya had pointed and indeed, he had been right. It had stopped raining, which meant either one of them would go outside and look around, or they would all continue their journey. That was yet to be decided.

‘Good. We’re gonna rest here for tonight, is anyone against?’ Orochimaru asked, looking once from Jiraiya to Tsunade but before any of them even managed to form a thought he paid no heed and went on, ‘I see no objections. Very well, then Jiraiya is taking the first watch.’

Of course, Orochimaru was the one to make all decisions as he had been appointed the captain. It had been no surprise for Tsunade nor Jiraiya as he was always the Jiji’s favourite and now, his son-in-law. Also, none of them had dared to oppose the Hokage’s decision, none of them minded because nor Jiraiya or Tsunade wanted to take the responsibility for the eventual failure. Orochimaru was able to always stay calm no matter the situation, the world could have been collapsing and their friend would have already come up with a plan of preventing further damage. That had been the exact situation when Kyuubi had attacked Konoha where Orochimaru had arrived late to the place, nevertheless, it had taken him seconds to come up with a successful plan of stopping Kyuubi from further destroying the village, additionally binding them time to the Fourth’s arrival.

It was five months now since that night, the world was in uproar since then. Multiple wars were breaking out every day, their team was being sent in various locations in Land of Fire or outside it, Konoha was suffering casualties so large that Konoha military forces had to be strengthened by children. The Third had had to do it although he had been trying his best to avoid it, and Tsunade understood that. She knew Sarutobi as a person, knew he was a good person, however, the loss of her brother she would never be able to forget.

‘Why me?’ Jiraiya asked.

‘Because we’re not going to and someone has to.’

‘Why don’t you, Orochimaru?’

‘Because I am tired.’

Aside from shiny golden eyes and thick contour line around the eyes the pallor of one’s skin was another distinctive feature of the Seiya clan members, so neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade had ever assumed the unnatural pallor of their friend’s skin might have been a warning sign that he wasn’t taking a good care of himself.

‘Do you know when was the last time I got a decent sleep?’ Orochimaru asked. ‘Do you know? A year ago. A year ago before that kid was born.’

It has been four days since their last mission in Suna. During war missions it was undoable for shinobi to sleep a wink, additionally, Orochimaru wasn’t getting enough sleep even once he returned home because of his one-year-old daughter, whom he loved dearly, who wanted to spend time with him whenever he was home. At that moment, he felt his shinobi skills going down at the alarming rate.

‘You were working day and night as well before Kita was born,’ Jiraiya noticed.

‘It is different when you do it from your own will and different when an outer factor forces you to stay awake.’ The Sennin unsealed the scroll that he had pulled out from his backpack. Soon, the mattress was laying on the cold ground and Orochimaru was taking his sandals off.

‘An outer factor, you mean your daughter?’ Jiraiya asked, his arms folded across his chest.

‘Yes. That little monster precisely.’

Tsunade gritted her teeth and with clenched fists she scolded the black-haired friend of hers, ‘Orochimaru, she’s one! Your daughter is a little child, she is not a monster.’

‘She is,’ the Sennin muttered under his breath, however, audibly enough for his both teammates to hear. Tsunade frowned her eyebrows in anger, ‘This happens,’ she told Jiraiya while pointing at Orochimaru who casually continued taking next parts of his armour off, ‘when a person who is not predisposed to have children has children.’

‘Don’t ever have children Jiraiya, they’re gonna bring you more trouble than you can bring yourself,’ Orochimaru said, turning around on the right side back to his teammates. He had decided to advise his friend wisely in order to avoid an unnecessary catastrophe. Jiraiya wouldn’t argue, he knew he would be hopeless as a father if he ever became one and when having heard those words from his best friend’s lips the white-haired could not prevent his chuckle.

‘But they will give you unconditional love instead, a kind of love that nobody else will give you,’ Tsunade was saying, ‘And every time you look at its face you will smile and be proud because the child will be yours. And you will love it. Sure, you may hate doing some things, it can bring trouble, give you a headache, you want to yell at it, sometimes throw out the window but in the end, it’s your child.

‘Of course, it can be a nightmare sometimes. Cry constantly, won’t say what it is when you’re the one to desperately trying to figure it out, but you’re the only one she has and loves. I saw you two, Orochimaru. She loves you more than she loves Manami. She wants to be around you all the time because feels more attached to you. Your child wants to know you better, wants to spend more time with you.’

The golden irises of Orochimaru’s were fixed on the wall before him, the Sennin was thinking about his daughter whom he had left at Konoha with his wife. He believed Tsunade’s words, although she was not a mother she had raised her brother, Nawaki, on her own and knew what she had been talking about, there was no reason not to listen to her. Surely, she was more experienced in taking care of children than Jiraiya and after all, she was the person Orochimaru seek help with each time he needed help with Kita.

Kita was almost a year and a half now. Soon, she would turn two. Before he realises his daughter will become a great kunoichi, he was certain. He was thirty-four and together with his friends were considered, one of the most powerful shinobi on the planet but deep down, he felt he wasn’t as powerful as he wished he was. There were still better than him and he had to become better than them, he had a family to protect and dying was not being taken into account.

Since Orochimaru had lost his parents he tried to understand why shinobi had to die and then and only then suddenly, they became heroes? Why wasn’t it different? Could death be avoided? Orochimaru had been searching answers in Kinjutsu, still, he was working on a Jutsu that would allow him to contact the world of the dead and possibly his parents. He had so many questions to ask them, things to tell them. He hoped they could see him having a happy family, if they did what his mother was thinking? Was he making them proud?

‘Orochimaru?’

‘He fell asleep. Go outside, I’ll take the second watch.’ Luckily, there were not bothering him. At least, Tsunade and Jiraiya understood him, a bit. Smiling under his breath Orochimaru let his eyelids close, soon he himself fell deep asleep, holding a photograph in his hand. They had to handle the conflict fast and go back to the village, if they succeed the war would slowly come to an end and he wouldn’t be sent anywhere for some time. With a thin smile on his face he thought of a little person waiting for him at home, she would throw her arms around his neck seeing him. And he would hug her. His ‘’sweet little monster’’.

*****

The wind from the North was getting harder, it was late spring and yet in an hour temperature dropped drastically. It was no more than five degrees now, but he was used to it. After all, in the past during missions, he had found himself facing much harsher weather conditions than just a sudden temperature drop.

His mind was preoccupied, although he tried to clear his head thoughts were screaming at him. Standing on the branch under the willow treetop, that was their usual meeting spot, Kakashi waited for his colleague to arrive. Not much later, the silhouette of a male in ANBU attire was in front of him. Just then, Kakashi opened his so far closed eyes.

‘Kakashi-senpai.’ The man had greeted him with a nod then took his mask off.

‘I’ve recommended you to Sarutobi Kita, expect a messenger to arrive any time now. She’s going on a mission today and I thought it would be wise if you came along. How are you, Tenzo?’

The brown-haired smiled at his older colleague, ‘I’m well, and you?’ It was when Kakashi closing his eyes let out a sigh, the Jonin looked tired. Tenzo wondered whether he should press the topic, as it turned out he had wondered unnecessarily because Kakashi himself started to speak of things that worried him, ‘And additionally, this morning Danzo appeared on my doorstep. Would you believe that?’

Tenzo’s pupils widened in shock. Could it be possible that Shimura Danzo indeed had come to Hatake Kakashi’s? If so, what for? Tenzo had questions he wanted to ask, but his blank amazement let him say only one word, ‘Danzo?’

Kakashi leaned against the bark of the tree once more, this time folding his arms across his chest. The Jonin was staring down at their feet, however, immersed in his thoughts. Deep down, hoped a sudden solution to all of his problems would miraculously reveal itself but knew, there was no such thing as a miracle. Danzo’s appearance in front of his flat had spelt trouble, but trouble had actually begun when one of ANBU had misheard the conversation in the Konoha Council office. Kita hadn’t been assassinated, yet if the Council had ever considered that option they couldn’t rule the possibility, that it’d not happen in the future, out.

Kakashi knew how Kita felt, abandoned as if everyone had turned against her. He knew she trusted him, but he wouldn’t do anything alone. He had no such power. The fact that ANBU had warned Kita that evening meant there were already people supporting her, that was confirmed by Tenzo who was serving as an ANBU agent. However, besides Kita’s acolytes, there were also the ones who considered her a threat. Tenzo could not be sure but he suspected they might have been under Danzo’s command and while working for ANBU the very same people might have been working also for the Root. Unfortunately, he was unable to confirm as he had no proof.

‘Ee. But it isn’t me to whom he wished to talk to.’ Tenzo frowned his forehead, giving Kakashi an interrogative look. ‘I haven’t told you that but, for a couple of days now Sarutobi Kita’s been living together with me. Since her interrogation, she’s refusing to come back home. I’d never suspect that Danzo might want to levy her. He found her this morning.’

‘Is that what he wanted? To levy her on his side?’

‘Unfortunately, I’m not sure because I haven’t heard what they were discussing. If only we could prove he’s still working underground and confine him once and for all,’ Kakashi wished then addressed the standing next to him shinobi, ‘Tenzo, if Danzo takes interest in her it means his people are also watching her, they might follow you outside the village. I can’t be sure, but you know how vicious he can be and how far he is ready to go to achieve his goal. We cannot let him get her, Tenzo.’

‘Knowing Danzo he must have told her fibs. He can manipulate people very easily, it would be enough to play on her emotions to make her agree,’ Tenzo noticed, this time it was his turn to fold arms across his chest. Similarly to Kakashi, he tensed. No wonder his colleague has been walking, worried, from some time and now, with Danzo near things got even more complicated.

‘Let’s hope he didn’t convince her. Try to get it out from her, but without rousing suspicion. We must know what they were talking about and what she told him.’ With an apprehensive look on his face Tenzo nodded in agreement, he understood the seriousness of the situation. ‘However, if at some point, you think it is impossible don’t press the topic.’

‘I understand.’

‘Tenzo, one more thing.’ The grim expression vanished off Kakashi’s face to be replaced by a kind smile he was giving, even his voice changed back to the usual, ‘Sarutobi Kita doesn’t need protection, but she might need good support. And I don’t mean while fighting only. And sometimes, she might be scary but don’t be afraid.’

‘Sure. I’ll be remembering your words once I see the scary facet myself, Kakashi-senpai,’ Tenzo said, half-joking with hands folded across his chest. Tenzo hadn’t been sent to participate in the battle with Akatsuki in Sunagakure, nevertheless, was well-informed on what had happened, he had been also one of those who had survived the attack of Orochimaru’s subordinates in Otogakure while rescuing their Commander and had witnessed of what Sarutobi Kita had been capable of doing. Deep down, Tenzo was jealous she had been promoted to a Jonin rank, not him.

‘Believe me Tenzo when I say, you don’t want to see it. Believe me, you don’t.’ Kakashi made a long pause, he opened the orange book once more to a page where he had stopped then turned to Tenzo, ‘Well, good luck.’

‘ _Chotto mate!_ Would you give me any details on the mission at least, Kakashi-senpai?’

The Jonin’s eyes flickered. With one hand he adjusted his hitai-ate on the left eye, in the other he was holding a book of his when muttered under his breath, ‘Details, huh?’ Kakashi looked at the standing next to him the younger friend who seemed confused. Of course, Kakashi knew it did not look good to send a younger shinobi on a mission he knew nothing about, but on the other hand, he knew that Tenzo was a skilled Mokuton user and certainly, his abilities would be useful. ‘Ha, I know none. Ja ne!’

‘But – Kakashi-senpai!‘ Tenzo called out as Hatake had vanished within a puff of smoke. ‘That’s unfair, Kakashi-senpai –‘

Like a summon, an golden eagle screeched over the Chunin’s head. The bird was circling in the air, spreading its long wings wide, clearly waiting for Tenzo to notice him. As the shinobi looked up at the sky the eagle flew away back to the Hokage headquarters, Tenzo put the mask on and followed.

He was surprised when he entered the corridor on the floor and saw the door to the Hokage office open ajar. They were awaiting him. Tenzo greeted his two colleagues standing guard by the door before he came in. Such cool air he hadn’t been feeling for a long time, although it was cold that morning the windows were open the Hokage did not seem to mind as he was sitting calmly at the wooden desk, his chin leant on his hands, his eyes closed.

‘Hokage-sama,’ Tenzo addressed him, kneeling in respect. Behind his back, Kita was standing leaning against the wall with an ironic smirk across her face, ‘ _What a circus_ ,’ she thought then reminded herself she had done the same gesture last night. Now, she was under her grandfather’s direct command and probably soon, she would join ANBU forces to spread havoc and kill the innocents. What of her life would become once she allows them to tattoo an ANBU red mark on her biceps she did not even want to think.

‘Close the door.’ With one swift hand movement, Kita shut the door, however, louder than intended. Tenzo turned around and then he saw her. The first thing that caught his eye were Kita’s long black her, he couldn’t see her face yet as she was lowering her head down on purpose, for some reasons she must have not wanted to look at him. Her long deft hand was still resting on the wooden door, the other one was in the long white coat pocket. Kita was wearing two high collars – one white and one of the Chunin jacket under the open coat. ‘Thank you that you’ve come, Tenzo,’ Hokage addressed the shinobi in ANBU attire. ‘Please, take your mask off. Could you?’ Without question, Tenzo did as had been asked. ‘Tenzo, you’ve been recommended so I’d like to send you on this mission as well. It is an A-rank mission that involves delivering an important document to a certain shinobi. Do you accept?’

Kita was always surprised when an ANBU member was deciding to reveal their identity and they always looked different that she usually imagined. Tenzo had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He was smiling at her kindly then when Hokage spoke once more both he and Kita looked away from each other and turned their eyes on her grandfather sitting at the desk, ‘I almost completely forgot to introduce you properly to each other. Tenzo, this is my granddaughter Kita. Kita, this is the ANBU shinobi you’ve asked for. So, do you accept?’ Hiruzen turned to him once more.

‘Hai, Hokage-sama.’

Once as had been told last night Kita appeared in the Hokage’s office, declaring being ready to set off on a mission she asked her grandfather for assigning her additional shinobi as he had offered her last night. Kita’d said Kakashi had recommended an ANBU member known by a code name of Tenzo and as Kakashi had predicted, it’d turned out that Hokage had no objections against sending him along with Kita on an A-rank mission.

As Tenzo’d appeared in the Hokage’s office having been summoned, he had turned out to have no objections as well. ‘That’d be an honour for me,’ he’d told Kita while giving her a reassuring smile but she did not give it back, Kita did not trust him yet. _‘So, this is her,’_ Tenzo thought, watching the standing next to him blue-eyed kunoichi when suddenly, a clang reached his ears.

‘Tenzo,’ he heard the Hokage say as he lay his eyes on the small bag filled with coins.

‘Hai!’

Hiruzen smiled under his breath, seeing the determination and absolute concentration on the man’s face, ‘You are in charge of finances. My granddaughter cannot be trusted with money, she spends them recklessly. This mission might turn out to take longer than expected, so I’ve decided to make some money from the budget available for this mission.’

‘Thank you, Hokage-sama. That’s very generous of you,‘ Tenzo was saying when suddenly, a cool female voice resounded in the room.

For the first time, Tenzo was able to hear Kita’s voice and it turned out to be the opposite of what he had expected. With a tone of irritation, the young kunoichi said, ‘I need these things, okay?’

‘No, you don’t. Who needs five types of coats?’

 _Five types?’_ Tenzo repeated in mind, his eyes swivelled from the Hokage to the new teammate of his, to her coat to be exact. It did not look like a first better coat one could buy in a shop, only a while later, Tenzo realised the white clothing must have been handmade as there on its back was the Sarutobi clan crest.

‘I do. It is very easy to tear it during a mission and besides, do you really think all colours match this jacket? Anyway, I’m not spending my money on clothes only! I’m investing in weaponry as well and knowledge, I buy books and scrolls and study. I’ve graduated from the Academy and yet, I’m still studying.’

‘I know and for that, I admire and highly respect you. But you must admit Kita, that your room is filled with things you don’t need as well.’

‘Like what?’ Kita stood abruptly in front of and back to Tenzo with her arms folded, her voice sounded accusatory as she was looking down at her grandfather. Slowly and carefully, Tenzo backed away.

‘Like three empty canvases behind the wardrobe. When was the last time you ever painted anything?’

With her jaw slightly open, resting hands on her hips Kita pouted, ‘Your portrait for your birthday, as your birthday present! And I’m going to use those three canvases in the future, Hokage-sama!’ Kita the young kunoichi turned her head away, ‘They’re not useless,’ muttering under her breath.

Knowing the other shinobi was being neglected chuckling Hiruzen addressed him, ‘I’m not appointing anybody a captain, I believe you’re gonna co-operate without the hierarchy needed to be established. Will one hour be enough for you to get ready, Tenzo?’

‘Hai, Hokage-sama. We’ll meet at the Konoha gate?’ Having asked that he turned his eyes on Kita who in reply, nodded with a weak smile on her face. There it was, the better, warmer side of hers. ‘See you then. Hokage-sama,’ Tenzo bowed towards Kita’s grandfather. As he formed a seal with one hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke Kita turned to the sitting still at the desk Jiji, however, before a word managed to leave her lips it was the Hokage to speak first:

‘Keep your eyes open in case of some unpleasantness turn up,’ he turned to his granddaughter.

‘Unpleasantness?’ Kita repeated, folding arms across her chest this time. Was there something her grandfather knew but did not want to tell her again? Would someone be after Itachi’s pardon? Would Danzo send his people after her and Tenzo? Or, was it something else that was on the Sandaime’s mind?

‘You may never know. It is an A-rank mission after all and hostile towards us villages might be eager to disturb you,’ Hiruzen noticed, lightning up a pipe. While Kita was waiting for officially being dismissed her grandfather was prolonging the conversation with silence, but for Kita, every minute spent in there counted. When she swiftly grabbed her long Tachi from the corner and held the doorknob Hiruzen spoke again, ‘Good luck, Kita.’

Kita stopped. All of a sudden, she was able to feel all of her muscles relax. For some reason, she couldn’t prevent it when letting out a silent shaky breath, ‘Thanks, gramps,’ she said, smiling at the sitting still at the desk Sarutobi warmly.

‘When you’re back we’re going to hold a clan meeting.’ Kita’s muscles tensed back, she was holding onto a doorknob tighter and frowned her eyebrows upon hearing the information that had surprised her.

‘A clan meeting? Why? What’s happening? _’ We haven’t had a clan meeting since – Have we actually ever had one?’_ Kita wondered, loudly talking to herself in her head. There were many questions on her mind pertaining to the meeting at that moment, yet deep down Kita felt none of them would be answered. At least, not at that moment.

‘Nothing you should be concerned about right now, Kita-chan. Please, be careful and remember, that you may come across other Akatsuki members and if you do, stop the mission and return to the village. Please, do not fight them.’

 _Why am I not allowed to be concerned but you are concerned about me, JIJI?’_ Kita thought, clenching her fists. And still, if other Akatsuki members would indeed turn up and prevent her meeting Itachi then how would she complete the mission?

‘What about Itachi’s pardon? I cannot leave it, I owe him, he deserves it, he needs it.’

‘We’ll find another way to deliver the pardon, trust me.’

 _Trust me. Trust me. Trust me._ Again. Again, he was telling her to trust him, put all her hope at him, not giving anything in return. With a barely visible smirk on her face, Kita asked, ‘I did decide to trust you once more but do you trust me, grandfather? Do you really trust me?’ And she sounded hurt.

‘I do.’

Kita cocked her eyebrow at him in amazement, she could feel a smirk creeping onto her lips, a smirk of amusement. How could he tell straight to her face, looking into her eyes without hesitation that he did trust her but had treated her like a potential traitor to Konoha?’ Kita wondered. The young Sarutobi shook all those thoughts off and regained her calm composure, ‘Alright, I believe you. Well then, I’ll better get going.’

Once more when Kita grabbed the doorknob and was about to open the door she heard her grandfather’s warm voice behind the back, ‘Kita-chan, I think you wanted to ask something from me, didn’t you?’

Kita came to a halt in the threshold, with eyes closed and a smile she replied, ‘Oh, yeah. Yeah, I did but unfortunately, can’t remember anymore what it was. Ja ne, gramps!’ She waved at him before shutting the door.

‘Be careful, Kita!’ the Hokage called out to her for the last time.

‘Tenzo will be!’ And then, the door finally shut and Hiruzen was facing them, thinking about the way Kita had been addressing him, and smiling at him and deep down, he was hoping that maybe, just maybe their relations would return to normal. How much his heart wanted Kita back home no one could possibly know, although Hiruzen knew his daughter was doing her best to hide the pain she was feeling he wanted Manami to stop worrying, but it was undoable for any of them not to worry. After all, it was their Kita, whom they loved dearly.

Sandaime looked at the clock, it was quarter to eleven. Soon, two people would come to his office, soon everything would become clear at least at one case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it is short but simply, couldn't write more. I've been postponing updating many times but now, I think it is done and there's nothing more that can be done about it hah  
> This time, the chapter revolves around other characters than Kita, I mean I can tell you for sure that there will be more Hiruzen, Naruto and Kita scenes in the next chapter, some of them will be memories, also I'm gonna write more about Naoko cuz I've been neglecting her meh  
> Let me know what you think, please. I'd be more than happy to engage in a discussion <3


End file.
